Winter Waltz
by cerrdy
Summary: Its time for Shimbusen's Annual Winter Dance! While Soul and Maka bet over getting dates for the dance, a unexpected new threat stands in their way. SoulXMaka and some BlackStarXTsubaki and KiddxPattiXLiz Rating may change... COMPLETE!REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So there have been some idea's floating around in my head lately I draw most of them- but most of them are too long- like this one. So instead of rotting my brain- I share! ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater is amazing and I am totally obsessed with it and I TOTALLY do not own it…. *cries*_

Chapter One

HOLY GUZUNGA'S! IT IS ON!

"_Shimbusen's Winter Ball?"_

Soul Eater Evan's tired crimson eyes twitched. For some reason, Soul managed to ALWAYS get stuck listening to the girls repetitive dribble-about hair, skin moisturizer, stylish trends, shoes and, the topic that made Soul grind his shark-like teeth angrily, was _boys_.

_Especially if it involved his meister._

And unfortunately, while waiting for Black Star to get out of Professor Stein's detention, he was stuck listening to their girlish giggles about a new topic, which involved pretty much everything above.

"Yeah! Yeah! Kidd-kun said its gonna be a huuuuggge event! " Patti emphasized by standing up and spreading her arms wide. "There's going to music, and dancing and couples …SMOOTCHING!" As she emphasized puckering up her lips and kissing the air. Her eyes then widened as she jumped into the air " And lots of FOOOD!"

'_She more excited about the food_'… Soul thought.

Liz , Patti's sister, rolled her eyes diligently. " _Great_." She sighed. " Another festive occasion with me in a gorgeous dress, eating a cracker _over the sink _again."

Patti erupted into a bunch of contagious giggles. " Eheheheheh! That was soooo funny!" The blonde's eyes narrowed as she stood up straight, imitating her meister. " _I will not tolerate CRUMBS_!" She lost her composer and began to laugh again.

Liz narrowed her eyes at her as she finished painting her nails.

" Sure for _you_! I could not pick up _one _decent guy! While you were stuffing your mouth with all those cookies and had Kid chasing after you will the tiny vacuum cleaner all night, you still managed to have several guys ask you to dance." Liz whined.

"That's because her _tits _are larger than yours. Men like that." Soul thought to himself, which happened to be, _out loud._

The small blond girl ' with the tiny-tits' whipped her head around, making her pigtails whip across her face in annoyance. Her emerald eyes flared with irritation as she whipped out a five inch, hard cover, book and slammed it down, forcefully on Soul's cranium.

"SOUL! Are you listening to our conversations again?"

Soul winced and gave her a snarled whine. " HEY! If you girls didn't talk and SHRIEK so LOUD then maybe I wouldn't have too!"

_The book hit him once again._

"OW Damn it MAKA! WHAT the HELL?"

Maka, grabbed Soul by the lobe of his ear and forcefully dragged him off his seat. Soul glared at her hard.

"OI! Tiny-tits--"

Maka cut him short by grabbing him by chin, forcefully pushing his lips together like a fish. A fire danced in her emerald eyes, before she turned Soul's face towards the girls.

"_Apologize_!" She barked.

Soul's crimson eyes widened and he glared coldly at her. " WHY? WHAT FOR!?"

The remark caused Maka to only narrow her eyes further, forcefully making him look at her, bringing their faces close. She snarled and bared her teeth at him, and he returned the favour ( only with his cheeks smooshed together)

" Because _I said so _THAT'S why!"

While the two continued to bicker, both Liz and Patti stared at them in wonder. Tsubaki sat quietly beside them, her cobalt eyes softening sweetly at Maka and Soul, who continued to spit at each other. She turned her head making eyes contact with Liz, who's eyes drifted back to the angry couple with a bored expression, but playful smirk stretched across her face. Patti sat back down at her seat and gave the couple a sombre glance.

"_They need to get laid."_

Liz jumped up in surprise as Tsubaki eyes widened with a soft blush on her porcelain face. Liz slapped her hand over her sister's mouth. " _SHHHHH_! Don't say that _out loud_" She warned.

"_Who needs to get laid_?" A deep voice rumbled behind them.

Tsubaki's blue eyes widened to Death the Kidd, the young Shinigami looking down on them with a spark of interest glowing in his golden eyes. His eyes drifted back up to look at Soul and Maka.

"Ah." He concluded nodding perfectly.

"PPFFT! _I_ could have told you that!" A loud obnoxious voice called out, penetrating whatever remained silence left squabble.

Black Star strutted in with a grin on his face before plopping down to sit right next to Tsubaki who greeted him with a shy smile.

"JUST APOLOGIZE!!" Maka shrieked

"MAKE ME!" Soul hissed back.

"You want me too? Cuz I'd ---"

"_Ahem."_

Both Maka and Soul turned simultaneously looking at Kidd who cleared his throat in his fist, with gentleman-like behaviour. " May I ask what you two are bickering about?"

"Soul insulted Liz!" Maka did not even hesitate. Soul glared at her as she poked him accusingly in the chest.

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Liz covered her face with her hands. " _Don't bring me into this." _she mumbled

"I just said that Patti's _tits _are bigger than her sisters! How is that insulting? I was stating the facts!! What? I'm not allowed to _honest _now??!!" Soul bellowed.

"MY god?! You have the brains of a _slug_!" She yelled exasperatedly. " That's not how you talk to girls!!! And _stop _using **that **WORD!"

"What word? _TITS_?"

"YES! Its politically incorrect! A Tit is a _bird_!"

" Would you rather I say _GAZUNGAS_? Because that would be _politically incorrect _for YOU. Yours would be more like MINI-"

"_MAKA-CHOP!!!"_

Everyone winced as Soul hit the ground hard. Kidd nodded behind Liz.

"Well yes! Indeed Liz's breasts ARE smaller than Patty. Also her left breast is _0.8 cm smaller _than her other one!" He sadly put his hand on her shoulder as she continued to stare with shocked look on her face.

"She's unfortunately, symmetrically _challenged_."

Liz's eyes snapped out of her daze and flared with anger. Without turn she back handed Kidd in the face knocking him to the floor. Liz jumped out of her seat and onto the table.

" I'll show you _symmetrically challenged you OCD FREAK_!"

Liz jumped off the table, Pro Wrestler style, making her elbow extend out before making contact with Kidd's torso.

"_Diving Elbow DROP!!!"_

As Kidd and Liz began to wrestle on the floor, with Kidd whining like a child and trying to crawl away. Only to be stopped by Patti's chest and she hugged his head, suffocating him.

"Here Kidd-kun! Hide in my _GUZUNGA'S_!"

(_The comment made everyone slowly turn their heads to look at Soul_)

Liz ran over to him, pushing up her imaginary sleeves, she grabbed him by his legs and pulled at him, but Patti refused to let go and tried to pull him back. Pulling himself out the suffocation between Patti's breasts, he called out.

"NOOO! If you _rip _me in _half _I WON"T BE _SYMMETRICAL_!!"

"GOOD!" Liz snarled.

Patti hugged him tighter. " But I like Kidd symmetrical! I like Kiddo in ONE piece. _Nee-chan! LET GO_!!!"

"Patti my _spine doesn't bend_ that way!!!"

Black Star's turquoise eyes bleakly stared at the three. " I don't know _who is _worse…"

Tsubaki turn around sheepishly trying to ignore the noise behind her. " SO about that Winter Ball! MAKA you'll need a dress!"

Maka looked at Tsubaki peculiarly . " I _have_ a dress, Tsubaki-chan."

Soul then rolled his eyes, as the topic he so much 'loved' started up again. His eyes went back to Black Star who was looking at the Winter Dance poster on the table.

Tsubaki smiled as she watched Soul's distaste spark up again. The smile never left her face instead it got brighter. " The Winter Dance isn't any normal dance Maka-chan. This dress for this dance has to be OUTSTANDING. It will make the boy's jaws drop, make them come _swarming and begging _for you hand to dance."

Soul snorted, and his ignorant attitude ( and jealousy) sliced the atmosphere open. " _As if_! No one in the male population woul even _dream _to dance with 'Tiny-tits' here."

Maka slammed her fist on the table. " STOP saying THAT WORD!"

"Well I can't call them _GAZUNGA'S_!"

"I like to refer them as _HOOTERS_." Black Star piped in as his eyes never left the poster.

"HAH! More like _PEEPERS _for Ma-"

Maka tackled Soul on his chair, therefore making it fall to the floor. Maka was blushing bright red, but her emerald eyes where ablaze. Soul was about to glare at her when a flash of hurt glazed over on her eyes.

" I CAN get date for the Dance. Without asking! I will! _Just you watch_."

She stood up stiffly and looked down at Soul coldly, before swiftly turning away to sit next to Tsubaki. Soul felt his mouth go dry and guilt creep into his being. But his pride pushed it away.

"Good luck." He whispered curtly. " _you'll need it_."

He stood up dusting off his pants, before walking towards the stairway door. " C'mon Black Star." He called without turning around.

Black Star stood up and looked at Tsubaki who's concern eyes were fixated on Maka. Her hand rubbed Maka's back soothingly who stared gloomily at the poster.

"_Tsubaki_." Black Star called.

Tsubaki looked up in surprise and with a sense of worry, but it soon vanished when Black Star's boyish smile stretched across his face.

"Don't ask any other boys out to the Dance! And if they ask you, you tell'em _the great Black Star is taking you_! Alright?!"

Maka looked up and her mouth dropped. A pink blush spread across Tsubaki's cheeks and smiled shyly. " _H-Hai!"_

Black Star pumped his fist into the air. " _Yosh_!" He leaped off his chair and jumped over the staircase railing, landing right beside Soul as he stepped off the stairs. He grabbed Soul by the arm and dragged him to the exit.

"C'mon Soul! We got to go _manly-wear _shopping!"

"The word 'shopping' coming from you is _disturbing_.."

Tsubaki who was still pink in the cheeks looked over at Maka, who suddenly slammed her head hard on the table.

" _URGH!!!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T __**HE **__BE LIKE THAT!!!?"_

"_He_?…"

Maka brought her head up rubbing the aching spot. " Who am I kidding. Soul's right." Crossing her arms on the table, she lowered her head between before slouching and sliding across the table depressed.

" _No one would ever want to go out with me…."_

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed and her mouth turned into a frown.

" Maka-chan _Listen_! We will make Soul-kun _eat _those words!! Tomorrow we'll go dress shopping and we will find the most AMAZING dress and it'll be SOUL-KUN who will fall under Maka-chan's spell!"

Maka's eyes glanced up towards Tsubaki who had determination written all over her face.

"_Really_?"

"Absolutely!" Tsubaki smiled and pat Maka on the back assuredly. " So cheer up! We`ll get Patti and Liz to shop with us tomorrow!`

"_Shooting Star PILEDRIVER!!!!"_

_Crash_

"_ÀUUGH MY SPLEEN!!!"_

Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"After Liz-chan is done killing Kidd…"

"_SAY UNCLE!!!"_

"_UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE! UCNLE! Ahehehehe!"_

"_Not you PATTI! "_

" _I WILL NOT SAY '__**UNCLE**__'! YOU ARE MY __**WEAPON **__NOT MY __**RELATIVE**__!! CAN WE STOP ROLLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR, MY SUIT IS GETTING __**FILTHY **__AND I AM __**ALLERGIC **__TO __**DUST**__!"_

"_Prepare to die then!"_

"_WAAAHHHHHGGGHHH!"_

_A/N:_

_So here's chapter one! What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay I'm gonna go into some more ACTION and more conflict. Gotta have conflict. Need Bad guys! And because everyone seem to lurrrve it soo much. Need a CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the deed to Soul Eater for Christmas, but I thinks I am now on the naughty list… because I hit my ex over the head with a frying pan. …And I enjoyed it…..Ah sweet revenge._

THE SOUL ROBBER

Chapter Two

" _Blair_… when I said you could come shopping with us I didn't mean _lingerie _shopping…"

Dressed in tight leather pants and the most _ridiculous _high heels, Maka had ever seen, was the cat herself, trying on the most… inappropriate purple , leopard-print bustier Maka had ALSO had never seen in her lifetime. Blair only clicked her tongue before holding up.. What was SUPPOSED to be panties but Maka _swore _the label was _lying_….

"Maka, Maka. Trust Bu-tan!" Blair cooed waving her off with her hand.

Maka glared at her exasperatedly.

"You want boys mouths to drop at your feet, then Bu-tan will do just that!" Blair skipped as she placed another item into her little metal basket. Maka's eyes widened at the piece of clothing that was about the size of long camisole, flared out at the bottom with lilac coloured fur and feathers and strings of silver tinsel sticking out the fuzz. Oh and the entire material was made out of _mesh_.

Liz picked up a laced green bra and felt the padded cups. She made a sound of interest before examining the price, which involved her eyes to pop out of sockets and placing the item back on the racks. She turned

around to look at her sister who was in a baggy jeans a bright green hooded sweater. Patti turned around wearing a black lacked bra on her face, over her eyes, making aliens noises and Liz could do nothing but roll her eyes at her.

"I can seeeeee you Nee-chan."

Maka rolled her eyes. " Which is what bra's ARE NOT supposed to do!"

Metal scraping against the floor, made everyone in the room cringe. And Maka covered her ears and gritting her teeth.

The change room stall opened and Tsubaki's shyly walked out with a cream coloured bustier, that had a star cut shaped cut out in the front, showing oodles amounts of cleavage. Tsubaki bit her lips staring in the mirror. Blair clapped her hands.

"Oooh! Bu-tan is jealous! That fits Tsubaki-chan _so _well! Black Star will be pleased."

Tsubaki's blush spread across her face as she made eye content with Maka, who had just rolled her eyes.

"_BLAIR_!" Maka sighed angrily. " For the last time, we are-"

Metal screamed against the floor.

"-going to a DANCE. If you are thinking I am going to go DANCING in these-"

Something crashed, and more sounds of furniture being moved, echoed throughout the store. The concerned and annoyed sale clerks began to get curious of the commotion.

" Bu-tan _admires _how Maka-chan is so brave wearing this _apparel _to the dance, to impress Soul-kun, but she might want to reconsider _doing it _in front of all of Shimbusen. This, is for AFTER the dance!" she stated winking flirtatiously.

Maka turned into the colour of the scarlet bra sitting on Patti's head. Maka shook her head erratically, making her blonde pigtails flying around.

"THAT'S _NOT _WHAT I----A-A- AND _WHY _IS SOUL- IT'S NOT LIKE I--"

More metal scrapped and squealed in fright in the background as more furniture was forcefully pushed against the floor. The sales clerks tried to raise their voices over the noise.

"_Um..sir. Can you-"_

_Scrrreeeeeeeeeeech_!

Maka finally snapped and whirled around ( still red in the face). " KIDD! _STOP _REARRANGING THE STORE!!!!!"

Death the Kidd appeared from one the bra stands. He stood up, straightened his suit's collar before walking into the middle of the store. Opening his gold eyes, he extended his hands dramatically.

"That's better." He nodded, agreeing with himself.

The store's floor plan was split down the middle. Each side had the same number of racks and stands, mirroring precisely the other side. The colours of the bra's and underwear mirrored each side and they were all placed in colourized order.

A woman walked over to one of the front tables, where Kidd had numerically organized by colour in perfect symmetry. She reached over and picked up a purple bra from the table. Kidd caught her and whirled around in a fit of rage.

"PUT IT BACK!" He demanded pointing his finger accusingly at her. " You'll _ruin _the SYMMETRY!"

Timidly the sales clerk approached him.

" Sir, please don't yell at and _scare _our costumers-"

She widened her eyes as he ran past her yelling at more costumers.

" What is WRONG with you women?" He grabbed a hanger, with another bra sitting _on top _of the stand, because someone was too lazy to put it back. He looked at her, if she had just committed a sin.

" IS it THAT difficult to put it back where it came from? "

He grabbed the women's face and forced her to look at the bra's.

" SEE?! It goes here! Follow the letter in alphabetical Order! A is here! B is here! And this is C! It goes _here_! The number shows you WHAT 'C' area it goes in. LOOK 36!!!"

"Sir you _can no_t treat our costumers-"

"And _you_! What ARE you doing? Are you COLOUR BLIND?! The green striped underwear, goes in with GREEN selection not with YELLOW and pink hearts!!"

"_SIR_!!!"

"PUT that on the hanger properly!"

Liz put her item back on the rack and rubbed her temples, muttering. She walked over to him as his eyes began to swirl. His body tensed and his hands curled into a fist as he breathed heavily. Girls that had entered the store, witnessing Kidd's snap, screamed fleeing for their lives.

"Kidd…Calm your self.…"

" LIZ! They keep vandalizing the precious symmetry ! I CANNOT calm down!" He yelled heaving afterwards.

"Its _retail_. What do you expect?" she shrugged.

"It's _evil_!"

" Why IS Kidd here anyway?" Maka whispered to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki had changed back into her jeans and her black cowl necked sweater with white stripes extending along the cuffs of the sleeves and across the breast. Inside the white stripes where small black stars. Fixing her hair, her cobalt eyes looked at Maka, and shrugged. Patti slipped her hand over Maka's shoulder giggling.

"Kiddo _always _comes shopping. We are not allowed to even _buy _the clothing unless Kidd gives us permission first " Maka could only furrow her brows in disdain as she watched as Kidd fall into one of his fits and collapsed on the floor, beating his fists against the tiles, crying.

"But between you and me, Maka-chan." Patti smiled, " We never listen to what Kidd says and buy it anyways. Ehehehehe! We're masters at it!" She whispered before slapping Maka on the back.

It was then Maka noticed Patti had one of the store's shopping bags in her hand, daringly announcing the store's provocative image on the bag's front. Maka blinked as Patti's smile widened and she brought her index finger to her lips, making a shushing gesture.

Patti then skipped toward her exasperated sister and emotional distressed meister.

"Wow." Maka whispered. Patti had extreme adult moments that personally, _scared Maka shit-less_.

Blair smiled at Maka as she stared at Patty in curiosity, wonder and _admiration_. " So Maka-chan." She whispered knocking Maka from her daze.

" What's your size?"

"_Definitely an 'A'_" A low, but very familiar voice chuckled .

Maka, automatically recognizing her teasing partner's voice, turned around angrily. " SOUL! What the _hell _are you doing here?" Maka then noticed Black Star in the entrance with Patti and Liz, poking fun at Kid, who was beginning to look quite annoyed.

"Shouldn't I be the one askin' that Maka?" The dangerous grin was stretched over his handsome face, and Maka couldn't help but feel butterflies and her blood boil at the same time. It made her quite confused and dizzy. That's when Maka noticed Soul's attire. Something she really didn't notice him wearing before- _Ever_.

He still wore those beat up-old sneakers, but this time he was wearing beige baggy pants, with a black belt adorned with Shimbusen's Shinigami skull on the front. The belt buckle was quite large and if anything, Maka figured, it was to draw attention to _that _area. But what threw Maka _through-the-loop _was the black muscle-shirt he had on while he held his jacket on his left arm. The shirt really showed off his body tone, which Maka watch progress fully get more and more impressive as the years went by.

She couldn't help but look down at her chest which had hardly grown a bit. Maybe she should get her size checked to prove herself wrong.

"Maka, this isn't really _your _thing." Soul smirked.

Maka's eyes widened and looked up surprised, before burying her face into the pieces of lingerie holding in her arms that Blair wanted, hiding her bright red face.

"Tell that to Blair! I told her-"

"No no Maka. You are in the wrong _section_." He said patted her shoulder. Maka looked up to see him pointing to the back of the store. " You want that section there."

Maka looked over to see the Children's Section and the bright visible ' _Training Bra' _sign boldly mocking her.

Maka bared her teeth and closed her eyes, holding the embarrassment and rage.

" _Soul_. I swear to SHINIGAMI, if my arms weren't full right now I'd-" She was so mad she couldn't finish her threat before making a frustrated and irritated strangled growl noise.

Soul's smile did not cease growing. His shark-like teeth gleamed with mirth as did his crimson eyes sparkling with nothing but badness. He calmly brought his arms behind his head before turning to walk away. Which Maka had glimpses of his triceps and biceps muscles moving…

" I know. That's _why _I said it. "

Maka hissed. " You are _so _DEAD when we are out of this store!"

She could hear him laughing at her as he casually walked over to the front by the stores, where Kidd was still being a drama Queen.

Tsubaki patted Maka on the shoulder as Maka continued to make feral growls under her breath. "Don't let him push your buttons Maka-chan"

"OH he has ALREADY PUSHED those damn buttons! He's pushed them soooo much the _stupid button _is JAMMED!! Mocking my breasts AGAIN! Why is my BREASTS always his subject of attention and teasing me with that _sexy _smirk of his! Can he pick another topic-" Not even picking up on her "_sexy _smirk' comment, and Tsubaki not even correcting her, Tsubaki could only smile as Maka ranted on.

'_She's so in love with him, and its sad…' _Tsubaki looked over at Soul standing next to everyone, but his attention was only focused on Maka. _' because he is crazy about her….'_

" You know what! I don't care! I'm going to go try on some of these bras! Where is that sales clerk!" Maka threw Blair's pile on one of the waiting benches, and begin looking through the racks. _" I'll show you Soul."_

"Hey Maka I found you the _perfect _bra!!!"

Maka twitched before turning around to see Black Star pulling on a plain white bra over his white muscle shirt. Maka only glared at him over her shoulder.

Black Star waved his arms. " No! Seriously watch!"

He pulled out a white remote with two red buttons. Pressing the red button, the white bra's cups suddenly expanded _twice _its size.

Maka blanched.

Soul irrupted in laughter. As Black Star continued to fiddle with buttons making the bra size change from a DD cup to a B in seconds. Patti ran over snatching the remote from him and pressing the buttons like mad woman, giggling hard. Black Star struck a pose as the bra erratically changed sizes. Tsubaki hid her face as Black Star jumped on one of the lingerie display tables doing weird sexy poses, as the bra kept changing sizes.

Soul continued to Laugh and looked back to Maka who was completely ignoring them. He stopped laughing as she continued to look through the racks with a determined look on her face. Her eyes briefly looked up and found Soul's. She huffed turned up her nose and went back to browsing.

Soul closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, before opening them with a start when a loud ' _POP' _echoed through the store.

Soul cringed, and turned his head slowly over to the inflatable bra, which was inflated to D cup on one side, while the other…. Resembled a burst, _saggy _balloon.

Everyone went quiet and soon everyone turn to look at Kidd, who was kneeling on the floor, with his hands over his eyes. Slowly Kidd's hands slid down his face and his head raised showing very shocked yellow eyes.

Black Star looked at the very _unsymmetrical _bra on his chest with a bored expression.

"_Oops."_

Every one ducked as Kidd leaped over everyone's head and round-house-kicked Black Star in the face, throwing him through the store's windows.

" _YOU BASTTTTTAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDD!!!!!!_

" You do not know them, Maka. You do not know them." Maka repeated to herself.

The Sale's Clerk stomped over to the group very angry. " THAT is the last STRAW! I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE! RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly the one of the change room doors burst open making every thing quiet. " LOOK! Bu-tan found her new work clothes!"

_Oh… dear…. God._

"_Maka's pops is sure to like that…."_

--------------------

Soul passes his menu to the waiter as she picked up everyone else and Black Star listed off what he wanted. Bringing his hand to his chin he looked around at the restaurant that they were eating at. Just off the shores of Death Sea Beach was underground Aquarium that Patti loved. The Restaurant sold the best fish and since that was Soul's favourite food, next to steak, he had no complaints. Maka was a little more fussy about it, but her and Patti adjusted to it quite well, because the entire restaurant was surrounded by, well, the sea.

His crimson eyes fell on Maka in her orange sweater, one Soul secretly admitted, was his favourite on her. The sweater's boat-neck just fell off the sides of her shoulders showing off her smooth collar bone and swan-like neck. Over the years, now that they were older, Maka had gotten tall and very slim. She still hadn't developed all of her curves, to her dismay, but Soul noticed curves that she did not. Training and all that running and fighting was kind to Maka. She was faster in battle now, and he was a few souls (and a witch) from accomplishing his goal. All of it did wonder for her legs, and he'll never forget how amazing she looked with tight jeans on, which was rare since Maka like loose pants. Hell, some times he thinks she'll live in her sweatpants. Personally, he preferred the skirts, which Maka never failed to disappoint.

Soul narrowed his eyes.

There was only thing Soul hated about that sweater; was that her smooth neck definitely was a distraction and not to _just _him. Any other of the male species that _dared _to look at her. Like that waiter cleaning the table next to him.

Soul's jaw tightened. As the waiter wiped down the table, Maka who was oblivious to the provocative stares she was getting, continued to look out into the oceans depths with Patti, as the lecherous man's eyes traveled from her neck and lower. Soul's eyes narrowed and the deep crimson colour darkened dangerously. The urge to turn into a scythe and gouge out the waiter's disgusting eyes… was VERY tempting.

The waitress serving them, interrupted his morbid thoughts as she placed his drink on the table. The waiter cleaning the table had walked away.

_Good._

Returning to the conversation at the table, Soul took a sip of his drink.

"That was so embarrassing." Liz groaned with her face buried into her hands. Spreading her pinky apart from her ring finger, allowing one of her eyes to peek through, she glanced at Kidd- who was preoccupied making the table's condiments perfectly symmetrical on the table's surface. She glared at him.

Tsubaki took her napkin and dabbed Black Star's nose tenderly, which was healing from lecherous nosebleed he AND Soul had gotten, when Blair showed off her new work clothes. Black Star had picked up a copy of the '_Shimbusen Sun' _before sitting down, since an article caught his attention.

Liz leaned back on her chair. " Well other than _that_, I'm quite happy that all that testing is over and the last days before Winter Break is going to be eeeeeaaaaaasssyyy!"

Soul rolled his eyes before dragging his hands through his white hat. " You mean boring. Its all review for next term and discussions. The lectures drag on and ON."

" Well I meant no missions. We can finally relax. And enjoy the peaceful holiday!"

"Feh." Black Star snorted. " _Peaceful_? That not what the _Shimbusen Sun_ is sayin'."

_20 soul robbed bodies found in old abandon warehouse_.

Maka had walked back to her seat by this time, sitting down next to Soul and Tsubaki. Soul glanced at her as she grabbed the paper from Black Star.

"What I can't understand, is why Shinigami-sama has not placed this mission on the Mission Board yet. I mean this has been going on for months and still we have done nothing. Death City is being terrorized by this guy."

Kidd finished rearranging the table and spoke up.

" Have you ever dealt with _soul robbed cases _before?"

Maka turned her head to look at Kidd as he folded his hands on the table looking at her seriously. Maka shook her head,. " No. But I know what they are. Usually when the soul is pulled from the body the _astral form_ disintegrates and the body vanishes, where-as soul robbing is that the suspect is able to pull the soul from the body without disrupting the astral form."

"Precisely" Kidd nodded assuredly. " But anyone who has worked on a soul-robbing case, never will look at _death_ the same." He looked over at Liz as took a sip from her drink and looked away with melancholy gaze. Soul noticed Patti's reflection on the glass had a look similar to her sister.

"Patti, Liz and I… unfortunately are one of those people."

Liz put her drink down on the table. " I remember the smell, the taste of death in my mouth. Its was nauseating."

"They just stare…" Patti whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. " Like dolls. Except… rotting,. Their eyes sinking into their skull. Their skin turns into this pasty blue-grey tone, blisters, bubbles some even inflate."

"You are basically looking at the shell, of what they were, as they slowly waste away." Kidd continued as he looked at the front of the newspaper showing a picture of bagged bodies.

"The worst thing about it…" Liz whispered. " Is that they are still alive. The body works the way it is, pumping blood, breathing. But there is no soul. There is no brain activity. There is no will to move…nothing."

"Eventually, because the bodies can't eat, one by one the bodies organs fail and like Kidd-kun says… they just slowly die and waste away." Patti walked from the glass from the dark sea, to her seat.

Maka licked her lips they were dry. She can't imagine what Kidd, Liz and Patti went through, but the thought sent shivers up her spine. And just like he had sensed her fear, Maka jumped as Soul grabbed her hand under the table, and gave it a firm yet assuring squeeze. Returning the squeeze allowing him to know that she was okay, Soul's hand slipped from hers.

Black Star who had said nothing and kept the same serious expression opened his mouth. " How are the soul's removed from the bodies?"

Kidd took a deep breath, and looked around the table. He knew the topic was terrible to discuss, but he had seen the determination in Maka's eyes. She wanted to pursue the soul robber. And Kidd, for a moment felt fear seeping in the veins imagining finding Maka like that doll, the soul robbers were not to be underestimating. No matter how good of meister, weapon or death scythe they were.

"Soul robber's are not like Kishin Eggs. They aren't like Witches either. Soul Robber's are, assuredly not as powerful as the Kishin but just as terrifying. Soul Robber's a demons, parasite demons to be exact. They need to possess a body and live in it until it wastes away. After possession, the body begins to decompose like the robbed bodies, but quicker. So what ever form you witness the soul robber in, the next time you cross it-"

"Its in new body…" Soul finished.

Kidd nodded. " The more souls consumed the stronger in becomes. And they are not stupid demons. They are very cunning. And I am ashamed to admit it, I was fooled more than once the one I was assigned to hunt. One time nearly resulted in losing my weapons. It was like it knew we were targeting us, so it switched the tables and tried to take us down. It managed to separate us from each other, making us much more vulnerable."

Patti nodded. " Kidd-kun also noticed its powers. They are very fast and their claws are lethal."

"The claws, if they hit your blood stream make some sort of paralysis. You can't move, can't fight back. You are stuck watching this thing play with you, eating you or tearing into your flesh." Liz smiled bitterly. "I still have nightmares."

_Piece by piece I will devour you._

_Can't run, can't hide, can't scream._

"_NEE-CHANNN!!!!"_

"How do they remove the souls from the bodies with out disrupting the astral form.? That's what I can't figure out."

"Usually its either the weapon or astral form that makes damage to the Kishin eggs. For soul robbers, its their soul." Kid took a sip of his drink. He looked over Maka's head and noticed the waitress and waiter coming with their food.

"Their soul? How-"

"It feels like a weight on your chest. You can't move you can't scream. The soul looks like hands and they sink inside you, and suddenly you can't breathe. It continues to pull…."

'_I can't breathe. I can't breathe!'_

_Liz felt like her chest opened up cold air seeped into veins, the warmth stayed in the center and it was being pulled from the body._

'_I feel like I'm drowning.'_

"_Patti! Transform!"_

_Lights lit the cellar room up like forest fire, deafening noise echoed. A creature let out a feral scream._

"_NEE-CHAN!!!"_

"_LIZ!"_

_Warmth is back again, but their voices get harder to hear. Darkness…_

"…as if each piece of your body is connected to millions of pieces of strings, and when it pulls, one by one those strings break replacing it with cold…" Liz whispered. Maka looked at Liz's hands shaking.

"Hey.. Nee-chan…"

Liz looked up from shaken hands to look at Patti who had shoved straws up her nose making a funny face. Liz blinked before a sad smile spread across her face.

"You are _such _a freak…"

"Ehehehehehehehehehhe!"

Liz was surprised when Patti grabbed more straws, and forcefully shoved them up Liz's nose. Liz immediately pulled them out and held her nose in pain.

" _PAAATTTTIIII! What the hell!!"_

"We're sisters remember! That makes us BOTH freaks! Eheheheh! We are YOUR freaks aren't we Kiddo? And we are glad to be _just _YOUR freaks."

Red blush tinted the young Shinigami's cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his composer. together " T-THAT'S THE MOST ABSURD- I- I will _never _call you that!"

Maka eyes softened, and she couldn't help but smile at three. She looked at Soul who was smiling and shaking his head slowly. The laughter died down as the waitress finally came to the table with their ordered meals.

Waitress set the food on the table. " Sorry for the wait!" Placing the large plates down in front of everyone. Black Star cracked a grin before pumping his fist into the hair.

" _YOSH_!" Lets eat! I'm STARVED!"

Soul licked his lips as he felt his mouth water. " I second that!" But that hunger went dry the moment that waiter, that was eyeing Maka before, set down some of the dinners along with help from their waitress. And even, as he lay down Black Star's plate, the bastards eyes still drifted back to Maka. Soul gripped the fork hard.

The waitress turned to the bastard smiling. " Thanks a lot Eric, I couldn't have carried that all by myself."

_Eric huh. So That's the bastards name._

Noticing Soul suddenly tense and very angry composer, Maka became concerned.

"Soul, What's wrong?"

Soul jumped and looked at her. Closing his crimson eyes and letting his temper simmer down, he smiled at Maka. " Nothing, don't worry about me. Eat your meal."

Maka raised her eye brow not believing him, but began to shovel into her food. Black star stabbed his fish with his fork and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, while Tsubaki lectured him about manners. Patti starting eating the same way as Black Star. Tsubaki dabbed her mouth politely with the napkin.

"That reminds me Maka-chan, I know where this really nice dress shop is. I'll take you there after class tomorrow."

Soul smirked as he dug into his fish with knife and fork. " Still haven't given up yet?"

Maka swallowed her food whole, and realized her mistake in doing so. It went down slow and she coughed a bit. "S-Sh-ut u-up."

Soul rolled his eyes. ' Did you even chew?"

Maka pounded her chest to make the food go down faster. " Shut-u-up! I ne-ed wa-ter" reaching for Soul's glass. Soul reached for his glass to pass it to her, but suddenly ERIC, the waiter grabs Maka's empty glass at the same time.

"Here let me get a refill."

"Here Maka."

Eric and Soul's hand collided, and the glass flew out Soul's hand and flew right into Maka, soaking her sweater and lap. Maka froze and look at her sweater and her lap. She swallowed painfully and gritted her teeth before her eyes drifted to the ceiling.

"ARGH! THIS IS _SO _NOT MY DAY!" She screamed.

As Soul reached to grab his napkin to help dab some water off Maka's exposed neck, Eric snatched it up first. Soul growled loudly and his eyes darkened hatefully at the waiter. Eric fixed the cloth and reached out to help clean Maka.

"I am so sorry miss, it was all my fault--"

Before Eric could even dab a droplet off her neck, Soul's hands clamped angrily over Eric's, stopping any further motion towards Maka. Eric's surprised blue eyes glanced over and met a dangerous crimson. Eric's mouth straighten as Soul's eyes hardened. A cold smirk spread across his face, and Soul took in the satisfaction of making Eric terrified, when Soul grinned bearing his sharp jagged teeth.

"Why don't you do your job, and get her another refill." Soul spat.

Maka glared at Soul's rude behaviour. " SOUL! DON'T BE RUDE!"

Soul let go of Eric's hands as Eric pulled back quite stunned. He backed up before walking back to the bar.

Soul watched him go before turning back to Maka who was being helped by Tsubaki. Maka glared at him angrily. " He was just trying to help."

"He was in the way." Soul sighed as he grabbed the napkin and began to dry her off.

Maka shook her head. " I swear you act like a _crotchety old man _sometimes. You need an attitude adjustment."

"Say's the girl who carries text books around to _hurl _at people's _craniums_."

" I also read them!"

Patti and Liz passed Tsubaki their napkins as well. Tsubaki dabbed her shirt, trying to soak up some water. "At least its only water."

Suddenly the entire room turned pitch black.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Maka hissed.

Soul stood up slowly and looked around the room. All the lights were out, and being in room built under the ocean waters and in rock, it was VERY dark. He could vaguely make out the silhouettes of a few people, the only thing that illuminating the room was the window to the ocean. And the ocean was dark. He heard the waitress call out to everyone.

" Please stay calm, we are just having temporary power failure, it should be up and running any moment. ERIC!" She called out into the dark room

" Did you find the emergency switch yet? Eric-" She opened the door to pitch darkness.

"Eric this isn't funny. I can't see anything!"

Suddenly she heard someone come up behind her, and she jumped in fright.

"Jeeze! Don't scare me! Did you find a flashlight at least?"

A large fish moved across the aquarium illuminating Eric's silhouette that was motionless. No sound came from him. The girl approached him worried.

"Eric are you alright?"

She failed to notice the silhouette of Eric's fingers, that began to grow longer and longer, and sharp like talons.

"_Eric?"_

_-----------_

A high pitch scream of agonizing terror rose everyone to their seats. Liz and Patti flew out their seats and Kidd's eyes looked over at Maka who's face suddenly went white, sensing the terrifying demonic soul. Kidd narrowed his eyes.

" The soul robber."

After all the stories, Soul couldn't help but grab for Maka's hands. He wanted her by his side and remaining by his side. A shadow moved across the aquariums glass making Maka turn and look at the fish. She could hear her heart pounding within her. When Soul grabbed her hand, she could feel his pulse beating like mad along with hers.

"Why is it here?" Liz cried. " Of all places. WHY HERE?"

Black Star felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on its ends. The sound of ragged breathing hummed in the air. " Tsubaki" he whispered.

"_Hai!"_

Tsubaki obediently turned into weapon form. Black Star narrowed his eyes.

"Its in this room.."

"_Liz, Patti." _

A flash of silver and Patti and Liz were in Kidd's hands in weapon form.

Soul looked at Maka who had not requested him to transform yet. She was trying to sense it, but the damn thing was able to do a Soul Protection spell as well. Soul gritted his teeth.

Maka could hear the whispers, the whimpering of the few other people in the room. Trying to make out the shadows was not helping, the room was decorated with hanging models of sharks and fish over their heads, the shadows where throwing her off. She gritted her teeth. The demon got them good. They had no way of knowing where and how it would strike. She felt the sweat pour down her neck. Everyone was in weapon form already, if she had Soul in weapon form she'll feel more protected, but that won't change the fact she could not see a damn thing. She needed Soul for another pair of eyes. Soul's eyes were good in the dark, but she could tell, he was having a hard time making out the forms.

"Damnit all to hell!" She cussed.

"Shh!" She heard Kidd shush. " _Listen_."

Sure enough, aside from the whimpering and whisper from the others, there was a repetitious rapping noise. It sounded like it was tapping on glass.

Soul looked over to the window to the Death Sea's aquarium. He notice a figure huddled against it with their arms crossed. He then watched one finger tap against the glass. Soul focused his eyes and hearing as along with tapping he distinctively heard glass cracking. Souls's eyes widened.

" Found him. Against the glass."

Everyone turned towards him, and got into their battle stances prepared to fight. Kidd pointed the gun, hoping for a clear shot but he knew it would be too fast and he'd hit the aquarium's glass. And that would not be good.

Damnit! Once again the soul robber had upper hand.

The soul robbers silhouetted form leered back as it pushed itself off the glass. It swaggered eerily before lifting its hands. Everyone watched in horror as the fingers of the demon, turned into huge long jagged claws, nearly the same size of its body. It placed its hand on the glass and Soul could hear the cracking get louder.

Soul gritted his teeth and began to walk backwards slowly pulling Maka back with him.

The soul robber cocked his head to the side. One claw dragging of the crack as the pressure from the water continued to crack the glass faster.

It was about to break.

"_Here's your refill…. Maka-chan"_

------------------------------

_A/N:_

_Holy Caddooodles, I never though some brain vomit would make reviews so FAST!!!!!! I am ecstatic! So yeah I like horror and scary stuff, one reason why I like this show so much cuz its TWISTED! SO yay! CONFLICT and freaky shit!_

_AND CLIFFYYY!!!!_

_Gimme more reviews! It feeds ma brain's belly!_

_WOOT EPSIODE 38! Duuuuuudddeeeeee! Can't waaaiiiit!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: *Squeals for joy* I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS ( this chapter is a doooooozy)_

_OMGS! I can't stop listening to the song Mauve-iro no Sympathy from the Soul Eater Character Song! Soul's voice is hawt!!! Maka's got a great voice too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater- but if I did, I would marry Soul and have his babies…. *dies from killer Maka-chop*_

_ENJOOOOOYYYYYYY!_

TEMPERATURES RISING

Chapter Three

"_Up!"_

All Maka could process before the deafening sound of the glass breaking, and the sea's water heaving into the room, was Soul throwing himself on top of her, gathering her up in his arms and leaping to the boards at the top of the ceiling.

Soul 's right arm, that was not holding Maka protectively to his chest, turned into a sharp blade. He sliced at the chains suspended from the ceiling holding up the large, life size shark and fish models. They dropped into the room as the room filled up with water in less than seconds.

Black Star, with Tsubaki still in her weapon forms, caught one of the shark models. As Tsubaki's chain wrapped around the model's body tight , Black Star jumped back towards the dark cold waters. On the way down, he forcefully spun the chain, using both hands, and flung it at the soul robbing demon as it leaped out of the water heading straight for them.

The sharks model, moving at Black Star's speed, collided head-on with the soul robber and smashed its body back in the waters, and into the restaurants floor.

Before landing into the water, Black Star threw Tsubaki back up towards the ceiling. Her chains wrapped around the wooden boards and Black Star kicked off the walls and flipped back up to the ceiling were Soul was standing.

Soul blinked and looked over to his right to see Kidd standing there holding a terrified little girl in his arms. Liz and Patti were no longer in pistol form, but human, holding onto the three remaining civilians that were brought into this catastrophe. Black Star was already up on the boards and was pulling back his fist, his wave length crackling ready to make damage.

"I hope everyone can swim!" Black Star yelled just his fist smashed into the ceiling's roof.

"EVERYONE HOLD YOUR BREATH!!" Kidd commanded. The little girl eyes widen as she took in a deep breath as Black Star's fist destroyed the ceiling and more water plummeted into room.

Maka clung onto Soul tightly as he did, but the velocity of the water ripped against them, pulling them apart. She felt her self being pulled backwards, instead of forward. She felt her back hit the ground and she couldn't help but gasp in pain, as water filled into her lungs. Opening her eyes, the sea water stung but her eyes adjusted for her to see. She was looking at the broken ceiling of the restaurant, completely submerged under water.

A figure from the ceilings hole, was swimming with great speed towards her, and she could tell, by the white hair, exactly who it was. She reached forward to his out stretched hand and swam to his direction, but something was holding her down. She looked down. Dust and bubbles fogged her line of vision, but she soon found her foot stuck into the restaurants floor. She pulled trying to break it free. She looked up Soul who was almost near her.

Her emerald eyes widened in fear. Another figure was swimming at Soul with amazing speed. Maka tried to scream, but more water spilled into her. Soul turned around to meet the sharks' plastic jaws coming right at him. His crimson eyes widened as the shark model hit him in the chest and trapped him between it and the restaurants walls. He pushed against the plastic shark's form but it was lodged deep. Soul looked over to Maka pulling at her leg from the floor and figure moving its way towards her.

'_SHIT!' _Soul swore in his head.

Maka turned her head and saw the body of Eric float down in front of her. His feet landed on the surface of the floor, as if there was no water in the room. Even though Maka's foot was stuck to the floor, the rest of her body floated and flowed with ocean. The only thing doing so, on the soul robber's body, was the clothing. Maka tugged harder and harder as the soul robber walked towards her, its claws extended to do more than just harm. She stopped struggling and looked up in fright, finally staring into the demon's eyes.

_They were black. There was nothing there._

Not wasting anymore time, Soul transform both arms and sliced the plastic shark into. The pieces severed, bubbled and began floating to the surface. Soul pressed the his foot against the wall and crouched into a ball before kicking off fast, right towards the soul robbers direction.

Maka watched as the deadly claws were raised above its head. The claws gleamed deadly as they started to come down. Maka closed her eyes, still holding her breath anticipating the impact and what would fallow.

She heard the slicing sound and she opened her eyes to see the water had turned red. The soul robber screamed horrifically. Soul tried using the flow of water in favour of the fight and swung his foot into the soul robber's face. Soul pushed off of its face and pulled his scythe arm out of the demon's torso. Fresh blood clouded the water. Soul kicked the soul robber again, smashing its face into the floor and through it.

Watching the demon sink, leaving a trail of clouds of red, Soul quickly turned to Maka. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. As a weapon, Soul had the advantage, but for Maka, it was harder. Soul swam over to Maka who's eyes were getting heavier as she pulled more and more at her foot. Soul stabbed the floor with his bladed arm and sliced Maka's foot trap to pieces. The pieces floated upwards and Maka made no hesitation to swim to the surface. But Soul suddenly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down. Maka's eyes widened in surprise and try to struggle, wonder what the hell was he doing. Trying to drown her?

He pulled her forcefully into him and then slammed his mouth down on hers.

Maka's eyes widened and her struggling stopped. Even considering the situation she was in, she felt her temperature soar and electricity ripped into her blood. Suddenly fresh air filled into lungs. Soul pulled back from her mouth again, before returning again filling her lungs once more.

When he pulled away for the last time, his arm muscles tensed, holding onto her tight, before pulling her down ,then almost hurling her up towards the surface. Maka look down at Soul as he looked up at her. Realizing his plan, Maka stubbornly stopped floating forward and tried swimming back down to him.

Something cold and hard wrapped around her waist like a snake. She looked at the chain that was tied firmly to her waist that lead right into the hands of Black Star. Black Star pulled the chain hard and Maka neared the surface faster. She watched Soul get smaller and smaller in her line of vision.

'_No! Wait! What about Soul?'_

Maka felt her heart stop as figure leaped up behind Soul and Soul's form vanished in a dense cloud of crimson.

Maka screamed out for him in the water, not caring as water filled her lungs.

"_SOOOULL_!"

Maka and Black Star hit the ocean's surface. Maka sputtered and coughed trying to find her voice in all of the water she had swallowed. She fought against Tsubaki's hold, who had transformed but her hair connected to the chains , was still wrapped around Maka's waist. Maka struggled as Black Star pulled her out of the water.

"Soul! SOUL!" Maka screamed. " HE'S STILL DOWN THERE! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM! LET ME GO!!!"

" _No _Maka-chan." Tsubaki stated firmly.

Kidd had joined in helping Black Star, and Tsubaki hold her back from jumping into the water again.

"Maka stop!! Its too dangerous!" Kidd commanded as his hands clasped around her arms and wrists holding her back from wriggling free.

"WHAT ABOUT SOUL!!! ITS DANGEROUS FOR HIM TOO!!!" Maka struggled more and more, but her body gave way and her knees collapsed to the rock's surface. Her strength was leaving her and her friends only got stronger holding her back. Tears of desperation rolled down her cheeks.

"_SOUL_!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Soul's back hit the wall with intense force. Searing pain in shoulder awoke him from his surprised haze. He swore at himself stupidly for letting his guard down. Blood blanketed his line of visions and he knew the blood was his. Looking at his shoulder, he noticed it was bashed and knew instantly something was broken. Looking back over to the soul robber, Soul squinted through the clouds of darkness.

The soul robber stared at him and ran at him charging. Soul's crimson eyes widened and ducked quickly as large spiked steel mace nearly smashed his skull to bits.

Soul blinked.

'MACE?'

Soul quickly moved as another attack came down on him. Soul whipped around to see the soul robber pulling its arm out of the wall. The same arm that had transformed into the mace- Just like a weapon.

Soul ducked again as the mace grazed over his head, destroying one of the pillars to the restaurant to pieces.

'_This guy is a weapon!?'_

No waiting any longer, Soul transformed both arms in to the scythes and blocked his head from another attack. Soul felt the contact, rattle his body. He needed an opening and he had to make it quick. Soul let his arms down quickly as he forced his gravity to the floor with the strength of his upper body, ducking away from an attack. As the soul robber raised its mace arm to swing down on him again, Soul sprung of the ground, right at the demon.

Taking the demon's arm off as he sped past.

The demon screeched in agony and Soul could no longer see anything as blood filled the wrecked restaurant. Soul swam faster out of the restaurant and to the surface, not knowing if the demon was dead or alive.

He was in dangerous waters, knowing now this thing had managed to possess a weapon.

Meaning it was even stronger than he had first anticipated.

-------

"_SOUL! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME!!!" _

Maka continued to scream obscenities at the dark waters, where she waited for his form to submerge from. She had given up fighting Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki. More like her body did. She could hardly feel anything but only her screaming muscles on how exhausted they were. Maka was feeling sick to her stomach.

"_SOUL YOU BAKA!!!!" _

Kidd still kept a reassuring arm on her shoulder as she continued to yell. He too stared at the waters waiting for something. He turned his head behind him and saw Liz and Patti comforting the one family that was in the restaurant. Tilting his head to listen to the wind, he could hear flapping of helicopter's propellers. He had notified his father immediately about the situation, and needed back up immediately.

" _WE HAD A BET! REMEMBER!!! SOUL!!!"_

Black Star stood up abruptly, staring at the waters. Maka's tear stained face, looked up at Black Star's serious face. Black Star walked to the rock's edge.

"Something is nearing the surface." he whispered.

Maka looked at the water, and she felt the air knocked out of her. The water got darker, and darker and the clouds of crimson spread across the calming waters. '_Soul…no.'_

"_SOOOOOOUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLL!"_

_------_

As Soul swam with all his strength, holding his bleeding shoulder. Looking around he was expecting real sharks to come at him, with all that blood in the water. Soul looked down at his feet at bloody dark waters, wondering if _it _was still alive. And as if his questions were answered, it sprung from the cloud and charge at him. Its claws extended and drove themselves right through Soul's ankle.

Soul screamed in pain.

'_Son of a-'_

Getting awfully tired of bleeding ( or from) Soul wasted no time in turning his arms in scythes and impaled the persistent demon through its head. The demon screeched and let go of Soul's ankle. Soul viciously pulled the scythes out of the demon's head, taking half of its head with it. The demon started to sink, surrounded in its blood, disappearing into the darkness.

Soul was getting tired fast. He felt the sea getting heavier and he was having trouble swimming fast. He could see the surface of the water and reached out to it, as his body tired and grew weak. He felt himself sinking back down.

His eyes felt heavy and everything just got darker.

Suddenly something grabbed his outstretched hand, and with mighty strength pulled Soul to the surface. Cold air hit his skin and Soul felt fresh air fill into his lungs. He gasped and tiredly lifted his head to see Black Star's turquoise eyes grinning down at him. Soul's trademark smirk spread across his face, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Guys holding hands are _not _cool." Soul managed to cough out.

" Coming from the guy who smells like a _fish_." Black Star smirked.

Maka slowly stood from her position, almost as if her mind had drawn a blank. She honestly believed Soul was _gone_, and there he is in front of her, in that condition, making jokes like an ass, and complaining about something. She remembered that look in his eyes after he gave her that…_kiss_.

"_I'll sacrifice my life for my meister."_

She had seen that look before and it righteously pissed her off.

Maka's hands closed into a fist. She looked at his shoulder that resembled something like a fish put through a cheese grater. His ankle wasn't pleasant to look at either.

Kidd had Soul's weight supported on his shoulders and he gently set Soul down on the rocks. The cold winter air made goose bumps on his arms and Soul laughed when he could see his breath.

" There better be warm clothes and blanket somewhere." Soul asked lips his lips and allowing his tired muscles to relax.

"Don't worry." Kid said, inspecting his wound, before wincing as if he was the one who had it. Kidd place his hand over the bloody wound trying stop some of the bleeding. " Its on its way."

"It better be. I'm considering about jumping _back _into that water. Its sure a _hell _lot warmer than it is here right now." he chuckled wincing.

"_MAKA CHOP!!!"_

Maka's fist slammed into the back of Soul's head, with brute force, and Soul swore to _Shinigami _he could _feel _the stars fly out of his head.

"JESUS CHRIST MAKA! What the hell! As if my body has not been abused enough for one-"

He was cut off when Maka's cold and wet body surrounded him, her arms wrapping around his head, pushing his head into her collar bone and chest. Soul froze and warmth spontaneously spread across his cheeks. He could hear her heart pounding insanely and she held onto him with all of the strength left in her body.

"_Don't you EVER do that again!_" She hissed.

Soul's crimson eyes softened. With his good arm he wrapped it around her back, and rubbed circles on her back as he felt her body tremble. Maka's body relaxed but did not let go, she buried her head in soaked snow white hair. Hers lips nearly brushed his ears and Soul felt shivers go up his spine. Her breathing was becoming heavy and he could hear her sniffling.

"I thought I lost you…" she whispered in his ear.

"Maka…" Soul whispered, bring his hand up to head as he felt hot water fall onto his neck. Soul _hated _when she cried. He looked at Tsubaki desperately and Tsubaki only smiled at him.

"Soul…" Maka whispered again. She slowly pulled away from him and lowered her self to his eye level. Soul pressed his forehead against her as she sniffled. Soul lifted his sore arm and gently cupped her face. His thumb brushed under her eyelashes, wiping the tears away. She opened her tear glazed green eyes and looked into his eyes. She bit her lips that were almost turning blue to the cold. She sniffed again.

"_I wiped my nose in your hair…"_

Soul's shoulders sagged and his smile dropped. He blinked before giving her a half glare. She brought her hand to her lips and looked away blushing.

" I'm sorry!"

" Makaaaa!" Soul groaned

"I _said _I'm sorry!"

" That's _so _not cool!"

The sounds of the helicopters was louder now, and Soul noticed the wind picking up. He heard the sound of voices and hopefully one of them had a nice warm blanket. Although, he was quite content with warmth he was holding in his arms right now. He watched her wipe her nose with her sleeve.

Grabbing her hands he pulled her form back into his chest.

"Wipe all you want. I'm going to have a bath when we get home anyway. I don't plan to smell like fish forever you know." Soul chuckled softly to her.

Maka mumbled something quietly into his chest. Soul raised a brow and looked down at her.

" _Sorry _didn't catch that..?"

" I said you don't smell like a fish!" Her face turned red as she tried to hid it from Soul's view. " You smell like Soul…"

Soul sat there, leaning against the cold rock, his red eyes wide. She stayed curled to his body, hiding her blushing face. Soul's eyes softened and his hand held the back of Maka's head once again. A smile spread across his lips pleasantly.

Kidd walked over holding a large blanket, he draped it around Soul and Maka's shoulders, gently. Kidd sat in squat position next to Soul, with his wrists on his knees. Kidd looked over to where Liz and Patti were. Patti had bundled herself up in the blanket like a cloak, as Liz hers wrapped around the shoulders, while talked to Sid. Behind them the small family had their only blankets and Marie was aiding them. Stein was walking over Kidd, and Kidd turned his head to look at Soul.

"They are treating the civilians for injuries first. You can wait until they're done, or until you get home." Kidd told him.

Soul hugged Maka tight and closed his eyes. " I'm cool stayin' where I am right now."

Kidd smiled. He looked up as Stein walked by them and over to Black Star standing by the water, Tsubaki standing beside him, with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Stein began talking to them. Kidd's smile dropped away and looked at Soul concern.

" Is it dead?"

Soul didn't open his eyes, but his jaw was tensed and his lips made a small snarl.

"_No… Its still alive…"_

--------------------------------------------

"Can I go now?"

"_No_."

Soul's body was forcefully pushed back down to the uncomfortable mattress, by two pairs of feminine hands. Soul grunted in annoyance as he watched the dark skinned woman, wrapped with bandages around her mouth and forehead, scribble down on her clip board.

" It's bad enough I had to spend the night in this god-awful place, and now you expect me stay longer, poking me with your needles and poisoning me with your drugs."

"Those drugs were for the pain and swelling, Soul Eater Evans." Nygus growled, not lifting her ice blue eyes from her writing.

Soul looked to his right as the other female, with short bright pink hair, who was making the finishing touches on Soul's arm with a needle and thread. Soul looked at the witch as she pulled the thread.

"_Alright_." Kim stretched. " I managed to heal the bones that were shattered. Your anterior side of the clavicle was almost in pieces and seemed like a hopeless case, but I managed to mend it back. Unfortunately I don't have enough energy to heal the wound itself. The muscles will be bruised for days. But you seem to be healing fast."

Soul looked at his shoulder. It wasn't the greatest to look at since it was swollen and the colour of a plum, but Kim's handiness made it look somewhat appealing. Her witch healing powers must be a miracle to have in the Dispensary. He admitted, he was mildly worried when the Shinigami joined alliance with witches that chose to be loyal to the Shinigami's law. But each witch was under severe supervisions from either a Death scythe or three star meister. Kim, being a Shimbusen student, found her calling here, along with fighting kishin eggs next to her partner, Jacqueline. But some students in Shimbusen, still bared a heated feud with witches and did not get along.

At least no one was rebelling. They all seemed to trust the Shinigami's judgment.

Soul pushed himself off the bed. "Looks great! I'm going now."

Nygus grabbed his hair with her bandaged hand and pulled him forcefully back down to the bed.. " _Stay_. _Put_! You need to lie down and rest. Especially your ankle."

"I don't need to!" Soul hissed.

Kim coyly began to pull out the needle, and Soul groaned loudly. Filling the needle with some clear fluid she gave the needle's syringe a light tap, and liquid dribbled out of the needle's tip. " Class is in session now _Soul-kun_." She whispered, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. She stood up from her stool and walked over to his swollen sore ankle. Cleaning the area she readied the needle. She looked over at Soul who was glaring at her with irritation.

" And I distinctively remember Soul-kun not liking class. Skipping, making a disruption or sleeping. So why would Soul-kun want to go to class badly?" A playfully wicked smile spread across her lips. " Perhaps, its because of Maka-chan."

Before Soul could open his mouth to protest, Kim jabbed the needle into his sore foot and Soul's head fell back onto the pillow hissing in pain. She finished with the injection and gave his sore foot a playful pat. Soul never moved his head, but his eyes followed her, as she walked back to his side. He glared, hard. She tapped him on the nose and grabbed her clipboard.

"I'm sure your meister will be visiting shortly. You just lay down and rest." Nygus stated putting the clipboard on the table.

Soul growled loudly.

"Ohhh, you're still sour because after you arrived here, we filled you up with drugs and you slept like a baby aaaalllllll night long, in here, _instead _of being home with _your _Maka-chan." Kim giggled.

Soul's cheeks reddened. " That's NOT-"

"Whatever the circumstances may be, they can wait. Gets some rest." Nygus commanded.

Soul scowled before lifting his shoulders off the pillows. " I will not. And no, it can not wait. I need to visit the Shinigami."

Nygus narrowed her iced eyes at him over her shoulder. " _Whatever _it is, it _can _wait."

"No it _can't_."

Nygus turned on her heel and marched over to the persistent boy. " Soul Eater, I will put you into a COMA if I have to. You are going to _rest _and _stay_ in this bed!"

" Fine then." Soul whispered. Nygus straightened and began to walk away when suddenly she heard Kim gasp. She turned her head and daw Soul was out of bed, standing on his two legs and both arms turned into a scythe.

"_We will do this the hard way."_

---------

Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki walked towards the Dispensary. The door of the Dispensary flew open and Kim ran out. She paused in the hallway looking left or right and saw the three walking towards her.

"Maka-chan!" Kim cried.

Nygus slammed the door open and stepped out of the room fuming angrily. She turn to Maka as Maka ran over to them worried.

" Nygus, Kim what's wrong? How's Soul?"

Nygus glared." _Gone_."

Maka went pale. " GONE?! What do you mean gone?!" she freaked.

"Gone as '_He just jumped out the window_' GONE "

Maka blinked as Black Star starting snorting, but Tsubaki quickly shushed him.

Maka's eyes widened, Quickly she pulled open the Dispensary's door. The room was ransacked. Glass was broken on the floor and Maka could evidently see scythe slash marks, in the bed, ceiling and walls. Maka slapped her hand to head and groaned.

'_Souul. What the hell were you thinking?'_

She knew Soul hated hospitals of the sort, but never did she expect him to jump out the window especially in _that _condition._. _She walked over to the window and looked out trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Where could have he gone?" Maka mumbled to herself.

Kim walked up behind Maka.

" _I know where he went_."

--------

"YO YO YO!!!! Wassup Soul-kun!"

Soul raised his eyes brow as the Shinigami bounced around, waving his giant white hands around. Soul was in his bare feet, pants and T-shirt, standing in the Shinigami's chamber. The opened chamber was surprisingly very warm. Souls hands went into his pockets.

" How's your wounds? I heard you had quite the run-in with soul robber yesterday? Does Nygus know you are here?" Shinigami chortled

"She knows, but would rather have me resting."

"Yo ho ho! Is that soooooo? So why aren't you resting, Soul-kun?'

" I need to clear my head."

"Oh ho. On what?" The Shinigami quirked cocking his head to the side.

Soul then sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. Nygus was right the less pressure on his foot, the better.

"The soul robber had possessed a weapon. I think he was from here…A _Mace _that goes by the name of _Eric_."

The Shinigami clapped his hands and suddenly a metal filing cabinet formed out of the ground. A drawer flew open and stretched nearly twenty feel long. Soul's mouth dropped. The Shinigami began to flip through some files before pulling out a tan folder.

" Eric Richardson, Junior weapon: Mace."

He threw the file on the ground and it slid to where Soul was sitting. Clapping his big white hands together again, the filing cabinet's drawer flew back into the cabinet before disappearing into smoke, that was shaped like the Shinigami's skull.

Soul's eyes went back to the folder and picked it up. Opening it there was a giant red sticker across the file's image that said 'M.I.A' Soul picked up the folder and sure enough it was soul robber's current form.

"Eric-kun has been missing for _two weeks _now. No one knew what happened to him. The boy had potential, and he hadn't even chosen a partner yet."

"I know what happened to him." Soul snorted. "The poor guy, got possessed by demon, that used his body to massacre loads of people."

" So the soul robber was able to use Eric-kun's weapon abilities."

"_Oh yeah…."_

"Hmmmmm. That the first time I've ever heard of a soul robber doing that. It must be powerful."

" It is. Did Stein-sensei find any leads on it yet."

"Nadda."

Soul's eyes drifted down to the folder again, looking at the boy's face. His eyes hardened and his mouth turned into a frown. He was paranoid. He knew. But that _thing _was _still _alive. And as much as Soul didn't want to believe- that thing was REALLY fixated on Maka. His grip tightened on the folder. He would not let anything harm her.

Soul blinked as the Shinigami's large white hands patted him on the head. " Soul-kun." the Shinigami murmured. Soul's crimson eyes peered up slowly at the Shinigami.

"Don't worry, you and Maka-chan are alive. That is all that matters here. Subject yourself to fear, and _you'll become it_."

Soul nodded and looked back down.

"Besides, you have other things to worry about."

Soul rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his knees, readying himself to stand. " Yeah tell me about it. Who's idea was it for his stupid dance anyway? Its bad enough I have to go to this thing, but Maka's is trying to get a stupid date before I have to get a stupid date, which will _not _happen---"

"_No _Soul-kun I meant--"

"_MAKA-CHOP!!!!!!!"_

Soul blinked seeing those funny stars spin in his line of vision, as his head was now cranked in the floor, with his posterior in the air. It was funny. He was getting awfully used to it.

"Ow."

He sat up rubbing his hands through his white hair, soothing the aching _crater _in his skull. Still sitting, he stretched his neck, looking at the person standing behind him upside down. And there she was in all her glory; She was cross, with one hand on her hip, the other holding a massive dented text book in her hands.

"_Yo_." Soul greeted.

He watched as her emerald eyes narrowed, one corner of he mouth turned into a smile as she glared dangerously at him. Still, Soul smiled, she looked _damn _cute.

"_Yo_? Is that _all _you have to say?" She growled. She grabbed his cheeks and forcefully pulled them where she could plainly see his sharp teeth. Soul growled and glared as she played with his face like play-doh.

"_What the hell is the matter with you?! _Nygus is ready to _kill _you! Jumping out windows in the condition you are in! You should be in bed RESTING!"

Soul slapped her hands away and turned away from her. Maka straightened and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm fine." Soul grumbled.

"No you are not." Maka grabbed his hair and tugged his head back to look at her. Soul grunted but merely looked at her with a bored expression. Maka glared harder at him. " _You're RETARDED!!!"_

The Shinigami cocked his white-skulled head to the side, watching two bicker at each other. He chuckled clearly seeing the concern in Maka's behaviour and Soul allowing the abuse, because of his complete devotion towards her.

Soul stood up, taking the folder up with him. He sighed as he passed it back to the Shinigami, who took it back immediately. Maka then grabbed Soul by the lobe of his ear and pulled him angrily away. Soul protested and the bickering and bantering got louder.

"MAKA _stop _with the pulling, I don't need this abuse."

"You need another knock-in-the-head if you believe you can jump out a window again! You need rest."

"I sleep in class anyways, what the difference. OW! Watch the shoulder!

"And who's stupid fault is that?"

"Your stupid fault for trying to tug my damn my ear off! AH AH MAKA STOP IT!"

"Be grateful that you're in this condition because I would be Maka-choping your ass to the floor right now!"

"Abusive girls are so uncoo-"

"DON"T EVEN FINISH IT!"

"Flat chest- AH!"

" I SAID BE GRATEFUL!!!

"Grateful to have an abusive, flat chested--"

"_MAKA-CHOP!!!"_

"Yo ho ho." The Shinigami chuckled as he watched them disappear in the horizon of the guillotine pathway. A figure stepped up onto the platform walking over to the Shinigami's side.

"He's very protective of her isn't he" The Shinigami began.

Stein lit his cigarette and brought it to his lips. Blowing out the smoke, making skull shaped clouds, Stein chuckled.

"Its natural to be overprotective of her. He _is _her weapon after all."

"No. They're _more _than that."

Stein smiled looked. His eyes trailed to the folder in the Shinigami's hands, knowing the reason, instantly of Soul's decision to come here. Exhaling again, Stein blew out some more smoke.

"_Don't tell Spirit that."_

-------

Regardless on how much Soul explained that he did not need to return back to Dispensary, Maka managed to drag him (by the ear) right back to the uncomfortable mattress he was strapped to, while they poked and stitched him back together again. Fortunately for Soul, Nygus wanted nothing to do with him and discharged '_Letting the idiot take care of himself."_

Soul was _overjoyed_.

However, Nygus had instructed that he was not allowed to part-take in the physical training classes, until he all swelling in both wounds, was gone. And since she was the teacher for that training- he knew arguing was futile. She gave him prescriptions and took great _joy _in warning him the side effects the pills would be giving him.

Soul decide he'll suffer without them.

And just like Soul predicted, Stein's lecture on Soul Theory and Statistics for next term, had bored him into a _coma_. Stein, knowing of Soul's condition, let him sleep -_just this once_. Maka mumbled disgruntled incoherent obscenities about her partner and Soul tried to hold back the smirk, while pretending to sleep.

Soul's thoughts returned back with the Shinigami. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was getting too paranoid and uptight about things. Losing his focus and forgetting what was in front of him. Frankly it would not stop Soul from being overprotective over Maka, in fact Soul was pretty sure he never will. She will always be his beloved _pain in the ass_, that he loved so dear.

He just needed to _relax_.

_It wasn't going to happen._

The girls apparently had _plans _after class. Plans that involved _Maka_. Plans that _Soul _was not be told of. Plans that involved Maka _without _him. He had argued with her for the millionth time that day, and had put his foot down not allowing her go. She stubbornly refused to listen.

It drove Soul into a _whole new level _of insanity.

He had visual images of him _strangling _his partner, or knocking her unconscious and running away with her.

The last thought had Soul visualizing A LOT more _visual _images.

_God_. He needed to relax. _This was not cool_.

Tsubaki, sensing Soul's distress and rampant paranoia, assured Soul that she would protect her if anything happen.

Although he trusted Tsubaki and knew damn well she would do JUST that. The '_ifs' _scenario made everything _worse_.

Soul had no choice to give in. He REALLY didn't want to but, Maka persistently began torturing him with '_puppy-pout' _and Soul nearly put his fist through the wall.

If she wasn't home by 6, he was going to kill her himself for making him into this frazzled mess.

Black Star and Kidd both had somehow convinced Soul to 'chill' and relax in the men's bathhouse for a bit before going home. Soul didn't know how soaking in hot water made from the sweat from tons of rowdy males, would make him feel better, but his muscles seem to _jump _at the idea.

_Didn't mean his temper had chilled_.

Water splashed in his face for the thirteenth time in a row. _This was not cool…. _

Soul's temper flared, finally had enough of the splashing and turned to the culprits. " Oi! You shrimps! Knock it OFF! Or I'll hold you underwater!"

Fire and Thunder's blank eyes stared at the severely annoyed scythe weapon. Frozen in their splash fight, they turned their heads to look each other….just before splashing water at each other again.

Soul hissed and lolled his head to the side, glaring at the stupid little earth shaman's meister. " _Oi! Kilik_. Can you do something about them…_before I do_."

Kilik, the dark skinned hard-ass, taking his usual relaxing soak, didn't even open his eyes. He just reached over and picked up both shamans, and placed them away from each other, at the other sides of the bath.

The two shamans stayed quiet, just staring at each other as Kilik and Soul relaxed. It wasn't even a second before the two where back in the middle flinging water at each other.

Soul looked at Kilik, who just shrugged before relaxing again. _" I tried."_

Soul sighed. _Who's idea was this again?_

_Oh yeah._

Soul looked over to the other side of the bath, where Black Star was standing above it, _naked as can be_, showing off his _manly-ness _to everyone.

"Don't you all want to be manly and godly as the Great BLACK STAR!"

_One thing Soul didn't care much to see…_

"Sit down Black Star! You're embarrassing yourself." Kidd retorted, while resting against the bath wall, perfectly situated in the middle of the bath, relaxing with a warm towel on his head.

Black Star cackled before canon-balling into the bath, splashing pretty much everyone.

Both Kilik and Soul grimaced as a great splash of landed on top of them.

"_So not cool." _Both muttered soaking wet.

Kidd, who was also splashed, angrily tore off his warm cloth and hurled it at Black Star's face, throwing him backwards in the water. Black Star remerged from the bath's water still cackling like a buffoon. Black Star then turned to look at Soul.

Soul, sensing Black Star's gaze, opened one eye and peered over at him. " What?" Soul asked.

"So does your wounds hurt anymore?" Black Star pondered looking at Soul's black swollen shoulder.

Soul closed his eyes and tried to relax once more. " Not really."

"So if I were to _poke _it-"

"-_I'd punch you in the face_."

Kidd listening to the conversation looked over to Soul's shoulder as well. " It looks a lot better then when I saw it. Personally I thought you would have had to have it, in a cast, for next few weeks. Kim did a magnificent job."

Black Star laughed. " Kim's got the _magic touch,_ eh?"

"DON'T SPEAK SO LOWLY OF MY BELOVED KIM!"

Soul sighed. _This 'relaxing thing' wasn't happening._

Ox was standing at the bath's edges where Black Star was moments ago, naked, pointing his finger down at Black Star. Black Star raised his eyebrow arrogantly.

"I wasn't sayin a thing about your _witch_."

Black Star was one of the people who hasn't quite adapted to the witch's alliance yet. Even though he knew Kim before hand, he held a terrible grudge against them. Especially a certain little lizard witch, and her samurai guardian.

Oz's face turned red from anger. He walked into the water, until everything else from knee's up, was exposed for everyone to see.

_Something Soul really NEVER wanted to see._

" You DARE disrespect my woman! You deal with me! As a man, I will not stand for it!!"

Black Star stood up in the water, too close for comfort to Soul" NOT AS _MANLY _AS THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

" Alright. _That's enough 'relaxing' for one day_." Soul growled as he stood up, walking out of the bath to the dressing rooms.

Grabbing a towel, Soul dried his hair, before wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked over to the cupboard holes containing his clothes, and grabbed his jeans. Soul looked over and watched Kidd walk over with a towel around his waist. He too seem to think this 'relaxing' thing was _overrated_. Especially when Black Star was involved. Black Star and 'relaxing' are two things that will NEVER _coincide_.

Pulling on his jeans, Soul tossed the towel in the large bucket under the cupboard holes that read ' Wet Towels.' Black Star ran passed Soul ( still naked) and pulled out, what seem to be Ox's clothes from one of the cupboard's holes. Soul heard Ox screaming as Black Star leaped over the bench and dived into the bath again, ALONG with Ox's only dry clothing. Ox began screaming bloody murder.

Soul sighed and buttoned up his jeans. Grabbing his shirt he looked at the clock on the wall. He hadn't even spent 20 minutes in there.

He collapsed on the bench behind him, with an irritated sigh. Trying to tune out Ox's screaming and Black Star's cackling, Soul found himself hearing another conversation.

"So you got a date for the dance yet?"

"Na. Best one have been taken."

"Agreed. How come all the hot girls are taken?"

Soul rolled his eyes and slipped both arms into his shirt's sleeves before throwing it over his head.

" Not all are taken?"

"Yeah? Who?"

"_Maka Alban isn't."_

Soul pulled his shirt down before freezing in shock. Soul felt his blood began to boil.

" Alban? Really?"

"_She's hot!"_

"Not much of a rack though."

"Her ass makes up for it, believe me!"

"_Legs too."_

Kidd looked over to Soul, who was still frozen. He too heard the conversation and considering Soul's temper flaring lately of, Kidd felt he should step in before things get messy. But at the same time, Kidd was also very prickled by the comments about his friend and figured, ' _let Soul go nuts_.'

Soul pulled his shirt down forcefully, nearly ripping the fabric. Knuckles white from his fist being clenched so hard, Soul grabbed his sneakers and threw them on. His eyes were narrowed darkly and jaw was tight. Even so, Kidd thought he was handling the comments pretty well for someone who was ready to snap.

_Kidd was very wrong._

Soul was _pissed_. His vision was turning red and thoughts of dismembering the sick bastard replayed through his mind. The thought of Maka dating one of them made him…want to _kill _someone. _Preferably them_.

"I'm going to ask her."

" You think you'll get some _ass_?"

"Her father has slept with almost every female teacher in the school, excluding Marie-sempai, so why not."

" You know what they say, like father, _like daughter."_

_That was it._

Soul slammed his coat on the floor hard and marched over to them, his fist turning purple.

The one boy, Soul recognized as another weapon, looked up at Soul laughing. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he relished in Soul's '_You-might-want-to-shut-up-now-before-I-rearrange-your-face' _look.

"Hey Soul Eater! Just the man I wanted to see"

"_Markus Fisher_…" Soul spat.

The other boys, stopped laughing, noticing the obvious danger they were all in. But Markus cared not of what Soul thought.

"How's the arm?"

Soul clenched his jaw. " _Never been better_." He hissed through clenched teeth.

" Your partner, Alban. She's got no date for the dance right?"

"_Not currently"_

"Great, cuz I'm thinking of _asking her_."

Souls eyes darkened dangerously and laughed bitterly.

"_So is she easy?"_

There was a flash of silver and Soul had Markus smashed against the bath's tiled wall, holding him up by the collar of his fist, while the other arm was in scythe form hovering between his two eyes.

"SOUL!" Kidd yelled. " Harming a student, who has _not _challenged you, _without _the supervision of their partner or teacher, will result in _expulsion_!"

Markus grinned. " _Yeah Soul_. Maka would _never _forgive you."

Soul's eyes hardened and his mouth twisted into a snarl before lowering his threatening arm transforming it back to normal. He let go of the boys collar and dropped him to the floor. Soul smirked dangerously, baring his jagged shark-like teeth, before turning around and walking away.

Markus laughed as she stood up from wall. " _I'm still asking out ALBAN!"_

Soul kept walking away resisting every urge to destroy every bit of bone in the bastards body. He walked by Kidd who put his hand on Soul's good shoulder stopping him.

" That _doesn't _include _beating the living shit out him _though." Kidd whispered darkly. " Worst possible scenario- two weeks of detention."

Fire lit into Soul's crimson eyes and the insane smile spread across his face.

" _Sounds cool enough for me."_

Soul spun around, catching the laughing Markus off-guard as Soul's fist smashed into the boys face knocking him though the bath tiled wall. The bath house went quiet as everyone looked at the white-haired scythe weapon standing before a crowd of cowering boys and a giant hole in the wall.

" That felt mighty relaxing. Thanks Markus."

Soul cracked his fist against his palms as she turned to the rest of the boys.

" _Now… Which one of you guys are going to make my day __**even **__better?"_

_---_

Maka sighed loudly. Today's dress-shopping was a total bust. Everything was too big, too small, made her look fat, brought attention to her skinny ankles, and _the list goes on_. And the ones Maka did like and fit good, were too low and if she bent over, her lack of breasts would show the _whole _world see REALLY how _flat _she was.

Though, on one plus note, Maka got her bra's resized and was ESTATIC to say she was finally a size B. _She grinned to herself. Soul was going to have an aneurism when he does the laundry, next week._

Sipping on her milk shake she looked over to Liz and Patti who were _very _fortunate in their dress shopping, along with Tsubaki. It made Maka depressed. _Why _was, only she, such a freak of nature?

Tsubaki looked over and smiled sadly to Maka as she stared off to space, depressed. Maka looked over to her watch, looking at the time.

It was getting close six, she's have to be home before Soul called the search and rescue on her. God, what was with him today? He was so crotchety.

Maka felt Tsubaki pat her on the shoulder soothingly. " We better get going."

"_Yeah_.." Maka sighed.

As they left the little café, white snow sprinkled down from the sky. Maka jumped as Patti ran past her trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue, in fits of giggles. Liz sighed as she zipped up her jacket carrying hers and Patti's bags. Maka walked ahead looking up at the sky as the snow fell from the heavens.

_One more day till the dance_. She had _no date_. _No dress_. Maka looked down at her feet slowly. Maybe she should go admit defeat to Soul. Its obvious he won this.

"Maka-chan look!" Tsubaki gasped.

Maka looked up to see Tsubaki pointed to little shop across the street called 'Jazz Strings' It was small shop, filled with things to do with dance and music of course, but what caught Maka's attention was the manikin on display of the window. It was wearing this beautiful crimson red dress, Maka had _ever _seen.

Maka ran across the street and up to the display window. _It was beautiful! _It was a doubled halter, that criss-crossed over the neck. The dresses fabric looked heavy and tight, as scarlet sequence had music notes embroidered in the fabrics surface. The dress was long, but had a magnificent slits on either side. Maka's breath fogged the window.

She HAD to get that dress!

She ran upstairs and opened the store's door. The Manager greeted before Maka abruptly asked if the dress was for sale. The Manager smiled sadly.

"We are _sold out _of that dress."

Maka's energy dropped and the depression crawled into her mind once again. The door's bell jingled and she felt Tsubaki's hand on her shoulder.

"Can she try on the display?"

"_Of course!"_

The Manager unzipped the back of the dress and pulled over the manikin. Folding it neatly, she passed it to Maka, who was in better spirits, and guided her to the change room.

Liz and Patti came in the store shortly after as Tsubaki stood waiting for Maka remerge from the dressing room. Liz looked at her watch.

"We better hurry, before Soul has a conniption fit."

The changing room stall opened and Maka stepped out. Patti's mouth dropped and Liz's eyes went wide. Tsubaki's eyes warmed as she looked into Maka who had tears running down her eyes.

_Tears of joy_.

Tsubaki turned to the manager.

"_She'll take it."_

---

Maka skipped down the street, swinging her possession in her arms like a little girl. The snow sprinkled around her as she danced. The girl's laughed at her as she twirled around. She spun around facing them with determination.

"_I'm going to win!" _She laughed. " I'll get a date in no time!"

"That's _if _there are any uninjured males _left _in Shimbusen."

Maka twirled around to see Black Star with his hands behind his head, and Kidd next to him, with his hands in his pockets. Liz crossed her arms and stared suspiciously at Kidd.

" You're late getting home."

" I was in detention."

The girls blanched.

"_DETENTION_? What for?"

Maka looked around and behind Kidd and Black Star.

" Where's Soul?"

Kidd and Black Star looked at each other nervously before pointing at each other simultaneously.

"_You tell her!"_

_----_

Maka opened the door to her apartment, and slammed her shopping bags onto the ground. Kicking of her shoes in a fury she marched over to the couch and put her hands on the arm of the chair, looking down the subject of her problems.

_He was sleeping. _

One arm behind his head, the other draped over his stomach as he lay stretched out on the couch. One leg was hanging off the side of the couch.

_He looked like shit._

He had a split lip, a black eye and all of his knuckles on his hands, were bruised and bleeding.

His eyes flickered under his white mop of hair, and they opened tiredly before looking up at her.

"You're five minutes late Maka."

Maka tightened her jaw and shook her head, glaring at him. " What _am _I going to do with you?"

" You could make me supper, _I'm starving_." he smirked.

"_Honestly, Soul!" _She raged as she let go of the couch and marched down the hall venting.

Soul sat up slowly, and scratched the back of his head. He could still hear her.

"Jumping out of windows! Getting into fist fights- Acting like a delinquent! Getting detention!

Soul shrugged. " They let me off pretty easy you know- I just gotta bring music and help out the stupid dance before it starts."

Maka came back with the first aid kit in her hands. She sat down on the coffee table, pouring some alcohol into the cloth. Maka looked at him curiously. " That _is _pretty easy, who gave you the detention?"

"Marie and Stein."

Taking the alcohol-soaked cloth, she brought it over Soul's hands. Soul gritted his teeth, but soon relaxed. Maka snorted. " I can understand Marie, but Stein isn't a type who wouldn't give a punishment. _Especially _for beating up like thirty boys."

"They sympathize me, and Black Star is exaggerating. It was _seventeen_. I counted."

Maka rolled her eyes. After cleaning Soul's knuckles, she brought the cloth back and began to put fresh alcohol on the cloth. She sighed.

"You've been acting strange since the soul robber incident." She whispered.

Soul's eyes watched her as she dowsed the cloth with more of that foul smelling substance.

" Aren't you scared knowing that _thing _could be still out there?" Soul whispered.

Maka's green eyes looked up, meeting his serious gaze. " _I'm terrified_." She looked back down, taking the alcohol bottle and twisting the cap on tight, before setting it down on the coffee table.

"But I know I'm _safe_."

Before Soul could open his mouth, Maka brought the cloth to his split lip, dabbing it gently. Her eyes softened.

"_Because my weapon will protect me."_

Soul's eyes widened, and took in sharp intake of breath. Maka dabbed slower but gently, keeping her eyes fixated on his lips. Her eyes begin to sadden.

"But every time, you _walk _away from me, _push _me away when I am concerned, or _leave _me in the dark- _that terrifies me more."_

Her eyes tore away from his lips, and she lowered the cloth down, away from his face. Her eyes gazed back at his, as her other hand reached up, brushing her fingers against his jaw line. Soul's stomach tied in a knot, his pulse began to sing, and his mind begin to lose all coherent thoughts. _She was sending into a frenzy_. She brought her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

"We're partners remember? If you are struggling with something, hurting in anyway, _don't _deal with it _on your own."_

She looked again, before her hand left his face. It trailed down his chest and stopped exactly where the fading scar was. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he was quite sure she could feel it too. She looked up at him again.

"We will deal with it _together_. Alright?"

Soul swallowed, unable to form words, so he just nodded. She grinned determinedly at him, and Soul couldn't help but return that sassy grin. Maka leaned away from him and stood up. Soul watching her every move.

" Alright I'll go make some food!"

She walked away into the kitchen grabbing the apron to begin preparing to cook. Soul looked back at the wall in front of him, where Maka was just sitting in front of him. Soul collapsed in the couch with an exhausted sigh. Dragging his hands through his white hair, he opened his red eyes. His face turning hot from the previous situation he was in.

"_This is not cool…"_

Shaking his head clear from ANY wandering thoughts, Soul stood up and walked around the couch. His foot kicked one of the shopping bags on the floor. Soul raised an eye brow. Before bending down to peek inside.

Maka walked out of the kitchen wit the frying pan in her hands. " Soul, have you see the-"

Soul was holding up one of her new bra's with an impressed look on his face.

"B 32 now? _Congratulations _Maka!"

_The frying pan barely missed his head._

_-------_

_A/N: OMG!!! SO LONG!!!! My brains are going to explode and splatter all over the walls. But I was like, I could do this, I could do more. And then I'd wrap some Christmas gifts and then I was like OOOH THIS SHOULD HAPPEN and I just couldn't STOP!!!!!!! *breathes heavily*_

_*composes herself then looks at her nails*_

_So? What did you think?_

_*grins*_

_All I want for Christmas is hundreds of REVIEWS!!! Pwease and thank yous._

_-Cerrdy_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: HIYA! MINNA! I'm glad everyone seems to really like this story, there is going to be at least 3 chapters left, and I need to get it done before I start school, because during school ( I'm in Animation) I will have NO LIFE but homework and assignments and drawing until I cripple and DIE! Or well as the teachers say I will be living at my animation table sitting in diaper… I got my grades all my classes are pull 80-90 averages EXCEPT character animation. ( ITS SO HARD they want STUDIO quality work)I mean its my 2__nd__ year now so I got to kick myself in high gear cuz MA FUTURE depends on it. AAAANNND my sanity… if that's not already too late. And a decent non-pig-headed-stupid-egotistical-cheating-tard-faced boyfriend would be nice as well…_

_A girl can dream. WELL I found my New Years resolution. Yes. Perfect grades and Awesome boyfriend. Goal. _

_Yep… *sighs*_

_SO yeah, I got the rest planned out, and when finished I will have a little sneak peak on the other Soul Eater story I plans to do WHEN school is done. I don't see myself forgetting about Soul Eater anytime soon, considering I will be going to Anime Convention in May and I will be dressing up as Medusa. ( All my friends are dressing up too, I got a Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Kidd, Stein, Spirit, Shinigami, Free and Eruka in my party) I CAN'T WAIT- gonna sell some Soul Eater fan art!_

_Anyways, I tried not to rush the last chapter since there is SO much to explain, but I went 5 hours straight on the last chapter not stopping. *bows* I apologize for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors. I tend to forget writing in 'story form.' You see I draw storyboards, I've worked on comic books AND I've been working on MY OWN comic book for almost 5 years now, so I write scripts. And scripts are mostly fragmented pieces put together to make a VISUAL appeal._

_I usually take days to update stories but LUCKY for you guys I am on a drawing block- so the only way of expressing my inspiration and creativity-ness is well, writing stories. See Result A!_

_Wow…And I'm jabbering. OKAY done now._

_This chapter- woowhoo. Are you ready for this? Get ready for it. The closer to the finish line- the more BUMPIER its gonna get! YEEEE HAH! I'm such a hick…._

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater…do not own…..le sigh._

_-Cerrdy_

Chapter Four

PREY TO PARANOIA

The moon's grin gleamed in the winter night's sky. Its toothy grin lit up the horizon as it bared down onto the Death Sea's ocean below. On the beaches, the waves rolled over the sand. Foam and seaweed was dragged onto shore along with anything else that was pulled in by the sea's mighty grip.

_Including a body._

The body convulsed, spewing out water from its swollen and bloated form. The skin, pale and grey, decaying. Rotted muscle and tissue painted the corpses body. The blood from its missing arm had congealed and turned to a yellowish hue, with bubbles of pus. It's head, faced the faced the heavens. It's skin melting into its skull underneath the sky. The skin around the jaws and nose, had fallen loose or ripped off, probably being nibbled on by hungry fishes.

The body gurgled again and the mix of water and blood filled the mouth, before dripping out the rotten skin tissue holes of the jaw. The corpse twitched again gasping. The one hand, that remained on the body had ossified into a solid black nothing-ness. Crumbling like crushed charcoal. Its head leered back before its sunken eyes gazed to the sky as the moon grinned down its pathetic state.

The gaping chest wound had spread the visage innards and it's bones was visible to the eyes. But the blood in the wounded began to bubble and boil. The body lurched again as something, like a snake, swam under the skin, trying to break through its rotten prison.

It was dying.

The soul robbing parasite had not had a body to jump to. Its current was no longer able to be any use to the parasite. With out another body to feed off of, to manipulate, to puppet to its own satisfaction- the parasite would die.

_Unless…_

The body lay still as the sound of delicate foot steps in the sand came closer. The shadow was small and swift. Its black tail swished back and forth before stepping closer to the sea consumed corpse. Its pink nose sniffed the discovery, its whiskers moving wit the tiny nose movement. A pick tongue came out to lick its chops, baring its front sharp canines. Its yellow feline eyes peer at the face, before it trailed to the bodies chest as something impatiently slithered underneath. Cautiously, the small cat approached further to investigate.

The cat never had a chance to even hiss, before the chest of the corpse, burst open, and its white worm parasite opened its circular rows of jagged piranha like teeth, before tearing into the feline's throat in a feral scream.

'_This will have to do.'_

_-----_

Soul's crimson eyes shot open and he nearly jumped out of his bed. Panting, he brought his hands to sweat soaked face. He could feel the perspiration dripping down his neck to his chest and back. Putting a hand over his heart, it drummed against his chest. Throwing off the covers, Soul tore off his soaked shirt, and threw it in a heap on the floor.

'What the hell was that…." Soul pondered. Running a hand through his damp white hair, he grabbed another shirt from his dresser's drawer, before stepping onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. He flicked on the light, winced as it stung his eyes. Groggy and still alarmed, he reached for the tap's handle, twisting the cold water on like a stream. The sink began to fill with water, and Soul dipped his sweaty trembling hands into the ice cold. Scooping the water up in his hands, he splashed it to his face. The cold numbed him, taking away the sickening heat and sweaty feeling from his skin. Shaking his head like dog, he turned off the tap. He grabbed a towel and patted his face dry.

As he brought the blue towel down, away from his face, his tired battered and bruised reflection face him. The black bags on his eyes were darker than ever and his eyes looked close to blood-shot. But his dream flashed in his mind, and all he could visualize was the rotting corpse and the thing that _leaped _out of it.

_Was it a premonition. Was that thing still alive?_

Throwing the hand towel back on the hook to dry, Soul reached over to the light switch, and flicked it off.

He stepped out of his bed room, with his fresh shirt in his hands. He closed the door and shut it quietly, not to disturb his sleeping partner down the hall. Slipping both arms into the t-shirt, he threw it on over his head and down, over his chest. His heart was calmer now, but he was no where NEAR relaxed.

Walking down the hall in his bare feet, he passed Maka's room. The door was slightly open, like always. Grabbing the door's handle and opening it slightly more, Soul peered inside.

Maka lay on her side stomach, splayed over the whole bed. Her arms were under the pillow bringing it closer to her body. Her blond hair lay, messily but elegantly over the pillow, her head turned to the side, facing in Soul's direction, as she breathed peacefully. The grinning moon's rays illuminated her body almost making it glow.

A soft small smile spread onto the weapon's face.

Letting go of the door's handle he walked by and headed straight into the kitchen.

Not bothering to flick on the lights, Soul walked over to the kitchen sink. Grabbing the handle to one of the kitchen's cupboards Soul pulled it open to fine row of glasses in front of him. Grabbing one, he closed the cupboard before looking down at the sink. Noticing the sink was empty, he figure Maka did the dishes before she went to bed. Turning on the cold water, at the kitchen sink, Soul filled his glass. Once the glass was close to over flowing, Soul shut off the water.

As he brought the cold glass of liquid to his lips, the sound of the keys clinking the door, roused his senses. But he never moved. The front door opened and the sound of clinking high heels, delicately echoed the room. The sound was dull as if its owner was desperately trying to keep silent. There was a sound, that sounded a lot like a purr or a giggle, before the front door was locked for the night.

Blair.

Soul brought the glass to his lips, and let the cold, refreshing water pass through his dry lips. Blair popped her head into the kitchen recognising the white-haired teen.

"Oh Soul-kuuun is awake!" She purred.

Soul made no reaction, as he stared out the window taking another sip of his water.

Blair smirked, knowing exactly how to wake Soul from his spacing out. She purred as she unzipped her leather jacket, showing off her new work outfit.

If you could call it an outfit.

Still in her purple high-heeled boots, that reached her knees. She wore a black leather mini- skirt, and a see through mesh halter top, with a purple leopard print laced bra underneath. The bra cupped her breast tightly, as if she were to bend over, she'd fall completely out.

"Mmm! Does Soul-kun like Bu-tan's outfit? It was a big hit at work. Maka's Papa loooovvvvedddd it!"

Skipping over to Soul, she hugged his back, pressing her breasts against him. Wiggling her bottom as she grinded herself into him

But Soul didn't move.

Noticing the oddness of Soul's behaviour AND the fact that he wasn't passed out on the kitchen floor with a fountain nose bleed, Blair pulled away. She looked at him staring out the window with such an intense glaze. His hand gripped the small glass of water tightly and showing the whites of his knuckle. His other harm gripped the counter's side. Blair watched the muscles of Soul's arm tense as he gripped the side's harder.

Blair's concerned cat eyes looked up as Soul finished off the glass of water.

"Soul-kun…" She whispered. Her eyes cast downward sadly, before looking up at him with a strict, serious gaze. " You've changed since you met that soul-robber."

Soul's glass slammed down on the counter loudly, and Blair winced, lowering her cat ears to her head.

" So you know about that too?" Even though his back was facing her, Blair caught the his cold, bitter smirk in the reflection of the window. "Heh. News travels fast…"

Blair brought her hands close to her chest, her ears still pressed against her head. He was intimidating. Blair could feel his anger and rage that boiled his very soul. There was a darkness surrounding him, like nothing that's ever been there before.

Cleaning his glass, he placed it back into the sink.

" My soul is restless…" Soul whispered. " Its waiting for something to happen…But can't figure out…what exactly."

Feeling his amity, Blair's ear raised slightly. Her golden eyes softened before she placed her hand on his tensed shoulder.

"Bu-tan thinks Soul-kun should stop worrying about others, and worry more about his self."

Soul turned his head and smiled softly. He walked away from the kitchen.

"_Myself _isnot the concern."

As he left the room, Blair looked back to the spot where he was once standing. Her ears lowered sadly to her head once more, as her gaze lifted to the grinning moon in the sky.

"_No…but we're concerned."_

_------_

"_Maybe I am being too paranoid. My thoughts are just messing with my dreams."_

Soul walked down the hall, back to his bedroom, watching his shadow dancing along the walls. He walked by Maka's room, where the door was still slightly open. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and alarmed.

Throwing open Maka's door open, Soul felt his blood run cold.

There, outside Maka's window, sitting on the rooftop of the building across from theirs, was a single black cat. The feline licked the fur on its paw's daintily, acting perfectly like a normal cat. Soul felt more sweat trickle down the back of his neck, and his heart began to race.

'_Is this…a coincident? Or am I going crazy…? This could be one of Blair's friends for all I know---"_

The cat looked up, stopping its grooming. Its abnormal looking cat eyes stared right back at Soul. Soul's eye widened as the cat continued to stare. Its tail twitched back and forth and Soul could sense a malicious grin in cat's gaze. The cat's gaze lowered to the girl sleeping in her bed. Soul looked down and noticed Maka cuddled closer her pillow, mumbling in her sleep.

Soul was torn at the thought of jumping out the window to scare the cat off, or pick up Maka and take her in his arms, and place where the cat's eyes could not follow. Both situation would result waking up, and multiple 'Maka-chops' would follow.

Just then Blair walked in as her small cat-form purring around Soul's ankles.

"Soul-kun?" She meowed.

Blinking Soul looked down for a moment to see her there. His eyes instantly went back up to where the cat was just sitting on the roof.

_The cat was gone_.

Soul blinked as Blair trotted over to Maka's bed. Cocking her head to his scared dazed look, she meowed again. She watched Soul's muscles relax and bring his hand up to his hair, dragging his fingers tiredly through it. Blair wiggled her little cat bottom, swishing her tail back and forth before leaping onto the bed. She stepped lightly on Maka's comforter before curling up beside Maka's stomach.

Maka mumbled again.

Soul opened his eyes and looked back out the window, searching for any signs of a feline. Once convinced that there was nothing there, Soul looked down at his feet.

Did he imagine it?

Sleep deprivation does cause hallucinations could be the pain killing drugs that were pumped through his system, not to long ago. Shaking his head Soul walked out of the room. Blair's ears twitched as she heard the closet door open, and Soul rummaging through it. She lifted her head to see Soul with a blanket and pillow in his arms, as he entered Maka's room again. Watching him, he walked over to Maka's nightstand, he grabbed the chair sitting in the corner.

He placed the pillow against the wall and he threw the blanket over his feet as he sat down. Slouching he crossed her arms stubbornly, and glared out the window, waiting for any more 'hallucinations.'

Blair blinked at his behaviour once more. She looked out the window to where he was glaring, but found nothing there. Shaking her head, she lay back down next to Maka, and silently hoping that Soul would manage to sleep that night.

_Even though it was impossible._

----------

The smell of burnt toast roused Maka out of her slumber.

Stretching, Maka's groggy eyes focused around her room, as the morning sun's rays filled up the room. Blinking she looked to her left and noticed, beside her nightstand was a blanket thrown over the chair and a pillow on top. Maka pulled herself up and stared at it suspiciously.

"Soul?"

There was a crashing sound in the kitchen and Maka was full alert now. Blair too, was roused from her slumber. Maka looked down as Blair blinked tiredly before raising her bottom in the air and stretching. She yawned, curling her small pink tongue and showing off her pearly white canines. Maka's hand patted her gently on the head, before scratching the cat behind the ears.

The sound of another crash made the two jump again. Maka looked down at the Blair, as Blair looked up at Maka worriedly. Maka looked at the clock- School wouldn't start for another _two _hours.

Sighing Maka threw the covers off her form and stepped onto the cool hardwood floor.

"What in the world is going on with him?"

Blair stretch again before tipping her head to the side to scratch her large cat ears.

"Bu-tan is concerned too." She lowered her foot back onto the bed. Bringing her paw up to her mouth, Blair licked her paws timidly. " He never slept at _all_, last night."

Maka narrowed her eyes at the spot where her partner had sat, all night long.

-------

"_Soul_."

Soul's back was facing her as he scraped something burnt from the frying pan, into the garbage. He was scraping furiously to the food that had caked itself to the pan, to Soul's irritation. Maka's eyes glanced at him concerned. He did not turn, he did not even greet her with his toothy-grin like he always did in the morning.

Maka was getting tired of this.

"What did you burn?" She asked curtly while walking over to her weapon.

"_My breakfast." _Soul stated sighing, as he continued to scrape the last bit of food off the pan. Closing the lid to the garbage he turned around and Maka could really see just how tired he was. "The burnt smell made me _lose _my appetite anyways."

"_Okay, now I KNOW something is wrong." _Maka thought.

"Yours is on the table." He pointed to the dish on the table, with the spatula. " It turned out fine."

Maka angrily snatched the spatula out of Soul's grip, and the frying pan. Soul winced as, Maka threw it into the sink, making a deafening clatter.

"Maka--"

Maka cut him off as she grabbed his face with both of her head, forcefully bringing his face to look at her. Soul blinked his tired eyes as he looked into the furious emerald fire blazing gaze of his meister.

"_What _did we discuss last night?" Maka glared.

"_Uh-"_

"We DISCUSSED _you _not keeping things to yourself. We TALKED about _sorting _out _our _problems _together_? REMEMBER?"

Soul's eyes blinked before shortly looking away sighing. " I'm fine-"

Soul nearly winced as Maka's finger nails nearly went into his skin.

"DO NOT…_lie _to me."

"I'm not-"

"YOU ARE!" She pulled his head down, and knocked her head against his in frustration. "The bags under your eyes and bloodshot eyes are clear as day to me Soul-"

"-Well, with my face so close, I wouldn't be surprised-"

"AND losing your appetite! Please! You couldn't make it anymore obvious."

"Are you stating I'm a pig? Because I-"

"SOUL!! TELL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

Soul pulled away from her, and he was positive, Maka's nails, had grazed his cheeks. He grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, trapping her between him and the wall. "I DON'T KNOW!" He bellowed furiously.

Maka's green eyes widened in shock as he towered over her.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? OKAY?! I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T FOCUS! I'VE GOT ALL THIS RAGE INSIDE OF ME AND ALL I WANT TO DO IS HURT SOMEONE-"

He stopped short looking at the pained expression on her face, tears filling up in her eyes threatening to fall. Soul looked down at his hands gripping painfully onto her arms. He let go instantly as if they were on fire. Looking at his trembling his hands, Soul turned around before running his hands through his white hair.

"Its not cool…" Soul whispered under his breath terrified to look back at her. Mortified of how he behaved and how he treated her. He didn't want to see Maka crying.

"_No its not." _Maka whispered finding her voice finally, agreeing with him. "But its _definitely _not cool to keep it to yourself."

Soul looked up at the heavens, sighing heavily. " Maka-"

"I'm _here _Soul. I'm _safe_. _I'm not going anywhere_."

His eyes widened as he turned around to look at her. The tears were still gathered in her eyes, but nothing had fell. She glared at him with determination.

"You are worried about me, aren't you? You think the soul robber is alive and coming after me?"

Soul opened his moth but no words came out. Closing his mouth, he looked away, slouching his back and sticking his hands into his jean pockets, shrugging.

Maka took a deep breath as she continued to rest against the wall, Soul had pinned her to. Bringing her hands up to her aching shoulders she hugged herself.

" _Am I that weak to you?….I feel like I'm losing you…." _Is what she wanted to say. But Maka could not form the words as she desperately fought back the tears. She wanted nothing, but to take his pain away. But in the end, she succeeded in only delivering more pain to him. And it tore her to pieces. But she had to be strong, if Soul found out that she was ready to shatter, she's lose him for sure.

"You're paranoid Soul."

Soul quietly laughed bitterly to himself. " Tell me something I don't know." He shrugged as he tore off the cooking apron. " Either way…" His hand tenderly grazed Maka's cheek, his thumb rubbing them softly and gently. Maka looked up into his tired eyes and Soul's mouth broke into a grin.

"_the weapon will always protect his meister."_

And just like that, his hands slipped from her face and he walked out of the kitchen leaving her. Maka's knees wobbled weakly as she backed up against the wall. The tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks as she looked to the ceiling blinking as more tears cascaded down her face. Maka's fist hit the wall behind her.

"_What about protecting you….Soul?"_

-----

It was mid-morning in the Dispensary, and both Nygus and Kim had their hands full with numerous amounts of injuries. Seventeen senior boys to be exact, and Nygus knew _exactly _why they were currently invading her infirmary, complaining about every ache and bruise on their bodies.

Nygus rubbed her temples as she filled out the last Dispensary file. Kim collapsed like a rock, on the chair next to her. Nygus looked at her as Kim sunk into the chair sighing tiredly. _'No wonder.'_ Her body was reaped from all energy after healing the many bruise ribs, fractured bones, and god only knows what.

She was going to kill the son of bitch who was responsible for this annoyance.

And oh_… she knew EXACTLY who._

Clicking her pen close, Nygus stood up patting Kim respectively on the shoulder. Kim had hardly any strength to turn her head and smile.

"The hard work is over, Kim. " She assured her as she passed her vile and the needle to give to the students who were stuck in casts.

Kim nodded and stood up once more, filling the needle as she walked over to one boy, _who was thrown through a wall_, and had two cracked ribs, one fracture patella AND a broken arm. The boy's face looked up, and forced a smile waiting for the injection that would take his pain away.

Kim smiled sweetly.

"Now this should only _pinch _for second."

The boy's face suddenly turned white. Perspiration rolled down his face, and his widen eyes glazed over with terror. He shook his head widely, protesting over and over.

Kim narrowed her green eyes. " Now come off it!" She hissed tiredly. " I said it won't-"

She stopped her ministration as she looked over to the rest of the boys, who were out of their beds, huddling in corner, some weeping, some ready to pee themselves, and some putting their arms up in surrender. Perplexed, Kim turned her head, which was followed by Nygus, and soon figured why the boys coward in fear. Nygus flared with anger as she clicked her pen close again before slamming her clip board angrily on the desk and walking over to their 'visitor.'

Soul stood in the doorway, with his bored expression eyes fixated on Nygus, who was on the verge of tearing out his innards with her bare hands.

"You've got _guts_, Soul Eater Evans." Nygus drawled out, before her glare turned colder than ice. " I've got half the mind, of strapping you to one of these beds, and ripping them _out _of you."

Soul, unfazed by her threat, merely raised his eyebrows before sliding his hands in jeans pockets.

"Whatever tickles _your _fancy."

"Please, don't temp me." Nygus growled.

Kim stood up, brushing her skirt off. " So what pleasure do we owe you, for you welcoming us with your presence, this beautiful sunny morning." Kim drawled sarcastically.

"Have you _looked _outside? Its cold, and pissing down rain. Freezing rain I might add."

Kim glared at him under her lashes.

"_State _the reason why you are here, Soul Eater Evans, before I PUNISH you myself." Nygus growled.

Soul sighed. " Are you still sore about the room thing? Sorry about that. Nothing a little plaster, can't do for those scythe slashes in the walls."

"I'm referring to WHY my infirmary is currently chock-filled of bruised, battered, broken males, as a result from _your _fist!"

"_Ohhhhh that_." Soul said scratching his neck. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Just taught em' a lesson that's all."

"And what lesson would that be, per haps?"

Soul looked into the room, making eye contact with the boy in casts on the bed, tears and snot rolling down his face. Soul's eyes hardened. The same boy who commented on how '_bountiful' _Maka's _behind _was.

His eyes then met with Kim. Kim blinked before an all-knowing smile spread across her cheeks.

"Something about them keeping their hands off your _property_, perhaps?" She cooed flirtatiously.

Soul really hated how quick she could catch on. _Damn witch_. Soul looked away.

"_Nah_, I just wanted to teach them how improper it is to hit a man with a _closed _fist- _Although_, it IS fun time to time."

"I'm sure, their faces, beg-to-differ" Nygus growled. " Out with it, Evan's."

Soul ran his hands over one of the ropes suspended from the ceiling that was holding up one of the curtain rods which gave privacy to each infirmary bed. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget to mention any side effects I might experience from those…horse pills you gave me? Like I dunno, _insomnia, nightmares, hallucinations_… You had a _list_."

"The same list you didn't listen to?" Nygus retorted crossing her arms.

" _I listened_. I just stopped after the vomiting and consti-"

"What type of hallucinations are you having, Soul?" Kim interrupting, noticing the boys had stopped whimpering and were mildly interested in Soul's inquiry.

Soul shrugged again. " I dunno… _cats_?"

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Cats?"

"Don't you live with one?" Nygus interrupted.

Soul rolled his eyes. " Yes! But this one was different. WAAAY different." Soul scratched the back of his head again, his thoughts returning back to the dream. He wondered if he should have mentioned the dream.

There was snickering in the room, where the boys where still group up. Soul's eye's raised as he searched into the mass of battered boys, that dared to even breathe around him. Finding the fool with the black eye, Soul waited for him to open his mouth.

"Looks like someone doesn't get enough _pussy_?" he whispered quietly, making a few other idiots chuckle, trying to make sure Soul would not here them.

_Oh he heard them._

It wasn't even in second before Soul's arm transformed into scythe, cutting the suspended rope, which had the rod iron curtain pole, crash onto the idiot's heads, knocking them out-cold.

Nygus turned her head back to Soul slowly and deadly. She looked at Soul's arm that was once a blade as he scratched his cheek looking innocent. Soul smirked as Nygus began to see red.

"Seeing that you're _quite_…" Looking at the few unconscious boys on the floor, and the rest back to being scared shitless again. "…._preoccupied_. I'll drop by later." He waved his hand as he began to turn to walk down the hall.

Nygus felt her ice blue eyes twitch before turning around the unconscious boys on the floor. Kim put her hands on her hips. ' Well they DID ask for it."

Nygus only sighed before grabbing her clipboard again. " Yes, well, if the IDIOT was _actually _taking his medication, he'd find that he would NOT be having _any _of those symptoms." She glared at the boy's profiles and conditions.

"_Let him learn the hard way."_

------

"So Kidd, you got date for the dance yet?"

Kidd, turned away from Stein's teaching, who currently had Spirit listing off the rules of the dance, while sending peppy smiles to his daughter sitting in the third row. Kidd crossed clasped his hands together in front him dignifiedly, before turning his head to glare at the blue-hair ninja beside him.

"What nonsense. Of _course _I do." Kidd stated snottily. " I'm going with Liz and Patti."

Liz who had her legs on the desk, chair leant back chewing bubble gum, snorted loudly.

"_Uh no you aren't."_

Kidd blinked as Black Star smirked evilly at Kidd's predicament.

"What do you mean. We ALWAYS go together to the meetings, gatherings and-"

"Yeah, but not _dances_. These type of dances, are not JUST for you and your partners, it's about going with someone you fancy. And no-offence Kidd, but you ain't my fancy."

"Preposterous! Don't be so absurd. Who _else _would go with you?" Kidd hissed.

Liz set her chair on the floor, and leaned over Kidd's desk.

"Read my lips. 'F-I-N-D a N-E-W D-A-T-E." Kidd's mouth dropped to the desk. Liz sat back down in chair and looked at her nails haughtily. "I already have a date."

"WITH WHO?"

Liz opened her eyes and glared at him. " As IF I'd tell you."

"Pfft. The _janitor_!" Black Star cackled. Liz turned pink before elbowing the ninja hard in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him, momentarily.

"_Shut your goddamn trap you blue-haired baboon!" _Liz hissed through her teeth.

'THE JANITOR!?" Kidd yelled appalled.

The comment was loud and had the class looking at them. Tsubaki, and Maka stared at Liz who sank in her seat blushing madly.

"THE JANITOR?!"

"Kidd shut-up. Before I-"

"Nyahahahaha!!" Black Star cackled aware that even the teachers were staring at them now.

"You mean that young _European _janitor?" Maka jumped in. " With the gorgeous green eyes?!"

Black Star stopped laughing to look at Maka, as did Kidd with his jaw dropped. Liz blinked at her ecstatic expression.

"Y-Yeah-"

"MAKA!" Kidd gaped.

"I thought he was Brazilian?" Tsubaki interjected, placing her finger thoughtfully to her lips. Black Star's eyes widened on Tsubaki, along with Kidd's.

"YOU TOO?"

Maka laughed and held her hand out Liz to give her a high-five. " Way to go Liz! I'm jealous! He's soooo dreamy."

"Reminds me of one of those guys that comes from those romance novels." Tsubaki continued.

"Oh he'll definitely sweep you off his feet."

"This is not happening…" Kidd whispered.

"So how'd you snatch him? Or did he ask you first?"

"Well I-"

Kidd stood up angrily. " LIZ! THINK ABOUT THE SYMMETRY?!"

Liz didn't even flutter her lashes. " I don't give a _damn _about the symmetry."

Kidd's head spun, and world began to spin as he collapsed onto his knees. Kidd was desperate. Clasping his hands together he began to beg.

"_Please Liz_. Don't ruin the symmetry. I beg of you Please P-Please-"

"Oh knock it off, will you." Liz sighed looking away from his pathetic face. " You still have Patti."

Kidd turned his head to look at Patti who was quiet through the entire conversation. She just looked at him tiredly waiting for his reply. Kidd quickly turned back around to Liz.

"I CAN'T GO WITH PATTI!!!" Kidd cried. " It still ruins the symmetry! LIZ! Don't do this to me-"

"_Oi bastard…"_

Everyone looked up, as Patti's mood turned sour and her blue eyes narrowed demonically onto Kid's knelt form. _" You got a problem with that?"_

Kidd was suddenly smashed to the floor by Patti's heeled boots. Her foot crushing his face into the ground painfully.

"_DO YOU? You piece of SHIT!"_

Liz looked up at her angered sister and her eyes trailed down the her boot that was crushing her meister's head.

"Now look what you did, Kidd. You got Patti all moody."

"PATTRICIA THOMPSON! Sit down, stop stepping your meister's head AND let me finish my lecture!" Yelled Spirit from the front of class.

Patti's eyes narrowed further and she was bout to turn around to yell at him, but Liz placed a yellow spin-top in front of her face. Patti blinked before squealing with glee and spinning it on her desk's surface.

"WAIIII! IT SPINS!!!!!"

Everyone sat down in their seats respectively waiting for Spirit and Stein to finish their last lecture.

Spirit straightened his cross shaped tie, before clearing his throat,

"Now, you are all aware that--"

The class room door opened and ever looked to see who was late and brave enough to interrupt Spirit. Maka only covered her face as her partner dared to even casually walk into the class.

Soul looked to his right to see Spirit with his mouth open-obviously ready to speak- and his face pink with anger eyes blazing furiously. His hands were frozen in a strangling look, itching to suddenly appear around Soul's throat. Stein on other hand, only smoked his cigarette, analyzing the situation with much amusement.

Soul closed his red eyes, casually, before sitting down next to Maka.

"_Sorry_, had a to _piss_. Continue."

The class chuckled, Black Star snorted and Maka could only shake her head, trying to hid her face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHARK-FACED ALBINO BAST-"

Stein grabbed Spirit's shoulder holding him back from jumping into the desks to strangle the other scythe to death.

"Spirit-sempai focus. Focus. _Focus_…"

Regaining is composure, Spirit once again straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" He growled, as his glare was set on the boy who sat at his seat, putting his feet on the desk. " You are all Level 2 meisters and weapons now. Before, your classes were all _mandatory_, however now you have the authority to choose your classes, for next term, that suit you, and your partner's, needs." The class broke out into hushed excited whispers, but Spirit continued " TAKE NOTE that the Shinigami, himself, will be over viewing your choices you've applied for, and assuring that your choices are _appropriate_ for you and your partner."

Soul continued to lean back on is chair, feet pushing back against the desk, tiredly. Maka glanced over at her delinquent partner, who yawned very loudly ( probably on purpose) during her Papa's speech. She looked at his tired eyes and she felt more anger and resentment towards bubble up in her gut. But the same time shame, and nervousness boiled along with it. Maka's head was hurting. She was thinking way to much of him.

Stein walked around the class, holding a pile of papers. " These are the application forms, there will be only one between you and your partner. You and your partners must come to mutual agreement on your choices. You have till the end of class, to decide and hand them in. After that you are free to go to lunch."

The application form landed on Kidd's desk and he looked over it. He glanced over to Patti, who still continued to play with her top, only this time she had her hands under her chin, spinning the small toy with a bored expression. She slouched in her chair, looking tired at the spinning object.

Kidd was nervous. He didn't know why, but usually after Patti's mood swings, she's all hyper and happy again. But this time she wasn't. She was pouting, like a child that had not gotten her way. He watched the top spin, until it slowed to a stop. At that moment Patti's blue eyes lifted and looked right at his.

She huffed, looking away before spinning the top again.

Kidd gulped. Why did he feel he had dug himself in very, very, _very_ deep UNSYMMETRICAL hole? Hesitantly, he cleared his throat.

"_Ahem_.."

She did not look at him. She was her weapon. He had no reason to be scared of her, for Shinigami's sakes. Sure she can fly off her handle and practically destroy everything in her path. BUT she ALWAYS calmed down, turning back into the naïve and childish girl she was.

_Right?_

With a little more confidence, he cleared his throat again, this time louder.

"Ahem!"

All that confidence and reassurance, flew out the window when, the obvious noise that was directed towards _her _for attention, was glaring at him with _much _annoyance. Kidd gulped again. He quickly turned his head away to look at the other weapon, who was raising her eyebrow at his nervous composure.

"Lets go over the list of classes, shall we?"

He tried. But, in the end, that hard little object bounced off his head and the girl responsible for the sudden abuse, stood up sharply, and walking past him in childish tantrum. Kidd rubbed his head as she marched by.

"Go over it yourself!" She growled before turned her head to stick her out her tongue childishly. She turned and stomped down the steps, passing both Stein and Spirit, who eyed her curiously. She kicked open the door, making a deafening bang. She huffed again and steam flew out of her nostrils. Muttering words like 'symmetrical bastard' under her breath, she stomped down the halls.

Kidd blinked at the place where she had walked off. His eyes drifted to the broken door, to Stein's and Spirit's amused stares. Kidd looked over to Liz who was glaring at him accusingly now.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Liz sighed angrily before standing up herself. Bopping her fist over Kidd's head she followed her sister, down the hall, calling out to her.

The whole class was looking at Kidd now. Kidd blinked with confusion.

"WHAT?"

Maka sighed, shaking her head before turning back to her desk. She looked over her paper. Looking down the choices, she looked over to her to her partner. He was lying with his head down on the desk. Maka sighed annoyingly. Giving him a sharp kick under the table, Soul sat up cursing turning towards her..

"OWE what the hell?"

Maka shoved the paper into his face.

"Classes to choose remember? We need to make a decision."

Soul pushed the paper away from his face, and yawned. " You decide." he shrugged. " Cool guys, will take, whatever that's given to them." Resting his head back down on the desk, he buried his head into his arms.

"I'll do whatever you want to do, Maka."

"_Tch_." Maka clucked. " You just want me to do all the work…"

He made no comeback, nor did he move. Maka's glaring softened, silently wishing she hadn't kicked him like that. She knew he wasn't sleeping at all, and he was trying to get as much little rest as possible. She sighed before looking down at the sheet.

"_I'll do whatever you want to do, Maka."_

Maka narrowed her eyes at his sleeping form. Sure, he'd do it. But that doesn't mean he won't complain about it afterwards. A smile appeared on her face. '_But then, it wouldn't be Soul if he didn't complain about it'_. Grinning to herself, she reached over and scuffed her fingers messily through Soul's white hair.

Soul only grunted.

Bringing the pencil to her lips, she tapped it lightly as her eyes scanned over the choices. As her eyes lit up, she set the paper down and began to scribble on it.

"What classes are you interested in Black Star?"

Maka looked up from her paper and over to the direction where Black Star and Tsubaki were seated. Tsubaki was timidly looking over to her partner, who was leaning against his chair, with his hands behind his head. Black Star turned his head to Tsubaki before his the all known 'Black Star grin' spread across his face.

"The Great Black Star will take on ANY challenge! There is no class that my godliness cannot conquer! I will descend into Godhood!" He preached pointing his thumb to himself.

"Pick all of'em!"

Tsubaki sweat-dropped . "We can only choose four…"

"Oh." Black Star blinked before looking over at the list. " Then let me see…Hmmm."

Tsubaki smiled at Black Star shyly but with much pride. His concentration was now set on only the paper in front him, analyzing it closely.

Maka sighed, turning back to her seat. A continuous thumping sound attracted her attention only to see Kidd, still alone, banging his head repeatedly on the desk. Maka looked at him sympathetically before turning back to her choices. She looked over to Soul again, making note that he had not moved at all. She watched as his back raised and fall after each breath he took.

_He was sleeping. Good._

She went to write something else on her paper, when a shadow blocked her light. Kind of annoyed, Maka looked up to see one her classmates looking over her nervously. Maka blinked. The boy scratched his head nervously and made eye contact with her. He blushed and looked away.

"M-Maka-chan…" The boy stuttered.

"…Yes?"

"Can I borrow a p-pen? Mine just died on me.." The boy managed to sputter out.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Maka smiled before pulling out another pen, passing into the trembling boy. The boy took it was much joy and held it tight. He smiled brightly and she smiled back.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem!"

But the boy did not leave. The boy smiled again and his feet shifted nervously again. A blush appeared on his face again as he looked away nervously once more.

"Um, Maka-chan--"

However when his eyes drifted back to Maka's confused face, his eyes drifted past her, to the very annoyed, and very dangerous crimson eyes that was currently glaring a hole through the boy's head. The boy swallowed, and his face went pale. Soul's eyes narrowed harder, over his shoulder, sending the shaking boy a telepathic message.

"_Get lost."_

The boy jumped back and nearly stumbled down the steps. " Thanks for the pen!" He yelled as his foot slipped, and he tumbled down the steps, landing face first in front of Stein's shoes. Maka winced when he hit the floor. Opening her eyes she watched Stein peel the boy off the floor.

Shaking her head she wondered what had just happened. She looked back over to Soul, who's face was still buried in his arms sleeping soundly.

_At least, that's what she thought._

_--------_

" Take two of these, every four hours. This will stop the inflammation and should help with some discomfort."

A white bag, containing a container of pills inside, was passed over into a boy's bandaged hands. The boy generously took them before limping away from the pink haired witch.

Beside her Nygus sat her chair, with her clipboard checking off yet another boy's name. " Luke Herrington." She called out.

Another boy hobbled his way over the where Kim was standing, pulling out another bag of those pills. After Kim explain the recommended dosage to the boy, he gratefully accepted before leaving the Dispensary.

Nygus checked the boy's name off before going on to the next.

"_Markus Fisher."_

Kim looked at remaining group of boys, who looked around searching as well. Nygus repeated herself.

"Markus?"

Kim looked over her shoulder to Nygus and shook her head. Nygus sighed in annoyance.

From now on, all her patients will be strapped to the bed. The window's will be nail shut, or barred. And the ones who even could THINK escaping , will be drugged into a coma.

-------

Markus leaned against the balcony, enjoying the fresh air, instead of the stuffy Dispensary. Sure it was cold, but it felt good. Rolling is stiff neck to the side he looked over the Shibusen's grounds, watching people come and go. His eyes drifted to the balcony below him as that blue haired ninja jumped onto the balcony railing, preaching loudly about godhood. He watched the meister's weapon try to coax him down. Tsubaki was definitely a beautiful woman. Tall, curvaceous and slender. She was timid, but unapproachable.

"_Martyr_." Markus snorted. " She'll do anything that stupid idiot says." His eyes flew over to the other girl walking over to Tsubaki. She stomped over to Tsubaki venting about something.

"Maka Alban…" Markus whispered a wicked smile spread across his lips. She was wearing lower sweater today. Too bad it wasn't even lower, he'd have a great view. His smirking stopped realizing something. '_If she was there, then.."_

There he was. Markus's eyes narrowed. '_That cocky son of a bitch.._'

Soul walked out next to Maka, with his arms behind his head. Maka glared at him, and he made some kind of retort, which caused Maka to pull her book out to deck him. Markus felt his blood boil. He really hated that shark-toothed albino bastard. He never got along with him. Hated him from a far, for his attitude and of course the possessions he had.

Markus always thought he was better than Soul. He was one of those rare weapons that never had a partner. He was harpoon weapon. He had higher marks than Soul, never as high as Alban, but better than Soul's. But even so, Soul always turned out to be better.

_Because of his meister_. She was one of the best female fighters in Shibusen. Agile, flexible and deadly. She was given the nickname ' _the Angel of Death_."

But Soul Eater Evans, the _freak_, was her partner.

She crossed her arms saying something to Soul, tapping her foot impatiently. Soul looked at her and laughed. She decked him on the head again. The Shinigami's son had walked over now, Maka had turned to him and began talking. Black Star and Tsubaki started walking away leaving the three. Maka, who was still talking to the Shinigami's son, patted his shoulder reassuringly. Soul had then put his hand over Maka's face and began tugging her away, and into the direction Black Star and Tsubaki had gone. She frantically waved her arms as Soul kept pulling. The Shinigami's son soon followed.

Markus, was fixated on Soul. He had this murderous urge to transform his arm into the Harpoon Gun and to impale Soul in the torso right on the spot. His arm pulsed, silently agreeing with his thoughts. His thoughts soon continued to branch off into more morbid scenarios of destroying Soul Eater.

His thoughts then traveled to what he's do with Alban once Soul was rid of. A sleazy smile stretched across his face.

_Oh the things he would do to her. The things he's MAKE her do._

Still lost in his fantasy, he failed to notice the black cat sitting behind him, analyzing his every movement, thought, and emotion he expressed. The cat's black tail twitched back and forth.

"_So much anger and bitter resentment. The delicious thirst for greed and power."_

Markus blinked hearing the deep, disembodied voice behind him. He turned around seeing no person standing there. His eyes drifted downward to the small black cat looking at him. His eyes widened.

The black cat's yellow eyes glowed demonically, and it licked its jowls hungrily.

"_I'll have much use with you."_

_-----------_

Kim stepped out onto the balcony, seeing the person she was looking for.

"Found you!" She sang, holding up his medication in her hands.

Markus turned around and stared at Kim smirking. Kim watched in amazement as his once battered and limping sore body, walked casually by. Waving her off and his prescription, he walked away. Kim blinked and looked at the drug bag before shrugging her shoulders and walking away.

If she had walked over to the balcony's railings and looked down, she would have noticed the rotting corpse of single black cat, lying on one of the few red spikes coming out of Shibusen's building structure.

-------

"I just don't know why they are suddenly all flocking towards Maka lately."

Soul and Black Star walked out of the men's room. Black Star put his hands on his hips and raised a brow at Soul.

"Well _duh_, the dance."

Soul rolled his eyes and glared at the blue-haired assassin. " Yeah, I know that. But why Maka?" he growled, as she slipped his hands into his pant's pockets, casually. " Out of all the girls of Shibusen, why _Maka_? Why not Liz, Patti or Tsubaki even?"

"Cuz they're taken." Black Star snorted.

"Patti ain't."

"Oh she is, Kidd just need to figure it out, before she kicks his ass good and plenty. I think she's those type of girl's that will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants."

"Kidd's a lucky bastard." Soul sighed.

"Not right now he ain't. She's mighty pissed at him. And she's 'bout to make his life a living hell, till it sinks in." He nudged Soul in the ribs. " Should be a good show!" He chuckled.

Soul laughed when a boy, one Soul who had clobbered, stopped in front of him. Soul looked at him, as he quivered in fear, before running the opposite way. The boy stumbled and fell onto his face, before getting up and crawling away.

Black Star smirked seeing Soul, still glaring at the boy. He put his hand on Soul's back " Maybe you should just give up and ask her yourself."

Turning red, Soul jumped away from Black Star, putting up his defence.

"What gave you the idea that I _wanted _to ask Maka out to the dance?"

Black Star raised his eyes brow. " Maaaybeee the fact that you made every boy who has tried to even _breathe _on her, shit their pants? For example…" pointing down the hall where the boy ran off to.

"Those idiots said bad things about my meister, Black Star. They deserved _nothing less_." Soul growled as she walked ahead of Black Star.

Black Star nodded agreeing with him. " Hmm hmm! But.." Black Star smirked. " That doesn't explain why you tried to burn a hole through that kid's head, when he tried to ask her out this morning."

Soul stopped in his tracks.

"…..You saw that?"

"Nothing gets past the mighty eyes of the great and amazing Black Star!" Black Star laughed giving Soul and thumbs up.

Soul sighed tiredly. " _Great_…"

"So which is why.." Black Star stated smugly as he walked by Soul with his hands behind his head. " You want no other guy to ask Maka out, because _you _secretly want to go out with Maka yourself."

Hearing no smart-ass retort from Soul, Black Star stopped walking and turned to look at Soul. Soul stood there glaring at Black Star. Scratching his head, Soul looked away. Black Star jumped up from his spot.

" I KNEW IT!!!!" Black Star yelled pointing his finger accusingly at Soul. " THE GREAT AMAZING BLACK STAR IS ALWAYS RIGHT!!!"

"_S'not a secret anymore…" _Soul mumbled under his breath. Soul growled, feeling his temper rising. " Its just a bet, Black Star. She can't have a date or I'll lose the bet."

Black Star chuckled. " Nyahaha! Yeah right! I soooo knew it!"

"Knew what?" A soft timid voice ask.

Soul turned around, well, more like jumped around, seeing another girl standing there looking at him. She was shorter than Maka, had a rather impressive looking chest and had dark curly hair that stopped just above her tail bone. Her eyes were blue as the sky, and she had almost china-doll face. She wore a simple piece of red fabric around her chest- that Soul recalled Maka taking about, called a boob-tube- She wore beige baggy pants that stopped at the black leather high-heeled boots. She wore bangles of many colours and sizes, with her black, fingerless gloves.

She looked at Soul shyly before blushing. She brought her hands to her chest and played with her fingers distractedly.

"Knew what?" She repeated, noticing both the boys staring, mostly at her chest.

" That Soul _wants _Ma-"

Black Star couldn't even finish as Soul's fist connected with his face, and Black Star fell backwards. Soul turned to girl, looking down at her with an bored expression.

"I was wondering if ya were goin' with any one to the Dance. _If not_, I was wonderin' if ya'd like to go with me."

Soul blinked. This was his _chance_! His chance to win this damn bet, and Maka would evidently lose completely! He felt almost _giddy_.

But then, Maka's hurt eyes from when he had forced her into the wall, appeared in his head. The pain that crossed her face, the tears that wanted to fall. Soul knew the moment he stepped onto the dance floor for this girl, he'd see just that and probably worse. He'd die before that look of 'betrayal' crossed her pretty features.

_He couldn't believe he was doing this._

Running a hand through his hair he closed her eyes.

"Sorry. I can't."

The girl smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders. " S'all right! Worth a try anyhow. See ya later then!"

Soul watched the girl run off. He sighed and turned around and suddenly wished he hadn't, because Black Star's red, but amused and smug face was mocking him….a lot. Growling Soul continued to walk on, knowing he was going to lose his temper and punch him again, if he came at least ten feet near him.

"So if you aren't going with Maka? Then who ARE you going with?"

Black Star watched him as he kept walking away.

"_No one."_

--------

"That's all for today! You should receive your schedule in the mail, in a weeks time."

Stein put his book down as all the students began chatting excitingly. Marie was standing next to him in a poised stance, with her hands clasped behind her back. Spirit was still there and he banged on the desk loudly catching the students attentions.

"The Yule Dance is tomorrow night at six. This is Yule and Christmas celebration, so I don't want to see any casual wear. However you MAY NOT dress as you please, _even though _I have _no _objection if the ladies go a little more scantily clad then usual-" Marie's hand covered Spirit's lecherous mouth.

"Dress appropriately and enjoy your time. The bar will be open _only _to the _seniors _and _staff_, so if you are at the age, bring your student cards." Marie's gold eyes winked at the class. " There is also a contest for the best Yule couple!"

The class broke into an excited chatter. Well, excited for _some _of the class. There were other's who was dreading tomorrow's celebration. Black Star and Tsubaki were relaxed not really thinking too much into it.

Maka glanced over at Soul, who made gesture of interest what so ever. Maka sighed.

On the other hand, Death the Kidd was in a royal mess.

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you…" he whimpered.

Patti was sitting next to him again, only this time she had put her hair into a pony tail.

_A SIDE pony tail_.

Which was making Kidd ready to have a conniption fit. She had a playful smile on her face, but her eyes were sadistically sparkling. She glowed with mirth as Kidd squirmed, as she tortured him slowly and painfully.

"Kidd-kun's crazy, and doesn't make any sense." She smiled her eyes doing that twinkle.

Kidd jumped out of his seat, and stomped his feet. " YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! FIX IT NOW!

The sparkle in her eyes continued and Kidd confirmed it was evil. It was badness that sparkling at him. Kidd slapped his hands over his face, before dragging them down. Shaking it off he turned to her seriously.

"Fix it, or I will fix it for you."

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes dangerously, but the smile remained. Kidd felt his insides turn cold.

"_Try it you bastard_, and I'll wipe the floor with your face."

He would not resort to begging. He would NOT resort to begging! That would be unjust. Besides it never seemed to work. He tried taking the upper hand.

"As your meister you are to do what I SAY! _NOW FIX IT_!"

Upper hand, has failed. She turned only to stick her tongue out at him like a child. Kidd felt his eyes twitching, and slowly losing it.

Liz slammed her head hard down onto the desk.

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Patti and Liz. Stay after class, I'd like a word." Stein's voice echoed.

All the students left the class room, one by one. The moment all was gone leaving the remaining bunch, Marie went to close the door. Well, she tried to, since the door wasn't closing well due to Patti's little mood swing earlier. Marie bit her lip making sure the door was somewhat closed.

Noticing Marie's struggles, Stein looked over to Patti who sheepish scratch the back of her head.

"_Sowwy_…" She giggled feeling a tad guilty. A tad.

Kid was taking advantage of the distraction, and coyly tried to sneak his arm around Patti's back. To anyone who had no idea what Kidd's motives were, one would say he was trying to put his arm around her shoulders like couple in a movie theatre. But this was not the case. Kidd wanted that side-pony tail _out_. His hand was millimetres from grasping the elastic, but Patti, without turning her head, she grasped his wrist, and twisted it backwards.

Kidd pulled away hissing in pain, holding his sore wrist. He glared angrily at Patti and Patti returned it. Kidd rubbed his sore wrist as Patti continued to glare and give him a warning.

"No. _Touchy_."

Stein pulled out a yellow folder, that had 'classified' written in bold, across its body. Stein flipped it open and began flipping through some files.

"The body of Eric Richardson was discovered off the Death Sea shore's recently."

Soul was interested now, he sat up he felt the sweat begin to roll down his neck. He looked over to Maka who looked at him, before focusing her attention back on Stein. Even Kidd and Patti became serious.

" His body was found severed in many pieces, rotting and half eaten by scavengers. There was a hole, located in the middle of its torso, that was fresher than any other of the wounds. Its identified an entrance or exit of the Parasite."

"So which is it?"

Stein looked up to see Soul's standing up alert. " An _exit _wound, or _entrance_?" He growled impatiently.

"_Soul_!" Maka hissed. " Don't be rude!" She grabbed his shoulders and sat him back down in his seat.

Stein, unfazed by Soul's outburst looked over the files. " We found no parasite within the body. And no signs of the parasite's remains. It was an _exit _wound."

Soul growled low under his breath and Maka could see the tension and apprehension on his tired face, leading into anxiety. She watched as Soul's fist closed and relaxed on the desk. He was trying to calm down. Maka looked back to the front, before sliding her hand overtop of Soul's.

Surprised from the contact, Soul looked over to her as she gazed ahead. He relaxed his hand, and turned it over, so Maka's fingers could tangle into his. She gave him an assured squeeze and Soul returned it to her. She needed his strength. He needed her faith.

_They just need each other._

"So the thing is in another body then…" Maka asked, almost reading Soul's very thoughts.

"There is ninety-percent chance that it is." Stein calculated. " ten percent it may not."

"The parasite could have left the body, and tried searching for another. Considering so, it can barely live for a minute outside a host. We would have found a body. But there is no record of any human activity near that area." Spirit finished.

"What about an animal…" Soul inquired. " Can it jump into an animal's body? Like a scavenger?"

Stein's adjusted his glasses. " That's also a possibility."

Soul gulped. He dreamt it. He dreamt that thing jumping into the body of the cat. And then finding a cat staring into Maka's room that same night. Soul growled and the paranoia crept up at him again.

That meant the THING new EXACTLY where Maka and Soul lived.

Soul squeezed Maka's hand tightly. Sensing more tension, Maka looked over at Soul. He was pale, but the determined look in his eyes, never left his face.

Marie walked in to conversation feeling the tension in the atmosphere. " But we can't be sure. We will continue to investigate this matter. And we will inform you if we find any leads. _But for now_, try to enjoy your holiday. I know it may be hard, but as long as you stick close to each other, you'll be safe. Try not dwell on this matter, but don't be oblivious."

Soul laughed bitterly to himself. " _Try not to dwell? _Too late for that."

Marie sighed and looked over to Stein. Then suddenly an idea popped in her head. Grabbing a paper from Stein's desk she looked for pen. Grabbing the pen from Stein's front chest pocket she began to scribble something down. Smiling proudly to herself she walked over to Maka's desk placing the paper down on her desk.

"Tonight you guys need to relax and have some fun." She chirped

Maka looked at the paper.

"_Death Haven_? This is a club."

Marie nodded enthusiastically. " It just opened up few days ago. Excellent food, great music! Stein and I stumbled across it. Of course its little too _hip _for us, you'll all enjoy it. You don't need to dress-up either. Although it has a dance floor, and a bar, it's more of a lounge area. To get together and mingle."

"Marie do not put the idea's of drinking, into my Maka's head. She's much too young. Not to mention who might take advantage on her" Spirit growled glaring at Soul. Soul only glared right back.

'_Oi old man-"_

"Sounds like a great idea!" Maka announced, glaring at her father. " I'd love to go! _Ne-Soul_?"

Soul was about to protest, he mildly did not like the idea, but the others voiced their opinion before he could..

"WAIII! I'm in!" Patti chirped. While pinching Kidd's hand as he attempted to get the pony tail again.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Sounds like fun!" Liz smiled.

"It's worth a try." Tsubaki timidly agreed.

"YOSH!" Black Star cheered.

Maka looked over to her partner, her hand still in his. She gave him a squeeze and Soul only sighed.

"Whatever.."

Stein smiled, as Marie looked back at him smiling back, proudly if she had done something amazing and he was to pat her on the head. "Very Well. Have a good night. We'll see you all at the dance tomorrow evening."

Marie's eyes widened. " Wait a minute! Soul-kun don't forget about your punishment! You need to be here a hour before, to set up! Understood?"

Soul sighed again, not caring anymore.

"_Whatever."_

Spirit, Stein and Marie watched them pack up their things and leave. Marie waved at the girls and the girls waved back. Spirit sighed. " Too much excitement before the holidays. My Maka-chan _does not need this_…" His eyes lit up as he looked at Marie standing under the doorway watching the kid's leave. Grinning ear-to-ear. Spirit walked up beside her.

"Excited about the Yule ball?"

Marie blinked looking him and his change of behaviour.

"I suppose. I am worried about the kids though."

"Shinigami-sama is going to celebrate many of the traditions of Yule, or may I say, _Christmas_." He said wiggling his brows suggestively as his face started getting nearer to her. Marie moved away as her space was beginning to get invaded. Spirit smirked lecherously at her. " _Including_…" He pointed above their heads.

Marie blinked before looking above noticing the little green plant with white berries, hanging over the door from a bright red ribbon.

"_Mistletoe_?"

Noticing she was distracted, Spirit prepared to make his move and puckered up his lips, only to find his lips meeting with Stein's fist instead. Knocking the death scythe through the wall, Stein stood annoyed in the doorway.

Marie looked back down confused, and noticed Stein was there instead of Spirit. Marie blinked looking around. " Where did Spirit go to?" As she was about to turn her head to the direction of Spirit's cut-out shape hole in the wall, Stein's hands turned her face back to him.

Marie looked into his usual unreadable eyes, but currently, at this moment, they were completely readable. Marie felt a blush crawl to her cheeks.

"Stein…" she whispered, as his face came closer. She closed her golden eyes and felt his lips crash onto hers.

"_Oi _Marie-sempai did we need to have ID for this-"

Black Star stood gob-smacked looking at the two teachers currently lip locked with each other, and still very well _in the heat of the moment_. Black Star continued to stare, with his jaw dropped extremely low. He wanted to say something to interrupt. As he closed his mouth about to open it again, Stein's hand dropped on the blue-haired ninja's head. Still kissing Marie, he picked up Black Star with that one hand, and turned him around, before pulling Marie into the room and shutting the broken door loudly.

Black Star blinked before turning his head back to the door.

"_I KNEW IT!!!!!!!" _

--------------------------------

_A/N: *dies*_

_So this is probably my least favourite chapter- more explanations not as quirky. But it's the development before the dance. Next chapter will be in Death Haven. Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm just very tired._

_I had a terrible Christmas, with all the family fighting and such so I'm glad the new year has begun._

_And my brain is like bleh.. I just found out my best friend likes me and I like him….but wow… and I'm still currently brain retarded… Weird way to start the new Year…_

_I'll try to get a chapter up before Monday if not- whenever I have free time, which will be rare I'll get bits and pieces done. Maybe a chapter ever 3-4 weeks. I dunno depends on how hectic my life is._

_Anyways, Happy New Years!_

_-Cerrdy_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: HELLO!!! _

_Anyone who is interested in taking a look at the design for Maka's dress for the Yule Dance, can look up the artist 'nebulainferno' on DeviantArt. _

_OR_

_Copy and Paste this: __.com/art/Soul-Eater-sketches-108460410__ - to your URL._

_People ask for drawings- I GIVE ZEE DRAWINGS!_

_Thanks for the reviews, I LUBS YOU ALL!!! _

_SO ONWARD with the story!_

_-Cerrdy_

_Disclaimer: I don't… I don't….I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!!!! *sobs hysterically* But I do own episodes 1-32 of Soul Eater on DVD HAHA!!! Yay for E-bay!_

_*does the e-bay dance*_

_Ahem…_

CHAPTER 5

"Yule's Eve at Death Haven"

"_What you all need, is some time to relax and have some fun.'_

This was not relaxing, nor fun… and definitely not _cool_.

SO, THIS was the plan. Go to this… strange club downtown Death City called ' _Death Haven_', and relax and have fun on Yule's Eve. But for Soul, he did not want to go to this club, he did not want to even celebrate Yule's Eve. He wanted to stay home and sleep- because that was something he was severely _lacking _of as of lately. And _mostly_, he wanted to stay in one place, and keep an eye on Maka.

And going to a loud, crowded, dance bar was NOT his idea of looking after Maka.

But everyone wanted to go. _Everyone_. And Maka REALLY wanted to go. So how was he supposed to come up with good excuse for ALL of them not to go? What could he possibly say to change their minds, otherwise?

Oh yeah. _That damn soul-robbing parasite was still out there wanting to take their souls, maybe?_

But _no_. They still want to go. Because that would be the SANE thing to do- to stay in, lock the doors 'till the jolly-retarded sun rises from the horizon.

So he gave in. He went to the stupid club.

Maka even made him change his clothes. He didn't do much. He just threw on another pair of black jeans, and a red long sleeved shirt. That was as much effort as he was going to put into it. Maka didn't seem to expect any less- but for her. She went all out.

She wore her tall, white, platform boots. She wore a black pencil-skirt with white Shinigami skulls on its hems, that Soul almost spontaneously combusted at, since it captured her behind TOO perfectly. She had a black long sleeved v-neck sweater, with kangaroo pockets and a hood in the back. Underneath it she wore a red, sparkled, black laced camisole. She left her hair down, sliding in black hair band to pull the hair out of her face.

And so here he was paranoid and overprotective as ever, standing in front of Maka, with his arm in the scythe form glaring deadly at the people who jumped out of the door way, wearing ridiculous hats, and costumes, blowing horns and throwing confetti into their hair. They clapped their hands and all cheered at the same time…

"WELCOME TO DEATH HAVEN!!!!!"

Angrily, Soul returned his arm to its original form, and attempted to shoot lasers out of his crimson eyes. Maka eyed him wearily, expecting him to burst into flames. Because, man he was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Soul bellowed.

" You people have screws-loose or somethin'? You just don't come _outta no-where_, shouting nonsense, and making that _noise_, scaring the CRAP out of people! Are you not aware that this DEATH CITY? Where Shibusen students are taught to hunt and _kill _demons? You are lucky I didn't _lop off _your stupid heads-"

And he went on. Maka rubbed her temples embarrassed and annoyed. " _Soul_.." She hissed.

He still continued to rant at the poor people- who stood, slightly scared at the crazy fired-up boy with sharp teeth that continued to insult them.

"Makaaaaaa….CHOP!"

The door-greeters only blinked for a second before that same rude boy was knocked down to the floor, barely conscious, with dent in his head made from the legs of _barstool_. They blinked again to look at the innocent girl in front of them, holding the damaged and _probably _bloody barstool. Even Soul was confused from the sudden change of blunt, brute force.

"…_what happened to the book..?" _He groaned.

Maka set the barstool down back where she found it, and smiled sweetly at them. The barstool, damaged from Soul's cranium, was unable to stay standing anymore, and toppled to the floor.

"Don't mind him…." Maka laughed sheepishly. She then looked over at his bruised form, slowly getting up from the floor. " He was born with _ass-hole-itis_. " She glared.

Some the door-greeters, moved slowly away from the two Shibusen students. One peppy-girl, unfazed by the who incident (probably used to it) stepped forward.

"WELCOME!" She cheered. " Shibusen Students?" She asked.

Maka nodded flashing her Shibusen Student I.D. The girl clapped her hands together excitedly and beckoned them to follow.

They walked down some old stone steps into corridor that had words "Shibusen ONLY" carved onto the gold plate on the door. The sound of a loud bass from the booming club music, started to hum through the doors. As Soul finally reached Maka, rubbing his head. The lady grabbed the skull-shaped door handle and turned it.

Hot sticky air, flew into Soul's face, and loud upbeat drumming music began to destroy his ears. Over the music laughing and conversations were heard as constant fuzzy noise. He looked over to Maka who's eyes were lit up brighter, than the Christmas tree glowing in next to them, by the door.

"Wow…" Maka gasped.

She quickly turned her head in excitement to look at her weapon, only to find him scowling and raising his eyebrow out with 'you-are-out-of-your-mind' look on his face.

"Isn't it _cool _Soul?" she pushed, knudging his side.

Soul rolled his eyes, which made her smile drop. " _Sure _cool. If that's what you call it. Sticky, crowded, repulsive music and full of drunk people. _Sounds like a party_!" He sarcastically drawled on.

Maka glared at him.

Totally oblivious to Soul's sarcasm, the Lady smiled patting both of the two on the back. " COATS please!" she chirped. Soul felt his coat yanked off his shoulders, turning to glare at the girl only to find Maka the one hold his coat to the lady. Hanging the coats up on the hooks by the door which was occupied by many other coats.

"Just to let you know!" The lady giggled, making Soul wonder how sugary could this woman get. " Since its Yule's Eve, all drinks are on the HOUSE tonight! Enjoy!"

And she left, leaving Soul turning to look back at Maka who was glaring at him annoyed with his attitude. She crossed her arms and tapped her heels impatiently. All drinks on the house? A hot, stinky, loud bar with VERY drunk people. _Yeah Soul made up his mind_. _OUT_. But as he turned to leave the room, Maka grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him inside.

Stepping down the steps, they looked around. The Bar was in the center of the room, in a perfect circle. On around each side of the bar, were couches and tables for gatherings. Behind the bar, the elevation moved up on steps to the dance floor, which was crowded with tons of people, masked in the flashing neon lights that changed to sound of the bass. Speakers lined the room and the DJ sat on his throne looking down at all the folks in the room begging for his music.

Soul scrunched up his nose. He hated DJ's. Why couldn't there be a band instead…

Plus the whole place was decorated with Christmas decorations, and flashing lights, Soul wondered if he's ever be able to see normal again.

Soul sighed. Well, guess he wouldn't have to worry about the soul robber, because it was too loud and crowded and not to mention it might give the thing a seizure if it stared at those lights. Soul couldn't blame it.

"So not cool."

"Oh suck it up." Maka growled.

As they entered the bar area, it was really noisy and almost impossible to hear each other. Soul looked around for the blue-haired assassin.

"We should look for Black Star and Tsubaki!" Soul yelled over the noise.

"WHAT?" Maka yelled back, trying to hear him.

"LETS FIND BLACK STAR AND TSUBAKI!"

"WHAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAAAID- Oh forget it!" Soul grabbed Maka's arm and dragged her towards the seating areas. He was able to hear again, and Maka's voice was recognizable now.

"Look for Black Star-"

"Found him!" Maka jumped before Maka was the one now dragging Soul.

Black Star noticed the two through the crowd and stood up on the arms of his chair waving frantically. " YOSH! SOUL! MAKA! OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY GODLY VOICE-" Black Star lost his footing and crashed onto the ground. Tsubaki seated to the chair next to him, winced as he met the floor.

Soul and Maka came up to the tables and noticed at least thirteen empty beer cans, crushed small, all over the table. Soul raised his eyebrow. 'On the house eh…'

"Are you DRUNK already?!" Maka yelled astonished. " How long have you guys been waiting for us?"

Black Star stood up cackling insanely. " THE GREAT BLACK SSSTAR IS' SNEVER DRUNK!! Nyahahahaha!" He sat down roughly on his chair which made it fall backwards onto the ground. Although Maka could only see Black Star's feet flailing in the air, she could hear him laughing to kill himself.

Tsubaki sighed and sipped on her champagnes glass. Taking a small sip she looked over to Maka. " Not long. _Only _fifteen minutes."

"_Fifteen minutes? _He drank _thirteen _beers in _fifteen _minutes? That's almost one beer _per _minute!"

"Believe me, _I know_."

Black Star fixed his chair and sat down, before pointing his finger accusingly at Soul and Maka.

"Yeah! Fifteen freakin minutes! You guys take forever! Whaddya do, find a place to make-out or somethin?"

Soul ignored the slurred 'making-out' comment, and sat himself in one of the couches, across from Tsubaki. Soul sighed, as he slouched in the chair. "Blame her." Soul pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Maka who was still blushing from Black Star's comment.

"She was fussing over an outfit for like an hour."

Maka glared, but still pink on the cheeks. " Because ten minutes is like an _hour _in Soul's world. And at least I make the effort!"

"If I was in _Soul's world_, I would not be here."

She huffed. She crossed her arms and looked at Tsubaki.

"See what I have to have to put up with? _Mr. General Grumpy pants_!" Maka growled. Tsubaki smiled, but it faltered as Black Star let out a tremendous loud _burp _behind her.

"oh man, that tasted like fish…"

"Hey, I _changed _my pants. _Little Miss Tiny-Tits _" Soul countered back, little fumed from the nickname Maka gave him. Maka turned her head slowly and raised her eye brow glaring at him.

"_Big whoopty-doo_. I bet you _didn't even _change your underwear."

"HAHA! I'm not even WEARING underwear!" Black Star cackled before putting his feet into the air and spread them wide. _" I'm. Goin'. CO-MMAN-DO! _NYAHAHAHAHA!_"_

Maka and Tsubaki blinked looking at Black Star strangely.

"Hey Black Star?" Soul butted in, stopping himself from laughing. " _Have another beer_."

Black Star stood up sharply. " YOSH!" He nodded giving Soul the thumbs-up. " I'll do that!"

Tsubaki glared at Soul, and Maka only shook her head, rubbing her side temples. Soul put his hands up in defence of Tsubaki's peeved glare.

"Hey. He'll drink, and pass out. It'll be better. _Trust me_."

Tsubaki sighed hanging her head low. Maka took her hands away from her face, and patted Tsubaki on the shoulder, comfortingly. Maka turned her head and found Liz, making her way through the crowd by the bar. Liz turned her head back to the bar, glaring as she walked over to the four.

"Hey Liz!" Maka greeted. Liz waved but didn't look at her. " What's wrong?"

Looking back she walked over to the couch that Soul was sitting at. " I think someone grabbed my ass."

Soul snorted, and Liz sat down, slouched over, similar to how Tsubaki was, only burying her face into her hands, before groaning loudly. Maka looked over concerned.

"Are you that upset over it, because Soul and I could go find who it is and-"

"I'm _not _getting into a bar-fight…" Soul scoffed.

"_No_. That's not my problem.."

Maka looked up to see Kidd and Patti making their way through the crowd. " Oh look there's Kidd and Patti!" She cheered waving to them.

"_That's _my problem…"

Patti stormed by Maka as Kidd chased after her, pointing his finger at her.

"PATTI! GET _BACK _HERE! I will say this for the _eighty-seventh _time! And I will say it again for the _eighty-eighth_, because it has perfect symmetry, YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT!"

Patti turned around, putting her hands on her hips rolling her blue eyes. " I'm already wearing it Kidd-kun. What do you want me to do, take it off?" She inquired, pursing her lips.

"YOU ARE _NOT _WEARING THAT!" Kidd repeated making it the eighty-eighth time like he said.

Soul's eyebrow raised for the third time that evening.

" AND YES! TAKE IT OFF! AND TAKE IT OFF NOW!"

Liz peeked a glance at the two, who's squabbling had not ceased at all. " Kidd…that's _not _something you shout out in a place like this…."

Kidd turned around, his golden eyes flaring. " I WASN'T--- LIZ! You are NOT _helping _the matter!" whipping around he walked over to Patti with his arms out, ready to grab her.

Liz shook her head. " And you shouldn't be doing that here, either…"

"LIZ! BE SILENT!"

Soul tilted his head to take a look at Patti's attire. He bit his lips, forcing himself not to laugh. That girl was intelligent. She knows _exactly _how to drive her meister up the wall, there was no doubt about it.

Patti still had her hair set up in the side pony tail, but she clipped back the few strands that fell over her face. But she _made _sure that one side of her head, had had _three _clips and other only had _two_. Her earrings were large and looped , only one loop had a _sun _hanging it, the other a _moon_. She wore a red ribbon for a choker around the neck, but she tied it into a small bow on the _left _side of her neck. She was currently taking off her white jacket, that had _two buttons missing_, and a blue plaid patch on her elbow. Soul could see a red skirt under the white coat but not clearly., his eyes drifted to her stripped knee-high socks. On side was red and white stripes, the other was red and _green_. Her high-heeled black boots, were no higher than her ankles with criss-cross laces in the front.

Soul squinted, he couldn't see anything _unsymmetrical _on the boots- _Wait_. _Never mind_. Soul laughed. One lace on one boot, had missed the lace hole completely AND on purpose. Soul could not understand why Kidd wasn't dead on the floor right now.

"AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOUR COAT OFF AT THE DOORS!" Kidd ordered, just as Patti's coat hit him in the face, pulling it off in anger, Kidd stood gaping at her ENTIRE outfit.

She had a red dress, that flared like a skirt at the ends except at the neckline, it split, making one arm a half quarter sleeve, while the other arm remained _bare_. There was a slit in the front of her dress, from the chest to her belly-button, twined together with black leather laces. All in out, the outfit was adorable on her, but Kidd failed to agree.

"WHY WHY! WHY ARE DOING THIS TO MEEE? WHY are you behaving like this?!" Kid whined exasperated.

Patti looked over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes, like a doll, making a pouting face.

"Because I'm a CHILD remember?" She glared emphasizing the 'child' part. She then turned and walked up to the dance floor, wiggling her behind making the dress sway and catching A LOT of the male's population attention.

Kidd stomped his foot, before bundling her coat up into a ball, in a fit of rage. " WELL YOU CERTAINLY ACT LIKE IT!!!" He bellowed after her. She tilted her head, as a guy approached her asking for a dance. She took his hand before looking over her shoulder, sticking out her tongue at Kidd.

Kidd spun on his heel and marched over to the others. Liz jumped to the end of the couch as Kidd sat himself between her and Soul. Kidd sighed before sitting up straight, fix his collar of his white shirt.

"I do believe that she is _cross _with me, _for some reason_." He announced.

Liz turned her head slowly and glared hard at her meister, Soul voicing her thoughts completely.

"_Gee _what was your _first _clue?"

"I just don't understand it. Why is she acting like this?" Kidd whined.

"She wants your attention." Liz spoke dryly.

Kidd rolled his eyes. " She ALWAYS wants our attention."

"Not mine, just '_yours._"

"WHY JUST MINE? What does she want from me?"

Black Star came back with a handful of beers, tossing one to Soul, Soul caught it. Noticing, Kidd was too busy to pay attention, Black Star flung the beer at Kidd's face.

" Have I done something to upset her, because she only started this RECENTLY-" He paused catching the beer can that was a few centimetres from colliding with his face, with a calm composure. He looked at the can, reading the label before screwing up his face in disgust. Placing the can on the table he continued to vent.

" I mean she seems to be going out of her way to TORTURE me! I'd prefer if she yelled at me, or slapped me around- this '_lets turn Kidd into a psychopath_' game is getting VERY tiring! Specially on my behalf." He glanced over to the dance floor to see Patti engaged into a very scandalous dance, as she grinded against one of the three guys she was dancing with.

" Look at her over there, she's relishing the joy of driving me to insanity! She really is! That outfit is all on purpose you know! And where does that guy think he's touching! And that is supposed to be dancing? That looks more like a mating ritual!" He stood up from his seat " PATTI!!!"

Maka giggled, making Kidd turn his head around to look at her.

"Maka... Are you mocking me too, now?" Kid whined. " Am I that much of a detestable being?" he was ready to go into one of his fits.

"No no." Maka wanted to laugh but refrained it for Kidd's sake. " I just think its cute."

"_Cute_…?" Kidd questioned. " How in the love of SHINIGAMI, is this circumstance CUTE? This is not cute! This is vile and sadistic- And why are you laughing! YOU _ARE _MOCKING ME!"

"I think the way you are so concerned about Patti, is cute that's all."

"Concerned? How can I not be? That girl is going to make me MENTAL!"

"_Woman_, Kidd. She's a woman." Liz interjected, getting rather annoyed with Kidd's naivety.

Kid, who was turned in his seat, jumped up kneeling in the chair, holding onto the couch's back, pointing a finger to the dance floor.

"She's wearing miss-matched knee-highs, bows and has her hair in a pony-tail! A SIDE ONE! A woman DOES not wear that! A _child _does!"

Grabbing one of Black Star's beers, Liz flicked open the lid, and began to drink the can down in seconds before crushing it into her hands. Black Star nodded his head at her, mildly impressed. She threw the can onto pile on the tail, that was progressively getting bigger. Kid pointed a finger at Liz accusingly.

"You know you're not supposed to drink like that, it makes you all _moody_-"

Liz grabbed Kidd by the collar of his shirt, and dragged his face real close her hers.

"Listen up, you _obsessive-compulsive little punk_! I'm going to say this _once _and once _only_-"

"Second is more symmetric-"

"SHADDUP!!" She yelled at him loudly. Even Soul winced. " _You _are overlooking the situation! _You _are not paying attention to signs that are practically _smacking _you in the face!"

"Are _you _going to smack me?"

"_I might. _Patti is a _woman_, not a child. I know my sister more than anyone. _Yes _she's a brat. _Yes _she always gets what she wants, and when she doesn't she'll find _other _ways means to. But, Patti is driven by her _heart_- and _you_- _unfortunately_- are part of it. She is not JUST your weapon. She feel's and thinks just like us. Her emotions are _just like us_. And being a WOMAN, she thinks like a woman! If you don't wake up and face reality, you are going to _lose her_, not just as weapon, but as a friend. IS this sinkin' in that thick skull of yours. AT ALL?"

"I'm taking your words into consideration."

"Well take this into consideration. If you break her _heart_, you're going to find me with my fist, down your throat, pulling out your insides and wearing them as a _hat_. _Understand_?"

"_Perfectly_…like I should."

Liz nodded, and let go of Kidd's collar. He shrunk back expecting her to suddenly throw a punch. She pulled back her fist and Kidd winced, only to find her hand patting him on the head.

"You're a good guy Kidd- I really admire you, _as your weapon_. Patti does too, only in more than one way than the other. Remember that. I know you ain't stupid, but when it comes to girls, you're _about as bright a doorknob."_

She stood up as Kidd scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, trying to visualize a doorknob and him, scenario. Soul chuckled in his seat. Liz stopped and looked down at Soul, giving him the same look she gave Kidd.

"Same goes for you Soul."

"Hey Patti ain't-"

"_I wasn't talking about Patti."_

Soul's eyes widened sharply before looking Black Star downing is seventeenth beer then back to Liz who was walking away. Maka looked over at Soul who's eyes were wide saucers. Curious she looked over at Liz. Liz turned around and waved to them.

"Anybody needs me, I'll be at the _bar_!"

"Don't start any bar fights Liz!" Kidd scolded.

Liz waved him off as she made her way over to the crowd. " Can't promise you anythin' Kidd."

Kidd and Soul sat in seat, he looked at the unopened beer in his hand, terrified and wowed on how the stage of power could be switched within minutes.

"_That _was mighty scary…" Soul managed to voice out as he cleared his throat.

"You weren't threatened to have your insides _accessorized_…" Kidd mumbled.

Soul opened his beer. Before taking a sip, he stared at it long and hard. After taking a sip, he sunk lower into his seat. Those Thompson sister's were insane. He was very thankful for Maka. Yes Maka was an amazing partner, he'd have to tell her that…_someday_.

Black Star, who had witnessed the whole thing shook his head, as he opened another beer. " You sure know how to pick'em, Kidd."

Suddenly the music got louder, and a crazy beat boomed through the club. Soul winced, feeling his ears go deaf for the second time that night. The bass rumbled the floor and Soul could feel it in his gut. He suddenly heard Maka squeal.

"OH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Maka turned and grabbed Soul's arm, trying to drag his lazy self off the couch.

" C'mon Soul dance with me!"

Soul pulled his arm away. " No way."

"Oh C'mon and stop being such a downer."

"I _don't _dance, Maka."

"You did once! During that fight with Chrona-"

"_Yes_, in my HEAD, where I can _make myself _actually dance, where as reality- _not so much_."

"You're not being _cool _Soul."

"As would acting like fool on the dance floor. No Maka."

"….You seriously need an attitude check."

"_Real funny_, coming from the girl who decked me with a BARSTOOL!"

Maka felt really angry with him, and also hurt. Its like he wanted nothing to do with her today. He was just so irritable. Scoffing in annoyance she looked at Kidd. A smiled brightened on her face.

"Kidd come and dance with me!" She asked, holding her hand out to him.

Kidd looked up and smiled sadly to her. " As much I would love to, Maka. I'm really not in the mood."

"That depressed huh?" Soul stated looking at Kidd.

Kidd nodded. " Yes, I'd rather be in a unsymmetrical room, than here right now…."

"I'd like to be anywhere _but _here…" Soul added.

Maka's eyes dropped. God what was with all the party-poopers here, it was suffocating. She looked over to Black Star as he let out another attractive burp. Maka cringed. _Are you THAT desperate to dance, Maka_…

"No body wants to dance with you, Tiny-tits, so sit down." Soul's voice broke her thoughts.

Actually it _boiled _them. _Again with the tiny-tits comments_.

"Could you STOP calling me that for _one _day?" She glared coldly at him. " Maybe you should listen to Liz's suggestion as well, and get off your fat-ass and look at as me as _woman_, not JUST your meister."

Tsubaki finished her champagne glass, and set it on the table. Worriedly she looked over to Black Star who seemed to be enjoying all the spit fights going on like it was some sit-com. It was getting rather _soap-opera-ish_ in here.

"A woman? HAH! With a iron board chest like yours? And I bet you've haven't even gotten drunk before."

"MAKAAAAA-CHOP!!"

"Saw _that _coming." Black Star mumbled.

"You're an _asshole _Soul Eater Evans!" Maka spat before she spun on her heels and ran down the hall, leading to the bathrooms. Soul's face head was currently smashed into the table. Soul groaned and raised his head, feeling a lump form on his cranium. She used her fist this time. That meant she was REALLY angry. Soul straightened, before sinking back into the seat.

Black Star clucked his tongue them, shaking his head before drinking yet another beer. Soul only glared at him, having the sudden urge to punch his drunk face in.

_So not cool._

Soul sighed, drinking his last bit of his beer. " Girls are _so _high maintenance."

Kidd nodded. " _Agreed_."

Soul laughed bitterly to himself, feeling his new lump hum. He looked straight ahead and found a pair of blazing sapphire blue eyes glaring at both Kidd and him really hard. Soul gulped, and Kidd straightened, confused on what they could have done to offend the ninja weapon. Tsubaki only shook her head slowly, glaring holes into their skulls and _OH _Soul could _feel _its burn.

She stood up abruptly, her hands into a fist, continuing to glare.

"_Despicable_…" she whispered darkly under her breath.

Tsubaki then left, following where Maka had disappeared.

"_Wow_…" Black Star whistled. " I don't think I've EVER seen her that mad at anyone before." He laughed as Soul and Kidd's eyes landed on the blue-haired ninja, lying in the chair, with his head on one arm rest- his feet hanging over the other.

" HAHA! I mean its _really _hard to tick off Tsubaki like that. " He raised his hand holding the beer to the two very angry boys. " _Congrats_."

Kidd's eyes began to glow, as he glared hard at the blue-haired boy. " If you don't mind, Soul, I'd like to hit him now."

"_Be my guest."_

-----------

" BAKA! BAKA! BAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tsubaki, leaned against the back wall of the ladies room as Maka bellowed her lungs out in the middle of the room.

"Maka-chan…"

"BAAAAAKKKKAAAAA!" Maka then whirled around sending her fist into the bathroom mirror, Tsubaki jumped hearing the deafening shatter noise. Maka stood in the same spot panting hard and baring her teeth. The sound of small mirror pieces dropping onto the shattered mess on the counter echoed into the room.

Maka then closed her eyes, letting her fist drop from the broken mirror, her knuckles were bloody, red and angry. Tsubaki cautiously walked over to Maka, her heels crunching on the shattered pieces of glass. Maka's head dropped, her hair falling onto her shoulders. Tsubaki put her hands on Maka's back and pulled her away from the mess.

Taking her sore hand, Tsubaki pulled her towards the sink. Picking out a few small pieces of mirror out of the sink, she flicked them away before turning on the water. Feeling the cool water under fingertips, she guided Maka's bleeding hand to it.

As the water washed the wound clean, with a sad, but comforting smile, Tsubaki peered up at Maka, to see her expression. She was happy to see Maka wasn't crying, but frustration was written all over her face.

"Tsubaki…" Maka whispered startling the silence between them.

"Am I…attractive?"

Tsubaki blinked in surprise, but a warm smile spread across her features. " Of course Maka-chan. Why would ask that?"

" Well look at me? Look at me compared to you, Patti and Liz and because Soul-"

" Soul is a fool if he says otherwise, but I know, _for sure_, that he thinks the _world _of you Maka."

"Sure as a partner-"

"No Maka-chan." Tsubaki smiled, tilting Maka's head up so she wasn't looking down anymore. " _Much _more than that."

"Then why can't he say it. Why can't he just say ' _Maka you are amazing_!" Or " _Maka you are the best partner a weapon could have_!" Or " _Maka's you're beautiful_." Sometimes I just…I just feel like I'm only a hindrance to him."

Tsubaki grabbed Maka by the shoulders and turned Maka to face her.

"_Maka-chan_, look at me." Maka's eyes lifted and looked into Tsubaki's serious face. " Soul-kun does _not _think you are a hindrance. I've seen the way he looks at you _even _when he teases you. He cares a lot about you. He cares when you are hurt. He cares when you are sad. He wants nothing more than to make sure _you are by his side _no matter what. Which is why he's being so stupid tonight."

"….Why doesn't he _just _tell me?"

Tsubaki closed her eyes and smiled again. " Boys are different than girls, in a lot of ways. Boys cannot voice out when their suffering, when they are annoyed and most assuredly, _when their in love_. "

Maka blushed turning her head away, by bring her sore hand up to her chest, examining it. Tsubaki laughed as he grabbed some paper towel to dab over the sores. " At least not like women can. Boys think more…"

She paused as she looked up trying to put words together.

" They think _action_. They _act _on how they feel. Now most of the time, pride gets in the way- and like Soul treated you tonight- he hides his concern and emotions. Guys have this theory, if they show their true feelings- _it makes them weak_. When only it makes them more stronger to our eyes."

Maka blinked, looking back on all the moments Soul protected her from anything that tried to hurt her. The time Soul threw himself over to protect her, nearly _dieing _because of it. The way he catches her when ever she falls, _never _losing his grip. When she was ill with a cold, Soul stayed by her bedside _all night long_, checking her fever, making sure she took her medicine, making her hot soup, and tucking her into bed. She even remembered him, brushing back her bangs and _kissing _her forehead wishing her a goodnight. _Even though she gave him the cold afterwards_. And then, he would fuss over the littlest things. When she'd cut herself, or burn herself making dinner. He was there beside her, _in heart beat_, taking her hand and applying immediate first aid. There was even a time, when Maka was terribly angry with her papa, and her papa persistently tried to get her to talk to him- Soul _faced him _himself and told him off- _of course _it resulted with the two trying to kill each other and Maka ending it with two solid 'Maka-chops."

_But he was always there…._

_When was she ever there for him…?_

"There!" Tsubaki stated, breaking Maka's though process. "All clean!"

"Tsubaki…. Black Star is always announcing his thoughts out loud… but that's his pride… so when he's really upset or whatever…does he say it or does _he act on it_, like Soul…?"

Tsubaki smiles sweetly looking up thinking deeply about her ninja meister. "You know Black Star hardly boasts and go on about his pride when he's home with me. He's very tentative, very cautious around me. Almost _shy_. The only times he acts like an idiot, is around you guys. Its his way of getting attention."

Maka blinked. _" You're kidding me right..?"_

Tsubaki shook her head and closed her eyes. " Black Star, with him, everything comes from the heart. He always wants to help, he wants nothing more than to protect those he cares dear for. And he just wants someone to help him, lead the way. And when he really cares or is concerned, yes he most definitely acts on it, rather than say it. But even in his most prideful times, I know how to notice exactly the true hidden meaning of his words."

"_Wow_…You really are linked with him."

Tsubaki blushed but continued to smile. " He's the only one for me."

Maka smiled at her. " I'm very envious of the connection you have with Black Star, Tsubaki-chan. I wish Soul and I had that.."

"Oh you do, you just don't realize it yet. And he will too."

Blushing Maka looked at her feet. "How would I… make Soul notice me more? Should I get stronger, act more mature?"

Tsubaki sighed. " If you want to go about doing it that way, with Soul-kun its bound to work. I can't believe I'm telling you to do this, but I'd make him _jealous_… just don't go _too _far. He's a tad overprotective and he'd make sure to make anyone suffer if some guy was to make a move on you- like the fight he took-part of in the men's bath house couple days ago-" Tsubaki then covered her mouth realizing she had then just said too much.

"Wait…wait… He…punched a bunch a boy's faces in, on the account of _me_?" Maka stated astonished. She of course new of the fight Soul had gotten into at the bathhouse- but she never heard the reason why.

Tsubaki dried her hands, and began to walk t the bathroom door. " Never mind, we should go back before he gets worried.

Maka looked back at her reflection in the cracked and broken mirror. "_Because of me..?" _She whispered again. Frowning, she grabbed the head band from her hair and pulled it out, her hair messily hung from her head. She grabbed her he sweater, and pulled off revealing the camisole underneath. Her determined eyes sparkled and she smiled to her reflection.

Tsubaki watched as, she folded the sweater in her arms and threw the hair band into the garbage bin. Maka swung her hair around and brushed off her skirt. She spread her arms wide and looked up for Tsubaki's approval.

Tsubaki, imitating her meister, put her thumbs up. " _Knock'em dead_!"

--------.

Soul sat restless in the couch, he had opened his third beer now waiting for Maka's form to reappear down the hall, where she had disappeared.

"Go after her, if you're _that _worried." Black Star stated voicing Soul's thoughts. He was onto his twenty third beer, while Kidd, who moped in the corner of the couch. Soul didn't answer him and looked back down the hallway.

"They are probably doing girly-shit, like make-up and fixing their hair."

Soul ignored him, as his keen eye sight focused on Tsubaki walking out of the bathroom, with Maka in pursuit. Soul sighed, feeling a little more relaxed. He watched the two girls march their way over to him. Tsubaki was blocking his view but he soon saw Maka's fiery green eyes glaring back at him. Her eyes weren't red and puffy- so she wasn't crying, which made Soul relax a little bit more. He _should _apologize anyways. He wasn't being very nice to her, he was just so tired and cranky and didn't enjoy the fact he was being forced to go somewhere he didn't want to.

"Hey Maka…" He couldn't finish as Maka's black sweater was thrown at his face. Annoyed, Soul pulled it off, just as Maka grabbed the beer out his hands and brought it to her lips. Soul eyes widened in amazement as she chugged it down just as fast Liz had.

_Had she gone mental?_

"HAHA! Way to go MAKA!" Black Star cheered.

The new song started and the strumming guitar and heavy bass pumped itself through people's ear drums- many getting up to their seats to go dance to the seductive, entrancing song.

Maka finished the can, and placed it empty, back into Soul's hands. Soul blinked unable to form words, as she spun on her heel and began to walk towards the dance floor, where the flashing rhythmic lights beckoned her to follow.

As soon as Maka's back was turned from Soul, she had nearly _gagged _as she had to ingest the vile toxin from Soul's can. " _Geeyuuh_..." Maka cringed and shuddered to herself.

Unaware to Maka's little display, Soul, felt his mouth drop, watching Maka's long slender legs step up to the dance floor. The entire action made Maka's behind, _more _than entrancing.

She stopped as she stepped on the last step. She turned her head slightly, her blond locks messily lapping over the luscious curves of her narrow back. Her green eyes met his confused and slightly deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. The lights danced around her silhouetted before she turned back to entrancing noise and moved forward.

Anyone in front of her, would notice the coy and sneaky smile spreading across her lips as she stepped onto the dance floor.

Soul's mouth went dry. He always though Maka was beautiful in her own way, but he never thought, with one look in her eyes- _When did Tiny-tits get so damn….sexy_?

_God-forbid if he said that out loud._

"Eh Soul…. You're _drooling_." Black Star's smart-ass retort was deaf to his ears, as it suddenly clicked in, to where she was heading to. Looking down at her sweater, before looking up, Soul felt himself go rigid and he flew out of his seat.

There was no way in _hell_, she was going to _dance_, looking like _that_!

He was about to run up and drag her ass back down, but Tsubaki was standing in his way, with her arms crossed.

"She's had quite enough of _your _attitude for one night Soul-kun, Let her enjoy her evening." She glared.

The stern and daring look in Tsubaki eyes, made Soul stop in his tracks. He knew even if he got past her to get to his meister, Maka would deck him into the floor and throw his sorry ass back onto the couch he had rooted off of.

Soul growled as he rubbed the back of his head. '_This wouldn't have happened if he had taken Maka's request to dance with her_.' he thought kicking himself in the process.

He sighed and began to turn around. " _Make sure no one touches her_."

A smile spread across Tsubaki's face. She closed her eyes, smiling wider before nodding her head to her best friends, overprotective partner. Turning she ran up the steps to where Maka and Patti were.

Getting back to his seat, dragging his feet in the process, Soul collapsed on the couch, beside Kidd. Kidd looked up to the dance floor and widened his eyes. Noticing this Soul looked up to see Patti talking to Maka. Both girls sniggered evilly to themselves and swung their arms around each others shoulders. Quite assured, the boys were gawking, the girls looked over their shoulders, before sticking out their tongues to Kidd and Soul, clearly mocking them.

Kidd sighed. " I'm sorry Soul. I've turned her against you."

Soul sunk deeper into his seat.

"_No man,… I totally deserve it."_

"_Man…" _Black Star laughed. " You _two _certainly have a WAY with women."

And for the second time that evening, Black Star was found, feet up, unconscious in his chair.

-----------

Maka's head was feeling strange and fuzzy. It started not shortly after she downed Soul's beer. She was now staring at this light blue substance in a triangular shaped glass. It had a crude name, Maka remembered as Patti had practically trusted it down her throat. '_Sex on the Beach_.' She remembered correctly. It was bitter and hard to swallow, but Maka soon got accustomed to the taste.

And after ranting about stupid boys, she actually forgot how many drinks she had drank. And after several songs, she was thirsty and drank some more. Another fast song came on and Maka, excited to dance again, swigged back the rest of the drink. Tsubaki watched her friend in concern.

"Maka-chan… Maybe you should go sit down.."

Maka turned around, losing her footing slightly, but regained her balance. She looked down at her feet and found she had two sets of feet. Ignoring her sudden case of mutation, Maka waved her hand, nearly smacking Tsubaki in the face.

"Pffft! No way!" Maka laughed. " I want to dance some more."

"Maka-chan you can hardly stand though…"

Maka stumbled away heading to the dance floor, teetering a little more. " Don't be such a _pussy_! Tsubaki! I want to freakin' DANCE!"

Tsubaki cringed. Note to self: Maka plus alcohol, equals _very crude Maka_.

Soul was not going to be happy about this. Tsubaki bit her lip nervously, trying to come to a decision on what to do, without angering either weapon or meister.

Watching Tsubaki's eyes peer over to were the boys were STILL sitting, Maka growled.

" Are you still worrying about those _bastards_? If they want to _sit, _on their lazy _ass's _and drink themselves _drunk_, being a bunch of… _party-poopers_, like what they are," Maka pause before stumbled slightly. Tsubaki slapped her hand to her face. " Then they can very do that. _Like hell I care_. I came here to have fun and I will do just that! Don't need no stupid boys to have a good time- _Soul can go f_--"

She stumbled again and this time she was headed straight to the floor.

"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki cried, unable to reach for her in time.

But she was caught before hit the floor. "_Whoopsy Daisies_!" Patti's voice chirped. Patti lifted Maka back onto her feet. Maka stared perplexed, how the pistol weapon could lift Maka up so easy. She was baffled and amazed, as she reached out and squeezed Patti's arm muscles.

"How can you be so friggin' strong? I don't see any muscles…"

Patti blinked her bright blue eyes. " Uh, oh. Maka-chan are you tipsy?"

Maka looked up in thought, swaying. " _Tipsy_? Nah….I feel like…_I'm the ocean_." She stated dramatically as she waved her arms in the air, making whooshing sounds, like waves. " I feel like the waves…. Uuuppp…and dooownnn."

Patti giggled. " Oh Maka-chan you're so silly when you're drunk."

"_Drunk_….really? This is what drunk feels like?" She nodded her head, like a bobble-head. " _Cool."_

Tsubaki looked over to Patti worriedly. " I should get her some water."

Patti nodded her head. " Good idea, I'll get another drink while I'm at it." Patti skipped away, making her way down the stairs to the bar. Tsubaki blinked confusedly at Patti's comment, before shaking her though.

"Ooh ooh! A drink? Can I have the 'Sex on the… _watchama' _call it?" Maka giggled.

"You should really go sit back down Maka-chan. Go sit with _Soul_-"

"_Hell no_! I'm staying right here!" Stating the fact that she was not moving from her spot, Maka sit down onto the floor crossing her legs ( in a skirt) and her arms. She stuck up her nose and looked away.

"He has ruined my night already! I don't need him, _to add on top of it_, that I'm DRUNK! Its his fault anyway!"

Tsubaki looked around, realizing she was drawing some attention in. Crouching down to Maka's level, she put her hands up in defence as she calmed Maka down.

" _Okay! Okay. You stay right here then, okay? I'll get you some water."_

Maka nodded sliding her legs around in a more comfortable position. Tsubaki quickly stood up and ran into the crowd of people, disappearing down the stairs. Maka blinked before looking down at her watch, watching the hands tick. It was almost midnight.

"You'd think he'd at least come searching for me…" She sighed before tiredly looking up on the colourful ball hanging on the ceiling. Bring her knees to her chest, Maka buried her head.

Within the dense crowd of dancing bodies, _Markus Fisher _leaned against the wall, bringing his drink to lips watching the drunk defenceless girl on the floor.

_He smirked maliciously._

Meanwhile at the bar, Tsubaki pushed through the crowd, ignoring the hurtful words a she butted in line. She had to hurry, she felt Soul's eyes on her when she walked by. He of course was watching Maka dance, and when she disappeared in the crowd, he kept watching until she reappeared again. When Tsubaki had ran down those steps, she had to avoid his eyes knowing he'd jump up and rush to Maka's side. But Maka was not even capable to even speak to him.

_Oh this wasn't a good idea…_

When she got to the bar, she told the bartended her order and he began to fill a glass with some ice and water. Tsubaki looked to her left and saw Liz surrounded by at least ten empty shot glasses. Liz took the small glass of dark liquid before shooting it down her throat in one breath. Slamming the little cup on the table, Tsubaki looked to Liz's right, noticing a very drunk, toothless man. Tsubaki recognized him, as one of the other janitors at Shibusen.

"That's eleven. " Liz stated, looking completely sober but bored.

A crowd around them, roared in applause, waving expensive bills to bet on.

The drunk man grinned, his rotten toothless smile, cheeks rosy from the consumed alcohol. His gigantic hairy hands picked up the glass, before swigging it back like Liz. There was a round of applause, as he slammed the cup down to bar. The man continued to grin before falling backwards, off his stool and onto the floor. Liz who was already drinking her next shot, twirled in her seat to look down at the passed out man.

"_You loose_."

The crowd around her cheered and some grumbled as they traded their bills or money.

Liz turned and noticed Tsubaki's confused and dumbstruck gaze. Liz shrugged.

"The old man wanted to _sleep with me_, and persistently tried. So I told him, if he could out-drink me, I'd sleep with him." She grinned filling her shot glass again. Drinking it back and licking her lips clean. " The old geezer put up a fight."

A glass of water was slammed down onto the bar and Tsubaki jumped in surprise. Suddenly remembering Maka and her current state, Tsubaki grabbed the glass and got away as fast as she could. She could distinctively could hear Liz edging on another fight.

Running up the steps, holding her cream-colour skirt so she wouldn't trip, she ran to where Maka was left sitting. Tsubaki blinked looking at the empty spot of the floor where Maka _should've been. _Tsubaki looked around seeing, if Maka tried to dance again. But she was no where in sight.

Tsubaki bit her lips.

"_Not good…"_

_----------_

"I'll sleep with any man who can out-drink me in the game _'Eleven_."

"Nee-chan playing tipsy games again?"

Liz twirled around on her stool and shrugged. Recognizing her sister's voice. " What can I say, Your sis is still the defending champ."

"And if one of them happens to win?"

Liz smirked. "If? Well then that would be an interesting day."

"I will challenge you, _Elizabeth Thompson_." A deep but familiar voice interrupted.

Liz, twirled her chair again, to face the new candidate only to find herself staring into the blank, blue skinned, zombie eyes of _Sid_. Liz jumped.

"_SID_?! You want to sleep with _me_?" She hissed aghast. " That's on such a level of _wrong_, I cannot explain!"

"That was _not _the man that I once was. I want to take on your challenge Elizabeth Thompson. I've been watching you out-drink all these men…" he extended his hand to the pile of drunk, unconscious men gurgling and groaning on the floor. He last victim, joining it.

"I think its about time, _a real man _stepped up."

Liz smirked. " _Finally_."

"Drink till you drop?"

The glasses where full, and both of them clinked together.

"_You're on, big blue."_

Both took the glasses were drank back, simultaneously before being slammed down of the bar's surface, ready to be filled again.

Patti smirked, waiting for her drink as the bartended rushed around getting everyone else's. Her sister was so funny when she drank. She always became so tough, no one dared to cross her.

'OI PATTI!"

Patti turned around to see Soul and Black Star standing there, getting more drinks. Patti saluted the boys.

" What up, blue-monkey man and jerk-face?"

Black Star was too busy filling his arms with more beers so he never heard Patti's mocking. Soul gulped knowing the '_jerk-face' _was definitely something Maka would call him.

"Where's Maka?"

Patti leaned against the bar, glaring not even shuddering her eye lashes. " With Tsubaki, _duh_. Where else would she be, jerk-face?"

Soul sighed. " Forget I asked." Patti then turned back to the bar, as her blue liquid Cognac, known as 'Hypnotic' was set on the bar. Soul looked over to Black Star who began to shove beer cans down his pants for more room to hold more.

Soul make a mental note, not to touch _any _beer cans that came from Black Star's pants after his '_commando' _comment earlier.

He felt kind of stupid, standing in the silence hanging between them. Putting his hands in his pockets, he looked over to see Liz with almost thirty shot glasses in front of her, drinking it down with Sid. Soul blanched. _These sisters were…something' else_.

A water was slammed down on the bar, waking Soul from his like daze. He walked over to counter to retrieve it. Catching Patti's ridiculing, amusing stare he glared at her.

"_It ain't for me_! Its for your hopeless meister, moping over there- which by the way- is _your fault_! The stupid git can't get drunk, because alcohol has no effect on his _anti-toxins _in his body, remember?"

Patti turned away from him, rolling her blue eyes, prudishly.

Soul sighed. " Not exactly a perk of being a Shinigami if you ask me. After this night of torture, I think Kidd getting _wasted_, would be a good thing for him. Too bad for him"

Patti's eyes widened. " THAT'S IT! I'll get HIM DRUNK!" She laughed, snapping her fingers together.

Soul stared blankly at her. " Did you _not _just hear what I--"

Patti snatched the water out of his hands, before setting it back down on the bar. Soul was about to yell at her to give it back, when suddenly Patti stuck her hands down her shirt.

"What the hell?-"

Grinning devilishly, she pulled out a small white paper pouch. Soul blinked when she brought the pouch to her teeth, tearing the paper's seal. She dipped it towards the water and white powder poured out of it. She began to sinisterly chuckle as Kidd's water, began to dilute into a white cloud.

"_um…Patti_..?" Soul asked extremely disturbed and nervous.

_Aheeheehee."_

Throwing the nameless empty package over her shoulder, she then stirred the clouded water with her finger. Soul scoffed, still mildly disturbed. " _As if he's going to drink that…" _He thought to himself. However his thoughts left him, as the once cloudy water turned transparent, back into water.

Patti turned around, her eyes twinkling with badness. " Aheeheeheehehehehehehehe! She chuckled darkly. "_Got you now_." She sang. Standing, she passed it Soul, who just stared at her, then the drink, not even DARING to move.

Patti rolled her eyes, before walking past him " _Fine_! I'll give it to him myself, chicken-shit _jerk-face_."

Patti practically skipped over to Kidd. She placed it on the table, surprising Kid out of his gloomy state. Surprised to see the reason for his insanity, taking a seat beside him, Kidd felt suddenly uneasy. She crossed her arms not looking at him, pouting.

"Say _you're sorry_." Patti pouted.

Kidd blinked, finding his thought process again. " I don't even know what I did-"

"OY…_Beg for forgiveness bastard_."

Legs kneeled on the couch, Kidd put his hands together before bowing his head to the surface of the couch.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _I'm sorry!" _His fists began to bang forcefully on the couch. " I'm a _despicable _being! Trash! I'm sorry! Please! PLEASE _Patricia _forgive me!"

Patti giggled, patting Kidd on the head like a dog, " There, there. Kiddo! I forgive you."

Kidd stopped crying, and lifted himself to look up at his weapon. She reached into her hair, pulling out the side pony-tail, and taking out the clips. Shaking her head, letting her blond locks fall back to place, she smiled sweetly at him.

Blushing Kidd looked away before clearing his throat. " Well, good. I'm glad that stressful situation is over." He looked over to see Patti holding out his glass of water to him, smiling he gratefully accepted it, and drank it back.

Patty smirked evilly.

_And Soul saw the whole thing._

Soul scowled. Kidd had those anti-toxins right? The way Patty was going on, was like she way trying to kill him… which wouldn't surprise him since the girl was clearly psychotic. But they again, she was his weapon. She knows his weaknesses and she probably knows exactly how to toxic-fy those anti-toxins.

" _Kidd, I'm praying for you…"_

"Soul-kun!"

Soul sighed hearing Tsubaki call his name. Soul turned around, with his hands in his jean pockets, looking away from everything

"What is it Tsubaki…?" Soul sighed.

"Its Maka…"

Soul opened his crimson eyes, looking at Tsubaki's worried face, as she continued to try to catch her breath. Soul felt his heart dive into his gut.

"What is it? What's wrong."

Tsubaki bit her lip glancing worriedly around her. " She was a bit tipsy, so I left her to get some water and when I came back-"

Soul grabbed her shoulders frantically, shaking her. " Where's MAKA?!"

Tsubaki's guilty blue eyes looked up and she finally stared into Soul's worried eyes.

"_She's gone…."_

------------

Snow fell onto the Death City's vast number of buildings. Standing ,on the rooftop of one particular building, were two robed figures. Their cloaked forms where silhouetted by the grinning moon behind them. Looking down on one building that had the bright neon glowing signs of ' Death Haven', one figure stepped closer to the other.

"_It _has made its move."

The other figure, turned, holding out a slender hand with silver bangles adorned onto it. In her hand a purple, glowing electrical sphere appeared, as black lightning slivered with in it. The figure chuckled, her eyes glowing red under the hood.

"_Eruka."_

The figure's shadow, split into numerous black arrows, that slivered around her feet bare feet.

"Keep an eye on our…_specimen_"

The other figure bowed low to the ground.

"_Yes Medusa-sama…"_

The figure then disappeared, leaving the one fearless witch gazing at the grinning moon. Pulling back her hood, her snake-like eyes grinned back. Her grin expanded dangerously, a black electrical arrow snake, twisting around in her mouth.

"_Happy Yule, Maka Albarn."_

_A/N: I DID NOT THINK I WAS GOING TO FINISH THAT!!!_

_What's funny, the moment I was typing the last bit with Medusa, the song ' Lady of a Gorgon' comes on- IT FIT SO WELL! I love Medusa she's so deliciously evil. We needed SOMEONE to be pulling the strings._

_HAH HAH! Okay so.. Don't expect an update for a while, I will try to get bits and pieces done, ONLY when my assignments are done. But I got an animation of Girl walking onto stage and playing a guitar, due in a week… and its like.. Over 100 drawings'. SO I will have no life… again… Not to mention I have to design a flying machine for my design assignment._

_So THIS was my treat- because all of you have been awesome and I love ready your reviews. BE THNAKFUL!! *grins*_

_SO KEEP IT UP!!!_

…_I wuvs you…._

_-Cerrdy_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'm updating!!! Well mostly because its reading week- NOT that I don't have massive amounts or homework to do, but drawing 12 hours NON-STOP could use some serious DOWN-TIME and what better way to do it, than getting the next damn chapter of my pride-and-joy out so my reviewees don't…like.. Eat my soul… BUT I drew pictures of the story- I have more to do too, but that's what I do when I'm on my 15, or half minute breaks at work or waiting for my classes to start.

Curious, if you have not visited checked out ma gallery on Deviant - .com/art/SOUL-EATER-Comic-109523168 Sneak peek-age of what's to come in the story…. If you call a 70 panel/ 16 page comic a sneak peek- more like a TEASER…

And when this story is finished, I already have a plan for my next story- _After the Fall_- Its going to be dark, and not exactly a happy story. Its basically, what if Shibusen failed to destroy Arachne, and the Kishin, and the world has gone to Chaos. What is left of the Death Scythes they have to save whatever is left of the human race- Those alive, our wonderful main characters, become the rebels of Shibusen, that fighting the constant raging war against the Kishin and trying to stay alive.

I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS and all your amazing reviews! You makes me SO HAPPY! And it fuels me to write more!

SO PLEASE enjoy!

And review your little hearts out.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater..do not own….says I…. *vomits blood*

CHAPTER SIX

"Smile"

The pulsating beat or the raving music, made it impossible to shout out to her. It was too loud, too dark, and too flashy for Soul to recognize Maka's face within the mass of swaying drunk bodies. But it didn't matter to Soul. He continued pushing through the walls of bodies, knocking people and their drinks over- and clearly he _didn't give a damn_. He had one goal:

_Find Maka, drag her fine ass back to the apartment, and lecture her until he was hoarse. _

Oh, and lets not forget expressing, with a great deal of satisfaction, a big, fat, 'I TOLD YOU SO.' Maybe he'd write it on her forehead. She deserved and good brain rattle for all the heart palpitations he had battled with this evening. It was more than what he could handle. He had to tune out the irritating banter of the red demonic bastard, painting delicious scenarios of Maka's whereabouts and current situations into Soul's mind.

The demon liked _red_.

Or having Maka, lost in the arms or some other man.

The painting and thought of the latter, made Soul _see _red.

He took great pleasure, elbowing one person in the gut as he brushed by, having their drink jump out of their hands and spill into their lap. He would have grinned with merriment of the strings of curses that flew out of the person's mouth. But Soul wasn't much of a multitasker. He had one thing on his mind and that was it.

_Find Maka_.

----

"_S'where we goin?"_

Maka slurred as her head continued to spin, objects blurred past her, and her feet struggled to stay aligned. She leaned in on the arm that was being pulled through the masses of people, down the narrow hallway, by some boy that her mind could not coherently address. He turned his head slightly, allowing the mass of the dirty blond locks bounce with every determined and assertive step. His liquid blue iced eyes, sparkled with amusement and something Maka could not quite identify- the intoxication on her body made her soul perception all…wiggy.

Maka could feel her legs getting rubbery and the urge to sit in the middle of the hallway was quite tempting. But her curiosity and stubbornness of this strange boy, got the better of her. She watched his lips twitch before smirking.

"Somewhere away from this noise." His deep dark voice chuckled.

He was very alluring, Maka decided.

He reminded her of _someone_. Maka's face scrunched into a frown.

_And there she goes again_. Thinking about that bull-headed lazy partner of hers. Why was it that every train of thought magically focused back to _him_. She could be thinking about _cheese_, and it would _still _go back to that…that… DOOFUS!

Noticing her discontent as she glared at her feet, Marcus stopped in the middle of the hallway abruptly, causing Maka to bang into his shoulder and stumble back in surprise. But his arm positioned themselves, with mighty fast reflexes, he caught her by the waist. He also had no shame in keeping his hands there.

"Careful now." He chuckled darkly, as Maka licked her lips, realizing his icy blue eyes had multiplied and continued to spin in a hypnotizing cycle.

"Wouldn't want you _hurt _now, would we?" The words were cold and if Maka had her brain working correctly, the sirens, and alarms would be shrieking in her head.

But she smiled, making a silly grin stretching across her face.

Why couldn't Soul be this much of gentleman. In this likely situation, sure yes, he'd catch her but he'd say something more along the lines of "_Idiot watch your step." _

The grin replaced with a frown again, and she glared at nothing in particular.

_And back again_. Soul was again possessing her thoughts. _This was frustrating_. Her thoughts were stopped as Marcus's hand slipped under her chin and dipped her head up to look at him. Maka felt her cheeks warm as the boy's icy eyes search hers.

"May I ask why there is such a long frown on this beautiful goddess's face?"

Maka warmed further under his touch. No man had ever said that to her. Not even Soul. Sometimes it seemed his eyes were saying it, but whatever came out of his mouth afterwards, was completely different- Almost resulted in a severe 'Maka Chop' every time.

But there was something about this man, Marcus. She couldn't put her hand on it. Even in her blurry and disorientated state, something was pulling at the back of her mind. Something familiar. She blinked.

"_Your hands are cold." _She whispered, with perplexed look on her features. As if she wasn't sure where the assumption had come from.

His hands, slowly dipped down her cheek and lingered around her swan-like neck. Something flashed in his eyes, as they darkened considerably as his eyes focused on her neck. His hands, still lingering there, his thumb brushing against her throat. The touch sent shivers down her spine.

And she did not no why, but she felt they _weren't _the good kind of shivers.

"It's a little drafty in here…." He whispered.

As his thumbs pressed against her throats skin, the rest of this fingers crept behind the back of her neck- still no warmth radiating from them.

The sense of alarm was shrieking again, but her mind could not focus. Instead it drifted back to Soul _again_.

She remembers every time Soul touches her. _Everyplace_. Even if its deliberate or an accident. He is always warm, sometimes _hot_. He leaves hot, electrifying tingles on her skin, and the warmth hums, taking a long time to fade. But even so, she couldn't help but think, that if Soul was to touch her like _this_- would it feel like this now?

Like the temperature had dropped terribly and she was sinking into dark freezing waters? Making her body numb to the core… ?

Or… would Soul, light a flame inside of her? Warming every part of her body? _Spreading _aburning fire, as if somehow she was about to _spontaneously combust_, but tasting and tormenting her core until she couldn't feel no more?

_Okay_. Now her thoughts were drifting to _other _places.

Embarrassed by her lecherous mind, she looked away from Marcus. If she hadn't she would have seen the his eyes narrow dangerously and maliciously. He turned his head away from her, gripping her neck tighter- almost if he was restraining from strangling it. He coyly pulled her into his direction, as they walked into a room behind dark crimson curtains.

Maka eyed the curtains as, _once again_, they reminded of her partners eyes; when he was in the heat of battle- determined and furious. She's seen the look many times. But always, the look softened when he looked back at her. His devilish smirk spreading over his lips.

_God damnit. Was this going to stop? _

Stop thinking about him. _Stop THINKING in general Maka_! She scolded herself. Her brain was loud, muddled with perverted thoughts of her partner, and warnings… like… for some reason, she should be preparing herself to fight.

She was pushed down onto a chair, and Maka's legs could finally stop shaking. She smiled contently, as she felt herself melted into the chair. She felt the chair shift next to her and saw Marcus sitting next to her. She cocked her head to the side as he was focussed on pouring the drinks in front of him.

"What kind of weapon are you, Fisher?"

He glanced at her, searching her again with icy blue eyes, before settling back to the last drink he was pouring. A smirk spread across his features again.

"_It's a secret." _

Maka blinked as he twisted his torso to look at her, passing her a drink. She took it as he shifted in his seat, turning the attention of his body, towards her, sliding his arm over the back of the chair behind her head. He held up his glass to her as the smirk widened.

"And call me Marcus."

Maka blinked as she raised her shaky glass to his. Maka felt like sinking further into the cushions and she smiled goofily again. "Then call me Maka" She giggled.

As the glasses clinked together, Maka took no hesitation into downing the glass in a second. As Marcus brought his to his lips, his dark smirk returned.

-----

_Donavan Peters was his name. _

He was that little _nose wipe _that had 'tried' to ask Maka out, before Soul gave him a good eye threat and sent the sniffling coward away with his tail between his legs- and then falling down the stairs, which amused Soul to no end.

So why was the _little ingrate _borrowing holes into the back of Soul's head?

Whatever the reason was it was irritating the hell out of him, and Soul was resisting the urge to _introduce _the boy's face to Soul's fist. Come to think of it, wasn't his brother one of the morons that he'd beat the snot out in the men's bathhouse? Soul shook it off. His temper was getting the better of him, and he was in cranky mood already, searching the bloody club for his lost and drunk-assed partner.

"Soul!" Soul turned his head to see Tsubaki, flushed in the cheeks from running around frantically, closing in on him. " Did you find her?"

Soul rolled her eyes rudely and growled. " Does it look like I did?" He snapped.

Tsubaki recoiled and her eyes watered, flashing with guilt as she looked away. Soul sighed. Cranky was understatement right now- he was almost _feral_. But he had no right snarling at Tsubaki, who felt shitty enough as it was.

" I..I shouldn't have left her alone…" She whispered.

Soul put a hand on her shoulder. " Sorry Tsubaki,….We'll find her. Don't worry."

Tsubaki bit her lip nodding- still feeling guilty. Soul dropped his hand from Tsubaki's shoulder looking to the side catching little Donavan staring him again. Realizing he was caught staring, the boy turned his head sharply looking away. Tsubaki blinked the tears away and looked around.

"I wish we had some sort of clue…"

Soul narrowed his crimson eyes.

"_I've got one."_

-----

Donavan sipped his beer nervously, sweat pouring down the back of his neck, knowing he had been caught staring at Evans- and witnessing the scythe weapon's temper- it was not something to fool around with. Slowly he turned his head to see if Soul Eater was still there talking to Black Star's weapon. The boy blinked in surprise seeing neither of them there anymore. He stepped out, looking around trying to catch sight of them. He turned to look to the other direction, only to find him staring into a pair of annoyed crimson eyes.

The boy jumped back in fright against the wall, where Soul closed in on him. Cornering him like a cat cornering a mouse.

"_Donavan right_?" Soul questioned with many hints of irritation lingering in his voice. The boy's brown eyes widened in fear. " Looking for something?" Soul pressed closer, his malicious jagged grin scaring the potential _shit _out of his prey. " Is it Donavan? Don maybe? Or maybe its _Donny_?"

Making up his mind to 'get the hell out of there,' the boy dove under Soul's long arms and tried to run for it, but Soul caught his collar and threw him back against the wall. Soul snorted as his fist firmly held the boy in one place.

"What are you running away for?" Soul chuckled dangerously flashing his teeth again. Everyone knew Soul Eater was not the happy-go-lucky smiling type of guy- no he was the opposite. When Soul smiled… it was _time to run_.

Only his friends and meister could handle his smiles.

" What? Got something to hide?"

Soul's assumption were clearly correct, and he felt his blood boil when the terrified boy's eyes widened, and the boy nervously tried to hide from Soul's penetrating stare. Feeling slightly _murderous_, Soul grabbed the boys collar and lifted him off the ground, snarling into his face. His eyes had darken considerably.

"_Where. Is. She?"_

"Soul-kun!" Tsubaki gasped trying to pull on Soul's death grip.

The boy made a move to open his mouth, but Soul cut him off before any sound came from his mouth. Thrusting the boy mercilessly against the wall, Soul gripped the boy's collar tighter, bringing his face close, so the boy could witness just how _white _and _sharp _his teeth really were.

"And don't give me the _'I don't know' bullshit_, because I know you do. _Spill_, before you share the same fate as your brother did." He snarled, showing off the pink of his gums.

The boy gulped while his bottom lips quivered.

" I-I'm not sure…where she wen--"

"_I'll give you till count of three…" _Soul grinned darkly.

"S-She was here not t-t-too long ago-"

"_One…"_

"She c-c-could have went to the Q-Quiet rooms in the b-back-"

"_Two…"_

"S-she was with someone!"

Soul stopped counting, and lowered the boys feet to the ground- one hand still not releasing the boy's collar. Soul eyes darkened, but worry etched itself onto his face.

"Who?" Soul hissed aggravated, dragging the boy over to his face.

Donavan looked away. "I don't know, it was dark and hard to see--"

Soul bared his teeth again, raising the other arm in a fist.

"_WHO!" _He bellowed, pulling back the fist.

Donavan squeaked and threw his arms over his face to protect himself. " FISHER! M-Marcus Fisher!!"

Soul released him, and Donavan crumbled to the ground, quivering into a little ball. Soul looked at his hands shaking with rage, he flexed his fingers calming his boiling blood but the current situation only made his blood boil more.

"Out of all the people to get drunk and wander off with!" Soul snarled exasperatedly.

" It had to be THAT son-of-a-" He turned his head to look at Donavan as Donavan shakily stood on his feet. The look in Soul's murderous gaze made his brain process quick- and also he wasn't feeling like being sandwiched into the wall again, or have Soul get impatient. The boy quickly pointed to the exact direction where Maka and Fisher had disappeared.

Soul narrowed his eyes at him, before spinning on his foot and marching over to the hallway, bulldozing through people.

Soul scowled in annoyance as he made his way through. " What part of 'smashing-his-face-in- did he NOT understand!?" He grumbled under his breath.

Tsubaki watched Soul's back disappeared into the crowd. Tsubaki bowed apologetically to Donavan before chasing after Soul.

Donavan brushed of his collar, clearing his throat still looking frazzled. He failed to notice someone had came up behind him.

"_Why don't you just bend over next time?"_

Donavan jumped around, facing his stoic older brother, Sevan Peters. " Damnit, Sevan don't do that! I've already pissed myself once for one night." His brother stared at him with a incredulous gaze.

"He intimidates you that much, huh?"

"Of course not!" Donavan shook his collar before biting his lip.

" YES!" he corrected, turning exasperatedly towards his brother. " He has the eye colour of the spilt _blood_, razor sharp _shark _looking teeth, and not to mention of temper of something furious. Oh and also that his arm can transform into a FREAKING SCYTHE! Forgive me, but having diced parts- _MY _diced parts, were not on my to-do list this evening!"

"_Medusa won't be pleased."_

Donavan's brown eyes widened before trying to shrug it off. " Not my problem, is it now? YOU are the one who wants to be under her wing, I just have to play along with it. He would have found her sooner or later. So what, if the demon scythe made me spill my guts?"

His brother whispered into Donavan's ear before disappearing into the crowd of dancing people. Leaving Donavan shaken with fear for the second time this evening.

"Lets just hope _Medusa won't spill yours_."

------

Licking her lips Maka looked up at the ceiling, thinking, before rolling her head to the side to look at Marcus.

"I bet you're a shooting-type of weapon. A gun type maybe?"

He looked shocked, before drinking his glass down, almost tightly. She blinked at him again, before she bit her lower lip apologetically.

"Sorry. Am I not allowed to guess?"

Marcus smiled and shook his head, as he placed his empty glass on the table. He reached for the wine bottle and poured himself another glass. He turned taking the empty glass from her hands.

"No. Be my guest." He chuckled as he poured her a second glass. " But what made you assume that?"

"_Your eyes."_

He paused in his pouring before continuing.

"Your eyes, they calculate, analyze every bit of your surroundings. Searching for a target." She thought out loud through half-lidded eyes. He had turned to her and placed another glass in her hand. She giggled and took it from him, before taking a rather large sip.

"Your eyes are sharp like a sniper. Once it finds it target you stay quite focused on it. So the question is," She paused to down the rest of her drink.

"_Why am I your target?"_

She licked her lips, feeling thing shivers dive up and down her spine- Goosebumps crawled under her skin, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on it ends. The room suddenly got very cold. She looked at him, unable to see his eyes under the dirty blond locks over his eyes.

Taking her empty glass away from her again he proceeded to fill it again.

"Because…" He voice was low and husky- but as the words left his mouth, the air in the room got thinker and colder.

He turned to her, masking his real expression, faking a smile to her.

"You are a remarkable and astonishingly beautiful woman, that deserves a lot more than what has been given to you."

Taking the glass, Maka's drunken curiosity intensified. " What do you mean?"

He never answered her, only focused on finishing his glass of wine. " _Okay_.." Maka began, as he licked his lips tightly before looking at her.

"How come you don't have a partner? I mean I can tell by looking at you- you're not weak, you are far from it."

He shrugged his shoulders, placing his glass on the table, rejecting another glass.

"I have trust issues." He answered simply.

Maka rolled her eyes. " Tell me someone who doesn't? I did too, not too long ago. I still do in some cases…" He looked at her expecting her to continue, which she did.

"My Papa," She started as she licked lips, staring into the dark liquid, splash against the glass. " He ruined everything. He hurt my Mama, he hurt me and I'm pretty sure he's hurt dozen more. The day my Mama left, left me with my Papa, I vowed to myself '_Maka_!' I said to myself. '_Men are unfaithful, untrustworthy bastards. Don't let them in anymore!_'….. It just hurts too much. It takes too long to put those broken pieces back together again…."

" But I broke that vow." A smile spread to her lips. " I don't know why, but the moment I met Soul Eater Evans, I knew he was different. I mean _really _different." She heard Marcus snort, but paid no heed to it. "The moment I shook his hand, and became his partner, I knew I could trust him. No matter how different he was- I knew he was the one right for me." She smiled warmly to herself,

"_I disagree."_

Maka turned to look at him, as he bore hole into her head. " He is one of things in your life that could be better- a better partner. Someone who actually respects you." Marcus stated haughtily.

Maka felt a pinch in the back her head and her blood boil. That comment really pissed her off. " Respects me? Why don't you think Soul respects me?"

"Because he doesn't. He's rude, disrespectful towards you, insults you and, _oh _he is a skirt chaser."

Maka stood up from her chair furiously- regretting the decision after a dizzy spell racked her mind. " LISTEN Y-_Wait a minute_…" She paused, as the dizzy spell wavered away. Holding her ground, she glared back down at Marcus.

"Soul may not walk, talk like some… stuff-shirt aristocrat- which is good! Because I for one cannot STAND those pompous, pansies that walk around with a higher than thou attitude-"

"But he does have a higher than thou attitude." Marcus interjected briskly, still seated. "He thinks he better and 'cooler' than everyone. He honestly thinks he is better than everyone. And he has no shame bragging about it either."

"NO!-Soul doesn't brag!" Maka hissed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, he does. I have the mark to prove it." Pulling up his bangs he showed the massive bruise around his eyebrow where Soul had, quote one quote 'smashed his face into the wall.'

"Courteously from _your _weapon's _fist_." Maka crossed her arms, scowling at him.

"That's because you said something about me, he didn't like."

Marcus raised and eyebrow and looked away with a deadpanned voice. " I told him I liked you, and wanted to ask you out to the dance, and this was his response." He turned to look at Maka, as she tried to decipher the scenario in her head. " He treats you like property, Maka. He's possessive and he'll suffocate you. He's bad news for you. I'd find another partner if I were you."

Maka straighten herself glaring darkly down at him. "_What like you_?" Maka glared, swaying and pointing her finger at him. "Don't make me laugh! You definitely ARE a shooting-type weapon. You want something and you are going to do anything to get it. You are selfish and greedy! In fact, _I don't think I like you_! Soul was right to hurt you, because I'd never go out with you!" Maka turned to walk away from him, but stopped and turned around again, swaying as she pointed a finger at him

"And, Yes Soul does think he is better than A LOT of people, that's because, he IS."

"Is he, Maka?" Marcus quipped, still not moving from his seat.

Maka straighten her wild hair, and glared at Marcus over his shoulder. " He is. He's _my _weapon. And he will become the _best _damn Death Scythe that will ever exist. And then you'll see just how BETTER he is. _And its Albarn to you!"_

She turned to walk out of the room, head high and tempting urges to Maka-chop him into a sticky-paste. The thought crossed her mind once again, when he called out to her again.

"You seem to put all your faith and trust in that _catastrophe_, but what about him- does he trust you?"

Maka turned and glared hard again. " Of course he does."

"Are you sure of that?" Marcus stood up, gathering the empty glasses and wine bottle. " Has he opened just as you have to him?"

Maka opened her mouth to rebuke him, but his words had it hit her clearly across her face.

_Soul had not opened up to her…._

"I see." Marcus chuckled. Maka's hurt features hardened to a glare.

"No. Soul has not opened up to me, but…"

Her mind returned to the memory, of waking up one night hearing the soft, agonizing keys of the piano, echoing into the night. Maka had bought him the piano, in attempt to coyly get Soul to play for her- but he refused. And she was more than angry with him. But that night when she heard him playing, and she gleefully snuck into the hallways to peek at him playing, she regretted even asking him.

_He was sitting in the dark, in his t-shirt and sweatpants with the grinning sadistic moon illuminating his lean figure. His fingers were dancing along the keys, but as Maka strained to hear, the piece of music saddened her heart. Agonizing loneliness, despair and regret harmonized into a haunting melody, until he softened the tune to the point it was heartbreaking. And if the music wasn't enough to convince her, his face said it all. Every emotion he felt, he played. And Maka did not fail to see the single tear that escaped his eyes. Maka was about to approach him, comfort him, but he shut his eyes tight, and his hands came down on the piano keys with some much pain and rage, it had startled her. The music got darker and angrier and Soul was grimacing every time his finger hit each key, with each bit of force. _

_His fingers were ready to bleed._

_Maka could bear no longer. She ran over, embracing him from behind and placing her hands over his. He was trembling, from what she wasn't sure. But as she intertwined her fingers with his, halting him from his pain, Soul's fingers closed on hers and he brought them to his chest, and hung his head low. She could feel his heart beating terrifyingly under his ribcage. She felt him breaking._

_He didn't cry again. It seemed he wanted to. _

_But Maka was sure, she wept enough for the both of them that night. _

Maka turned around and placed her hands to her heart, as Soul had done with hers that night. She closed her eyes and smiled sadly to herself.

"I respect Soul and his privacy, as he respects mine. I chose to tell him my burdens… Although he has yet to tell me. But when he's ready, I'll be there for him, ready to listen." She opened his eyes feeling almost sober as she looked back at Marcus with determined eyes.

"I will _never _replace Soul. He's already a part of me, that I can never part with."

"He'll let you get hurt." Marcus argued again.

Maka smiled sadly. " _I wish he would_. But he'll hurt himself before he'd let me get hurt. Its unfortunately how Soul stupid brain and his pride, works. No matter how much I try to change him otherwise…."

She then closed her eyes, determination striking her features. " So I'd suggest you should move on and get over it. Because you are stepping on thin ice you aren't even aware of." Marcus was unable to reply, so Maka stretched and smiled at him.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to use the _little girls room_." She stumbled a bit, but she walked out of the room proud and tall. Marcus made no move to go after her. He smirked to himself.

_Feisty. Quite the spit fire, that one. Even when she's inebriated. Her soul has so much hidden power….. Once its surfaces…I'll enjoy devouring it whole._

Suddenly she peeked her head back into the room, startling him. She sheepishly smiled, turning pinker in the cheeks.

"Do you happen to know where the _little girl's _room might be?"

------

The cold air hit Maka's face. It felt relaxing, and it soothed her spinning head. It was then Maka realized that she was _not _in the bathroom. Blinking she looked up to the clouded night sky, the moon trying to grin through the clouds blanket. She looked down to her boots and noticed the frozen water puddle by her feet.

"Wrong turn…" Maka mumbled to herself.

Walking up the concrete steps, to the door she had exited from, she grabbed the tarnish metal handle. She pulled repeatedly until realizing it was locked. Bringing her hands up her lips to blow warm air on her cold fingers, she looked around.

"You lost lass?"

Maka turned her head, spinning the world again and stumbling in the process. A large, rough looking man, reeking of booze and cigarettes looked down on her with his bushy eyebrows. The drunken gestures did not go unnoticed. Maka scratched the back of her head.

" Kinda. I took the wrong the turn and now I can't get back in. And my partner is probably looking for me." She looked to the door sadly " That's if he realized I was gone…"

"Not a very good partner, leaving such a pretty thing alone."

The man was closing in on her. But Maka still oblivious looked at the man through her drunken stupor.

"Say maybe you've seen him. He's taller than me, white messy hair, red eyes, scowls a lot."

"Can't say I have." he chuckled. His toothless grin spread across his dirty face.

" _Maybe you could pretend that I'm him."_

Maka blinked strangely at the man. "You look nothing like him." She was backed against the wall, as he leaned further into her. Maka scrunched up her nose. " And you certainly don't smell like him either. How often do you bathe… or is that like your natural smell?"

The man chuckled putting his large hairy hand on her chin.

"Come now, little miss. I promise I'd treat ye' good. Better even." He dipped his head closer as Maka sceptically stared at him. Her head was spinning and she still wasn't sure what was going on.

"You can even scream his name…" the man whispered in her ear. His other hand trailed down to the bottom of her skirt, tracing the hem, ready to slide his hand underneath.

"What was the lad's name again?"

As Maka opened her mouth to answer, _someone _beat her to it.

"_Soul Eater Evans."_

_Someone _who was very, _very _mad.

Maka's eyes lit up, looking over the big man's shoulder. " Soul!" she squealed happily. The drunk man moved away from the girl as crimson eyes bore venomously into his.

Soul stood shadowed in the alley's shadows, muscles tense, his eyes focused like a predator getting ready for the kill. The cold made his heavy breath visible, as it passed through his nostrils and gritted teeth. His eyes glowed dangerously like a fire in the distance, but it darken murderously under a heated glaze.

If he were a dog, his white hair would be standing on its ends like hackles, snarling and probably foaming at the mouth.

Okay _mad _was definitely a understatement here.

He had discarded his white button-up shirt long ago- wearing just his black muscle shirt in the winter's cool air. Maka watched in amazement as she watched his arm's biceps and triceps contract, and veins bulged out of the skin as his fist clenched the muscles together. Maka's gaze went to his jaw line, that was too clenched tight. Soul swallowed whatever saliva that had pooled into his mouth and Maka watch his neck muscles follow the tension of the rest of his body.

"Tsubaki…." Soul gritted through his teeth, his eyes not leaving the drunk soon-to-be dead-man- who had no idea what shit he had fell into.

" _Get Maka inside."_

Tsubaki paled, recognizing the edge and murderous tone. Her better judgment told her to stop him, but her mind trembled at the thought of those eyes being turned on her. She stepped off the step gingerly, before grabbing Maka and dragging her protesting form back inside the humid club.

"Wait. Tsubaki! What's going on? Why is Soul so mad?" She stumbled feeling her head spin again. Tsubaki said nothing but close the door tight, leaving Soul and drunk man alone in the alley.

The Drunk man shrugged his shoulder, turning around. " Ye should take better care of ye partner. Something coulda happened to 'er"

The man did not have time to even take a step. There was a flash of silver, and the drunk man was slammed viciously into a brick wall, cracking the worn down wall more. The man's eyes widened in fear as Soul's scythe arm was millimetres away from middle of his eyes. The man trailed to furious crimson eyes, that were darkened to point of turning black.

Soul pulled the scythe the arm back, preparing to strike. As Soul's arm came in contact with man's face, it transformed back to the fist, and slammed his face to the side. Blood spurted out the mans nose, the impact made sickening crack. The man fell to the ground and Soul stood over him, flexing his fingers, restraining the urge to hit him again. He squat down to the man's level, placing his arms down on his knees.

"Come near Maka, and try to touch her like that again…." Soul's arm transformed back into the scythe blade, jarring the blade into the wall that was centimetres away from the man's face. Soul leaned in dangerously.

"…And I'll lop off those lecherous hands of yours and any other _unmentionables_."

Soul stood up briskly as the man stared up petrified at him. Soul snarled transforming his arm back into its human shape.

"_Now get the fuck out my sight."_

The man did not waste a second before crawling on his hands a feet out of the alley before, getting up and running down the street. Once assured the man was running out of Death City, Soul sighed, letting the muscles relax from their tight position.

He turned his body, cracking his neck on his tense shoulders, before returning inside the club.

From the rooftop, Medusa stood looking down on where they had disappeared. She tapped her hands to her lips. "_Curious_…" She whispered.

"Forgive my brother, Medusa-sama. He nearly ruined your plans." Sevan whispered, clad in a dark cloak bowing low to her feet. Eruka stood beside him, her white hair glistening against the clouded night sky.

"He almost did." Medusa bit back. " But fortunately, _for your brother's sake_, the specimen chose not to make a move. Which baffles me." She slipped off the roofs edge, back onto the astro-turf of the roof's surface.

"It had the her cornered. Why did it let her go." Eruka questioned looking at Medusa's back.

Medusa turned to look at her, pulling her hood over.

"_Seems right now it just wants to play."_

---------

"I'm taking Maka home."

Soul had Maka at his side now, she pouted like a kid as her head rested on his arm, but kept one of her hands intertwined with Soul's. She tugged on his arm getting his attention.

"But I don't want go home yet, I wanna dance some more." She pouted, swinging Soul's arm with hers.

Soul didn't even blink before holding up three fingers. " How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

She squinted and turned her head to the side, almost like a cat. " Six?"

Soul then turned to Tsubaki who was sucking on her lower lip. Her split lip, Maka had accidentally given her, when she was flailing he arms around trying to go back to Soul. Tsubaki silently agreed with Soul. Maka pouted some more as she buried her head into his arm. They walked back to their seat only to find it full of beer cans and garbage, but no people. Soul picked up Maka's sweater and told her to put it on.

There was a cheering noise on the dance floor, and it couldn't help but catch the other's attention. Soul regretted looking.

Kidd was in the middle of the dance floor commanding everyone into the Conga Line dance, making sure everyone moved symmetrically. He pointed his fingers at everyone, ridiculing them when they stepped out of line.

Soul raised his eyebrow, as the short haired, blue eyed devil herself stood beside him. "Considering what you put in his drink, I was expecting something a lot more….epic…. and _humiliating_."

Patti turned her head slightly to the side, not taking her eyes off Kidd. She giggled sinisterly.

"The night is still young, Soul-kun. And the _fun _has only begun."

Soul tightened his lips before swallowing a uneasy lump in his throat. He cleared his throat as he looked over at Maka who had her head stuck in the sweater's arm hole.

"Uh huh….." His arm came out to catch Maka as she stumbled.

"Well! You have fun molesting Kidd!"

Patti smiled and giggled like her childish self before joining the Conga Line. " Ahehehe! I WILL!"

Soul shook his head, disturbed. He pulled Maka out of her predicament, pulling the sweater off her head. Her hair became static and stood on its ends. Soul smirked before taking her arms and guiding them to sweater's arm holes.

"Well, that one thing you can say positive about Patti… She definitely NOT predictable."

The sound of garbage rustling, drew Soul's attention back to the couches. Liz collapsed on the couch, lighting a cigarette in her mouth. She caught Soul and Tsubaki's stare and she smiled up at them, inhaling the cigarette.

"Guess who out-drunk the dead-guy?" She slurred. She blew out the smoke as everyone could do nothing but blink at her.

"Me!" she smirked with pride. She stretched her arms out in front of her. " Eighty-eight shots! Yep, Kidd would be proud."

Liz looked over Soul, seeing Maka in arms. Pulling the cigarette out of her mouth she smiled. " So you found Maka, that's good. How is she?"

"_Drunk."_

Maka stared at the cigarette in curiosity. Liz noticed her stare. She reached the smoke out to Maka, offering it to her. "Wanna try?" Maka curiously went to reach for it, but Soul's hands caught hers and pulled them back to his side, glaring at Liz.

Liz merely chuckled and blew out some more smoke. Those Thompson sisters… they were…._something_.

"We'll be going now." Soul turned to walk but Tsubaki stopped him.

"Are you sure you won't need some help taking her home?" She whispered. Soul shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. I can handle her. Besides you've got your hands full here."

Tsubaki blinked before a yell bellowed over the music and Kidd's organized Conga line.

"YAHOOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS THIS WORLD'S ONLY STAR!"

The sound of people screaming in surprise and something preparing to fall. Soul pulled Maka back, and stepped back casually as the club's Christmas tree crashed down between him and Tsubaki. Clutched to the tree's top branches was Black Star grinning like a drunk idiot.

"Hey Tsubaki!" He grinned boyishly. Tsubaki looked down at him dumbstruck. She looked back up at Soul and he smiled to her.

"Our cue to leave."

Soul kept Maka to his side, as she clung onto his arm like a scared kitten. As they made it to the door way the lady who had greeted them at the door when they first entered was there smiling at them, with a few other girls.

"Look at the cute couple! You can't leave with out Yule-tide tradition." One of them chanted.

Soul saw Maka's head look up above and Soul didn't even have to second guess it. A flash of silver erupted, but disappeared as quickly as it came. The girls blinked wondering what happened, only to look at the floor to see mutilated mistletoe, sliced perfectly in two.

"Soul! Was that necessary?" Maka chide as they left the club with their coats.

"After tonight…. _Yes_. Yes it was."

The girls back away in freight, except the one. The cheery, door greeter waved and smiled brightly.

"_Come again soon!"_

--------

Soul walked into the living room finding Maka sitting on the couch, bundled in his orange blanket. In her hands she had a glass of water she sipped from, before looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. She resembled an abandoned kitten he's just sheltered. Soul felt the urge to suddenly mutate into Maka's papa and hug her exclaiming how adorable she looked. But remembering what happening less than a few minutes ago, had Soul rethinking his thoughts and actions. He ran his fingers through his white messy hair and adjusted the bloodied tissues that were shoved up his nostrils. His brain could not loose anymore blood.

That was certain.

_Pushing Maka into her room, he had firmly told her, to get dressed in her pyjama's. She cocked her head to the side, and Soul was thinking ' Oh god. Do I have to do it for her?" But she smiled and nodded before closing the door. Soul sighed in relief. _

_He had wanted to yell at her, lecture her, shake and rattle her like a Mexican maraca. But considering Maka's current state- She would never remember it. So technically it was a waste of time. Soul changed into his sweat pants, kept his muscle shirt on, but threw on a black sweater. Splashing some water into his face, and brushing his teeth, Soul tiredly left the bathroom . He was suddenly exhausted. He looked to Maka's door, seeing it still closed. Shaking his head he went to the kitchen to prepare something that might avoid the massive hangover she was going to have._

_He heard Maka's bedroom door open, and her bare footsteps on the hardwood approaching. Soul smirked, curious to see what Maka had actually put on_

"_Soul?" she called out as she entered the kitchen._

_Soul smirked throwing the dishrag over his shoulder, and turning around. " What's wrong Maka, can't put your pj's on correctly either? Maybe I should take a picture and keep it as black mai-"_

_All of Soul's coherent thoughts flew out the window, the glass of water dropped out of his hands and shattered to the floor._

"…_Holy Mother of Shinigami…." Soul was pretty sure his jaw pretty much touched the floor, but finally Soul found his thought process again._

"_MAKA WHAT THE HELL!!!????"_

_Soul turned away from her, and cupped his nose, feeling Old Faithful about to burst out of his nostrils. His face lit up on fire, resembling a cooked lobster. He could not look her. He was going to die from blood loss._

_Screw the black-mail photo- he would definitely keep this himself!_

"_What's wrong?" She asked innocently. "Did I put them on wrong?"_

'_Innocent my ass.' Soul thought. " Where did you get that Maka?" he managed to choke out._

"_Blair I think."_

_No-shit Sherlock._

_Funny the colour was red- HIS favourite colour. But the colour wasn't what got Soul excited- Excited is not a good word- How about FRISKY? Because Soul was ready to beg, roll over and pant. He was already drooling._

_She was in her underwear. Not just any underwear, sexy lingerie underwear, with laces… and ribbons that were begging to be unwrapped, and transparent places, where Soul had never ventured to look before. Oh and feathers, bouncy and flamboyant and looked soft to the touch. They hung around the front of the neck line of the see-through baby-doll s night gown. Barely covering her breasts…. Soul was sure if he's just turn his head to the side, and look up- he'd see…all of Maka's glory._

_He was resisting the temptation to do so._

_When did she get so…curvy?_

" _But it was in my pyjama drawer, and since I never worn them before I wanted to see how they fit."_

"_I think I would have noticed if you had worn them before." Soul whispered mostly to himself. And from this night on, he'd never forget them. He'd be able to see them in his dreams._

_Things were getting blurry now._

"_Its comfy. But, a tad breezy."_

_Why did she love to torture him so?_

_Soul felt his eyes roll to the back of his skull and he collapsed on the kitchen floor, his nose finally spouting ye Old faithful._

So the result of the situation was, once Soul was able to move again, was to get Maka covered. So Soul sacrificed his sweater, which was HUGE on her, and slipped off a shoulder now and then, but it covered the most vital areas. But the bare, long legs were a problem, so Soul stripped his bed from his orange comforter and wrapped her up like a Gregorian monk.

Soul placed bottle of aspirin on the coffee table, as he seated himself next to Maka. Maka looked at the bottle.

"But I don't have a headache…"

Soul open the bottle and shook out two pills. He eyed her warily, as if she was suddenly going to strip herself from her clothing.

"Yet." Soul finished for her. " But these are for me, right now." Soul popped them into his mouth before drinking is water down.

"How much did you drink, any how?' He asked her.

Maka blinked before bringing her hands in front of her counting her fingers. Soul raised a brow as she turned and looked at him.

" I ran out of fingers to count…."

Soul's hand hit his face with large slap, he dragged the hand down his face while sighing. "New Rule Maka. You are not allowed to drink. _Ever_." She pouted under the blanket and continued to sip her water. Soul pushed a plate of bread over to her.

"Eat this and drink the water. It should absorb some of the that vile consumption." She reached for the plate and grabbed a piece of the bread.

"_You big lush…"_

Soul leaned back onto the couch's cushions, rubbing his forehead's temples. Maka watched him from under the blankets she frowned and put the glass down on the coffee temple.

"Soul…?" She started. Soul merely grunted in acknowledgment " Are you….. Mad at me?'

He didn't take his hands away from his temples, but he let out a long and tired sigh. " No. Now, eat your bread."

He missed the glare and scowl. She pulled the blanket down from her face, and fixed her messy bangs, that were blocking her view of her partner.

"Are you still worried?" She asked again.

Same reply, same attitude.

"No. Eat your bread."

The scowl appeared, that Soul once again failed to acknowledge. He regretted doing it the moment, Maka's hand came up and grasped a chunk of Soul's white hair, and pull his head, with mighty Maka force, and smash it into the coffee table.

"Liar." She scowled, as strings of curses flew out Soul's mouth, while holding his aching skull.

"OWE! JESUS CHRIST MAKA! NOT COOL! What's wrong with you woma--" He was cut off the moment Maka grabbed his face forcefully bringing it close to hers.

She glared at him, and he couldn't help but glare right back, he was about to say something, but she closed her fingers over his lips, clamping them tight.

"This face…" Maka began, her emerald eyes softly gazing from his eyes to trapped lips. She slowly released them. " This is a face that tells me, you _are _mad, and _still _worried…"

"Worried you are gonna go all _she-hulk _and smash my face into the table again-"

The serious expression left Maka's face, replaced with excitement and she let go of his face. " Let me see your hands!" She exclaimed.

Soul eyed her warily, as Maka refused to wait Soul's decision and grabbed his hands herself. Soul raised his eyebrows, a small smirk couldn't help but spread across his features.

"Are you always this A.D.D?"

Maka looked at his hands with amazement. Marvelling how larger they were, strong just like him. She smiled softly to herself, thinking back when Marcus had touched her and how cold his hands were. Soul's were so warm. Not realizing she was acting on her thoughts, she brought his hands to her cheeks, and brushed his thumbs over the places Marcus had touched her. His warmth soothed and purified where Marcus had touched her. And she couldn't understand why- but it felt good.

She opened her eyes and saw Soul staring at her, pink in the cheeks, but looking at her as if she had grown another set of heads. Pulling his hands away from her skin even though her skin had protested, she looked at him the eyes before looking back down on his hands.

He was looking uncomfortable, but if he really was, he'd have snatched his hands back by now.

"Now make them into a fist."

Raising and eyebrow, but not asking question, Soul did what she asked. Not like he hadn't done it enough in one night.

"Okay, now focus all your worries into your fists."

Soul sighed, now feeling stupid. " Maka, I don't-"

He winced as Maka clasped a good chunk of his skin between her forefinger and thumb, twisting it hard. Her eyes glaring at him.

"FOCUS." She repeated again, pinching his arm harder. Soul had no choice but to give in to her little demands. He never really complained when she took charge. In fact he kind of liked it..

"Alright, Alright. I'm focusing. Jeeze, you're bossy."

Settling to amuse her, Soul reluctantly closed his eyes pretending to focus the worries into his fist. "There. I focused them into his fist." He replied, mocking her slightly.

"Keep focusing and keep your eyes shut." Maka commanded, as she took one of his fists into her hands.

"Now, on the count of four, all your worries will disappear."

Soul smirked, eyes still closed. " Can you even count in that state of mind-"

Soul, for the second time that night, lost all coherent thoughts, as she felt Maka's warm breath against his knuckles, while her warm lips pressed against them, not long after.

Soul lost concentration and opened his eyes, seeing Maka kiss each knuckle while chanting.

"One, Two, Three, Four! Let Soul's worries appear no more!"

Soul didn't even remember her letting go of his hand. He was too busy being stupefied as she looked into her warm emerald gaze. She cocked her head to the side, imitating a cat, and fluttered her lashes at him.

"All better?"

Coming back down to earth, Soul looked away hiding is mighty red face. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth- not trusting any words that could have vomited out. But he managed to pull something believable out the hat.

"Yeah sure, but my head still aches like hell, no thanks to--"

Half of him was expecting it. Half of him was begging for it. Another half was so lost, he didn't know which function to use first. Only sense he could function with first was, touch, as she had reached up, pushed his messy white strands out of the way, and leaned in to kiss the aching welt.

He blinked as she looked down at him, her eyes half lidded from the alcohol wearing her down, the pink flush that could be from both the alcohol and her actions.

Soul nearly lost it all once Maka's lips touched his forehead. Also the fact she was now straddling him in his lap, clad in his sweater and unbelievable sexy underwear underneath, the blanket long forgotten on the floor. The fire of desire was set loose, and as he locked eyes with hers, he felt the magnetic pull on his hands as he reached up to touch her.

The bubbling in his gut, brought him back to reality. Maka was drunk. Dropping his hands on her shoulders, he pushed away from the close proximity.

'Taking advantage of a drunk woman was not cool. No matter how sexy she was… Not to mention, her Old Man would have skinned him alive, crucified him, and thrown his body to the sharks.'

"Okay better. Now go eat your bread." He managed to get out.

Maka had grabbed a piece of bread off the plate she had lay on the couch. Soul's sweater was long and covered her fingertips, and the bread's crumbs stuck to the fabric. But she stayed where she was. Looking at him innocently while stuffing some crust into her mouth. She cocked her head to the side again, as Soul rubbed his temples more furiously than before.

"Soul? Do you like seafood."

_What was with random question game? _Soul's hands dropped down from his face, to sides, before taking a deep breath, before being able to look at her.

" Yes, you moron. And you already know- MAKA!!"

Maka had her mouth open showing all her chewed food. Soul pushed her face away laughing at her silly, childish antics.

Because that's what every man's fantasy woman, who was drop dead-gorgeous, vulnerable, and straddling his lap- show him her masticated food.

" What are you? TWO?" He chuckled. He looked over as Maka swallowed her bread. She smiled, bared her teeth, just as Soul liked too- except it made her look saucy and cheeky.

"I made you laugh!!" Maka praised herself. Soul smiled at her, raising a brow but was caught of guard as Maka threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You need to smile more!"

Soul's eyes widened, and the smile dropped off his features. His eyes lowered and looked to the side. " No body like my smiles, remember. It scares them away…"

But Maka did not release her hold on him and whispered into his ear.

" Then don't smile for them." Soul's eyes widened.

"Smile for _me_." As she hugged him tighter, she buried her nose into his neck, mumbling again, but Soul heard her loud and clear.

"I love Soul's smiles."

Closing his eyes, a true, warm, loving smile spread across Soul's face. His arm moved away from his sides and wrapped them tightly around Maka, bringing her close.

"_You're such an idiot_." He whispered back to her.

His eyes then widened, remembering the position he was in, with her, and the straddling, and the sexy underwear and her desperately needed her off his lap before….thoughts made certain…_reactions_. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her off, but she had the grip of death around his neck.

"Oy!" Soul tried. "You better get off me. This position is too compromising…" Trying to pull her off again, Soul tried again.

"Oy! Tiny-Tits! Get off!"

Soul was about to yank her off when suddenly her heard the sound of a soft snore in his ear. Turning his head to look at her, Soul found Maka passed out, buried into his neck- drooling.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

…_.So not cool._

-------

Soul stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, but one had holding a steaming cup of coffee. Taking a cautious sip, trying not to burn his tongue, Soul raise his eyebrows as he looked down at the girl hugging the toilet.

"_Having fun?"_

Maka lift her head up from the toilet bowl weakly, and glared him, before feeling more bile rush up her throat. As she emptied her stomach again, she stood up flushing the toilet.

"I think at one point… I turned _completely _inside out…"

Washing her hands, she walked out, practically dragging her form down the hall, to the kitchen. Soul noticed she had changed her outfit, she still wore his sweater, but she had thrown on track pants instead of the…sexy garments.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive tonight's dance."

Soul smirked seating himself, as he watched her slide into the chair, and sag like a zombie. Pouring her a glass of orange juice, Soul opened the oven, pulling out a covered plate with his checker oven mitts.

"How about we stay in, then. Have our own dance."

Maka, who was slumped over on the table with her aching head in her arms, lifted her head slightly, turning to look at him quizzically. Soul smirked at her noticing her blinking confused eyes. He placed the plate down on the table.

"C'mon, it would be cool. We'd get dress up, dance to some nice music. Just you and me?"

"Soul, are you being a _romantic_?… Because I might die from shock."

Soul smirked, flipping the dish towel over his shoulder, before giving her gentleman's bow. Maka smiled, bringing her orange juice to her lips.

"You could wear that _little number _you threw on last night. You know,….. _the red one_." He winked.

He watched her mouth drop, and her cheeks turn the same colour of the apples in the fruit basket, behind her. Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, and her hand reached to the shelf behind her grasping the Death City's telephone book.

It was going to _hurt_, Soul was aware. But the look on her face….

…_was SO worth it._

-----------

A/N: $%ing POOP! I have no life. Its like homework, and make money- I haven't been able to have a social life for like EVER- and when I do, some stupid fart-face comes to the party sick as dog and INFECTS every other person! ME INCLUDED!

*cries* I just got better.

So yes, this is all I can give you for now. Next chapter, is the dance and its, well its brilliant, that's all I will say. So I give you some Maka and Soul fluff because fan fiction is SERIOUSLY lacking Soul and Maka love.

When ever I get another break- I'll try to get another chappie in.

And the anime… is very much pissing me off. This whole 'rush the story line' into 10 episodes makes me twitch. And what happened to SOUL being the main character- the show is NAMED after him for crying out loud! And he's HARDLY done anything cool. It makes me sad.

I was expected so much MORE from episode 45 and yeah well… I ended up biting my fist in frustration.

The Manga is so much better… but it takes too LONG to update.

I'm done venting.

REVIEWS! Makes creative inspiration flow and imagination HAPPEE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG!!! I'm alive! I'm ALIVE! And I survived! (Barely..) I'm onto my 3rd year of Animation! I get to make my own animated movie, with my own story and own characters annnnnnd none of you care, because you are sitting at your computers going " STFU and GIVE ME THE FREAKING CHAPTER!!"

Yeah that's right!

I told you. I'm psychic…

So yeah… this chapter is HUGE!!! Like over 60 pages. Its RID-ONC-ULUS! If this was an actual episode, it would be like…a 2 hour special! ( God if ONLY!) Lots of KiddxPatti in the beginning, and I LOVE writing Kidd. But yes HUUUGE! I figured to make it up to you guys I WRITE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG chapter.

_//EDIT\\\ OKAY…. its longer than 60.. Its almost 80- SO Its split up! Two chappies for one! HUZZAH!_

WARNING lots of inappropriate swearing- mostly from Kidd and his sailor mouth. Oh and Medusa being EXTRA evil than usual… I mean REALLY…Eeeeeeevil.

I do expect people will be throwing stones at me by the end…..heehawed.

ANYWAYS enough jib-jab! STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater- IF I did, the anime would have never ended…. AND SUCKED BANANAS! I was so angry! I'm so tempted to writing my OWN ending- seriously. Might even draw it too- better yet, ANIMATE it!

But Soul Eater Manga- I LOVEEEE you. =3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN

_The Devil's Tango -Part One_

_So this is how it usually went._

Usually, when one commits and partakes in social gathering among his social circle, (_or pride_) one voluntarily assembles their mind, body and soul into a temporary state in which one's physical and mental faculties are impaired by an excess of a alcoholic drink… or _several _drinks.

Or as Soul gallantly puts it.. '_f***ed out of their minds_.'

The hard part to this temporary _stupidity_, is usually, the aftermath.

Many regrets, face-palms, temperamental craniums, and the most common of the 'hangover' tradition- empting ones entire stomach contents into a porcelain bowl, that one soon discovers they might as well consider it your _teddy bear_, because you'll be hugging its cold exterior, _all… night… long. _

Usually called '_tossing ones cookies_.'

Which, made no sense to Kidd.

So why was, the Shinigami's son, Death the Kidd, lying in his bed, preoccupying his morning thoughts on hangovers?

_Simple_.

_He was having one._

And he could not understand _why_. Because Shinigami's are death gods. They are incapable of getting intoxicated or poisoned- (in Kidd's current state, it felt like the same thing)- Once an foreign and harmful substance is introduced to a death gods, or ANY god's body , in a matter of milliseconds, the anti-toxins seek out the invading toxin and destroy it. _Eradicated,_ would be a more suitable word.

Which brought him back to **why **his brain was currently doing the _cha cha_, and his body rein-acting the metamorphosis of _dead lead weight?_

Maybe he needed a coffee. Liz was _always _like that in the morning. Maybe she had infected him with some strange disease- _No_. That wouldn't happen. _Again_, he was immune to any disease or the common cold.

_Again._

_Why_?

Kidd found it morbidly comical, that trying to sort out his thoughts and the current situation… felt as if it was doing _more _damage to his brain. But he did not cease in his analysis. For since his body was USUALLY immune to these circumstances, he was quite curious and could not help but reflect himself of the knowledge he has observed, or read.

And by reflecting, he meant talking absurdly _out loud _to 'no one' in particular.

Blinking his tired golden eyes, he placed his finger to his chin, and gave it a inquiring tap.

"If I can recall," Kidd murmured out loud to himself, " This is usually the scenario where the partaker awakes and finds his _consequences _sleeping next to him." He nodded to himself, confirming his exquisite sense of knowledge.

_He didn't know how right he was._

He was suddenly silenced and scared stiff, when a hand slapped down onto his face, smothering his gaping mouth.

The hand was _soft_.

_Small_.

_With unsymmetrical painted fingernails._

_Definitely female._

_But had UNSYMMETRICAL painted fingernails…_

"Are you always this jabber-mouthy in the morning…" A slurred but sweet innocent voice mumbled through the pillow, inches from his head.

Kidd needed not to turn his head. The quick reflexes of his eyes sought out the recognizable and invasive voice. They served justice as he met with a pair of twinkling blue eyes, half lidded with long fluttering eyelashes.

It was the twinkle that unnerved Kidd the most. They were eyes that were _up-to-no-good._

Eyes that danced like the devil herself.

_They were Patti's._

"If you are, I may have to smother you with my pillow."

There she was, in all her glory. Umm, maybe TOO MUCH glory… Because she was stripped down to nothing but the giraffe-printed bra and panties, half-covered in Kidd's white bed-sheets.

Patti's smile could only take over the main proportion of her face, when Kidd jumped out his skin surprised, before flying backwards off the bed and landing in a deafening thud on the hardwood floor, with the white bed sheets following after him.

"SWEET SHINIGAMI!! PATTI!"

He let out a whiny shrill, with his back flat on the floor and his feet in the air, flailing around as he tried to untangle himself from his sheets.

Patti merely propped herself up onto her elbows, grinning down, mischievously like the Cheshire Cat. She watched in pure amusement as Kid flopped around like a fish out of water. She brought one of her feet into the air, swaying as a cat's tail would resemble.

Finally escaping the wrath of his bed sheets, Kidd sat up wide eye, pointing an accusing finger at Patti in sheer horror.

"WHAT are you doing my BED!!" His eyes then drifted below her collarbone and he thanked Shinigami as, by a respectable reflex, his other hand slapped over his eyes before they greedily decided traveling down any further. The Death god's cheeks glowed as Kidd's usual confident personality, turned into bumbling, stuttering fool. If Soul was here he's be stating how 'un-cool' the predicament would be, while Black Star… well, Black Star would just be laughing.

"AND WHY are you _lacking s-_so much A-APPAREL!!!?" He shrieked rather high.

Patti only smirked, raising one of her perfectly symmetrical blond brows. Kidd's finger's made a slither of a gap between his fingers, just so he could see if she was still there.

She chuckled darkly and almost seductively- a tone Kidd rarely heard… unless it was that time of the month. It was intimidating, yet… intoxicating.

Pouting her pink lips, she lifted her head off her hands. Her hands lowered to the bed's surface, and her fists grasped the sheets in a violent but…pleasurable manner.

The gap between Kid's fingers got bigger.

Lifting her body off the bed, her messy blond locks draped along her deltoids. Kidd looked awestruck watching the muscles under her skin, move as she straightened her body. He never knew how hypnotizing a woman's body could be.

He'd have to apologize for scolding Soul, whenever he complained about Blair. You know it was wrong but you can't tear your gaze away. It lulled you into a trance, to watch more.

Kidd's eyes widened as Patti was sitting on her knees, on his bed. She lifted her arms over head, and soon every muscle from her arms and back followed the stretch. The muscles along her shoulders, tensed before rotating her scapula, as her arms reached for the heavens. Kidd was amazed how the muscles moved with perfect symmetry.

Why hadn't he notice this before?

Of course… Liz and Patti were never really nearly NAKED before his eyes. Sure they'd show over their navels and sometimes low cleavage… walking out of the bathroom with towel's wrapped around they're upper body, shunning their silhouette until mid-thigh…(Patti occasionally tried to flash him, but Liz made sure he was unconscious before he could even catch a glimpse.) but never this much. Which was good. Because Kidd was quite positive he'd be _distracted_.

Especially in battle.

But as much as he was assured by the symmetry, the two sisters were no where near symmetrical. It took a century at least, but he began to respect the differences between the two sisters- Patti was much more curvier. She was bigger boned and smaller, but curved in all the right places. She was also more muscular than Liz. Liz was more bone and curve, while Patti was more muscle and curve.

"You brought me here." Patti's voice broke the mesmerizing trance. Kidd needed a minute before the sentence actually made sense in his head.

_He was never this slow._

Blinking, at the accusation, Kidd had to rearranged his thoughts as he watched Patti move into a more flamboyant stretch, as not only did the movement of her muscles follow her actions, but as did the movement of her breasts.

Kidd shook his head before narrowing his eyes with fury at the woman in his bed. His finger could have shot lasers on how erect he was pointing.

"DO NOT play coy with me you me, you little MINX!" He hissed. His eyes narrowed further, turning the blazing yellow glare, into liquid gold. " I THINK I'd remember if I--"

_Wait._

_He really didn't remember…_

_Why did that send him into 'panic -mode…?_

His pointed finger, dropped, but the arm remained targeted at the culprit who continued her tantalizing stretches on the bed.

"Wait a minute…." Kidd confirmed, again, out loud to himself. " I can't seem to recall…_any_…. Of last nights events…." Kidd's eyes glanced back to Patti, hoping to find some kind of recognition or memory flash. She was now stretching her arms out in front of her, totally ignoring his inner turmoil, and his urge to grab her by the neck and throttle her until she refreshed his memory, fuelled the temptation.

Along with a few other temptations, he wasn't quite familiar with.

Lowering his arm, he brought his finger to his chin. His eyes lowered in thought, as he began abusing his brains memory storage doors.

"It's as if I was intoxicated…. BUT that's impossible."

If he had looked up, Patti began to lower her arms, and the most devilish smirk spread across her lips.

He was frustrated. It made no sense to him. It didn't seem logical that he'd invite Patti to his bedroom. But if he was intoxicated., then that would be the case- along with other precautions he should remember as soon as possible.

"Honourable Father said a Shinigami is incapable of getting intoxicated- the anti-toxins would have eradicated the toxins AS soon as it was consumed… Plus, I don't remember drinking anything last night, except the water… that…Patti--" Kidd's eyes lit up like hell's fire. "Patti!" Whipping his head around, the finger once again found its target.

"YOU!!! YOU did something. DIDN'T YOU?"

Patti was finished stretching. She now was back down on her stomach, one hand propped up on her elbows, supporting her cheek, while the other hands played with a strand of her hair. She blinked innocently, fluttering her long lashes, before turning to look at him. She pushed out her plump bottom lip and Kidd swore if he'd blink for a moment, he'd see a glowing _halo _appeared over her head.

But he knew that look. It may, seem to show child-ness innocence, but it really oozed mischievousness and proved that she was unbelievably…

_GUILTY_.

"SO YOU DID! YOU VILE VIXEN!!!"

Kidd's hand flew to his hair, grasping it almost as if to pull it out. A lot like the times when asymmetrical issues drove him to the point of insanity. His fingers pulled harder as he closed his eyes and cried out in a desperate and frustrated despair.

"HAVE you not TORTURED me enough for one DAY!!! _First _the side pony-tail! _Then _the unsymmetrical attire! AND NOW THIS!! This is unbelievable! WHAT have I done to deserve this punishment-"

As Kidd continued to flail his harms around, preaching to the heavens. Patti's eyes rolled to the back of her skull before settling with a bored expression. She looked at her asymmetrically painted fingernails and waited for Kidd to cease in his tangent.

" HOW in SHINIGAMI'S GREEN EARTH did you manage to do it? Is it poison? Am I am going to lose my hair and go _bald_? Although I may not have worry about these blasphemous _sanzu lines _disrupting my symmetrical core-- OR WAIT! Is my youthfulness going to ripped from this immortal body, only to be strung, and manipulated by you, on a string!? LIKE A PUPPET! DOES THIS DRUG HAVE A TRIGGER? I MEAN how did you get it-"

"_Mr. Reaper-san gave it to me."_

Kidd's rant had stopped as he had curled his fingers into claws, reaching for the heavens. His head turned his head a slow mechanical pace, his jaw still locked in a astonished, WTF position. His arms dropped to his sides before turning completely around to face her.

"WHAT!!!" He was in her face, grasping the bed with rage, and steam was surely coming out of his nose. Patti did not flinch and only blinked her twinkling blue eyes.

Realizing he was slightly over-reacting because he SWORE he heard he say that HIS, _honourable Father_, the Death God, was giving his WEAPON a drug/poison so she can _take control, molest, and manipulate _him _whenever _she felt like it. He MUST have heard _wrong_. Honourable Father would NEVER do such a _obscene _and _deceptive _thing behind his _beloved _son's back. He adjusted his collar as he cleared his throat. A force of habit, even when he wasn't wearing his suit.

"I'm sorry. Could you _repeat _that?" He chuckled nervously, giving her his wide, but fake smile.

Patti blinked, before kicking the air with her feet repeatedly." I said, MR. REAPER GAVE IT TO ME!" she said louder.

_Kidd twitched._

"_Geeze-Louise_! Kiddo-kun's going deaf! Mr. Reaper said that _wasn't a side effect_." Patti rolled over on her back, and hung her head over the side of the bed looked at Kidd's, who seemed to appear to have a, _constipated_, face.

Also, to mention her position sure gave Kidd an ample mode of more cleavage to be distracted by.

"My FATHER? _Gave _it to _you_!?" He enunciated through gritted teeth.

Patti's arms raised over her head ands her fingers touched the floor. She laughed and Kidd couldn't help but stare as her chest raised and lowered at the movements, making her breasts follow behind in the action.

"YEPPERS!" Patti chimed.

"_WHY_!?" It didn't surprise Kidd that his father knew of involuntary _weakness _of his immortal Shinigami body and had a drug sufficiently for amp-ling that reason- BUT why, _in all the wonders of the world_, would he have given it to _Patti_?

_His weapon._

Who was t_horoughly_ enjoying his predicament.

Kidd resisted the urge to turn his head to the side to stare at her upside down, as she brought her finger to her chin, mocking Kidd's gestures, and narrowed her eyebrows in a deep thought. She hummed to herself as she racked her brain of the memory.

Her eyes then lit-up, obviously remembering. Her index finger stood erect before her arm stretched out pointing at Kid, a lot similar of what he had did to her a few moments ago- Only she was _upside down._

"Mr. Reaper said it was your _Birthday present_!"

All Kidd's momentary capability of being able to speak, think and breathe- had a system _melt down_.

But Patti continued, oblivious to the fact Kidd was frozen solid and may not be able to function properly again- _ever_.

"He _said_," She furrowed her eyebrows and puffed her cheeks before she went about imitating the flamboyant Death God.

" _KIDDO-KUN is a stubborn boy, ho ho! He can be as bright as polished door-knob sometimes. All he needs a RELAXING push! One where he not need to have a mental breakdown! And as a father I'm concerned about his well being, especially when he lives with two beautiful women, and does not indulge himself on a man's fantasies. But I'm sure you can help with that problem, right Patti-chan? Do you accept this mission?_' And I said '_HAI! Mr. Reaper-san!!' _and I saluted him and he then patted me on the head and gave me a cookie!!"

She made peace sign with her fingers- as the Shinigami would, and grinned as Kidd stared to de-thaw from his sudden frozen shock.

_His Honourable Father…?_

"_He!--YOU--Why---Buh---IT---"_

Kidd slapped his hand to his face, hard, to control himself, before dragging it down. He sluggish dragged his lower-eyelids, cheeks and bottom lip along with it.

" What …was _it_…?" he asked, emotionally drained and exasperated.

Patti blinked- still upside down- and cocked her head to the side. " I think it was shortbread? Maybe just sugar cookies- but they were _skull_-shaped--"

"NOT THE DAMN _COOKIE_!!" Kidd roared at her. But she still did not flinch. " THE _DRUG_!!!" He breathed heavily, as a momentarily silence was cast over them.

Patti shrugged her shoulders. " I dunno… _stuff_?"

Kidd put his hands on his face again, and raised his elbows as he bent back slightly. He began venting through his muffled hands.

"PATTI! WHY? Why must you put me in such _difficult positions_?"

"Oh the positions were hardly difficult."

Kidd was frozen in motion for the second time within that ten minute period. Did she just say what he thought she said. And did she just say it a husky and seductive voice? As Kidd met her alluring gaze, he suddenly feel his soul escaping from his gaping mouth.

"Just kidding!" She giggled before lifting herself upright to sit on the bed.

As his soul nearly left his body, Kidd's lightning reflexes snatched it in mid-air and shoved it back down his throat. He had to slap himself a few times so his head didn't commit a exorcist spin before becoming possessed and attacking the devil dressed in a Patti costume.

He knew he lost the game long before it even started.

Probably about the time he noticed her bed-time apparel.

…And how well her gloriously blessed form fit so… perfectly in that apparel.

Or maybe it was the fact he was totally oblivious to his morning appearance, being too busy pointing fingers an' all, he'd MIGHT have noticed he was clad only in his silk white pyjama top, and his silk black boxers, decorated with asymmetrical Shinigami skulls all over it. ( Gift from his Honourable Father) But funny thing was, he was not staring at his apparel, but the reflection of himself in the mirror behind Patti- who was grinning like a bitch-fox.

On his neck, and along his collar bone, were red marks- which usually happens when someone is sexually active… or _molested _in Kidd's situation.

There was an uneven amount of these marks.

_RIGHT-O_…… Three marks…

_LEFT-O_…….Two marks.

Patti closed her eyes before holding her three fingers out, and counting down quietly to herself.

_3...2...and… 1_

"WHAT THE HELLL IS THISSSS!!!???"

And the mouth of religious father, soon became the mouth of a _sailor_.

Strings of curses flew out, one after the other. Most of them not making any sense or fitting to this particular situation. Cussing from other languages he had only begun to learn, and words just thrown together that made not much sense.

"_Fuck my life and a kolodaktilo, tu scronium es-"_

_Translation: Fuck my life and an (Greek) arse-finger, (Latin) You are a whore-_

Patti could only grin, knowing the strange swearing in strange languages were verbally abusive- Not that it would phase her anyways.

"_-fuck Muppet, chao hai, sa-mi tarai coaiele pe fatza at, geh' 'ne Kuh melken, din fula fan, and materi tvojij kovin'ka_- PATTI you _kraavo_! What in a _Kin tama omanko IS THIS?"_

_Translation: -(Australian) fuck muppet, (Cantonese) smelly pussy, (Romanian) drag my balls across your face, (German) Go milk a cow, (Swedish) you ugly devil, and (Ukurainian) fuck your mother with a stick- PATTI you (Czech) cow! What in a (Japanese) golden balls vagina IS THIS?_

By now, Patti was rolling around on the bed in a fit of giggles. "OMANKO! Gyeheheheh!" She rolled back unto her stomach, propping her elbows up again. With half lidded eyes, that devilish grin grew wider across the face.

"Do you know what an _omanko _is? And sorry, no I'm not a cow-although if I had eight boobies you'd be pretty _skippy _about that, wouldn't you?"

Kidd blinked, almost dazed. Almost as if the last few minutes cursing his head off where completely wiped from his memory. Well, more like the image of Patti with eight breasts was _burnt _into his mind.

"It's a _hickey _Kidd." Patti said nonchalantly.

"I _KNOW _THAT!!! BUT **WHY**, IS IT _THERE_? AND THERE! THERE,THERE! AND WHY IS THERE ONE SIDE _LESS _THAN THE OTHER!!?"

He ran over to the bed and got right into her face, while angrily pointing at Patti's territorial marks adorning is skin.

"I DEMAND that you FIX IT!" Kid bellowed.

The demand was short lived, as soon a Patti threw his pants into his face. Patti slipped off the bed and walked into Kidd's walk-in-closet. She opened the large mahogany doors to find his colourized clothing, also categorized by shape and season, equalling symmetrical on the other side.

_Even Martha Stewart would be envious._

Patti reached in, yanking a black hooded sweater off the hanger. Three other shirts came down with it and fell like a heap on the floor.

"Hmmm." Patti pondered.

The moment Kidd heard the sound of the falling clothes, he ripped the pants off his face and glared at the giraffe-printed-lingerie-clad blond. She merely looked at the clothing on the floor and gave her shoulders a miffed shrug.

Kidd began to grind his teeth.

"How about-" Patti drawled thoughtfully before sliding her arms into the sweater.

"_-No." _she concluded.

She pulled the large hoody over her almost naked body, allowing the sleeves to hang over her fingertips and have the sweater stop right below her hips- barely covering her bottom.

Kidd collapsed on his knees, feeling the tears fill into his eyes as Patti began to walk by him.

"_Pwease! Pwease Patti!"_

Patti paid his pathetic begging no heed. She walked by him with no mercy, and out his bedroom door. In the hallway, her beloved sister was leaning against the wall, waiting for Patti to immerge from her technicians chambers', sipping her morning-hangover coffee.

Liz lifted her tired blue eyes in nonchalant stare.

"You sure have a really cruel sense-of-humour of getting your own way, Patti."

Patti's eyes narrowed darkly as her grin stretched wider. She chuckled darkly before walking down the hall that lead into the kitchen. Liz shook her head, before looking back over at Kidd who was beating the ground with fist, exclaiming how much of a '_piece of trash' _he was- in his underwear.

Liz made a long sigh.

"Typical of my sister, she's still miffed at you. Consider this torture a way of getting her revenge." She smiled as she brought the mug of hot coffee to her lips.

In a second Kidd was off the floor and grabbing Liz by the shoulder shaking her in desperation. Liz's coffee splashed all over the place.

"REVENGE?! What is she mad about? What did I do? LIZ! What did I DO?!"

"_Ow_. Burning…"

He let go of her, and straightened himself. Fixing his collar and smoothing back is morning hair, Kidd cleared his throat. As he opened his eyes, his hands flew to his hips.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He declared firmly. " This nonsense ENDS today!"

Rolling up his sleeves he began to stomp down the hall where Patti had disappeared.

Liz blinked a stared at her nearly empty mug of coffee, the searing red welts from coffee burns on her arms and the large coffee stains on her lilac camisole top and sweat pants. And then suddenly, Kidd returned and marched by her holding a his finger into the air.

"FIRST! I need pants!"

He closed his bedroom door, only for a second before popping his head out to look at Liz still standing stunned in the hallway.

"And Liz, don't forget to clean-up that coffee mess you made."

As the door closed again, Liz clutched the coffee mug tighter, before raising it above her head, ready to smash it against the young Shinigami's bedroom door.

The door opened quickly again, as Kidd stepped out perfectly dressed. Liz quickly lowered her threatening arm and hid the coffee mug behind her back. Kidd fixed his skull shaped collar and giving himself a affirming nod before disappearing down the hall once again ( stopping half way to fix a crooked picture.)

"That coffee spill isn't going to clean itself, Liz." His voice faded behind the walls of his Honourable Father's mansion.

Liz closed her eyes and gritted her teeth again.

"_I swear…one of these days…"_

---------------------

"PATTI!"

Patti rolled her eyes with annoyance, before spinning around on her heels to greet him. " Want breakfast Kiddo-kun? I was going to make waffles!"

"Listen Patti we need to--- " He blinked as a childish, goofy smile spread across his lips "_I like waffles_."

Patti smiled evilly as she reached for a mixing bowl in the cupboard. Kidd continued to fantasize about waffles.

" A symmetrical square with smaller perfected square holes, so that you can melt your butter or maple syrup into the little holes. Whoever invented them, was a symmetrical genius. I think they are my favourite breakfast food." He grinned with glee.

" I'll cut them in _three _slices instead of four this time." Patti's words cut like a knife into Kidd's back.

"-And suddenly not so much…" he frowned, eyeing her with a pout. " What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong with _me _Kidd-kun." She chirped with no hesitation. Kidd narrowed his eyes and tapped his finger on is chin suspiciously. Patty opened the cutlery drawer rather forcefully as she stared into the drawer.

"That doesn't mean that there is nothing wrong with _you_…" She mumbled lowly to herself.

"What was that? You just mumbled something discriminating against me behind you back, didn't you?"

Patty could feel his finger pointing at her back for Shinigami-only-knows how many times this morning- she couldn't help but rolling her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me!"

Patti turned and crossed her arms, glaring across at Kidd. " Funny how you can be psychic on reading my emotions, but not my mind." She growled. She leaned against the counter.

Arrogantly Kidd crossed his arms and closed his eyes. " I'm not psychic. I saw you roll your eyes in the reflection in the window." He opened his golden eyes and glared back at her. " And since you refuse to tell me why you are acting like a child and so temperamental this morning, I feel I'm wasting my time even trying."

_Acting like a child._

The room's air suddenly got thicker.

"What day is it, Kidd?"

The question was simple and harmless, unless you ignored the fact it was dripping with venom and acid, and it would theoretically burn anyone it was spat too. That and her eyes were continuously trying to burn a hole through that person's skull. Unless you were Kidd- who suddenly felt like he was ant under magnifying glass, under the sun's rays in the Sahara Desert, and didn't know _why_.

Feeling his mouth go dry, unable to, again, comprehend why it was happening, and sweat trickled down his neck. Blinking, Kidd loosened his arms that were crossed in front of him.

"Friday December 20th."

The air got even more thicker. And Kidd twitched. _'Was he wrong? It wasn't birthday, that he was sure of- mostly because Liz and Patti and beaten the dates into his skull after he made the mistake of forgetting him that ONE time.'_ Kidd gulped as Patti's beautiful blue eyes, darken, very much like a shark, when it was about devour their prey whole.

_So…. why did it feel like he had just failed an exam?_

"Am.. I wrong?" Kidd bit out.

"Oh no. You are _right_. You are _so PERFECTLY right_." Patti's words transformed from acid, to a fire's blow-torch. Kidd gulped feeling its heat.

"And _what _is supposed to _happen _today? Or should I say, this _night_."

"Honourable Father is having a festive celebration. The Yule Dance-" Kidd's eyes widened. _The dance_?

Her arms stayed cross and the moment his dumbfounded eyes met hers, she merely could only raise an eyebrow at him. Looking down at his stupidity and how clueless he was.

"THAT is what all this…cruel, sadistic, asymmetrical TORTURE is about?" Kidd's jaw gapped as Patti's glare still had not lifted.

"My Honourable Father's festive celebration? THE DANCE?!" He had to repeat again so he could actually put his thoughts together. Feeling suddenly winded, Kidd collapsed in the chair, before slapping his hand to his face, and talking into his hand as it slid down his face.

"You women …_baffle _me…. So preposterous…… over such a _trivial_-"

"Its not TRIVIA!" Patty innocently interjected.

Kidd sighed and wave her off with his hand. " Not trivia! TRI-VIAL, Patti. It means-"

"_I don't care!" _Patti cut him off loudly in annoyed whine. "I want to be a princess!!!"

Kidd only blinked at her, and Patti's face turned scarlet. Her embarrassed features then turned to annoyance, as Kidd's mouth opened and closed incredulously, while blinking his eyes rapidly.

"A _princess_?" He echoed.

Patti turned pink again, and bit her bottom lip.

He paused before settling his thoughts in the right order. He sat up straight and closed his eyes arrogantly.

"Ahh, you mean SPOILED!" Patti's eyes widened and Kidd continued. " And I'm quite certain I've spoiled both of you _far _too graciously and beyond the extent of a _princess_!" He opened his golden eyes as he paused. " Or my _bank account_ at that matter."

Hurt flashed in Patti's eyes, as she defensively attempted to argue with the young Shinigami.

"That's not-"

But Kidd didn't let her continue. He was venting now, that was to be quite certain. Holding out his hand in front of him, he counted down his venting reasons.

"I've given you money! Toys! Dresses, manifesting every possible colour of the rainbow! Granted now I'll have to expand the lengths of your closet to BEFIT your spoiled-ness-Oh and the shoes. Do you want me to start on the shoes? There is a pair of shoes for every day of the week, breakfast, lunch and supper, Halloween Christmas, Easter, Valentines day, Earth day, Hanukah and for everyone's birthdays! Some with bows! Some with ribbons! Some with clashing polka dots!" He laughed bitterly. " _A princess indeed_."

Patti looked down sadly, as he still refused to make eye contact with her. He shook his head incredulously again.

"What a _childish _ambition."

And then the sadness was gone.

Patti lift her head slowly, as she felt her blood reach boiling point. _Hell_, she was ready to boil OVER. Her bright blue eyes darkened dangerously as the hated word, danced in her head. She targeted her heated glare on the young Shinigami and attempted to take his head off, with her laser stare.

That word brought so many _hated _memories.

_Before _she knew she was a weapon.

When she and her sister's were left to die on the streets. Their parents, unforgivably, abandoned them. Left to take care of each other when they were so young. They had to be strong. As her older sister, Liz tried take responsibility for her younger sibling. They were sheltered in a orphanage, but Patti never liked it there. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but her sister. She remembered the kids laughing at her.

"_Baby! Baby! Patricia is such a baby! Want a bottle?"_

"_Are you going to cry?"_

And Patti cried all the time. She cried that she was lonely. She cried when it was cold. She cried when she hungry. But Liz was there. Liz didn't yell at the boys. She ignored them. She only wanted her little sister to be happy.

But Liz looked so tired. She had to tuck her sister in every night. Make up a bed-time story. Sleep by her side. Had to feed her, when Patti was perfectly capable of feeding herself. Patti clung to her like her own shadow.

Liz had no idea how to raise a child.

It was then, when the boys decided to take their verbal abuse onto Liz. Calling her names such as, a old lady, or nanny. It was then, when Liz finally broke down and cried herself, that Patti _stepped up._

Patti remember taking the boy's skull and smashing it into the concrete under bare foot, before pile driving on the poor boy's spine, fracturing his ribs and dislocating his arm from his shoulder, as she screamed into his ears, telling him to beg for forgiveness. The boy's screams of agony were deaf on Patti's ears, until Liz pulled her off from the bloody mess.

Kicked out of the orphanage, they were stoned down on the streets. Called demons. Monsters.

_Devil's spawns._

_Demon Children._

Living on the streets changed them. It was survival of the fittest. And when Liz was cornered with man with knife, did the two sisters finally learn of what they were. Patti transformed into the gun, and placed herself in Liz's hands.

The excitement of watching the man flee in terror, consumed them. Liz discovered she too was gifted like her sister- and thus the legacy of the Boston Thompson Sisters began.

But those words. The teasing that Patti lived with. It angered her. It made her want to hunt those kids down and beat everyone of them to the ground. And having those words come from her meister- the death god that gave them shelter, and a family that needed each other. But just as Patti found she needed to protect her older sister, she needed to protect her meister the same. She wanted to stay by his side for as long as lived. She adored him and now she found he meant a lot more to her, than she ever would imagine.

But hearing that word, come off his lips… Beloved or not. It _righteously_ pissed her off.

"_Childish ambitions_?" She whispered darkly under her breath. " What part of _wanting _to go to the dance with my _meister_, is CHILDISH?"

"It's not." Kidd didn't know why he needed to assure her so quickly before she jumped to the wrong conclusions. " This over-dramatic _fuss _about it, is"

Before Patti could say another word. He still felt he needed to explain.

"To make such a ruckus over a foolhardy issue that's already reached a verdict." Opening his eyes, he glanced shyly at Patti's face, which didn't look happy but very confused. Kidd sighed and emphasize his point so she could understand.

"I AM going to the Dance with you."

Patti blinked, feeling her blood cool, but pink painted her cheeks as a smile stretched across her lips.

"You are?"

Sweat dripped down his neck and Kidd anxiously found he couldn't really stop any words escaping his lips. How did she make him so nervous?

"Absolutely! Nevertheless, I may be dejected of the idea of accompanying only _one _of my weapons to this festive event, I'll endure it! Liz has made it quite certain that she'll not be changing her mind anytime soon, no matter how much a beg- I mean plead. So my only assumption is, seeing you bear no partner as well, I will therefore be escorting _you _instead."

Kidd didn't know what made him more nervous… the only sound he could hear was the ticking of the kitchen clock, or Patti, who looked as if she was about to go all, bumpy faced, sprout fangs and claws before jumping onto him and ripping him into pieces.

Liz, who was eavesdropping from the dining room, slapped her hand to her face.

"_Give the Death god a shovel…. He'll need it to dig an even DEEPER hole in the grave he just dug."_

"So let me… get this.. STRAIGHT." Patti hissed through gritted teeth. " You are ONLY going to the dance with me BECAUSE LIZ is not going with us….and that it would make you _dateless_…?"

Kidd nodded. "That's correct."

Outside the kitchen, Liz closed her eyes. " _Aaaaand dig."_

Patti's nails scrapped across the marbled counter. " I don't like people who assume Kiddo-kun…"

"I… beg your pardon?'

Patti snarled, baring her teeth. " You assume that I'm your date, which I am not-"

"Well, why not!?" Kidd panicked and shocked how high his voice just went.

Patty gritted her teeth. " Because you assumed…. YOU… DON'T… ASSUME!!! Boys who assume-" Patty paused as she slammed open the cutlery drawer angrily and pulled out the large butcher knife. "

"BASTARDS who assume usually get _castrated_!!" She bellowed rather scarily.

Liz bit her lip nervously. " _Oh boy_…"

Patti came up to Kidd's face, pointing the knife under his chin, grinning maliciously. Kidd still did not flinch. Yes, the knife worried him, but he was sure he could diplomatically fix this dark side of Patti that suddenly immerged from under her skin.

"Somehow I've broken some secret _commandment _I've been misinformed about. And castrating me would be a _fruitless merit_- mostly on _your _part, because I'm quite positive, my manhood would _regenerate _immediately."

Patti's insane grin widened. As she lowered the shiny, clean knife to Kidd's groin area.

" _Say! Why don't we find out?!"_

Liz scrambled into the kitchen, her slippers sliding against the marbled floors. Grabbing the knife out of her younger sisters hands, she held high away from her grasp. Place the knife on the counter, she gestured a time-out.

"Whoa! Whoa! TIME OUT!" Liz laughed uneasily. " Let me demonstrate why THIS-" She points at the knife. "-Is NOT a good idea! Okay ONE…. _Castration _is not COOL. There is lots of blood. _Lots of it_. I mean, _yes_, Kidd loses just as much everyday whenever there is crooked picture frame, BUT this is still _more _BLOOD. Blood, _I'll _have to clean up. Blood that WILL stain the marble floors."

Patti rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, as Liz shook her finger at Kidd as she continued her spiel.

"_Regeneration of man-parts or not_, that stain will be there EVERYDAY. And EVERYDAY Kidd will notice it, and will complain about how the room is asymmetrical and throw a fit, yadda yadda and puke up MORE blood! More blood _I _have to clean up- AGAIN!"

Kidd glared at her through half-lidded eyes. " Your concern on my behalf is quite touching, Elizabeth. Please, continue."

Liz turns at him smacked him in the middle of the forehead with her palm. " AND YOU!" Kidd rubbed his head.

"Can you _at least _show SOME type of _vexation _or… MAYBE act a little _squeamish _about having your MAN-PARTS HACKED OFF AND CHOPPED INTO TINY LITTLE BITS!? Most dudes aren't into that kind of thing- _most have nightmares about it_! Which brings me to question your sexuality AND _sanity_."

Kidd crosses his arms in annoyance. " I'm not a homosexual, if that's what you are trying to imply?"

"_But insane, you are."_

Kidd sighs, smacking Liz's pointed finger out his face.

"I am assured if Patti 'hacked-off,' as you put it, my prostrate, that it would grow back. _Nevertheless_, I'd still be immersed into _excruciating _amounts of agony-"

"_Which would be fun_." Patti added.

"-But!" Kidd eyed Patti before continuing, pointing his index finger in the air. "It would _still _grow back."

Patti swiped the knife off the counter, and pointed it at Kidd's face again.

"How about I just lop off your _left nut_, then," She sneered.

Kidd blanched. " Now _that_…would be cruel."

"_THERE WILL BE NO_ LOPPING!!!"

Liz snatched the knife from Patti again and glared hard at her sister. " NOW SIT DOWN and BEHAVE!"

Patti crosses her arms dejectedly before promptly setting her bottom on the chair, across from the young Shinigami. She looked in other direction, away from Kidd. Liz then turned back on Kidd,

"And Kidd! Stop being such a _dick_! Just this once."

Kidd's mouth opened defensively but Liz's stern gaze shut him up real quick.

"_Now_…" Liz said, placing the knife back into the cutlery drawer, and closing it shut. " You two need to stay here and talk like CIVIL _adults_! I'm going to shower and straight-iron my hair for the dance. If I come down here and see Kidd in bloody mess on the floor- You are BOTH GROUNDED! God! You two are going to make me _grey-haired and cranky _by my next birthday!" She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Kidd and Patti to their thoughts.

Kidd looked away and mumbled. " _She's already cranky…"_

"I HEARD THAT KIDD!" She yelled from down the hall.

Wincing, Kidd glanced back at Patti, noticing Patti was looking back at him. Caught looking, Patti huffed and looked away again. Kidd sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Patti…" He tried. She didn't look at him.

"I'm at lost of what to do right now. I'm sure you are relishing the thought that you can spin my head into circles…"

It was silent still, and Kidd nervously scratched the back of his head. He suddenly felt he needed to get down on his knees and apologize- but before such action could take place, Patti's whisper cut the silence.

"Do you know why?" She asked quietly.

Kidd closed his eyes with exhaustion, and waved his hand. " Something to do with a princess, or some fairytale perhaps."

"_Would that make you notice me?"_

It was quiet but Kidd heard it. Blinking perplexedly, Kidd turned and looked over at her as she slouched in her chair, and brought her knees to her chest. Her lips planted in frown , her eyes began to look glazy as she stared off into the distance. She blinked before casting her sad eyes to asymmetrically painted toenails.

"I've tried you know…." She said with a long sad sigh. " Tried not acting like a child. Acting more like a woman…Mature like sis…"

Kidd snorted.

"I'd hardly categorize Liz as 'mature.' But I'm one to talk…" he laughed to himself. "I'm going to live for a long time. A very long time. And I still can't stop having a conniption fit whenever I get a _hole _in my sock."

Patti smiled. " You have Nee-chan and I to throw Mr. Bad Sock out! Besides," Patti looked back into the distance, her smile glowing. Kidd could only smile back, as her contagiousness spread. "You'll get over it."

Kidd sighed. "It's going to take awhile."

"We'll help you, every step of the way!"

"I'm very grateful for having you and your sister, here. And I mean it."

Kidd looked over to Patti as she smiled back at him. Kidd's cheeks pinked but he continued to smile.

" You two, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star have made a significant difference in my life. I've noticed that a soul is not constructed by just the strength and power. Its constructed by traits, such as loyalty, courage and determination, but also by each and everyone's faults. They don't need to change themselves to fix their faults or try to be someone who they are not. The reason why we bond so well, is because we perfectly accept one another for who we are, and not for who we CAN be."

Kidd stood up from his chair and walked over to Patti. Shyly he placed his hand over hers. " You don't need to try to be someone you are not, Patti. This is what makes you Patti. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Patti bit her lip, looked down at her hand that was securely in his. " But if I continue being _this _Patti… Kidd-kun will _never _see me as woman."

"This morning was CLEARLY enough proof to me, of how much of a woman you really are. You are very…" Kidd cleared his throat nervously before looking away. "…very womanly _proportionate_.. "

Patti smiled but rolled her eyes. " _I got boobs Kidd_. I know that. But that is not what I meant." She sighed. " For once… I want you to see that I'm not a child. Not just a partner, or a weapon. Forget who I am, and look deep down…for something…"

"Something…?"

"Something that you can _cherish_…. Like a _prince _would…..for his _princess_."

"Patti…" Kidd hesitantly said, completely understanding what she meant. " Don't forget that I'm a Death God. I'm not…accustomed to feeling such emotions as.. 'love'"

Patti closed her eyes, feeling all those years of crying as child, bubbling to the surface.

"_But_…" Kidd whispered, suddenly feeling an ache in his chest as the sadness washed over Patti's face. " I do…cherish you."

Patti blinked the tears away as she made contact with Kidd's concerned amber eyes.

"And I've felt some… foreign feelings" Kidd blinked. " Make that A LOT of foreign feelings as of lately. But those feelings may develop into a deeper type of 'cherishing.'

Kidd glanced down at Patti's hand as he absent-mildly gave it an encouraging squeeze. Patti's eyes too looked down at it before her eyes trailed back to Kidd's pink face. Realizing his affectionate actions towards the weapon, Kidd pulled his hand away embarrassed, and coughed into a closed fist.

"And.." He cleared his throat again. " I'd be happy if you accompanied me to the Yule Dance this evening… As I'd…" His cheeks turned a deeper scarlet. " …I'd be your _prince_."

Patti felt her heart swell. Every part of her tingled with joy and excitement, so much she felt she was about explode. Holding the urge to do so, she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay!"

Kidd let go of the breath he was holding, and slumped back into his chair. A smile spread over his lips as he pushed back a few messy strands of his hair, back into place. His cheeks still painted with faint pink.

"That was incredibly… _nerve wracking_. And uncomfortable to hold so much oxygen in my lungs, for that long period of time. Perspired so much … I feel as if I just completed a test that I did not study for."

Patti giggled " Well, you passed with flying colours!"

Kidd sat up straight and cleared his throat one more time. He opened his golden eyes and shyly look in her glowing blue one.

"Now… I need a favour…" Kidd asked almost looking like a begging small puppy.

"Waffles?" Patty chirped.

"_That_…and….that _hickey _issue."

"_Oh_."

Patti stood up from the table and Kidd looked away worried he may had upset her, or pressured her to do something she didn't want to do.

But it was REALLY bothering him.

If only he kept eye contact, he'd notice the saucy and coy grin stretch across Patti's lips.

"It doesn't have to be _now_- although I'd _prefer _it- But maybe after breakfast-"

Kidd was unable to finish as he was yanked to his feet by the collar of his shirt. He blinked in surprised, as Patti's slender finger curled under the collar of his shirt and began to pull him away from the table. As she pulled him Kidd felt is feet stumble to follow. She pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Breakfast can wait." Patti purred into his ear, before giving him a good shove.

The back of his knees hit the arms of the sofa, and Kidd fell backwards into its cushions. He looked up at her stunned as can be, and so utterly naïve. Patti grinned wickedly.

"_And after, I might even let you paint my toenails and fingernails."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Tsubaki and Maka were over at Kidd's house preparing for the dance, with Liz and Patti. The girls had their dresses hanging perfectly on the wall, waiting to be worn. The girls conversed about hair and make-up. Liz showed off her collections from magazines and top-of-the-line products.

Patti, for once, was not running amuck and making childish comments. Instead she hummed as she got her outfit together, swaying her hips as she walked and giggling to herself in spurts of randomness. Tsubaki and Maka could only raise their eyebrows at the peculiar behaviour the girl was portraying. Liz could only roll her eyes and continued applying her eyeliner.

Sitting on one of the sofa's in the mansion's powder room, Patti applied her candy flavoured lip gloss with extreme perfection, as she followed her reflection in the metal round mirror in front of her.

Liz applied some smokey-hued-eyeshadow and faintly applied some soft blush to her cheeks.

Tsubaki pulled out the last curler on the ends of her silky raven hair. Pulling at the wide coil, she let go, allowing the curl to bounce playfully along her shoulders. Satisfied, she sat across from Patti and pulled out the metal mirror in front of her. She pulled out her mascara and began to gently touch-up her long thick lashes. As she went to apply the same action her other eye, she stopped, noticing Maka sitting behind her, in the mirror's reflection. Closing the lid, she turned around on her cushion and looked over at Maka.

Maka was sitting on the couch, away from the mirrors, staring worriedly at her dress hanging on the wall. She was hugging her knees, with a pillow planted firmly between them and her head. Maka sighed and closed her eyes.

"Maka-chan, is something the matter?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

Maka only buried her head into the pillow further.

Liz too was applying mascara to her lashes. " After all the booze she consumed last night, I dare say there is. For a first-timer anyways."

Patti placed her blush brush down and peeked over her mirror. " Maka-chan was such a booze hound! Ehehe!"

Still without looking, Liz moistened the tip of her mascara to complete the other eye- knowing if she didn't do just as good as the first one, her meister would be the first to point it out. Although, concerning the circumstance, the Death God might be a little preoccupied. Liz pointed to the glorious grand bathroom behind her, with her thumb.

"Over the sink, I have aspirin. It should do it justice."

"Thanks.. But I don't need them." Maka mumbled. " I don't have a hangover anymore. I _puked _the hangover out of me…"

Liz smirked.

"I just…" Maka mumbled again, looking away from the gorgous dress to one of the grand balcony windows. " I just feel… I dunno… that _maybe_…. The dance was a bad idea."

Both sister stopped applying make-up, as Tsubaki's cerulean eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean, _sweety_?"

Tsubaki was already on her feet and walking over to Maka's gloomy couch. Patti stood up abruptly and pointed her finger at her.

"Them's _quit'n _words!!!"

Liz stood up completely shocked and looked at Maka then the dress on the wall.

"But you bought such a beautiful dress. How can you _buy _a dress and NOT WEAR IT!?" Liz exclaimed aghast.

Sighing softly to herself, planted herself next to Maka, who's face was still hidden in one of Kid's embroidered pillows. Putting a reassuring hand on Maka's shoulder, Tsubaki cocked her head to the side trying to peek under the pillow to see Maka's expression.

"Maka, honey _talk to me_… Did something happen between you and Soul last night?"

Maka stirred from her position and peeked over the pillow's ears, her green eyes shimmering with tears. She looked away.

"No…." Maka then looked back at Tsubaki, and pink traveled to her face. " …_Maybe_."

"Ooh details!" Liz was in front of Maka within seconds, seated on the coffee table, biting her lip with anticipation. Patti was standing behind her one hand on her hip, cocking her head to the side, grinning down at her.

"Did you and Soul, try to make babies?"

Maka's face turned scarlet.

"_WHAT?! NO!!"_

Liz smiled. " Oh so just the spanking?"

"_Spanking!?"_

"Oh you know, you take of your clothes, he takes of his, or maybe you both take off each others. Either way you then slap groins with one another-"

"_NO! NO! AND NO!!" _Maka's face wasn't hiding anymore, she was glowing red, but her mouth was gaping like a fish, confounded by Patti and Liz's gutter brains.

"Tongue wrestled?" Patti quirked.

"NO!"

"_Blow-"_

"Don't EVEN finish that. NO! Are you two MENTAL?" Maka flipped, feeling her toes were now the colour of her face.

A devilish grin spread across the elder Thompson sister's face. " _Naaah_. Just experienced." Patti's smile soon mirrored her sisters.

Maka blinked, her mouth still open. " _Since when_?!"

Liz smirked. " Since. _Ever_."

Maka put up her hands, as Liz just about opened her mouth to share. " SHHT!" Maka shushed. " DON'T! I don't want to know!" Maka closed her eyes and shook her head like a etch-and-sketch trying so hard to erase the dirty mental images of her and Soul, thanks to Liz's lecherous mind.

Tsubaki, almost ignoring the entire banter between the two girls, placed her hand back on Maka's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"What happened, sweety?"

Maka opened her eyes, and her tense shoulders sagged. Refusing to make eye contact with any of the girls, Maka looked down onto her lip where the pillow lay.

"There…was an _outfit_…." Maka mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers. " That _Blair _got me…"

"Oooh!" Liz cooed. " Was it lacy?"

Maka closed her eyes, nodding her head, as her cheeks, that had just returned to the natural state, began to glow once again.

"_Oh yeah."_

Patti sat next to her excited older sister. " Feathers?"

"_Yeah-huh."_

"Transparent?" Liz added, her smirk growing wider.

"_Totally."_

"Nice!" Liz grinned nodding her head. Patti giggling next to her.

Maka's eyes shot open, once again appalled by the weapon. " So NOT!" Maka blushed. " I nearly KILLED him?"

Patti broke into a fit of laughter. Tsubaki smiled nervously. Liz slapped her knee and winked at Maka.

"Trust me Maka, the nosebleed thing, it's a _good _thing. It means _he likes you_!"

Maka's face turned scarlet again, and had no choice but to bury her face into the pillow again. Tsubaki rubbed her back reassuringly, and feeling slightly sorry for the poor girl.

"Oh!" Liz continued. " And if he stares at your breasts, don't take it personally. It just means that his eyes are _open_."

Maka groaned into the pillow.

Tsubaki pat her back. " Then what?"

Maka lift her face from the pillow slowly- long enough to glare at Liz's sleazy grin on her face.

"He gave me his sweater…."

Liz scoffed and stood up. " Oh are you _kidding _me?! No naked pretzel? Or _semi-naked_ pretzel?"

Patti laughed again, as Tsubaki gave them a scolding glare.

"NO!" Maka repeated again. " There was no naked ANYTHING! I thought I made that clear the _first time_!"

"But you were wearing sexy underwear." Patti pried.

Maka rolled her eyes and looked away, grumbling. " If I could call it _underwear_…" Catching Liz's smirk as she stood above with her hands on her hips. Maka glared.

"Which Soul's sweater covered COMPLETELY! It was huge on me. He's got huge broad shoulders, you know…"

"_So I've noticed_." Liz purred.

Maka shot her a deadly, protective glare.

Liz raised a brow. " Jealous?"

Maka opened her mouth, but Tsubaki's hand cupper her cheeks, and forced Maka's face to turn her way.

"_Focus_, sweety. Don't mind them."

Maka's eyes darted back to Liz for one more glare, before looking back at Tsubaki. Tsubaki's hands let go of Maka's face.

"So we talked…" Maka ignored Liz yawning from the corner of her eye. " I bashed his head into the coffee table when he lied to me…"

Patti snorted before laughing once again.

Liz shook her head, putting her hand over her mouth. " Oi.. Poor guy."

"And we talked some more… and I ended up falling asleep… _in his lap_."

Liz threw her arms in the air. " _Oh for crying out loud! That's not_-"

"STRAD-DLING him!" Maka emphasized, still glaring at Liz.

Liz was seated again in front of Maka. She weaved her fingers together, and placed them underneath her chin, giving Maka a smug look.

"That's better! Soooo, what happened during the straddling part? Neck nibbling? A little groping? Or maybe a bit of grinding?"

"Can you GET your mind out of the GUTTER for _three seconds_?" Maka glared. She crossed her arms and slouched back into the chair. " Besides_… I can't remember_…" She mumbled quietly, as her cheeks darkened.

Liz held her hand up. " I vouch the groping!"

Tsubaki gave Liz a flick to Liz's shoulder, with back of her hand. Tsubaki turned her attention back to Maka.

"How was Soul this morning?" Tsubaki pressed.

Maka blinked, thinking back to early this morning. She remembered Soul turning towards her, as she walked into the kitchen like a zombie. He had grinned, showing off his jagged teeth and continued to make breakfast in Maka's pink apron.

"Soul was…_Soul_… I guess." Maka reasoned. She raised and eyebrow. " A little cockier than _usual_, but fine." Her expression turned into a grumpy scowl. " Had the _balls _to remind me about the _outfit_, and wasn't afraid to make _certain _comments about it."

Patti puffed up her cheeks and glared, imitating Maka. " Maka CHOP!!"

Liz's hands went back to her knees. She closed her eyes disappointed and sighed.

" Well that was _anti_-_climatic_. Here I was thinking' you two ACTUALLY made some progression in your relationship." She stood up, and could feel Maka glaring at her again.

"What RELATIONSHIP?" Maka spat. " I don't have a relationship, REMEMBER? I'm just his flat-chested, bookworm of partner. _Nothing else_!"

Tsubaki frowned as Maka looked down. Maka furrowed her brows and looked down at her hands angrily, as they closed into fists.

"Flat-chested book loving partner, who can't get ANY date." She added. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Who am I kidding, Soul won that bet _long _ago…"

Tsubaki's eyes softened sadly, as Maka buried her head back into the pillow.

"_Then give up_." Liz hissed.

Tsubaki and Maka's head shot up to look at the glaring weapon.

"Liz that's not a --" Tsubaki rebuked.

Liz held her hand out to Tsubaki, silencing her. Liz leaned over and trapped Maka between her and the sofa.

"Then give-up _Maka Albarn_. Run away with your tail between your legs, like the _coward _you are, while some BETTER girl snatches your partner away from right under your nose."

Maka's eyes darkened as they did in battle. "You of all people know, I am _not _a coward." She growled.

"Then prove it." Liz drawled out. " Take out all those uncertainties and flush em'! Get rid of them. Face the dance, face Soul like the fear-less person you _claim _to be."

Maka's eyes hardened before she turned her head away. " Its not that easy."

Liz growled. " _Make it easy_! You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Maka turned her head slowly, and looked up at Liz, still angry but surprised.

"Ya' gonna watch some prissy little hoe, come along and sweep _your _man of his feet? Or you going to _fight _for him?"

"_How_?" Maka whispered before raising her voice, not liking how Liz was cornering her. " How the _hell_, am I supposed to do that! HE won the bet! I have no date for this stupid dance! NONE!"

The pushy arrogant attitude of the elder weapon, transformed into a sly grin. " Ah, well as far as I know, he has _no date either_."

Maka blinked, furrowing her brows.

Liz got closer to Maka, expecting Maka to move away from her But Maka did not move, cringe or move. Her determined eyes glared right back into Liz. And Liz couldn't help but smirk even more.

"The bet ain't over till the fat lady sings, _ma chicka_!" Liz shrugged her shoulders. " Well, until the dance is over- But still! That allows us to gain some more tactics."

"What are you getting at?"

Liz waved her two fingers in front of Maka's serious face. " You don't have date. He doesn't have a date." Maka's eyes widened in realization. Liz raised a brow smug.

"_The game is still on_. SO, if you manage to get a date _before _HE does- _You win_."

Maka raised a brow. " And how do you propose, I do that?"

Liz grinned before wrapping her arm around Maka, pulling Maka to her side with on arm. Liz's other free arm stretched out and began metaphorically painting a picture.

" Picture this! Maka Albarn walks onto the dance floor in mind-numbing, jaw dropping GORGEOUS dress! She glows and every male within twenty foot radius, drops to the floor and worships the ground she walks on!"

Maka raised her eyebrow at the unrealistic scenario.

Liz nudged her with her elbow. " Ever seen a female cat in HEAT in alley full of toms? THAT kind of scenario."

"That's kind of scary…" Maka said truthfully.

Liz ignored her honesty and let go of Maka. She then turned and pointed her finger at Maka. " Making Soul EAT those words and epically FAIL on that bet, while he's off in a corner, weeping babies!"

"_Babies_?" Maka raised a brow uncertain, and concerned as Liz animatedly began to weep like Soul would.

Patti laughed. " AHAHAH! BABIES!!"

Liz stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips, giving Maka a challenging glare.

"So how about it?"

"As much I appreciate your…visual imagination on my succession, I still cannot see how you'd pull it off. Yeah, it's a unbelievably _gorgeous _dress, but me… I'm not exactly _jaw-dropping material_. Plus When I talk to boys, I can't really pull off anything cool or witty. Most of the time I can make a few vowel sounds then I need to hide for the rest of the night. Unless its battle tactics'…" Maka wavered.

Patti walked over and wrapped her arms around Maka's neck, Patti smiled. " Remember _Cinderella_? All you need is a _fairy god-mother_!"

"Fairy _Godmothers_ in this case." Liz added.

Maka stood up from the sofa and crossed her arms, rising to the challenge.

"Can you do it?"

Liz and Patti 's smirk stretched over the main proportion of their faces, at the same time.

"_Oh you have no idea."_

As Maka allowed herself to be escorted towards the bathroom, by the two evilly grinning sisters, Tsubaki sighed.

"_Oh dear."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul found himself preparing himself for the dance in one of the common guest rooms in Shibusen. Since he had to help set-up he might as well get ready now, and not worry about it later. Staring at his reflection in a full length mirror, he was clad in his black pin-stripe pants, over his silk, crimson red dress-shirt. Adjusting the collar of the dress shirt, he reached over to the solid silk black tie, hanging over the mirrors edge. Wrapping it around his neck, he began to make the tie's knot. Pulling it just under the edge of the collar, it let the tie drape over his crimson clad chest.

"_Watchya getting' all fancied up like a pansy, for?"_

Soul's crimson eyes rolled to the back of his skull. " Do you know how to knock, Black Star?"

Black Star collapsed in the small sofa, stretching his legs out on the coffee table. Black Star scoffed.

"Nyahaha! The great and awesome Black Star doesn't need to knock! No closed door will stop-"

"_Get off my jacket_." Soul tugged on the suits jacket that was hanging off the back of the chair, the same chair Black Star sat on. Black Star moved slightly and Soul yanked it free. As Soul hung the jacket over his arm, he looked down at Black Star, looking for an explanation.

Black Star grinned and shrugged. " Your window was open."

Soul rolled his eyes again and hung the jacket on the mirror. " Freaking ninja…" Soul murmured as he walked towards the dresser in front of the window.

"Hey!" Black Star retorted, eyes following Soul as he walked past him. " Freaking ninja of _Awesome-ness_!"

Soul grabbed the Shinigami skull-shaped cufflinks, he had placed on the dresser. He looked out the window, where the overcast sky blanketed the skies. Soul frowned, before looking down and attaching the cufflinks expertly, to his shirt's cuffs.

"You look good tonight, Black Star." Soul started, a grin stretching onto his face.

"Man, you coming on to me? I didn't-"

"No, dipshit! I'm talkin' about that you look like you actually put some time and effort into your 'look' tonight. Not sloppy and lazy like usual."

Black Star raised a brow and looked down at himself. Soul was right to what he said. Black Star wore a solid black suit, with a light blue dress shirt underneath, tucked neatly into his pants, and silver star belt buckle. A navy blue silk tie tied neatly to the collar. Silver star cufflinks were adorned on the cuffs.

Soul fixed the last cufflink. " Wouldn't have to do anything with Tsubaki would it. Like the need to impress her."

"Pssht. As if I need to impress her! I already impress her! I'm just going to sweep her off her feet, like the king of awesome-ness I AM!"

"Good luck with that."

There was silence as Soul grabbed his jacket and threw it on, adjusting the cufflinks. Black Star raised an eyebrow as Soul continued to get ready. Black Star closed his eyes.

"How'd it go with you and Maka last night?"

Soul paused, as he had began to button up the suits jacket. He shook his head before continuing again.

"You imply as if something happened. Which something did _not_." Soul walked back to the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. He wasn't really fond of keeping things from Black Star. He had _considered _telling Black Star, everything that happened last night, but he was familiar with Black Star's big mouth…. Maka would hear of it sooner or later, thus Soul will have magnified, massive crater of book spine, permanently imbedded into his skull. He'd like to avoid that.

" She was drunk, passed out and puked all night."

"_Light weight." _Black Star teased.

"Considering it was Maka's first time, and she drank THAT much, I don't think you have the _right _to even call her a light weight. _You _on the other hand," He finished the fixes and turned to Black Star slipping his hands into his pockets.

"You should be _dead _from alcohol poisoning, after all you consumed last night." Soul grinned.

Black Star grinned. " _As if_. I'm too awesome to be killed by something measly as alcohol!"

"Tell that your liver then."

Soul grabbed a box off the floor, that was filled with loads of music records. As Black Star stood up, Soul passed him the box.

"Since your early, you and your _awesome-ness _can help me carry these boxes down to the Auditorium."

Black Star picked up the box and placed it under his arm just as Soul picked up the other, mimicking Black Star's actions. Soul then looked down at his watch.

"Have you seen Kidd? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

Black Star shrugged as he opened the door. " Late I guess."

"Uh…We _are _talking about the same person right? OCD Kidd? Mr. Punctuality? He's _never _late, Black Star…"

"I dunno!" Black Star drawled out, letting Soul walk past him as he closed the door to the Common room. "Stuck in traffic? Forgot to pick up the dry cleaning? Stuck on the crapper?"

"The visual images were fine, until the _last one_." Soul commented dryly.

Black Star smirked before slapping Soul on the back. Soul staggered from the impact and glared at him. Black Star only grinned.

"OH yeah! Congratulations on winnin' the bet, man!"

Black Star's appraisal was cut short as Soul said nothing. The only sounds were their own footsteps from their Italian dress shoes, on the clean school's marble floor. Black Star blinked trying to catch Soul's expression under the messy strands of his stark white hair. Black Star caught Soul's crimson eyes staring intently ahead of him. Soul blinked and without moving his head, his eyes looking back at Black Star's slouched position.

Black Star raised his eyebrow, confused on Soul's non-celebrating behaviour. Soul closed his eyes and sighed for a moment before focusing back to the hallway in front him.

"Dude… you're supposed to go '_Yay_.' Not all depressed, like someone _kicked _your dog."

"I didn't win, Black Star." Soul sighed. " In fact, I lost _days _ago."

"Since when?"

"Since I punched the faces-in of all those assholes, in the men's bathhouse."

Black Star grinned, nodding his head. " Oh yeah. Good times. That was _awesome_."

Soul sighed and stop walking, as Black Star turned to him. "So what? Maka found out? Or did someone press charges-?"

"No. The point of the bet was that Maka wasn't supposed to get a date. All those rejects in the bathhouse, were standing in line, ready to ask her. Meaning if I didn't go all…ape-shit, Maka would've won. I just kind of-"

"Struck them down like a bunch of bowling pins, so Maka would receive the gutter ball?" Black Star finished.

"Basically, yeah." Soul mumbled, suddenly scared on how Black Star got so observant… and philosophical.

" So you _sabotaged _her chances? Big deal! She don't need to know any of that! Sometimes you got to play it dirty- and honestly, WHO CARES! Those lower cretins had it coming! I didn't give you the stage that day so you could go all EMO on me bitch like a little girl, because you regret doin' it."

"Oh hell," Soul laughed darkly. "Don't get me wrong_. I don't regret it_. I'd do it _over_, and _over _again- no hesitation. Those sons-of-bitches were marking on _my _territory and they needed the sufficient warning. I still remember it my sleep; The satisfying crunch of their nose under my knuckles. Watching their teeth fly out of their mouths-"

"Crying for their mommies nyahaha!" Black Star slapped Soul on the back again, as they snickered and grinned to each other. They began to walk again, and they reached the stair case.

"Kidd wasn't actually a pansy either that day! He let you beat the crap out of them!" Black Star chortled. Soul grinned remembering the Death God's honourable words, before pummelling the crap out of the lecherous boys. As Soul reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped. The smug grin left his face, only to replaced by a worried frown.

"But….That's just it, Black Star."

Black Star slid down the banister, and landed beside him. Soul tapped on finger on the banister in anxiety- something he used to do as a kid, when he was forced to play the piano. Funny then… he's always hit the piano's "G" note, enjoying the high cord's ring. Soul sighed before running his hand through his wild white hair.

"This time, I've lost. The moment she walks through those doors tonight. I have no power to stop any, ass wipe from coming onto Maka."

"Just hit em _off her_.'"

"_I can't." _Soul growled. " This damn punishment has me on thin ice. If I break the rules again-"

"_Who cares!"_

"_I do_! I'll be kicked out! I won't be able to protect Maka… or even see her." He began to walk ahead of Black Star. "I'm not risking it!" He stated defiantly.

"_That's why I forfeit. _Maka won_."_

Shocked, Black Star watched Soul's back as he walked towards the open grand doors of Auditorium. Mimicking Soul's anxious tapping on the banister, Black Star went into deep into thought. The tapping stopped and Black Star grinned wickedly.

"What _if_… there WERE no guys to compete with?"

Soul rolled his deep crimson eyes grumpily, but kept walking.

" _Yeah_, right! Kidnap every single guy and tie them up in broom closet why don't chya?" Soul mocked sarcastically, before turning around to glare at the blue-haired assassin.

"_Honestly_, Black Star could you be more realistic here? There is _no_-"

Soul blinked, only to find him staring ONLY at the brown box, sitting in the middle of the floor. Soul closed his eye in exhaustion and annoyance, before, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"_Oh this can't be good…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka soon discovered, being a star- guest on Patti and Liz's EXTREME Make-over challenge, was very similar to being strapped down to the metal examination table, in Stein's laboratory, about to be _dissected_.

All of Maka's self conscious feelings about her body were thrown out the window, the moment she was left alone with the two weapons, where she literally tackled to the ground, like a foot ball opponent, then had her clothes ripped off of her- Maka felt like screaming out 'rape,' as the two girls grabbed Maka the feet and arms, and LITERALLY threw her into the bathtub.

Spitting out water as she reached the surface, feeling like a drenched cat- at least that's the _look _she was giving them- Maka soon discovered she was in _big trouble_.

Patti stood before her, holding the shampoo bottle, with a maniacal grin on her face. Liz stepped in front of her with what looked like a sponge and a _spanking stick_….

_Why did she fear for her life?_

"Since I just did my nails, Patti will be washing you instead." Liz wickedly grin.

Terrified, Maka curled into a ball and backed up to the corner of the tub. One arm covering herself, the other arm out stretch warning them to stay away.

"Honestly, I am perfectly capable of washing MYSELF! Thank you!"

Liz only grinned more, before passing Patti the strange sponge-spanking-stick thing. Patti took and hoist onto her back, like a batter would with a baseball bat. Liz nudged her head over to Maka's direction.

"Scrub down first. _Then _the hair."

Patti grinned as Liz passed her another item, which looked to be a grey lava rock. Patti tossed the rock into the air before catching it again. As she began walking to Maka's direction, Maka pressed herself further into the porcelain surface of the tub.

"Wait! WAIIIIT!" She cried out desperately. " What are _those_!? What are you going to do to me?!"

Liz slung the dry towel over her shoulder. " THESE? This is a soap stone- for you feet and that's a _loofah_, Maka. It takes off alllll the dead skin and reaches all 'hard to reach' places. You'll love it, you might as well call this your _pleasure stick_…. Since, well, you don't have _Soul_'s."

Maka glared at her as red painted her cheeks, oblivious to the fact, that Patty was now standing behind her.

"You JUST had to go to a gutter-place, _didn't you_?"

Liz only smiled before walking out of the bathroom, and closing the door behind her, laughing to herself. Tsubaki was waiting in powder room, concern etched all over her face.

"Liz… is this _really _necessary." She asked quietly. " Maka-chan is already beautiful-"

"_She is_." Liz said sitting down. "But her poor self-esteem is showing her a whole different Maka. So what we need to do, is wash that bad Maka _away_."

"But-"

"Don't worry Tsubaki, she'll be _fine_." Liz smiled genuinely, patting the other weapon's shoulder.

"_AHHHHHHH!!!!!!'_" Maka screamed from inside the bathroom. " _PATTTTTI_!"

"_Scrub! Scrub! SCRUB!!!" _Patti chanted evilly.

"_THE LOOFAH IS SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE __**DEAD **__SKIN!! NOT MY VERY-MUCH __**ALIVE **__SKIN!!! AHHH!"_

"_Keep wiggling little worm! I got a steel grip on you!!!" _Dark Patti laughed manically.

"_W-WAIT! Not the feet! NOT THE FEET!! I'm tick- AHAHAHA! NO! NO!!!! AHAH!!NOOO!!!!!!"_

Slack-jawed, Tsubaki, turned her attention away from the doorway, to look at Liz, incredulously. Liz shrugged sheepishly.

"Still works in progress though."

"_TSUUUUUBAAAAAAKIIIII!!!! HELLLLP MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S TORTURING MEEEE!!!!"_

"_Shampoo-time!!!"_

"_FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI! NO! NOO!"_

Liz laughed as she relaxed into the couch, looking at the door, hearing the squeak of the tub, as someone desperately trying to get away. Splash after splash, it sounded as if, someone had jumped into the tub with the other, to hold the other one _down_.

"Maka's so adorable." Liz cooed.

"_AHHHH MYYY SCALP!!!!"_

"_RINSE TIME_!!!!!" There was loud splash as if someone had dumped a massive bucket of water into the tub. Maka's shrill reach a higher octave note.

"_OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! THAT'S FREEZING!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!???"_

"_Cry me a river, wormy! It's not THAT cold!"_

"_It SO was! I SWEAR its cold enough- IS THAT ICE!?"_

"_You're imagining things, worm! CONDITIONER TIME!"_

"_THAT'S FREAKING ICE! YOU POURED FREAKIN- NAHHHHHH! MY SCALP!!! AGAIN!!!"_

Tsubaki's face had paled considerably, her fingers covered mouth in shock as she stared at the door, watching water puddle form, under the door's trimming. Liz stood up and smiled to Tsubaki.

"I need a beer! Can I get you anything, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki tore her eyes away from the door, and blinked distractedly. " Um..I--"

"_AHH! You got conditioner in my EYES!!!"_

"_EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"_

"Beer? Cola? Water? Wine? Vodka? Beer?" Liz suggested.

"Um…"

"_TSSSSUUUUUUBBBBBAAAAAAAKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If looks could kill_, Maka would have had everyone in _piles of dust _right now.

And as Maka was fuming, seated in one of the chairs, in a over-sized pink house-coat, melon-scented green goop plastered all over her face, she found she disliked being a woman _more _and _more_. Arms crossed, she blew one of her blond strands out of her face- only to have that strand cake itself into the face mask. Maka grumbled incoherent words under her breath, as she angrily lifted her arm up to pull it out, which she did, after she shook her arm free from the oversize sleeves of the house coat.

Liz slapped her hand away and hissed at her. " I said, _don't _touch it."

Maka's eyes blazed. " I was picking a HAIR OUT!" She yelled, her voice raising.

After the torture-bath and smothered to death in towels, Maka had her hair yanked out of her scalp with every brush and comb in existence. Hair spray, and foam caked into her head. And then full-blasted heat blown into face, to dry her hair- where she was quite positive, the hair dryer had _scorched _the tops of her ears. All done by, Patti of course. When Liz took over on her hair, Maka let out a sigh of relief.

_But only for a moment._

Liz threw a bottle of 'Honey-scented Goat Milk Body Lotion to Patti, and Maka was feeling severely awkward again. Patti had yanked off her towel, like a magician, leaving Maka sitting naked and exposed in her chair. Patti began lathered her down- Which Maka soon discovered 'lather' in Patti's dictionary, meant to rub you down until there were _friction burns, scathed skin_, _and oh yeah.. BLOOD. _

And after having _fun _with Mr. Loofah, Maka may _never _feel her skin _again_.

After passing Maka a house-coat and applying the face mask, Liz pulled up her hair, pinning it up high on the top of her head. As Maka had stared at her expression in the mirror, she turned her to the side grumpily, as she reminded herself of one the tiny little troll characters, Soul had on the end of his pencils.

And then to make matters worse, Liz took massively large pink curlers and rolling them into the ends of her hair.

"_Great, Maka_." Maka mumbled to herself. " Now you look like a WHO from ."

Maka had to even glare at Tsubaki, as she had desperately tried to hold in a snort. But failed miserably.

Patti returned in the room, Maka anxiety returned as she stared at the items Patti had returned with. She raised a brow at the giraffe printed oven mitts, what looked to be a paint brush and jar of _hot wax_-

'_Oh dear god no.'_

As Liz made a grab for one of Maka's loofah-scrubbed clean legs, Maka leapt off the chair backwards. Landing on the ground and she backed up, bumping into the tables of the powdered room.

"No no no no! No! and NO! There is no way in HELL you are doing _that _SHIT to me!"

Liz rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips. " Come off it Maka, its not _that _bad."

Maka shook her head repeatedly. " After the HELL you two just put me through, ABSOLUTELY FREAKING NOT!" She stated crossing her arms in front of her like an "x"

"But you're almost done." Liz stated, nodding her head to Patti. Patti smirked and began walking towards Maka, hands out ready to tackle.

Panicking, Maka's eye widened in terror as Patti neared her. Maka looked around the room for something to defend herself with. Sitting on the towel on the table behind her, was ol' Mr. Loofah. Not even hesitating, Maka grabbed the wet wooden handle of the heavy wet sponge-stick. Holding it up like a baseball bat, Maka planted her feet, ready to admonish any wrath to the prowling girl in front of her, with Mr. Loofah.

"Patti! Stay the hell away from me!" Maka warned.

Tsubaki had turned away from them all, facing the doorway so she could try so hard to stifle her snorts. Liz sighed.

"Maka, be reasonable. You are only making it harder for herself." Liz said walking over to the looking girl.

Patti only grinned as she began to circle Maka, like a vulture. Maka gulped as Liz began to circle her the other way, not as terrifying as Patti, but she was still concerned she had to focus on both of them. Looking over her shoulder and back to Patti, Maka pivoted her foot back and forth, waving Mr. Loofah. She backed up by the open window.

Maka narrowed her eyes.

"If you think for a SECOND! I'm going to let you pour hot-burning wax all over my body, you have another thing coming!"

"_That sounds kinda kinky."_

With a freight, Maka whipped around to the open window, behind her. She instinctively swung Mr. Loofah to the direction, the voice came from, hitting the perpetrator with the back hand of the wooden brush, instead of the sponge side, smashing it into their face.

Maka blinked seeing, a blue hair ninja, in a suit, crouched down on the windowsill, with a loofah brush imbedded into his face.

"_Black Star_?" Maka questioned.

Black Star rubbed his cheek, wincing. " Holy crap Maka! What did you hit me-" He stopped, blinking his turquoise beady eyes, before he snorted loudly, a goofy grin spreading across this face.

"_Pfft_! Maka, you ain't coming to the dance like THAT, _are you_? Nyahah!"

Blushing embarrassingly, she grabbed the collar of her giant, house-coat and pulled them over her body, making sure he could not see any bit of cleavage. Eyes blazing, Maka gritted her teeth.

Oh where was here text books when she needed them.

"Black Star! YOU! YOU-"

"_Patti now! _While she's distracted!" Liz commanded.

Maka didn't have time to turn around to even _look, _as Patti leapt off one of the couches, and tackled Maka to the floor. Black Star blinked, looking down at the two girls wrestling on the floor.

"Man…. I should come over to your sleepovers instead."

Liz casually walked over, passing some rope to Patti, as Maka grunted trying to get away.

"You are welcome to use a door, you know." Liz said dryly, eyes not leaving Patti and Maka on the floor. A evil smile of pleasure etched on her features.

Black Star snorted. " Not for a god like me!"

Tsubaki stomped over to the blue haired ninja, and grabbed him by the lobe of his ear. Black Star winced.

"_Ow Owe Tsubaki_!" He whined.

"What did I tell you about barging into a girl's room? You are lucky that Maka was in housecoat!" Tsubaki scolded as she let go, after dragging him to the door.

Black Star rubbed his sore ear. " Ah its not like, she has anything worth seein' anyways."

In the midst of the scuffling and Maka kicking and screaming, Patti held the side of her face, into the rug, her knee pressing the back of Maka's neck, Maka glared hard at Black Star.

"URGH!! I HEARD THAT!!!!"

Sauntering over to Tsubaki and Black Star, Liz crossed her arms. " What are you doing here, Black Star?" Black Star grinned.

"I have proposition to make."

"Ooh _big _words." Liz taunted, but Black Star waved her off.

"Because I'm a _big _man!"

"What makes you think I'd be interested?" Liz stated her eyebrow raising.

Black Star crossed his arms behind his head. " Because it involves a certain _meister_…" he eyed over to Maka being tied up, over-kill style, by Patti on the floor. " Annnnd, her _weapon_."

Liz grinned. " _I'm listening_."

Black Star shrugged. " Consider it like a match-making _game_."

Patti perked up from her tying. She grinned like a child.

"_I like games!"_

Maka grunted painfully underneath her.

Liz opened the door suggestively. Tsubaki worriedly looked between the evil grin that her meister and the weapon, wore on their faces. Once, Patti trotted over, leaving Maka on the floor, looking more like a WORM.

"_Oi_…" Maka growled.

Liz patted Black Star on the back. " Lets discuss this over a few beers, shall we?"

Black Star grinned. " I like the way you think, woman."

Tsubaki looked back at Maka worriedly. " _But Maka_-"

Patti pat Tsubaki on the back reassuringly, pushing her out the door. " Don't worry. _Little worm _ain't going ANYWHERE."

"You guys!!!!!" Maka grunted trying to move. Desperately trying to loosen her binds. Maka flopped back and forth. She grunted again

" _THIS ISN"T FUNNY!!!!!!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Blood coated the brick walls, and bathed into the cobble stone street. Wide bloodshot eyes stared blankly and lifeless to the grinning moon peeking though the dark ominous clouds, as the exhausted sun had only just descended.

It was in the winter solstice now, the moon awoke much earlier.

Blood splatter, caked the corpses hair and face. A wide, severed slice along the victims neck dripped more liquid crimson as the skin's discolouration resembled a pasty blue. Blood spoiled the perfectly tailored suit, crimson clashing with stark white. Behind the splayed victim, lying on the cold winter road, a girl whimpered in terror as her wide eyes stared terrified at the body before her. Her white ball gown, drenched in her former partner's blood. Her corsage, no longer pure and innocent, but tainted with death and sin. Blood and tears melded, as her mouth could only open and close, making wretched whimpering and an uncontrollable sobbing.

A figure stood before her, standing her former partner, and date's, blood, ruining their shoes.

"Why..Why are you.. Doing this..?" She gasped for air, as heaved with every sob.

There was a flash of silver, and murderer's arm transformed. Shining in the darkness, it glinted with lethal power. Markus Fisher stood in the shadows, or what was left of him. The soul long gone, replaced by a power-hungry demon that did nothing but consume, and destroy.

Fisher grinned, his teeth glinting as his weapon. Bloodthirsty.

"Because you were both weak."

Pointing his arm of power at her broken and wretched soul, the girl's scream was smothered, as her blood painted the walls. Pulling his arm back, the silver appeared, hiding the transformation of his arm. The demonized weapon looked down at his fist, to see a glowing blue soul.

Bringing its innocence to its lips, Fisher opened his mouth, rows of long fangs morphed from the demon's mouth, a long black tongue slithered around the soul, admonishing a taste.

Instead of the grotesque mouth consuming the soul, the mouth closed. A frown painted its features, before transforming into a sneer.

"Not powerful enough…" He hissed.

Seizing the soul roughly, it squeezed the soul with intense constriction. Soon the demon's long revolting sharp nails extended, piercing the soul. White glowing liquid slid out of the penetrations and dripped down along the demon's arm. Still squeezing the soul soon broke, like a water balloon. Glowing smoke snaked out of the crushed soul and disappeared.

The demon growled.

"You've been following me for some time… _witch_."

Out of the shadows, she walked out. Her bare feet, toenails painted with black nail polish and yellow arrows, stepped into the growing pool of blood. Her long arms, painted with a snake tattoo coiling around the length of her arm, reached up grabbing the hood that hid her face. As she pulled the black snake-eyed hood down allowing the silver bangles to clang together.

"That's not the tone you should be giving your _mother_." Medusa mocked the hurt. Her reptilian snake eyes glowing malignantly.

Fisher straightened, shaking the blood off his arm.

"You stink of deception, darkness and power." He licked the blood stained finger. The whites of his eyes wasting away and turning into darkness.

" _I must taste it."_

From his torso, a translucent stream immerge, it's tentacle split turning into a claw. With intense speed the limb attacked the witch. Medusa did not flinch, her glowing purple soul, swelled and the dark serpent surrounding her soul, struck the invading arm- severing it completely.

"How rude." Medusa hissed, the dark serpent dancing around her tongue. "I _lovingly_, brought you into this world and you raise your arm against your _own _mother?" Her sneer stretched, baring her venomous fangs and she narrowed her eyes, as they glowed a blood thirsty red.

"But just as I gave you life, I can _take it away_." She threatened.

The parasitic demon growled, and took a step back.

Medusa held out the palm of her hand, and a glowing purple orb appeared with a black formless snake slithering around it. Bringing the snake close to her, she looked down at it.

"This is what you once were, _a part of me_. To be manipulated and used however I wanted." She grinned maliciously as she began to pet the small dark serpent. " Then I gave you a _taste _of my power.. My _venom_, the _darkness of my very core_. And you turn into a parasitic worm- hungrily devouring every soul that you can possess and consume."

She pet the snake again. " I have _millions _of these in my body. With one drop of black blood and I could very well, _destroy life itself_." She grinned with unrelenting desire. " And Death City will crumble to the ground, along with the Shinigami. The Kishin's madness will be trivial next to my _children of darkness."_

She then frowned. " But, alas, like most creations. _There is a flaw_." Frowning, she closed her fist, the snake and purple orb disappearing. "You share the same trait as your mother. _Your thirst for power_. Its grown and taken over your hunger and your essence of survival. Which will ultimately lead to your _demise_."

She then placed one of her long painted fingernails, to her chin. Closing her eye thoughtfully.

"But as I am your mother, I'll make sure you live your existence to the fullest. Causing as much insanity and chaos as possible."

She snapped her fingers, and a glowing light wrapped around her, and the demon. The light shot out of the soiled alley and into the sky, zigzagging through the skies like a rocket.

As the light disappeared, the parasitic demon looked around for his surroundings. A sweet scent filled his nostrils, and shell of Markus Fisher, began to drool at the mouth.

"Smells good doesn't it? All that fear and insanity eating away at all these delicious souls?" Medusa chuckled her fingers trailing the closed iron gates. She looked up at the leering dark building.

"When soul's can't be fixed, the Shinigami sends them _here_." Pushing the iron gates open she cleared a path for the demon.

"_The Shibusen Mental Facility_."

" This can be your new home, if you want it?" She grinned liked a serpent. _" Do you?"_

The demon's drool pooled over its mouth as it mirror its creator's grin, answering the inquisition.

"_Now eat up. I wouldn't want you to be late for your first dance."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inside the Auditorium, the preparations for the Yule Dance event was almost set. Long tables were set along the perimeters of the room, that were currently being occupied with desserts, punch and more snack foods. The bar, for the senior students and staff was setting up, displaying large frozen coolers filled with cans and bottles of alcohol, and the rest of the bar up wine and liquor bottles. Helpers set up the decorations, hanging red and green streamers, with silver and gold paper stars. A massive evergreen tree was set on stage, decorated with thousands of sparkling decorations, and blinking bright lights.

Standing by the back of the stage, near the speakers, Soul sorted through his music. Unfortunately, Soul was also stuck in the presence of another staff member.

_A certain daughter-mongering redheaded death scythe to be exact._

"And this one?" Spirit drawled, uninterested.

Sighing, Soul crossed his arms, glaring at the older man, as he waved two music albums in his face. " That's classical Jazz." Soul answered robotically.

Spirit scrunched up his face, flipping the record's cover over, looking over every little detail. " Really? Doesn't look like it."

Crimson eyes hardening, Soul released one of his arms to point at the record.

"It says it right here- CLAS-SI-CAL- JA-AZZ. The music's genre is written on it, just like the other THIRTY records you've scrutinized over for the past forty-five minutes. Is your eyesight _that _bad, old man? Or are you just _naturally retarded_?"

Spirit's aqua eye's twitched, repressing the urge to slice the arrogant boys tongue off. _Cocky little son-of-a-_

"I just want your honest opinion, _that's all_." Spirit hissed through gritted teeth, trying to have the scythe respect him better. But instead the young scythe just rolled his eyes ignorantly.

"You want honest?" Soul quipped raising his brow again. Shrugging his shoulders, he gave the older man a sarcastic glare. " Alright! Here's honest." Pausing as the Death scythe blinked at him. "

Does my opinion even MATTER to you?" Soul emphasized incredulously, before raising his eye brow, keeping his half-lidded glare at eye level.

"_Honestly_?" Soul dramatizing over-using the word with pleasure, as Spirit twitched. "Cuz, I'm pretty sure you're gonna disagree with whatever I say, anyway."

_Ungrateful little-_

"OH! I'm so terribly shocked, Soul Eater Evans!" Spirit mocked a gasp, placing his hands to his heart. Closing his eyes he began preaching- Preaching that would make even Justin Law proud of. Spirit placed the back of his hand over his forehead. " _To think_, that you'd think of me in that way! I'm deeply wounded by such accusations!"

Soul rolled his eyes, looking away as Spirit continued to be a drama-queen.

"I'd never look down on a fellow weapon- more or less, another SCYTHE. Why would you even _get _that idea? I honestly, thought I'd ask you for your opinion since my _beloved _Maka-chan says you've got good taste in music."

Soul stopped, hearing the girl in question come from the older man's lips. Curiosity struck him

"…She said that?"

Spirit nodded, while inside he grinned like psychopath. He planned to taunt and belittle the young weapon. And the best way to destroy him, was to praise his efforts, make him feel good- then smash all his happy thoughts by deflating every little piece of ego, and kicking away all ounce of dignity. He laughed manically in the inside. Too many times, that smart-mouth brat left him to wallow in the corner of despair, but this was the chance to turn the tables on the albino boy.

With one hand in his pin-striped suit pocket, the other hand tapping his chin in thought, Soul blinked. "_Huh_."

Spirit grinned hungrily. " Surprised?" he baited, waiting for Soul to take the hook.

Soul's crimson eyes drifted back to the very eager Death scythe and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she said _anything to you, at all_."

The jagged victorious smile stretched across Soul's face, while Spirit went slack jawed and rigid with shock. Soul yanked the music record out Spirits grasp, which stayed in paralyzed state.

"And if you want my opinion," Soul grinned. " Both those, are _crap_." Throwing the two records into one of the boxes. He reached over to the table beside him, and pulled out one record set neatly on top. Soul walked over and placed the record into Spirit's still frigid hands.

"That one, on the other hand, is good." Grinning ear to ear, Soul patted the older man on the back, before placing his hands back into his suit pockets and walking off, victoriously.

Spirit's body boiled and twitched, tremors of rage consuming his mind body and soul. Stein has seen the whole thing and amusingly he watched Spirit's dignity jump out of his gaping mouth, and shatter to pieces.

Spirit bared his teeth angrily. " _That smug little, arrogant albino bastard!" _He growled before gnawing on the music record in his hands, like a rabid animal.

"_Sempai_…" Stein called out. " Please don't eat the music."

Soul sauntered over to one of the desserts tables, as a familiar, dark haired girl, began to stumble with one of the dessert trays full of skull-shaped cookies covered in red and green sprinkles. Tripping on her heels, she was about to go flying, before an arm reached out and caught her by the waist, while catching the air-born cookie tray.

"Little clumsier than usual, Jacqueline?" Soul mocked.

The dark haired girl blushed prettily before furrowing her brow. " I'm not clumsy, you big oaf!"

Soul laughed, setting her onto feet. Jacqueline brushed off her strapless green dress, and took the tray from him. Jacqueline dark eyes, caught the rest of the bakery girls swooning, fluttering their lashes and giggling. The white haired teen smirked as the blushing fire weapon tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"What? _No 'thank you_?" Soul faked a pout.

Jacqueline blushed more and turned her face away from him. " Thank you!" She growled, flicking her finger at him trying to shoo him away. " You can go now."

Jacqueline's eyes widened, as the scythe leaned into her ear, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Jacqueline face turned scarlet as she bit her lip with anticipation- and holding down any temptation within her.

"You are more than welcome, _Jackie_." Soul whispered huskily as his warm breath grazed her ear. Closing her eyes, Jacqueline let out a loud sigh as Soul's arm slowly slipped off her shoulder, and he walked away. As she opened her eyes, she tried to catch her breath, as her heart hammered against her ribcage. She sighed again and looked down at the tray, noticing one of the cookies were missing.

Whipping her head around she noticed Soul, walking away, both hands in pockets, with a skull-shaped cookie in his mouth- still grinning victorious.

"_Oh he's good." _A girl came up behind Jacqueline, startling her.

"Good? He looks absolutely _delicious_." Another girl grinned flirtatiously.

"I'd like to _eat him up_." Another girl giggled.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes before returning back to the table. " Believe me girls, he's absolutely _taken_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz pounded on the bathroom door for the forth time, trying to rouse the other girl locked in the washroom.

"OI! Come on, Maka!" Liz drawled. Hearing no answer, Liz rolled her eyes. Liz crossed her arms across, while looking down at her painted-pink manicured nails, letting out a big sight. Rolling her head, with her eyes, she rapped her fingers on her arm impatiently.

"The agreement _was_, after I fixed your hair you could put on your dress by _yourself_! But since you're taking your PRECIOUS time, I may have to kick down this door and dress you MYSELF! SO HURRY UP! She stated giving the door a impatient kick with her silver studded, black stilettos.

Inside the washroom, Maka stared at her reflection, grasping her heart with anticipation. She didn't know how to feel about how she looked. She felt like she was sent to the nine hells of torture, but its results, were amazing. Even so, Maka refused to turn on the lights, to see how much she really glowed. She wanted to reserve it, reserve it all for when she stepped through those door.

She wanted to save it all to him.

After all, like _Cinderella_, he didn't know how long it would last.

Closing her emerald green eyes in nervous anxiety, she took a deep breath.

"_Be cool Maka_…" She whispered to herself. Using his words, his encouragement to ease her nerves.

"I'm getting OLD standing here! MAKAAAA!" Liz complained behind the door.

Opening her eyes she looked back at the reflection. Determination burned intensely, in that gaze of hers. Giving herself a reassuring nod she grabbed her purse. Unzipping the leather case, she reached in with her black satin, gloves, pulling out a long, crimson velvet box.

Placing it on the counter, Maka grasped the boxes side, before slowly opening it.

She could see the contents of the box, reflect the sparkle in her eyes. Biting her lip, and a soft pink touching her cheeks, she held up the solid white-gold chain necklace. Dangling from the chain, there were seven, white-gold rectangles, held together by five other shimming silver rectangles- unmistakably looking like the keys of a piano. On the last key, sat a large, round brilliant diamond.

She smiled, looking at the necklace, remembering exactly who had given it to her.

After putting the necklace on, Maka grasped the matching earrings- a pair of white-gold diamond music notes. After placing them in her ears, Maka fixed few hair strands, before zipping up her purse and walking to the door.

"I'm getting _really _cranky- WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE-"

The door opened, light flooding in from the dark bathroom, illuminating the room. Liz's cranky features, changed in awe. Tsubaki and Patti came up behind Liz, mimicking Liz's actions.

"So.." Maka whispered, nervous on how the two girls were staring at her. " What do you think?'

Liz opened her mouth to say something, but no words made a sound. Tsubaki kept her eyes wide and hands planted over her lips. Patti's astonished gaze turned into a grin a she straightened, nodding her head- a lot like Kidd would have.

"_That'll do, pig_." She nodded smiling. " _That'll do_."

Familiar with the pop-culture quote, Liz, Tsubaki turned to Patti, giving her small grins. While the socially- inept Maka, just raised a brow, slightly miffed she was referred as a _pig_.

Shaking her head, Liz turned to Maka, eyeing the sparkling necklace on her collar bone. " Maka…" She said speechlessly. " Where..? Did he..?"

Confused at her fumbling, Maka looked to where Liz was pointing and widened her eyes is realization.

"Oh this?" Maka stated, gently picking up the necklace in her palm. " Soul got me this for Christmas last year…" She smiled softly looking at the pendant.

Tsubaki stepped foreword first. " How come you've never worn this before…?" Timidly, her slender, satin cream gloved, fingers picked the pendant up from Maka's palm, admiring it.

Maka shrugged. " I've been afraid to wear it. I might break it. Its quite heavy." she whispered honestly. Tsubaki, smiled, brushing a few strands away of her blond locks that were hiding the dangling diamond music notes, from her ears.

"Earrings too?" Liz began to drool. " The man has good taste…"

Maka smiled, her thoughts going back that Christmas morning. " I was SO mad at him. All I got him for Christmas, was two pairs of socks, a new sweater and box of chocolate covered almonds, and he…. Well he bought this. He said he didn't go out of his way. Or course, I didn't believe him."

"Well no WONDER!" Liz stated, picking up the pendant after Tsubaki.. "Listen to me, Maka. I've lived out on the streets most of my life. Mugging was a _specialty_. Heavy on the special! Whether it was wallets, watches, clothing, it didn't matter. As long as it was pricey, it was taken. And for jewellery, you had to pick out what was real and what was fraud. And this, Maka. IS REAL. This is freaking, 24K white gold REAL. And F.Y.I, White is EXPENSIVE! Way more than Yellow-gold. And the diamond! I don't even want to sum up the cost this baby….its making me foam at the mouth…. THAT….and the familiar desire to yank it off your neck and run out that door… its just so pretty to look at."

Blushing, Maka quickly snatched the pendant from Liz's drooling and gaping mouth. " Stop making a fuss- Why would Soul go out of his way for a Christmas gift, such as this?"

"Uhhh… Because he's IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Liz obviously stated.

Maka furrowed her eye brows and opened her mouthy to retort, but Liz slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop with the denying! For crying out loud! There are signs, Maka. LOTS of signs. This is one of them- It screams 'I love you!' Girl's would kill for a man like this." She then pointed to herself. " I WOULD kill for _man _like this!"

"Not to mention its been _custom made_." Patti chirped up.

"What do you mean?" Maka inquired, taping the pendant away from Liz for the second time..

"_She's right sweety_." Tsubaki stated. " The placement of the diamond. It's piano keys right? What note is that?"

Maka looked at it again, looking at the diamond. She counted the keys. " A, B, C, D, E, F and …_G… _Its on the G."

Tsubaki placed her hand on Maka's shoulder. " The _same _note, Soul corresponds with _your _soul's wavelength."

"_Damnnn_…" Liz whined, her greedy eyes burning holes into it.

"Sis, likes shiny things." Patti giggled.

Confusion blanketed her face as she stared at the metaphoric symbol of Soul's heart. Devotion sparkling from the diamonds depths. She remembered the look on his face when he gave it to her. Completely content and cool, was what she saw. He opened himself up to her. And when she got mad at him, told him she couldn't wear it. She saw it. The hurt that flashed only for a second in his crimson eyes. Everything closed.

"_S'okay Maka, its nothing."_

"_Nothing my ass, this is beautiful! If I wear this, I'll break it."_

"_Don't wear it now..." He smirked almost sadly. " Wear it when it's meant to be worn… Wear it when you are ready."_

"_Soul-"_

"_I ain't bringing it back Maka., if that's what you want." He turned, flashing her his cool, collective smirk. _

"_That just wouldn't be cool."_

Liz pat Maka on the back, waking her from her memories. Maka looked up, regret pained on her features.

"I was so blind…" Maka mumbled as water glazed in her eyes. She was astonished at her naivety. " And I… I must have _really hurt him_ when I said I couldn't wear it…. I basically… _turned him down_."

The three girls smiled tenderly at her. Liz squeezed her shoulder. " He hasn't gone any where, right? He's stayed by your side, even so."

"_Oh_…. _Liz_" She sniffled. "Don't make me feel _worse_…"

Liz grinned. " Guess this is a good night for an atonement, eh?" Liz then blinked erratically. "Listen to me! 'Atonement' I sound like Kidd, using big words." Turning back to Maka who began to sniffle.

" _Aww, don't cry Maka_. You'll smoosh your mascara!!" Liz cooed, wrapping the petite girl into a loving hug.

The rest of the girls grouped around Maka, smothering her in a big hug.

"_Hugs_! Maka needs hugs!!" Patti chimed.

"We love you, sweety. We'll be behind you, every step of the way. Cheering you on"

Maka sniffled again. "Thanks you guys…." As the all pulled away, everyone grabbed their coats and purses, ready to leave the house.

"C'mon, we got dates with _destiny_."

Maka looked down at the necklace one more time.

_Wear it when it's meant to be worn… Wear it when you are ready._

Maka smiled, determination filling her eyes once again.

"_I'm ready."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Um.. So I planned to put it all into one chapter… but it's already exceeded past 70 pages, and I still got a lot left- I split it up, so you guys get TWO chappies!_

_AWWWW!_

_Your all still going to kill me after part two…_

_SECOND PART WILL BE UP SHORTLY PEEPS!!! Hang on to your horses!_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's part TWO!!! Huzzah!- this one was heavy on the crack… Mostly _Patti _crack…. And LOTS of action.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Devil's Tango- Part two_

Biting into a sprinkled sweet, Soul's crimson eyes fell on a certain young Shinigami speed-walking into the Auditorium, with his long symmetrical strides. He wore a complete white suit, with white ruffles under the throat and on the bell shaped sleeves. Fine gold buttons of Shinigami skulls created the centerline on the suit, while smaller gold cufflinks, adorned with bell-shaped-sleeves. Chewing on his cookie, Soul walked over to the frazzled boy.

"Dance starts in fifteen minutes, Kidd." Kidd jumped and turned to meet a pair of annoyed, yet interested crimson eyes.

" Where the _fuck _have you been?"

Soul was always notorious for being abrupt to the point.

Yellow eyes widened, and a pink tinge grazing over his cheeks, Kidd quickly closed his eyes and cleared his throat. Adjusting his collar, he tried to play it cool. Trying to out-cool the _king _of 'cool'.

"There was an... _Unsymmetrical issue_, that needed to be dealt with."

Soul chewed on his cookie noisily. " Ah huh." he mumbled cynically, his mouth full. Dusting off any cookie crumbs from his suit, Soul swallowed, before looking at the last bit of the sweet platonically.

"Does this unsymmetrical issue, have anything to do with certain _blond haired weapon of yours_?" he interrogated casually.

Kidd's skin leapt off his body, as a shiver tingled down his spine. Turning around as he felt his entire being turn scarlet. Soul's cool composure only made him more nervous. He needed a distraction. Noticing Marie in her bright red gown, closing one of the folded extra tables, preparing to return it back to the storage, Kidd robotically began striding over to her.

"Oh look! Marie- Sempai needs help lifting that table. I shall assist her!"

As Kidd took a step, he froze, surprised, as Marie indeed had been lifting table, but then hoisted the table over head and onto her shoulders, like it was nothing but empty piece of cardboard.

Kidd slowly turned around, trying to avoid eye contact. Soul raised his eyebrow, before popping the last bit of the cookie into his mouth.

Glaring, Kidd pointed a accused finger at him, his golden eyes blazing. " I don't know what you're taking about!" He hissed, emphasizing each word.

Soul smirked with his mouth full. Fully aware that he had caught the Shinigami with his hand in the cookie jar.

" I said nuthin'" Soul casually shrugged.

Kidd stomped past him still red. " I DON'T know what you are _talking about_."

Soul grinned watching the young Shinigami storm off in a huff. " He's so transparent." Soul chuckled.

"I'd go with more blinding white." a glutted voice said beside him.

Soul jumped a foot, suddenly noticing the blue-haired ninja in his suit, also eating a cookie, standing casually beside him.

"_Jesus Christ_!!" Soul cursed. " Where the _hell _did you come from?"

Munching on the cookie, Black Star mumbled something impossible to comprehend, but verified it, when pointing to the open balcony window in the far back. Soul slapped his hand over his face.

"You gotta learn how to use a _door_." Soul sighed exhaustedly. " Where did you run off to anyways?"

Black Star swallowed, making his way over to the table, grabbing a plate and first dibs on all the best desserts. " I went to initiate '_the Plan_.'"

Soul blinked before uncrossing his arms and following Black Star. Alarms seem to ringing, and Soul needed information before he started panicking. " What plan?!" Soul hissed angrily.

Black Star turned around, about to cram his mouth with a chocolate brownie. " You know… _THAT plan_." He nudged to absolutely nothing.

Soul looked around worriedly, expecting to see some type of booby trap lying around somewhere. " No I don't know 'THAT PLAN!" he whispered furiously. " _Black Star_!" He hissed again, as his friend move down the tables to get more food.

Soul was unable to yell any further, when the booming music began. Some lights switched off, replaced by red and green spot lights, spinning around on the dance floor. The Auditorium doors opened and students and staff, formally dressed in their suits and gowns began filling up the room. Soul pushed through the crowd to get to Black Star.

"BLACK STAR!" Soul yelled again, before grabbing his blue-haired friend by the shoulders, and spun him around. Black Star blinked in confusion, while his mouth was occupied with different desserts jammed into his mouth.

Soul grabbed him by the collar.

"What. Have. You. _DONE_?"

"Mmmfffmmmfffmhmmmmmffffmmm!"

Seeing the look on Soul's unimpressed face, Black Star swallowed the sweets before repeating. Patting Soul of the shoulders. " Relax, buddy. Black Star has it _all _taken care of."

"Your name, and the words 'relax' don't _compute _together."

"Everything is-" Black Star stopped, his words unable to come out of his mouth as he suddenly became distracted. Soul grabbed his shoulders.

" Black Star? _Black Star_? Don't leave me here. What the hell is going on?" He shook his shoulders, try to wake Black Star from his sudden trance.

"Hello?" Soul called, snapping his fingers at the blue headed ninja.

"Earth to Black Star!" he tried again, this time waving his hand. " What the _hell _are you look-" Soul too stopped , once he caught sight of her.

Tsubaki stood in satin cream gown, that clung to her form elegantly. The front of the dress stopped just below her knees, while the tail of the dress touched the back of her ankles, flowing over every curve. The dress was sleeveless and the neck had a oriental collar, forming the dress into a halter. Shimmering silver sequence divided the neck symmetrically, until it met the middle of her torso. Carved in the front of her bosom, was a star shaped hole, hemmed with more silver sequence. Her cream coloured gloves, reached to just above her elbows.

Her raven hair, was pulled up high into her regular ponytail, only with bouncy curls at the ends. Braids eloquently met the pony-tail on each sides. Two long strands curled at the side of her face ended just above the breasts. She wore contoured- star-shaped earrings, shimmering with the sequence of the dress.

She stepped forward timidly looking around. She placed her arms in front of her, grasping her fingers, as her dress flowed around her, like a river of milk and honey. Finally her eyes met her meister's, and pink rushed to her cheeks. She smiled shyly, lifting on cream gloved hand, waving her fingers at him.

"Soul…" Black Star whispered stupefied. " I think… someone _spiked _the punch."

Soul blinked, looking away from Tsubaki. " Spiked the Punch? _Dude_, why would you spike the punch, when the _bar _is just right over there?"

"I dunno..…Seems the most logical explanation…for this…" he continued in the same dumbstruck tone of voice. " Maybe I'm still drunk…."

Soul snorted. " Or _maybe, _your liver died from that excessive consumption of alcohol, and your brain is currently malfunctioning giving you hallucinations of your partner."

"…._Good ol' liver_."

Rolling his crimson eyes, he watched as Tsubaki came closer, Black Star's puddle of drool increased. Soul elbowed him the ribs, waking him from his fantasies. " Wake up, retard!"

Tsubaki walked over, still pinked in the cheeks and bowed slightly to both boys.

"Evening Soul…" She looked over to her partner. "Black Star."

Both Soul and Tsubaki went into a state of shock, as Black Star got down and bowed on one knee. Black Star took Tsubaki by the hand, and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Turning scarlet, Tsubaki sputtered.

"B-Black Star. What are you _doing_?"

"I may shine like the sun and evening stars, but this _goddess _has out-shined me, like the brightest in the night sky. My I ask, to escort this fair goddess, in return for her, to bath me in her glory, for this entire evening?

"Black Star…" Tsubaki blushed speechlessly.

Soul resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the wall, from Black Star's extreme cheesy pick-up lines. Did he read that in a book, or make that all up on his own. Glaring at the blue-haired ninja, Soul pulled on one of his blue strands.

Kidd had joined them now, and he too was surprised at Black Star's actions. He stood gaping at the ninja acting like a… gentleman?

"This must be what _insanity _feels like…."

"Oi Romeo! I ain't done with you!" Soul growled.

"_At least he has a date, Soul Eater Evans."_

Groaning that his former name was thrown out in the open so casually, he turned around to meet the eldest of the Thompson sisters. Liz grinned superiorly onto him. She wore a sleeveless silk black dress, with a cowl-neck collar. The dress was short, and tight as it stopped about mid-thigh. Her hair was down, perfectly straight and the bangs parted to the side. Huge silver bangles hung from her ears, twinkling rubies along the rims. Blue eyes grinning with a sadistic mirth, she placed her bare hands on her hips.

" Unlike, sayyyy, you?" She chortled, as man with long wavy dark hair, and dark tanned complexion walked up beside her. His arm intertwined with hers, and Liz continued to smile smugly at Soul.

Soul raised his eye brow. " _Ah yes_." Soul started, taking his hands out of his pockets. " You must be….the _Janitor_, I presume." Soul grinned wickedly as the sister's smug looked dropped to glare knives at him.

Even though Black Star seemed to be acting mature while having Tsubaki on his arm. The blue haired ninja, let out a snort at Soul's retaliation.

The rather, attractive, Hispanic man reached out his hands to shake with Soul's. " Ricardo Enrique." His Spanish accent running through his tongue. Soul clasped hands with older gentleman.

"Soul Eater Evans." He greeted back.

Kidd stared at Hispanic man, sceptically. Liz grimaced, recognizing her meister's analytical eye. The man had a mole under his left eye and Kidd was gawking at it, with epic proportions. Holding out a pointed finger, he was about to say something about the impurity, before his eyes had momentarily glanced over to side, just to bear his surroundings.

His golden eyes widened and his suddenly felt heavy, and gravity pulled it to the floor.

He had first caught the blonde hair bobbing table to table, grabbing whatever desert she could get her hands on. The moment she had turned and her eyes met his, Kidd felt a rush of stupefaction bull-doze him in the gut. Her blue eyes glowed and a smile of joy stretched across her face. She waved to him as she began running over to him, arms spread wide- preparing to tackle him to the ground.

Grounding his feet as Patti leapt into the air, she flew into the young Shinigami's arms. He'd caught her, stumbling enough to bang into some people. Pulling away slightly, the embarrassed Shinigami gingerly reprimanded the blonde weapon.

"_Patti_! You can't come bomb-barding into a room, frivolously heaving your form about, as if you were some-" Kidd paused, blinking , finally getting the full view of Patti's attire.

Patti grinned. " But I didn't! I ate a cookie, THEN I bum-barded! And I was _already _in the room." she reasoned, her arms still snaking around the boy's neck.

Patti's dress was very similar to Liz's, but instead of satin black, it was stark white- very much the same as Kidd's suit. Instead of a cowl-neck, Patti had a V-neck, boldly demonstrating the valleys between her breast. The dress was a slim fit, and short just as Liz's was, but instead of pencil-skirt waist, the dress draped down loosely.. The main difference, was that Patti's dress had sleeves- bell shaped sleeves like Kidd's suit.

_They looked perfect together._

"Patti…" Kidd gaped, eyes still on her dress, lingering at her bosom area. " You.. You look…"

Patti cocked her head to the side, smiling as she raised a suggestive brow.

"_Symmetrical_?" She finished, dryly for him.

"I was going to say 'beautiful,' but yes, symmetrical is sufficient as well. I'm swelling to have you as my date, this evening."

Patti gushed, before closing the gap between them in a tighter hug. Blushing, Kidd's golden eyes managed to finally drift to the side- finally noticing the audience.

Meet Soul's cool, and collective, smirk, Kid frowned at him.

"Let's hope that's not all that's _swelling_." Soul whispered cheekily to a grinning Black Star. Kid glared at both of them, fully hearing Soul's comment.

"Awe! Kidd! That's-" Patti gushed before perking up with curiosity. " Are those cream-puffs?!" Giving Kidd a quick peck on the cheek she ran over to the table, filling up a plate.

Soul raised a brow at Kidd, his smirk widening.

Kidd glared.

"You saw _nothing_." Kidd warned to Soul, ignoring Black Star's making _kissy-face _gestures to him, behind Soul.

Soul closed his eyes, nodding to Kidd. " _Riiiiiiight_, I saw nothing." Soul repeated sarcastically, grinning smugly.

Kidd left to follow Patti, who was indulging herself with some cream puffs. Before leaving, he sent both boys a glare. Grinning, Black Star nudged Soul in the ribs, suggestively wiggling his brows.

" Man, they took no time hookin' up, didn't they?"

Soul nodded his head in agreement. Finally realizing the situation, and how there were no more distractions, Soul's crimson eyes widened.

"Before I'm interrupted again.."

Turning around, he grasped the blue-haired ninja by the collar. " Now about that PLAN… What the _fuck _is it!?" he snarled, making sure Black Star was aware of the 'tell-me-now-or-I-will-punch-your-face-in, glare.

Patting Soul's hands, before grasping, to make him let go of his collar, Black Star grinned. " _Chillax, dude_. Just gotta make sure, Maka don't get no dates, that's all."

"And if she does?"

"The great and amazing Black Star will take care of it!" Black Star boasted, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Because that's _soooo reassuring_…." Soul commented dryly.

Black Star patted him on the back, in the manly way. "Besides, if no guy becomes a threat, then there is no need for.. _the Plan_." he air-quoted.

Soul opened his mouth to reply, when he caught the victorious grin of the elder Thompson sister. He was about to comment on, why she had that 'look' on her face, before his eyes drifted to the entrance one more time. And like Kidd, Soul ultimately felt his jaw, literally, hit the floor.

Along with every other male in the vicinity.

From the dark corridors, she stepped in. Glorious long, glowing legs, with tall black stiletto's strapped to her heels. The long crimson dress sashayed to the side, just as one of her gorgeous legs was unable to courteously hide behind the crimson dresses fabric. The slit of the dress, stop just below the thigh, daringly exposing the upper legs muscles movements, with every bold step she took.

The deep cowl-neck of the dress, looped passed her breasts, boldly showing off some rather enticing amount of cleavage. It emphasized on the curves, so her breast size made no differ. As the flashing flood lights, bounced off her ethereal form, Soul finally could see the black sequenced music notes, embroidered into the dress. The dress hugged her torso, mindlessly showing off the curves of her fit torso, right down to the hips. Hugging the behind magnificently, the movement of her hips, made her entire figure shimmer.

Soul felt the salvia build up in his mouth.

The shy embarrassed Maka, was _long gone_. She was determined, with a pleasantly _coy _smile spreading across her lusciously moist painted pink lips. Her lashes were painted long and dark, with dark mauve and crimson shadowing her eyelids. Her hair was up, tucked under neatly, but allowing only a few strands of curled blond locks to bounce behind her. Her bangs were parted to the side, as two long strands bounced by the sides of her ears.

The sudden desire to stomp on the ground, make gorilla noises, cat-calling and howling like a wolf; played over and over in Soul's mind. In fact, Soul was pretty sure he was panting like one. His mouth watered, like a starved vampire as he gazed hungrily at her long swan like neck.

His animalistic thoughts were drawn into a blank, the moment he noticed what she wore around her neck.

'_But I thought she…'_

He stopped when, her eyes met with his. Instead looking miffed, or shy, Soul nearly dropped dead, as a sexy smirk spread across her lips.

_Sweet baby Jesus… she was trying to kill him._

"Nice legs."

Soul turned seeing Stein and Sid in their suits, holding their alcoholic beverages, analysing Maka's looks. Soul's mouth dropped again, mostly giving the two older men a revolting glare. The look could not be matched, until the hyper red-headed Death scythe poised gallantly before him.

"Such _fair beauty_! And alone! I shall escort her!" He smirked, unable to see the woman's face, as he wiggled his eye's suggestively. Before Spirit could bounce off towards her, Stein stuck out his foot, tripping the red-head and making him fall flat on his face.

Pushing himself up furiously, Spirit spun around, glaring at the stitched-up man in his-stitched up suit.

"STEIN!!!" He hissed. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I'm told you time and again! Don't interfere with my manly wooing!!"

Exhaling a cloud of smoke through his lips, the all knowing smirk spread across Stein's lips.

" You should be thanking me from stopping you from getting arrested, for incest, _Sempai_."

"…eh?" Spirit asked dumbfounded.

Soul crouched down to Spirit, flat on the floor. " Disgusting…_Get some glasses, Old man_. That FAIR LADY is your _daughter_!"

Squinting, Spirit turned white, as Maka turned around smiling to another tall blond woman, in her bright red dress. Marie was beside her now, giving her loving hugs. Spirit's mouth hit the floor. Jumping to his feet, Spirit recovered, pulling at his reversed cross-shaped tie.

"I knew that." He snarled at the white-haired boy. Soul's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as in a split second Spirit had ran over to his daughter, grabbing her by the shoulder crying about ' Dress-code-regulations'

'MAAAAKKKAAAA!!!! Papa is seeing too much leg!!!!"

Maka blinked at him, through bored, half-lidded eyes. Crossing her arms to glared down at his pathetic form.

" You almost had mistaken me as your '_catch of the day' _didn't you _Papa_?"

As his lower lip trembled, Spirit's eyes began to water. " MAAAKKKKAAAAAAA!" He shrieked suddenly grabbing a hold of her waist, sobbing into her dress. " YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE MAMAAAA!!!" Maka red with frustration, tried to push him off, by using her fists.

"Papa! You want to die!?" She growled dangerously, raising her satin black fist.

The Shinigami appeared behind Maka, wearing a festive Santa hat, chuckling "Ho ho ho EVERYBODY!! Lets PARRRR-TAY!"

Streamers and confetti burst from the ceiling. Everyone cheered as the music's beat got louder, and people began centering themselves to the dance floor.

Blinking out of his trance, Soul finally noticed his surroundings. Every male that had seen her walk into the room, was either ogling in perverted thoughts, some making their way to her side or foaming at the mouth. Soul looked back at her, his eyes following every curve for the second time. Soul suddenly felt the room come hot, sweat began to perspire down his neck. Running his hand repeatedly through his white hair, messing it up further, Soul began to back away.

"She looks A LOT better than what I saw this afternoon." Black Star gazed in awe.

He then looked over at where Soul was standing, only to find him no longer there. Black Star scowled, watching Soul's pin-stripe suit disappear to the back of the room, by the open balcony. Black Star heaved a big, tired sigh, before placing his hands on his hips.

The cold winter air blew into Soul's face. The cold felt good on his hot skin. His messy white strands of hair caressed his face. Soul's crimson eyes were still wide with distress. Bringing one of his large, calloused ands to his face, he dragged it down.

"_Not cool, Soul_…" He reprimanded himself. Dragging his hands nervously through his hair again, he began to pace. The image of her body was burned, and imbedded into his mind, slowly guiding him to insanity. Grabbing the cold, stone railings of the balcony, Soul looked up at the dark clouded night sky. Taking a deep breath, and grasping the railing in a pent up frustration until his knuckles were white. Soul lowered his head.

"Should I be concerned, that observing you while you writhe in torment, satisfies me with such joy?"

Soul felt his slips, slide into a small smirk, recognizing the arrogant voice. His hair danced in the wind, as cold breeze blew through again.

"Karma does find a way to bite people in the ass. Or in my case… _Shinigami's_." Soul noted dryly before allowing himself to relax and lean onto the banister. He heard the footsteps come to his side, and Soul's crimson eyes darted watching Kidd's clean white arm lean against the banister as well.

" No offence Soul, but your _ass _hardly appears to be _palatable _for my diet."

Smirking, Kidd looked at Soul, raising an undignified brow.

"What do you want Kidd? Other than the writhing…" Soul grumbled, staring out onto Death City.

Smiling, Kidd sat up, turning his back to the banister, and leaning on it from behind. " Am I sensing a case of 'cold feet', Soul?"

Soul snorted. "_It's winter, Kidd_. Winter makes feet cold...and hands and everything else."

Kidd rolled his golden eyes. " You know what I was implying."

"Enlighten."

Raising is perfect brow, Kidd nodded to himself. " _Alright_!" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You're _too _apprehensive to approach Maka in her glorious state of alluringness. You are _too _self-conscious and concerned that she would _reject _your attempts to _woo her _and you realize that you must belligerently abandoned your insufferable pride and admit _defeat_?"

"Already have admitted defeat." Soul snorted.

"Not to Maka you haven't. Only to _yourself_." Kidd uncrossed his arms, and peered back at Soul who hadn't moved from his position.

"_You're a real perceptive bastard_. You know that, Kidd?" Soul grumbled.

Kidd grinned. " I'm well aware."

Soul sighed before turning around to lean on the banister. He eyed the young Death god with irritation.

"So what? I go in there, face Maka like a man and then what? Watch every single dude put their filthy hands on her, whilst knowing EXACTLY what lecherous thoughts is whirling through their brains. And me, hold every ounce of strength back to **not **introduce those fuck-muppets to my fist?" Soul scoffed. " _Yeah , sure_! I can see that happening." he rolled his eyes.

"_Or_.." Kidd suggested, getting Soul's attention.

"You could _court _Maka yourself."

There was a moment of silence as Soul just stared at him under his half-lidded eyes.

" Court her? Where the _fuck _are you from? _Old country_?"

"Cussing won't solve this matter-"

"Want me to serenade while I'm at it? Better yet, I'll whisk her away into my arms, and gallop away on my noble steed-"

"Now I am sensing sarcasm-"

"_-Good sensing_."

"_Soul_." Kidd said seriously. " Maka is precious to you. _Anyone _can see that."

Soul turned away again, avoiding Kidd's eyes and glaring at the horizon. Kidd turned to him, crossing his arm in discontent. " Avoiding the truth, and denying any of these facts are futile. Black Star sees it. Tsubaki sees it. Liz and Patti can even see it. And I'm sure Maka can sense it too. But if you want to assure her safety, and claim her for yours and only yours-"

"-you're started to sound like my old man, lecturing me about sex-"

"-THEN GROW SOME BALLS AN ASK HER OUT DAMN IT!!" Kidd bellowed before hitting Soul on the head with his closed fist. Wincing in pain Soul rubbed his head.

"_Glad someone else agrees_."

Soul jumped back in surprise as he suddenly noticed Black Star sitting on the banister. Soul glared at him.

"You REALLY got to _stop _doin' that!!" he hissed.

Black Star shrugged. Pulling out two full beer can's from his suits pocket he tossed one to Soul. As Soul caught it, he watched as Black Star grabbed opened his, before chugging the can till it was empty. Wiping the excess beer from his lip, Black Star let out a satisfied sigh.

" If you asked me…" Black Star began, as he crushed the can in his hands. " This _pansy attitude _of yours needs to _stop_." He grinned looking at Soul. Tossing the empty can off the balcony, he ignored Kidd's gawking stare.

"_..you did not just do that.."_

Black Star's hand slapped Soul on the back. " And I know _exactly _how to stop it." he grinned ignoring Kidd as he began to have a tantrum.

"_YOU DID NOT just adulterate the environment!"_

Soul raised an eyebrow. " Do you now?"

"Two-words." Black Star grinned wickedly.

"_You just defiled my Honourable Father's property!"_

"Game over?" Soul tried.

Black Star grinned, before letting go of Soul and pounding his fist together excitedly.

"Game START!!"

"What Game…?" Soul began to worry. But Black Star only grinned before laughing and raising his hand to call someone over.

"Oi PATTI!!" Black Star called. And sure enough, Patti was walking outdoors, with her plate of food.

"_Oi! You asymmetrical Neanderthal! LISTEN to me_-" Kidd's spiel was cut short, as soon as Patti glided by and cramming a rice crispy square glazed with red icing, into Kidd's angry, gaping mouth. Patti grinned as Kidd only continued to make angry muffled noises. She threw her arms around his back, as he tried to get his word out, whilst trying to masticate the chewy sweet.

Black Star grinned giving her a thumbs up. " Lets get this _party _started! Initiate the '_plan_"

"Wait! _What_?" Soul interjected.

Patti grinned evilly, before returning the thumbs-up gesture to Black Star. " Ay-Aye! Captain!"

She spun on her white boots, grasping her date's collar as he continued to angrily chew the sweet. He made muffle attempts to say 'wait' but was dragged towards the balcony doors. Black Star cheered, letting out his 'yahoos' and disappeared inside.

"BLACK STAR!!!" Soul whispered angrily. " GET BACK HERE!"

Before going in, Patti pushed Kidd's muffled restrained form back inside. Her blue eyes turned to Soul who was irritated beyond belief , and walking towards them with long strides. Patti gave him a coy wink.

"Don't worry, you have Maka-chan aaaalllll to yourself!" She grinned evilly before disappearing inside. And shutting the door on his face, leaving him out in the cold.

Soul could only repeatedly bang his head on the glass surface of the balcony door in disdain, since he was unable to be heard by the loud booming music. Soul peered through the glass to see Black Star with a confused Kidd, excited Patti, nervous looking Tsubaki and victorious looking Liz, all in a circle.

"Not you _too_, Tsubaki!!!" Soul hissed incredulously. He watched again as they all bumped fists together before splitting up.

Angry as hell, Soul growled and grabbed the balcony door's handle. His frustration grew finding the door to be locked. Crimson eyes blazing, there was quick flash of silver and the lock dropped to the ground in two perfectly cut, pieces. Kicking the door opened, Soul ran inside searching for his so-called 'friends.'

Liz pulled at Tsubaki's arm. " You stay with Maka, make sure she suspects _nothing_!" Liz looked over at Maka, as it seems she finally reached her breaching point with her father, as he'd taken down one of the curtains to wrap around her, covering her dress- in which she tied around his ankles and strung him up to the ceiling.

"MAKAAAA!" Spirit cried out, as Maka ignored him and made her way over to punch bowl, grabbing a plastic cup, angrily.

As Liz disappeared, Tsubaki gulped nervously, before skittishly moving over to Maka. Maka chugged down the cocktail punch down, before slamming her cup down of the table. Licking her lip-glossed lips, she looking a Tsubaki's frigid form.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

Jumping nearly out her skin. Tsubaki smiled nervously before holding her hands out defensively. " N-Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING! _Ahahaha_!" She laughed a little too loud.

Maka raised her brow.

Tsubaki bit her lip, anxiously. Her eyes widened seeing Soul farther back in the crowd, looking straight at her. Narrowing his crimson eyes, he forcefully pointed an accusing finger at her, before spreading his arms out in a _WTF _gesture.

Cerulean eyes glanced back at Maka who helped herself to another drink, and began to grab a small plate for some food. Tsubaki's eyes darted back to Soul, who pointed his finger at her again, mouthed a '_You' _before pointing his finger to floor by his feet, mouthing a '_come here_."

Tsubaki rigorously shook head, refusing his command.

She bit her lips, when his eyes widened only with more rage and pointed at his feet angrily, mouthing and baring his jagged teeth with a ' _Now!'_

She shook her head again, and mouth a '_no' _to him. Maka then chose that moment to turn and look at Tsubaki. Tsubaki caught her gaze and smiled wide again, trying to act perfectly normal.

Shaking her head, Maka continued to walk towards the tables of sweets. Following her, and turning her back on Soul, Tsubaki timidly looked over her shoulder to where Soul was again. He was glaring and panting heavily. He began pushing his through the crowd to get to her.

Panicking, Tsubaki's eyes widened. She stopped short when Soul had stopped pushing, eyes wide staring at something. Tsubaki looked over and more panicking rushed to the surface. A boy was walking over to them, making a determined bee-line to Maka.

The red-headed freckled boy, adjusted his shirt's collar as his confidently stride, made his way over to Maka, who was back-on, preoccupied at the dessert table. Tsubaki reached out to grab Maka's shoulder to pull Maka away, the boy's bee-line was changed as Liz popped out of no where, slinging her arms around the boys neck.

Maka looked up, seeing Tsubaki reaching out to her. Maka blinked in confusion as Tsubaki was froze in shock before snatching a sweet off Maka's plate determinedly. Tsubaki crammed the sweet her mouth as elegantly as possible smiling.

Placing her hand politely over her mouth, to stop crumbs from spitting out Tsubaki grinned as Maka placed one hand on her hip, staring at her suspiciously.

"My favourite!" Tsubaki muffled out from her full mouth.

Liz turned the boy, and began walking with him, steering away from Maka. " Hey there Freckles!" Liz grinned suggestively.

The boy blushed, as the taller girl nearly had him in head lock.

"M-Miss Thompson!" The boy squeaked in surprise. Liz grimaced not liking the way her name sounded.

"Call me Liz, that formality makes me sound like an old, unmarried Kindergarten Teacher."

The boy's blue eyes shiftly looked at everything but her. " Don't you have a d-date tonight, Miss- I mean…" Liz grinned wickedly before leaning down to whisper seductively, in his ear.

"_What he doesn't't know, won't hurt_."

The boy turned scarlet and Liz laughed pulling the boy further away from Maka. " I Kid! I Kid! Nah he's over there talking with staff members. That kind of chit chat bores me- I like more…" She grinned started to terrify the boy. " -_Fun_ things."

Gulping the boy met her eyes as she turned her gaze toward him.

"Saaaay, you seem like a man who can hold their liquor! Wanna try to out-drink me?" She grinned suggestively wiggling her brows, challenging the boy.

The boy grinned nervously. " Thanks for the invitation, but I.. _Don't drink_."

Liz's grin fell, and she blinked stupefied at the boy. As she stopped walking, Liz tapped the boy's shoulder wit the arm she had around his neck. "_Huh_…" Liz narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to sort out what to do next. She looked down, still tapping.

"Well that just _won't do_…" She mumbled. She looked back up at him, and he grinned nervously.

Swiftly, Liz hit the back of his neck with her index and middle finger. Striking the nerve, the boy's blue eyes widened in a paralysis shock, before they rolled to the back of his skull. The boy's body went limp, and Liz propped unconscious boy up onto her, his head lolling back and forth on her shoulder. She looked over seeing, Stein turn his scrutinizing gaze onto her.

Grinning nervously Liz, pat the boy on the head gingerly looking over to Stein again. She made a drinking gesture with her hands, to Stein as he took a drag of his cigarette, in his stitched up suit.

"_Had too much to drink_" she mouthed to him. Stein blew out the smoke from his lips before turning back to conversation he was currently listening too.

Tsubaki saw the whole thing, and placed her hand over her mouth in horrid shock. She looked over to see Soul gaping incredulously and confusingly at Liz as she dragged the body to the back of the room, disappearing in the crowd.

Tsubaki's attention left Soul, seeing a group of boys not too far away, pointing at Maka and grinning like lecherous fools. Tsubaki looked over at Soul who's crimson gaze was set on them now.

The boy's gave one boy a good shove towards Maka's general direction. The coy boy grinned as he began to make his way over to her.

Maka turned around, catching a Tsubaki with apprehensive look on her face. Tsubaki turned her head, and patted Maka's shoulder.

"What's with you tonight?" Maka tried to pry.

"Oh um.." Tsubaki laughed. " Nothing. Sugar makes me a tad wacky." She smiled wide.

"You sure it's sugar…?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened as the other boy was getting closer. She turned and put her hand on Maka's back suddenly laughing abruptly, and loudly. She slapped Maka on the back faking her loud laughter.

"AHAHAH! MAKA YOU ARE SO FUNNY!! AHAHA!"

"…Or more like you're on drugs…."

The coy boy grinned getting closer. His confidence dripping off of him senselessly. Suddenly Patti stood in front of him, grinning mischievously.

"Hi there!"

Blinking the boy tried to look around her to see Maka, but Patti mirrored his movements, blocking him from Maka's view.

"Do you like _boobies_?" Patti grinned childishly.

The boy glared at her oddly. " Well of course I do--"

The boy was suddenly cut off, as Patti grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him into her chest. Holding his head forcefully in-between her breasts, the boy made muffled protests and tried to push free. Patti's strength like a iron grip and the boy's hands continued to flail.

Kidd's eyes popped out his sockets seeing, his date with another boy's head between her breasts. Inhaling angrily, Kidd stomped over to her.

"_Patti_! DO you mind explaining to me what you're--"

Patti's hand shot out and cover his mouth. Her blue eyes game him a stern glare, as her other hand, kept the boy to her chest. Finally the failing and muffled cries ceased, and the boy's arms dropped limply to his sides. Patti then pulled the suffocated boy off her and dropped him into Kidd's arms- who stood gaping.

"Take him to Sis." Patti instructed.

Terrified to argue, Kidd nodded feverously, before grabbing the boy from under his armpits and began dragging to the back of the room. He stopped half-way to look back at Patti. Patti raised her eye brow at him.

"Would it be bizarre, if I told you that what you JUST did, was somewhat _enticing_?" Kidd explained, pink in the cheeks.

Patti grinned, pink forming on her cheeks, liking Kidd's compliment. Kidd grinned too, before dragging the boy to the back.

Patti turned her head slowly to the three other boys staring at her horrified. She grinned and all three boys backed up against the curtains, as she slowly stepped forward to them, cracking her knuckles. The boy's blinked as a shadow flew overtop of them. As the boy's looked up, a ring of ropes came down, fastening the three boys together. Before they could even cry out, they were yanked up to the ceiling's darkness.

Grinning, Patti turned around to Tsubaki who was still gob-smacked from Patti's earlier actions. Giving Tsubaki a thumbs up, Patti put her hands behind her back before skipping to the back of the room like a child-at-heart, before disappearing within the crowd.

Soul had to slap himself to make sure he wasn't in some strange, bizarre nightmare- which he occasionally has when he falls asleep watching TV. Seeing it wasn't a dream, but _painful-to-watch reality_, Soul dragged his fingers through his hair. His crimson eyes drifted to the side, noticing Stein had fixed his gaze on him now. Soul grinned, before placing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Breaking from her trance, Tsubaki turned to find Maka only to find her in conversation with another boy with dark curly hair, and turquoise eyes. Maka laughed and Tsubaki nearly had mental breakdown.

"Yes, I do have sweet tooth." Maka smiled, blushing prettily. She looked down on her plate that was covered with sweets. :"Guess I'm making it obvious." She laughed.

Boy gave her a charming smile. " Sweets for a sweet girl. It works out well."

Tsubaki looked around wildly, trying to catch sight of Patti, Liz or Black Star. She didn't want to have to deal with _this _issue _herself_. Maka thought she was crazy as enough as it is.

Maka blushed. The boy grinned trying to coax her away from the dessert tables and to dance floor. Listening to the music, he watched as she looked at the table for yet another type of sweet.

" That some interesting music playing." He tried.

Maka grinned at him, daintily dabbing her mouth with a napkin. " That would be my partner's music. He has some interesting taste." She turned picking out another sweet.

The boy furrowed his brows, listening to the music, but hearing another set of music coming from another area. Almost as if the music was being hummed around his feet.

"Is that… the _Mission Impossible theme_?"

And just as the boy said it, under the table, two hands burst out from under the table cloth, grabbing the boy's ankles.

Maka blinked perplexed at the queer statement. "Really? I would never think this piece sounded like-" When she turned, she found the boy gone. Maka looked around confused. Biting her bottom lip, Maka looked down at her plate filled with sweets.

"Probably thinks you're a _pig_, Maka…" She glared angrily.

Sighing she set the plate down, leaving it at the table. Grabbing just her drink, Maka walked away from the tables and headed into the crowd.

Tsubaki blinked, torn between following Maka and finding out who had just abducted, and dragged the poor boy under the table. Resisting no longer, Tsubaki marched over to the table and lifted up the table cloth. She blinked finding _no one there_. Putting the table cloth back down, she bit her lip in thought.

"_Looking for something, Tsubaki-chan?"_

Tsubaki jumped to her feet in surprised, finding Stein holding a plate of sweets, and Marie hanging off his stitched suit, arm. Tsubaki scratched her head nervously laughing. " Nope! I just _uh_…" She bit her lip in though, before brightening up with a good excuse. " I dropped my sweet!" She laughed. " Tried to beat the _five-second rule, _ya know_! Hahahah!"_

Marie raised her brow and Stein said nothing. Gulping, Tsubaki grabbed another sweet off the table, and put in her mouth. " Oh well!" She grinned chewing on the sweet. Eyes searching the room, she finally saw Liz, Patti and Kidd in the far back next to an open window. Her eyes widened when she saw, Kidd and Liz bend down to pick up the _tied-up and gagged boy_, that Maka was just talking too. They lifted him up onto their shoulders before _throwing _the boy _out _the _window_.

Mouth gaping like a fish, Tsubaki shook her head before remembering Stein and Marie's presence. Tsubaki placed her finger up to politely excuse herself.

"_Um_… excuse me!" Tsubaki slipped by them and began running into the crowd.

Marie and Stein watched her go. Marie munched on a cookie, staring off where Tsubaki ran off too.

" You think the alcohol at these types of events, is really necessary?" She wondered.

As Tsubaki made it to the back, only to find Soul had reached them first.

"What the HELL are you guys doing?" Soul hissed, confoundedly staring at them as they continued to throw tied-up unconscious boys out a window.

Liz reached over scruffy the boy's white mop of hair. " Doing you a favour! Now quit complaining!"

"FAVOUR?" Soul growled incredulously. "What kind of _favour _involves you moron's throwing people _out the window_!!"

Black Star's head popped up from outside the window, obviously catching the unconscious. " Is that all of 'em?"

Patti shrugged. " For now- _Oh_." Patti perked noticing Maka walking towards Kim and Jacqueline who were standing by the balcony, and a guy following her in pursuit. Patti brought her index finger up. " Wait just one minute." she then vanished into the crowd.

Soul slapped a hand over his face. " What…the…hell.. _Guys_!"

Tsubaki looked over to the boy marching over to Maka, only to have the curtain suddenly jump out behind him, locking him into a headlock and dragging the muffled and scrambling boy deep behind the curtain's fabrics depths.

After witness the phantom abducting, Soul looked over at Kidd. " How does that NOT freak you out?!"

Kidd blushed. " Actually I find it _turns me on_."

Soul's incredulous stare never left Kidd's as he shook his head slowly. " _You are a sad, strange little Shinigami…"_

Patti returned with the boy, still conscious, wrapped up in the red curtain's like a cocoon, tied around with rope. Patti dragged the boy to the window, as Black Star reached over the side to grab him.

"Careful." Patti warned. " It's a _live one_."

"Gotcha!" Black Star stated before hauling the man cocoon over the window's edge and disappearing along after it.

"Where the hell are you putting them?" Soul gaped trying to get a peek over the window's edge. Liz then blocked his view and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oi _Amazon_, let go." Soul tried to brush her off. But Liz gripped harder, glaring at the boy.

" You are not impressing me , _Evan's_" She drawled, using his last name to anger the boy. Sure enough the statement has Soul glaring darts at the taller woman. " _Look around_!" Liz stated, nudging her head to the side. As Soul turned around, he began looking around the room disinterested.

"Do you see anything _different_?" Liz asked.

Soul's eyes widened noticing the majority of the people in the room were either, mostly female, or had had dates. Not a single, _single _male was wandering around. Soul blinked, jaw slowly getting heavier.

"_How many_…did you-"

"That's not the point!" Liz growled, steering him away from the truth. " The point is, that we made this _easy _for you."

The moment Soul raised his eye brow, and opened his mouth to retort, Liz lost it. Shaking his shoulder's before he could even get a vowel out, she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the boy.

"_You like Maka_!" She yelled over the booming loud music. Soul needed not to say anything as a blush crawled onto his angry face.

" Maka likes you!" She shook him again. " You two people are the MOST _frustrating_ _damn love-struck _IDIOTS I've _ever _come across! And seeing you two with all this denial bullshit, makes me wanna tie BOTH of you up and _lock you in room together_!" Noticing Soul's mildly shocked look and accusing stare, Liz nodded her head. " And _yes_, I ,damn well, _will _DO that if you don't get your ASS OVER THERE!"

Turning him around forcefully, she gave the stubborn boy a push. Soul blinked finding himself staring in Maka's direction. She was leaning against the back wall, all alone, sadly looking down into her beverage cup, swishing the liquid around. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning completely back on the wall. Kim and Jacqueline not far from her, but with their own dates this evening. Maka observed the couples; how Ox Ford wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders, boasting her beauty and Kim pinching the skin on his arm, removing the arm off of her. Jacqueline smirked, standing next to the stoic Harvar, who didn't crack a smile but still, had his arm around Jacqueline's waist. Maka looked away sadly.

Soul felt guilt knock him in the gut. His entire being was screaming at him, telling him to go over there and be by her side. She looked so sad she was about to cry.

Maka then turned away from the group, and began walking to the balcony.

"_Look _at her!" Liz whispered. " She looks absolutely _gorgeous _tonight, and there is no one hanging off her arm. She's all alone. Don't you want to go over there and make that girl _smile_?"

Patting his back, before giving him another encouraging shove, she grinned. " No need to thank us!"

"I'm not sure if I _should _'thank you." Soul grinned, baring his jagged teeth. Slipping his hands into his pinstriped suit, pants pockets, Soul began walking over to where Maka had disappeared.

"Screw it up_, Evan's _and I'll throw YOU out the window, _without _Black Star below to catch you!" Liz hissed loudly. Soul waved her off as he made his way through the crowd, heading straight for Maka.

Black Star popped his head back over the windowsill. " Is he gonna do it?"

"He better." Liz growled.

Black Star then looked down by his feet. " So am I carrying the captives to the holding ground by myself or-"

Liz waved him off, before she jumped onto the window's edge. Patti crawled onto it too, before turning around and grabbing Kidd forcefully by the head and crashing her lips down onto his. Kidd's arms spread out in shock, before relaxing as she pulled away. She grinned, scratching his head and mussing up his hair, as he continued to stare at her dazed.

"I'll be back! So save some cookies for me!" She then grinned, fixing his crooked tie and leaning down by his ear. " _And a dance_." She whispered.

Kidd blinked his golden eyes as she leapt over the windowsill, mimicking Black Star's "Yahooo!" Realizing Black Star was grinning at him, Kidd gathered his composure, fixing his hair. Black Star clucked his tongue, a making a 'whip lash' noise before disappearing behind the windowsill.

Liz sighed. " You and Tsubaki keep an eye on those two." she ordered, nudging her head to the balcony.

"We'll be back."

"Is _your date_, aware of your extracurricular activities?" Kidd asked before she jumped. Liz turned to him slowly, the winter breeze catching her long dark blond stands. Her blue eyes shined and smile stretched across her mouth.

"_Actually_, he is." She grinned victoriously, before leaping off the windowsill.

Stein turned his head to the side, watching Liz leap out of the window. "Are you aware, Mr. Ricardo… that your date just leapt out of the window…?" He felt Marie shift in her position and lean over to him, trying to catch sight of he was seeing, with mild curiosity. Enrique sipped his white wine casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"She enjoys helping others find happiness." He stated simply.

Stein grinned before bringing his cigarette to his mouth. Marie's golden eyes raised in curiosity wishing she could understand the silent language between both men. Marie furrowed her brows.

"If I jumped out a window, I wouldn't be doing it for _happiness_…"

Stein and Enrique could only laugh. Stein chuckled deeply, before wrapping his arm around Marie's silk waist, pulling her closer to his side, as she blinked confusingly at the men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The balcony door was open- and will permanently stay that way, courteously of Soul's scythe arms. Pushing against the cold glass panes, Soul's crimson eyes outlined her silhouette, leaning against the railing. Frowning he watched her place her drink on the banister, before bringing her hands up to her arms. His calloused hands pushed the glass more, allowing his form to become illuminated by the erratically flashing strobe lights, behind him.

He watched her fingers distractedly play with the white gold necklace, hanging off her collar bone. She frowned sadly, as she reached up with one hand pulling the clip out of her hair, allowing the silky blond hair to fall to her shoulders. The wind picked up them, blowing the curled strands around her face.

A smile played to Soul's lips, before he unbuttoned the front of suit. Maka still oblivious to his presence, slouched over on the balcony, placing her forehead to the banister's cold stone. Her blond locks cascaded down her shoulders and along her back, as she buried her head into her folded arms.

"_I like it better down."_

Maka jumped, leaning upright and turned her head so fast, her hair followed the quick turn, before blowing and settling around her face. Her green eyes lit up as she saw him walking over to her, his suit jacket unbuttoned and blowing in the cool breeze. Her heart rate escalated as he got nearer, and every fibre of her being wanted to be nowhere but in his warm embrace. Pushing the flowing strands away from her face, Maka turned away, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah well…It was giving me a headache…" She mumbled, her back to him. " Having it up.."

Another cold breeze danced onto her skins, and although she welcomed it, a shiver ran up her spine. The shiver did not go unnoticed. Maka heard him get closer a suddenly, the smell his cologne waft her sense, as his pinstriped suit jacket, was wrapped gingerly around her bare shoulders.

"Its Winter, remember." Soul whispered, his hands reaching under, for the silky blond hair along her neck, to be pulled out from under the jackets weight. Pulling it out, his had remained in its place catching the locks, as they danced in the wind.

She turned her head back to the Death City's horizon, trying hold back any emotion she battling with. She was torn between wanting to jump into his arms, or to look for the nearest book and smash it into his skull- and she didn't know why.

"Why are you here Soul." It was supposed to be a simply question. She hadn't meant for it, to come off so cold and bitter. But the nervousness in her voice, made her words come out harsher then they were supposed to be. But seeing the male currently lived with her, he was naturally used to her modern fluctuations of mood swings.

But her attitude, did confuse him. He looked up in thought, recalling saying anything that would have righteously pissed her off. He found himself doing that a lot lately- like the needed to make sure he fixed it.

"Are you here to brag?" Maka said turning around, still wearing his jacket on her shoulders. She raised her eyebrow as she glared harshly at him. " Boast how amazing and cool you are?"

Soul cocked his head to the side. " I think… you've got me mixed up with Black Star.. In which I suddenly feel mildly _insulted_."

She gave him a dirty look. " The _bet_, Soul." Noticing the slow registrations in his thick skull. " _You won_."

Bewildered of her statement, the shock wore off and a smile spread to Soul's lips. He began to chuckle, before busting his gut in a full out laughter. Huffing, Maka knew he was going to gloat about it, but she never though he'd rub-it-into her face like this. Crossing her arms she glared at him, as he tried to compose himself.

"You finished?" She sneered.

As his laughter sub-sided and he desperately tried catching his breath, while wiping a tear out of his eyes, Soul grinned again. " Wow." he gasped. " We are _both _hopeless."

Maka glared at him in confusion. Soul straightened himself, still silently laughing to himself. " Maka I didn't win the bet, in fact I lost a WHILE ago."

"Excuse me?" Maka suddenly wondered if her partner was on drugs. " Did you eat your _crazy-flakes _for breakfast or something? I don't have a date! You WON!" She emphasized pointing at is chest.

"No I _didn't_." he grinned, feeling pretty confident around her again. He also felt some great satisfaction, seeing her in _his _suits jacket.

Maka rubbed her temples in mild frustration. " Did I miss some guideline? Small print or something?" She searched his eyes, that were grinning with mirth. " I FAILED in getting a date."

"Ah But," Soul chided. " It SEEMS like you failed, but in reality, you _didn't_."

Her mouth dropped open, and eyes wide and astonished. She closed her mouth, comfortably cross her arms and began glaring at him again. '_God she was adorable._'

"Explain." She ordered.

Soul grinned sheepishly, placing his hands in pant's pockets again. He shrugged his shoulders, allowing the winter breeze to dance over him and Maka. His eyes darted to the slit of her dress, along her thigh. The wind picked up again, catching the dresses fabric and exposing that glorious glowing leg of hers. He grinned again.

" The only reason you _don't _have some _drooling goose-monkey_," Maka blinked perplexed at the strange insult and finding a strange picture, paint itself into her head, Soul finished. "Hanging off your arm like lecherous old man, is because of… well,…. _me_." He added sheepishly.

Maka's gaze told him, he needed to explain, and fast.

Sighing Soul looked away. " I … scared them away."

"_How_-" She stopped as he raised his eyebrows innocently, and Maka soon remembered the reoccurring detentions and fights, he repeatedly got into. She remembered the conversation with Tsubaki, and how Soul had beaten up seventeen boys due to the account of her.

"The bathhouse incident-" She pointed, accusing him.

"_Hey_!" Soul defensively jumped. " That time was moral rights! You should heard them saying all crude remarks about you and how they want-" He stopped seeing a smile spread to her lips. Soul blushed, clearing his throat and looked away. " They _deserved _it…." he finished.

Maka placed her hand to chin, nodding her head in mocking manner. " I'm sure they did."

Soul growled and looked away, his dignity draining out of him within minutes, the moment she smiled. Maka looked up in thought, her mind registering a few previous thoughts. She tapped her black silk covered finger to her chin, another smirk dancing on her features.

"So the reason why, all the single male students on the dance floor, have been miraculously decreasing in population, is because-"

"-NOT ME!" Soul complained. " I'm a victim too! Go ask Liz, Patti, Black Star and Tsubaki about that. I know NOTHING."

Maka snapped her fingers with an affirming gesture. " I knew Tsubaki was acting weird!' Her eyes then narrowed as Soul's eyes met hers again.

"Why did you _cheat_, then?" She accused. " You wanted me to fail, THAT badly?"

"At first…_yeah_.." Soul avoided eye contact, well aware she glaring holes in his skull. "But then I realized I wasn't doing it for the _bet_, but more like.. _For myself_."

He looked up, as she cocked her head to side. " _Why_?" she whispered uncertainly.

"_For you." _Soul began as Maka's mouth dropped open. " I wanted you to lose, because.. I was too much of _coward _to ask you out myself. If you lost, I wouldn't have to worry about shaking some dude off your…" his eyes trailed to her legs. "….your legs." he finished, kind of distracted. He looked up, meeting her astonished but scarlet red face. He grinned, scratching the back of head.

"I know, I _play dirty_." he winked.

"_Soul Eater Evan's_, be grateful that I don't have a book in my possession this very moment. " She hissed. Funny, he'd always hated it when people called him by his last name, but when Maka did it, it sent shivers of excitement down his spine. " That's not to say, I WON'T later tonight!" she threatened.

The way she said it, made Soul kind of excited to get knocked out unconscious by a five-inch thick, hardcover book.

_Did that make him a psychopath?_

"But.." Maka started, a grin spreading her lips. " This situation kind of makes you _pathetic and un-cool_, for once."

Soul grimaced. " I know."

"Its also means…" She grinned evilly. " That since I _won_," she emphasized, boasting sadistically, crushing Soul's ego. She stepped over, right into his personal space, and leaned in with a coy smile.

" That _I_… get to deliver your _punishment_."

Soul felt his soul, soar with excitement, and his heart hammered against his chest. Trying to stay cool, Soul raised an eye brow. " Smashing my head in, with a book, later on tonight, isn't considered a punishment?" The coy smiled on her face never let and Soul let out defeated sigh. " _Alright_…"

She grabbed his hands, holding them in hers and Soul discovered how cold she really was. She leaned in, another hand grasping the knot of his silk black tie, forcefully. Giving the tie a pull, she brought him down to her level. Her random assertiveness was REALLY turning the poor weapon, on- _like a Christmas tree_.

"Your punishment will be…" She whispered in his ear as he gulped nervously but yet with eager anticipation.

" _A dance with me_." Releasing him, she pulled away, her hands trailing lower on the tie.

Soul grinned cheekily and chuckled. " I'd rather take my chances with the _book_."

Maka grinned, playfully glaring as she yanked on the boy's tie, pulling him past the glass pane doors once more, and back inside the Auditorium.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The janitor's closest door burst opened, cascading the lights of Shibusen's hallway into the dark window-less room. Liz stood in the glaring light, grinning wickedly as Patti came up behind her holding onto a boy, constricted in ropes and gagged with a pair of dirty gym socks. Looking in the closet, Patti and Liz relinquished in success looking at all the tied up boys, some unconscious, some wide awake, trying to call for help, in muffled moaning.

Patti picked up the currently unconscious, boy and began swing him back and forth, chanting like a little girl playing with skip rope. " One for the money! Two for the show! Three to get ready, and here we GO!" Tossing the boy carelessly into closet, she ignored the muffled yelps of surprise and agony, and dusted off her hands.

Black Star walked over to the girls, grinning like mad scientists at the poor defenceless boys. Black Star placed his hands on his hips. " Whaddya gonna do with these jerk-off's anyhow?"

Liz, looked at Black Star before grinning sadistically. " We have about thirty boy's tied up and gagged in a closet. What do you think we're gonna do with them?"

Frankly, Black Star's first choice of words was 'rape' but the moment he witnessed Patti grabbing a pink duffle bag, he realized it was MUCH worse.

Grinning, Patti unzipped the pink duffle bag pulling out, make-up, curling iron, ribbons and bows.

And if that wasn't scary enough, she pulled out some _nail glue, grotesque wigs_, some old _tutu's _and a massive bucket of coloured _magic markers_.

"_Let God have mercy on our souls_." One boy, who wasn't gagged just had woken up from his state of unconsciousness.

Black Star cackled. " You're lookin at _God_, buddy. And I spare NO mercy for any of ya! Nyahahaha!!"

Patti, patient no longer, grabbed the nail glue, pipe cleaners, Cat-ears and purple and pink magic markers. She then turned on the first boy, grabbing him in headlock and taking the smelly, purple marker drawing on his face.

"I'll make you a KITTY!" She cackled insanely, as the muffled boy cried, trying to wiggle out of the Amazon-strengthen weapon's grasp.

Liz blinked, watching her little sister torture the boys. She looked over at Black Star. " Oi… you think we went _too far_…?"

"You _wanna _stop her?" Black Star suggested pointed to Patti as she sang drawing purple squiggly lines on the boys cheeks.

" _I want chicken! I want Liver! Meow mix! Meow Mix please Deliver!" _she sang, as the boys who were currently not being tortured or unconscious, squished themselves to the back of the closet, trembling in fear like caged lab rats.

Liz licked her dry lips. " Not on my life….I'd rather have my have my _toe-nails ripped out_…"

"Good choice."

"_Sane choice." _Liz snorted, as Black Star walked away, to go return to the party. He turned to look at her, suggesting if she was joining them.

Liz shook her head, motioning to Patti, having a field day. " Let her get this _out _of her system first, then we'll be up."

Black Star grinned, before giving them a thumbs-up and swung off the other balcony. Liz shook her head in disdain wondering why the ninja couldn't walk up those stair and go through the front door.

" Is this necessary?"

One boy, hands tied behind his back, feet tied, leaned against the wall, not really freaking out like the rest of them. Patti looked up for a moment before resuming her torture. Liz straightened her posture, before cross her arms dejectedly across her chest.

"Quiet Captive! We are taking necessary _precautions_. Any more bitchin' and I'll sick her on _you _next!"

"Precautions…?" The boy mumbled. Liz narrowed her eyes, recognizing the boy. He was one of the boys that had tried to ask Maka out, but Soul scared him away with his tail between his legs. His name was _Donavan Peters_.

"Precautions on _what _exactly?"

Liz rolled her eyes. " _None of your bees-wax! _My aren't you the _Chatty-Cathy_! How come you ain't gagged yet?"

"Will it be worth it?" He murmured darkly. " Because you'll never succeed… Never win…. Your attempts to survive will be _futile_…"

Patti stopped drawing, and looked up slowly, as Liz stomped over to the boy, and looked down dangerously. " You're wasting precious air, boy. What's this nonsense you're sputtering?"

The boy laughed darkly. "Nonsense! Your existence, everyone's existence is _nonsense_. But _his_…" he grinned. "No his, ….is above you. Even the _Kishin himself _will bow before him."

Patti was on her feet now, all strains of childishness gone, only replaced with an anxious seriousness. Hoisting the boy up from the collar, Liz slammed the boy into the wall, her glare eating into him. The other boys tied up, glanced around worriedly, watching the spectacle between the taller woman and the daft boy.

" WHO the HELL are you talking about?!" Liz growled threateningly.

The boy grinned. " You've witnessed its power. You've _feared _it, and its going _devour _everyone one of your friends souls."

Liz's eyes widened in horror, suddenly knowing exactly what the boy was talking about. Angrily, she crushed the boy into the wall again.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE SOUL ROBBER!!?" She bellowed, baring her teeth.

The boy blinked. "Well, _yeah_..? What _else _would we be talking about? I mean that's the reason you're locking all of us up here, _right_? To find him, _right_?"

Noticing the confused but serious gaze of the two sisters, the boy blinked.

"_Right?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maka pulled Soul to the dance floor, as an incredibly upbeat song started. Bodies began to move and bounce about, Maka stood in the center hands on her hips, watching the boy casually walk over to her, hand in his pockets.

"C'mon _Evans_." Maka teased " Don't tell me you can only dance in your _mind_?'

She was caught off guard as Soul was suddenly pressed up against her, hand weaved with hers, other arm firmly planted around her waist. His face was barely inches from hers, and she could feel his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

"Are you challenging me, _Albarn_." He grinned back.

Maka blinked before she was twisted away from his warm embrace, and she felt the air spin around her. When she stopped, she away from him, her legs spread, but their hands still glued together. Maka's cheeks reddened as Soul winked playfully at her before, twisting himself and twirling Maka back into his embrace.

Letting go of her hands, he made a side step, and soon Maka's feet caught up with him, as he lead. He turned in a spin, and his pinstriped suit gallantly flowing behind him. Maka grinned, sidestepping as he came up behind her. Maka's arms shot up, and as his hands traveled with the movement of her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

An audience started, and those who aware of the steamy tensions between the meister and weapon, cheered with joy. Black Star and Tsubaki were the loudest. Black Star turned to his date.

"See?" He pointed his finger at the couple on the dance floor. " Aren't I _awesome_?" He grinned.

Tsubaki smiled, before leaning down and pecking her meister on the forehead.

"_You are."_

On the sideline, Marie had spotted them as crowd became to form. Unable to tear her eyes away from the sight, she pulled repeatedly and desperately at Stein's arm. When she got no response, she reached over and yanked on his tie.

Stein choked on his drink, he was sipping, as he collar of the shirt suddenly constricted around his neck. Pulling the woman's hand away from sudden need t o suffocate him, he looked at her.

"Marie-"

"_Stein_!" She hissed, pulling the tie again, this time yanking him over to the direction she was looking.

"Look! _LOOK_!" Marie yanked.

After pulling away from his tie, Marie clasped her hands together, tears of joy gathering in her eyes. Stein blinked noticing Maka and Soul lost in their own world, on the dance floor. Stein's eyes glanced over to see Spirit, finally cut down from the ceiling, lounging by the bar, with several ladies around him. Stein smirked.

"_Boy_!" Stein talked loudly. " I wonder where _Maka _learned how to dance like THAT!"

Marie elbowed the grinning mister in the ribs. " _Stein_! Don't get him all-"

But sure enough, over the crowd of women, Spirit's red-head popped out by the side, eyes searching the dance floor. His eyes widened, jarring his mind and emotions the moment he caught them on the dance floor.

Soul grabbed one of her arms, that were snaked around his neck, sliding to the front of her, whilst sending her petite form into another spin. Her dress spun around her, exposing a lot of thigh of that one leg. Pulling her back, he dipped her down low, holding her by the waist. Her hands grasped his shoulders, as she met his fiery gaze.

It was moment, where Maka wished it would last forever.

_But fate didn't seem to be on her side._

The closed Auditorium doors slammed open, Liz stood panting from running up the long flight of stairs. Only few noticed her loud entrance. Not wasting time, Patti ran past her and jumped to the stage, pulling all the plugs on music sound box, and speakers. Kidd ran up to Liz as she ran up to the stage with Patti.

"Liz! What's going on?"

The deafening music, shut off, and those dancing turned around, growling loudly.

"What the hell?" People cried out. " Turn the music back on!!" Soul and Maka stood up, still wrapped in their embrace, noticing Liz and Patti on the stage. Panic began to burn into their guts.

Soon the Shinigami was making his way up to the stage. " Shhh! Calm down everyone!" He suppressed everyone's annoyed banter. Turning to the two girls. " Liz? Patti? What's wrong." He asked noticing their pale faces.

Liz pushed by the Shinigami, noticing Soul's white hair on the dance floor, and Maka beside him. " SOUL!" Liz yelled warningly.

"_Markus Fisher is the SOUL ROBBER!!!"_

And as if suddenly the demon had heard, all lights and power shut down, leaving the Auditorium in complete darkness. People screamed in fright and began bustling around in a frenzied panic.

Fear bubbling to center of his chest, Soul tightened his embrace around Maka. He gritted his teeth, as he eyes searched into the darkness, trying to find the demon that was hunting them.

"_Soul_?" Maka whispered worriedly. Soul's crimson eyes glanced down, trapping the girl by the waist.

"_Stay by me_." Soul commanded, still searching in the darkness.

Maka nodded, her green eyes, determinedly searching where Soul was searching.

There was a strangled cry, and Soul whipped around, watching a couple in front him, crumble to the ground. Their eyes went wide and lifeless, as their Soul's were ripped from the body. A glowing translucent arm held both souls. Soul's crimson eyes blazed with ferocity, watching the tentacle arms, shot back to the owner. People screamed looking at the dark figure by the open balcony window. People began to scream noticing the boy's feature illuminated from open window. His skin was sunk into his skin. His eyes rotted away and sunk into the skull. His skin horridly peeling, showing muscle and bone underneath. The boy grinned, the jaw's movement stretching the skin, tearing it.

"Soul." Maka commanded, holding her partner's hand for dear life.

"I _can't _Maka." Soul hissed, knowing his meister wanted him to transform into the scythe. " There is too many people- I could seriously injure someone…" He growled darkly not liking where his odd's were playing at.

The corpse of Markus Fisher watched at Death scythes and Shinigami prepare to attack. Reaching out its arm, a flash of silver irrupted, transforming his arm into the weapon. He pointed at Maka, and a grappling hook, attached to rope, shot out and wrapped itself around Maka's ankle.

Maka looked down, as did Soul, eye widened in quick surprise. Before there was even the though of removing it, the Soul Robber burst through the balcony doors, leaping into the night, dragging Maka with it. Loosing her balance, she was dragged out of Soul's hands, and along the floor.

"MAKA!!" Soul yelled, chasing after her.

The demon dropped down onto the balcony, landing on one of the rooftops, arms dragging behind it, as it still pulled Maka in tow. Maka dragged along the floor, shielding her face as people jumped out of the way. She gritted her teeth as the force and speed of the demon, dragged her through the glass balcony door, and through the stone banister of the balcony.

Pain tore into her sense as she flying through the air. She felt blood running down her face, and along her shoulder and collar bone. She watched the roofline approaching, and Maka tried to cushion her fall with her hands.

She hit the roof, and it kept dragging her. Shingle after shingle tore into her back, and into the hands that tried to slow down the dragging. Gritting her teeth she pulled herself up, to try and reach for the leg snared in the Soul Robber's hook. But the moment she tried, the demon had jumped in the air again, pulling her forcefully down against the roof again, before dragging her back into the air again.

Wincing, Maka opened her eyes wide, noticing that, while in mid air, the demon turned to face her as she flew towards him. It grinned hungrily as its other arm extended, as it repulsive nails grew threateningly at her. Maka flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to get away.

Suddenly there was whisk of wind, and the cord around her ankle slackened. Instead of flying towards her demise, Maka felt gravity drop her down to Death City below. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her waist, securely hauling it backwards against them. Maka looked up finding her partner, gritting his jagged teeth, as his arm, transformed into the scythe, was scrapping against the stone wall. Sparks flew out, as he forced the arm harder into the wall, finally catching its surface, and coming to a halt.

"Soul!" Maka whispered, amazed at how fast he had reached her.

The arm that Soul had wrapped around Maka's waist, tightened. Breathing heavily, and wincing from the awkward angle his transformed arm was under, Soul looked down at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing the blood on her head and shoulders.

"I am." Maka smiled, grasping his crimson silk red shirt. " Thanks Soul." They dangled from the building's edge, having Death City's small rooftops a good hundred meter drop below.

Soul's crimson eyes glanced away from her, as the Soul Robbing demon landed on another part of the schools rooftop. He looked down at loose rope, as it coiled back into his gun form. Its black eyes looked up at Soul and Maka, baring its teeth.

"You." He growled, before his arm transformed again, that look a lot like the gun, with four more attachments of sharp harpoons on top. The demon grinned, the skin from lips cracking tearing. It pointed the gun at the two.

"Got a present for you, Evans!"

Soul's grasped Maka's waist tighter. Seeing the weapon pointed at them, Maka spun her head around to look at Soul. " _Soul_!" She commanded.

"Already on it!" Soul replied as Fisher shot out the four harpoons, aimed directly at them. The scythe arm in the wall, glowed, and Soul swung his body with Maka's, as the arm let go of the wall. They dropped from wall just as the harpoons lethally struck the wall above them.

Soul had position them to land directly onto one of the large red spikes, emerging from the center, Shinigami skull's in Shibusen's entrance. Still holding onto Maka's waist, both weapon and meister landed expertly onto their feet.

Getting to their feet, Soul placed an reassuring hand on Maka's shoulder. Maka's hand came up to meet it. Her gloves were shredded and torn from her attempts to stop being dragged on shingles. The hands were bruised and cut up, but Maka paid no heed to it's discomfort.

Soul's eyes glared to the walking corpse of weapon. " So its' possessed Fisher now eh?" He grinned sadistically " Never really _liked _the guy in the first place." Soul admitted.

"Save your hostility. He's already dead. The demon is just making use of whatever's left in the body." Maka chided.

Soul grinned, baring his teeth. " Not cool." His eyes then widened as Maka walked in front him, showing the back of her torn dress. Her back was exposed and jagged slices, bruises and welts covered her skin. It looked raw and sore to the touch. Soul narrowed his eyes back at abomination he was going to _enjoy _dismembering.

"_Not cool at all_…" He growled deadly.

The demon's arm charged up another attack, adding more harpoons and sizes to its' length. Maka glared as prepared to attack.

"Soul," She commanded. " Transform."

Soul was about to abide his meister's wishes, until he found himself standing alone in dark room, with one spot of light glaring down a well dress, red-skinned imp. The imp lifted his large, football shaped head, its large bulging yellow eyes gleaming predatorily at him. The imp grinned and its smile stretched over the main proportion of his head, baring its white jagged teeth.

_You can't win, you know…_

Soul sighed tiredly, clearly not in the mood for the imp's annoying peer pressure. " Not a good time bastard. Come back another day." Soul growled.

_Its going to tear, you and your woman, limb from limb…._

Usually when Soul's inner demon began taunting him, he'd ignore it. But when it threatened Maka, the demon had Soul's undivided attention. " That won't happen." Soul retorted.

_Ah but it will! You know it will, Evans. You know you don't have enough power to stop it._

The red imp was sitting in high stool, swinging his feet back and forth. As Soul gave the small creature dirty looks, the red imp brought is abnormally large hands to his mouth. Biting down, it began to chew anxiously on its over-chewed nails.

_But I know how you can protect her… I can give you that power…_

"No." Soul stated simply, ignoring the imps annoyed and crestfallen face.

"He's right, Soul." Maka answered, suddenly entering Soul's mind.

The demon grinned wickedly.

Another light turned on, a Maka stood in her black blood armoured dress, in the spotlight. Confidently she walked over to Soul's form in the dark. She reached her hands out to him, and Soul hesitantly took it. The moment he made contact with Maka's touch, he found he was no longer in the dark.

Soul ran his hand through his white hair.

"No offence Maka.." Soul grumbled. " But I'm not particular comfortable, of having that _red little bastard _and his black poison, taking over my body."

Maka nodded agreeing with Soul. " I know." She whispered. " That's why.."

"_I'm going to lead this time_."

Soul grabbed her shoulder, ignoring the imp's satisfied grin. " Maka," He said seriously. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Letting that.. THING… control you… _No_. I won't allow it."

Maka glared at him. " You don't have a _choice_, Soul. Besides, I'll be fine."

"You don't know that! The insanity is too-"

"Yes, I do Soul." She walked over, reaching her black gloved hand to his face. " I will be fine, because if anything goes wrong, I know _you'll rescue me_." As she held his face, Soul's crimson eyes bore into hers. Her eyes were a blazed with determination, and Soul knew he had no chance of changing her mind.

Smirking to himself, because of her stubborn attitude. " Guess I got no choice, now. Do I?"

Maka blinked as Soul got down on one knee, before bowing low to the ground. Lifting his face to grin at her, he grabbed one of her black gloved hands, and kissed the tops of her knuckles. Maka blushed embarrassedly, stuttering nervously. Soul lifted his head again, his determined red eyes glowing with hers.

"Ready Maka?"

Maka smiled and nodded her head with determination.

"_Ready_." she echoed.

Time moved differently in Soul's mind- almost if it had stopped. The whole time Maka, him and the imp argued, it was about as long a taking a _breath_, in reality.

As, Soul had transformed into the scythe, glorious colours wrapped around both Maka and Soul's souls. As he jumped into the air, and the glowing spectrum of colours ceased as he became the red and black, bladed weapon.

Catching the him in her hands, Maka expertly, twisted him around her fingers in lethal spin. She stopped and grasped his cold, metal, exterior tightly. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. She let her soul swell and her wavelength hummed against his, until he matched her pace.

"_Soul Resonance_." She whispered.

Soon that glorious spectrum of colour intensified, and the searing glowing blue light clouded their minds, as light and electricity shot to every nerve of their body. Raw pleasure hummed underneath skins, as their soul's complied with master's wishes and fastened themselves around each other. The soul's merged, and suddenly Maka's soul grew twice its size.

Soul and Maka stood in red and black checker-pattern floored room. Crimson curtains hung from the walls, and numerous black iron candle stands, circled both of them. Soul's red eyes looked down at her, brimming with concern.

"How do you plan to control it?" Soul whispered.

Maka smiled looking up at him. She then turned around, her back leaning against his chest. From her side she reach down and grabbed his hands, placing them onto her hips. Soul blinked in surprise as Maka snaked her arms around the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his white hair.

Turned her head to the side, she rested her head along his neck and collar bone.

"By doing exactly what we had been doing earlier. Only, continuing where we left off."

The spotlight doused down upon them, as both weapon and meister, prepared to finish the dance they had started. The red imp, sat on it's stool, snapping its fingers.

_Five…Six…Seven…Eight!_

The music began.

Maka felt darkness cake itself over her skin. She felt the fear creep into the pit of her stomach, as the darkness snaked over every inch of her skin. She was about to have second thoughts, until a warm hand weaved it's fingers with hers, and held her tight.

She smiled warmly, knowing he was at her side. The darkness on her skin, began to crack, as pools if lights streamed out of her.

_The black blood could not control her._

The music started slow, a lulling swing as a violin started the rhythm on it's strings. Holding hands, Maka and Soul slowly allowed the black blood to feed through their soul, swaying slowly- but entrancing- back and forth. She felt his heart hammering under his chest, and she smiled realizing that her heart was perfectly synchronized with hers.

She squeezed his hands, the moment the black blood merged, with her wavelength. The music's tempo raised higher as a piano, tampered with keys and a powerful oral operatic chorus suddenly broke the ice. Maka felt her soul's wavelength sky rocket. Pulsing and tantalizing her flesh, she felt and unstoppable rush of power infect her senses. She heard Soul gasp, the same time she did, and knew he was feeling the same sensation.

The power brought on confidence and Maka twirled in Soul's arms, turning to face him. She held out her hand, and with a grinning smirk, he took it. Pulling it, Maka twirled, before pressing her body against his. They side stepped and swayed before the next synchronized height in the tempo, sent both of them in a spin.

During the battle and as Maka felt her soul, expand. She opened her eyes, as her partner's soul expanded. The scythe blade shot prism of lights out of every corner, before the two more other blades attached onto the surface. Transforming into a glowing, translucent axe-shaped scythe, Maka raised Soul's lethal transformed state, high.

The imp, was rather stupefied. Clearly he was excited to have that woman's powers in his grasp, but the moment his dark clutches got a hold of it… she turned the tables, and took his power instead. Her anti-demon wavelength, absorbed the black blood, purifying it, into _raw power._

_Seems as if I've underestimated this woman's power._

Propped, not far from where Maka and demon-slayer formed- Soul, was standing, the soul-robbing parasite watched with explicit joy. It's revolting shell, drooled wanting to taste the glorious power that the girl held. He wanted to consume and devour it whole. The monstrous jagged, crooked teeth grinned, not caring about the flapping skin hanging from its, now exposed jaw.

"Now THIS is the meal, I've been waiting for!" It grinned sinisterly, while licking its lips, and began charging its weapon arm. " _A demon slayer's soul_!"

"You heard em' Maka, give him a _taste_." Soul grinned within the blade.

Without the smile, Maka crouched down into the spike she was standing on. Gathering the intensity of her wavelength, she then pushed off and leapt into the air, with incredible lethal speed. Holding her arms back, she pulled Soul's massive form back, sending out a battle cry.

The demon's lust for power, grew stronger as both arms were now turned into eight-arrowed, harpoon launcher. Leaping, it soared into the air, meeting Maka. It cried out insanity, as it raised it's arms to attack.

Maka swung Soul's massive axe-form with unstoppable force. The wavelength that electrified around Soul's translucent blades, sent out spurts of raw energy- Which hit the oncoming parasite demon, before the blade could. The searing light of anti-demon wavelength ripped into the corpse's flesh, sending the creature plummeting down to the ground.

At that moment, the young Shinigami, his weapons and comrades had arrived by the foot of the stairs. Running out of the Shibusen's entrance, they were all met with earth shattering tremor. The explosion was wide, debris and stone was tossed into the air, as whatever hit the ground, made intense impact.

Shielding his eyes, Kidd, pulled his arm down, watching the smoke and dust clear. Worried that it was Soul or Maka that hit the ground, Kidd made a dash towards it.

Suddenly Maka landed in front on him. The impact, as she landed on her feet with the stiletto shoes, caused a magnified crater in the cobble stone ground. Kidd, stumbled to a halt, wondering if he was seeing things.

Maka swung Soul's demon slayer form to her side, as the intense waves of power, subsided, allowing Soul to return to his normal scythe form.

"Maka…?" Kidd whispered astonished. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were at the Shinigami's side in seconds.

Back to them, Maka turned her head, as her soul finally calmed. Everywhere on the once magnificent dress, was ripped, shredded and torn. Her skin was battered, bruised and dirty. But considering her beat up appearance, Maka _glowed_. Her determined, but deadly eyes stared emotionlessly down at them, before her face broke out into a victorious smile.

As the group was about to praise her and Soul, the sound of something moving in the rubble mess, diverted their attention.

"_Maka_." Soul warned, still in his scythe form. Acknowledging the warning, Maka tightened her muscles, getting into another stance, preparing to fight. The rest of the group followed Maka's actions as they searched the rubble waiting for the smoke to clear.

As the some of the dense dust and smoke dispersed, a black silhouetted form lifted itself off the ground. The corpse raised its body off of the rocks and rubble, black blood spilling from every wound, bones shatter and managed, the body still seemed to be moving. At least the demon willed it to.

It began cackling insanely, as blood pooled out of its broken jaw, and broken neck.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Liz put her hand to mouth, as bile rushed up her throat. " I think I'm going to be.." She heaved. "_Sick_…" She grimaced as she swallowed, watching its mangled form stand on its feet, sway back and forth, cackling like a mad man.

"How can it still stand?" Tsubaki wondered, looking over to her meister, who's eyes had hardened on the demon with murderous instinct.

Maka narrowed her emerald eyes with intensity. Her soul-perception abilities washed over the soul of the demon, noticing a purple coil, wrapping itself around the soul.

"Because something is controlling it!" Maka growled.

As people from inside the building, gathered on the balcony, observing the spectacle below them, others ran down to the front entrance to either aid, or watch.

Considering the traumatizing appearance of their opponent, most of the watched.

Marie, Stein and Spirit were down before anyone else. Stein adjusted his glasses, staring at the cackling abomination. His soul-perception ability saw the power controlling the demon as well, and he recognized that power.

Stein turned to Spirit immediately, just as Spirit was about run over to his daughter. " Sempai! Get everyone away from the windows and safely inside!"

"_But_--" Spirit argued.

"NOW!" Stein commanded loudly. Grimacing the Death Scythe belligerently turned and ran inside.

'Oi! Everyone! Get back to the Auditorium!" He barked with authority.

Marie turned and looked up a her partner's serious but stern face. " Stein?" She asked. Stein looked at her, taking the cigarette, hanging in his mouth, he threw it on the ground. Planting his shoe firmly over top of it, he doused out the cigarettes still burning ember. " _Lets go, Marie_." He turned away from the battle, and Marie narrowed her golden eyes.

"And leave those _children _to fight that THING by _themselves_? NO!" She argued.

Stein turned, his silver eyes casting dangerously down on hers. " If we don't stop, who ever is controlling the vitality of that demon parasite, Maka and the other's will NEVER destroy it."

Hesitantly looking back on Maka and others, Marie nodded with agreement on Stein proclamations. She ran over to him, as he and her ran to the back of the academy, to the south entrance.

"Where are we going?" She asked, running next to him, in matched speed.

Stein's eyes narrowed.

"_Witch hunting."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

From the rooftop not far from Shibusen, Medusa's cloaked figure watched the battle unfold. Her serpent yellow eyes focused on Maka, as she crushed her child of darkness with just one hit. Waving her fingers about, she used her dark magic sway and raised the corpse from its shattered state. The parasite was alive and well, but the host it was currently subsided in- was not. It was going to fall apart on them.

"My brother squealed like a pig again." Sevan Peter's growled walking up beside Medusa's side.

"It couldn't be helped." Medusa grinned. " I _pray _that they don't kill him for his traitorous ambitions. It would be shame. He had his _loyal _qualities." she whispered in a tone, that sounded she very much didn't care what happened to the poor boy.

"He better stay loyal! The parasite demon is hardly fit to handle another blow of that demon slayer's weapon. " Watching the blonde haired witch, focus her attention on the battle with immense entertainment, the dark haired boy sighed. " I could have done a better job.." He added.

The comment, caused the witch to frown, and her yellow serpentine eyes glanced to her side. The black serpent slithered out of mouth.

"Is that so…" Ignoring the battle, she turned to him. " _And how would you've done better?"_

Sevan gulped, realizing his wrong choice of words. His dark eyes darted to the ground on where the witch was standing- her shadow grew, forming to millions of sharp arrows, wait to the strike. Re-stepping his boundaries, Sevan straightened his back defensively.

"I meant that I could have done a better job, than the parasite."

Cocking her head to side, she urged him to continue.

"If you gave _me _the black blood, I could take down the demon-slayer."

Amusement glowed in her snake-like eyes. " _You_?" She laughed. " You _severely _underestimate this girl's powers, Sevan."

"_But I don't underestimate yours_!" He added quickly, " I know you can make me stronger. Stronger than that parasite! I can become your _greatest _creation."

The witch's amused features, slackened. Analysing the boy from head to toe, she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes glanced back to the battle and she turned around, leaning on the roof's trimming.

"If the parasite _fails_…" She started, watching the fight below break out into full intensity.

"I will _give _you power to _prove your loyalty _to me."

Staring at the witch's back, Sevan let out a sigh of relief, while excitement bubbled under his flesh. Bowing respectably to the higher being, he praised her divinity.

"You will _not _be disappointed, Medusa-sama."

Without turning the witch barked out her next orders. " Fetch, Eruka for me. New plans have been set."

Bowing again, Sevan smiled wicked. " As you wish, my _queen of darkness_."

As the boy disappeared into the shadows, The serpent witch glanced up to the darkened sky, as white snow flakes began to cry from the heavens. The witch's smiled evilly spread across the proportion of her face, as it transformed into a serpents appearance. As the black electrical serpent weaved out of the witch's mouth, her usual yellow eyes, glowed red.

"The greatest creation _ever_…?" She repeated from the pathetic, and _gullible _boy's mouth. She chuckled darkly.

"_It has a nice ring to it_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, the parasite demon attacked, unleashing its harpoons at every opportunity it had. Jumping away from the harpoon's contact, Kidd skidded to the ground. Crossing his arms in perfect symmetry, he called out to his weapons.

"LIZ! PATTI!" He demanded.

Transforming into their pistol form, they were illuminated in their pink glow and jumped into the hands of their meister. Grabbing the trigger with his pinkie finger, Kidd straightened out his arm, while curling the other behind the other. Letting the compressed wavelength bullets, fly, he shot at the mangled corpse.

Hitting the target, and taking its _ear off_, the corpse only cackled more, sending out wave after wave of harpoons at the Shinigami. Black blood oozed out of where the ear once was.

Liz shuddered in her weapon form. " Am I the ONLY one who finds that _disgusting_?"

Shooting again, as the demon charged at them, its bullets hit him square, in the head. Still not stopping from its' charged, the impact of the bullet hitting it's cranium, shattered the skull and blood and brains, trailed behind him, but the demon still kept running.

"Eeeeeeewwww!" Liz squirmed, as even Kidd paled at the sight. " That _is _rather disgusting…"

"Brains go SPLAT!" Patti imitated in her gun form, grossing her sister out more.

"Ugh! PAAAATTTIII! Stop that!"

As Kidd prepared to attack once more, since nothing seemed to stop its onslaught of charging. Even if they had tried to begin a soul resonance, the speed and agility of the demonic corpse, would interfere with transformation process, as it constantly threw harpoons at every chance it got.

Suddenly Black Star jumped in front of him, Tsubaki poised lethally in her ninja blade form. Black Star narrowed his turquoise eyes dangerously.

" If it keeps getting' back up again, _then _take out its legs."

"And watch it, crawl after us, on it _hands _and dragging its _torso_?" Liz imagined. " ABSOLUTELY FREAKING _NOT_!"

"GRRR ARGH!" Patti imitated as a zombie.

Black Star nudged his head to his side. " Have it your way then."

Charging with Tsubaki in his grip, Black Star held up his hand in front his face, his index and middle finger held together. Letting his wavelength immerge around him, the tribal taboo crawled onto his face, and weapon. He let out his war-cry.

"Shadow STAR!" He yelled out, as the energy darkened and pulsated around him. Tsubaki's form traveled along the hilt of the sword, where the chain would be. Attaching herself to her meister's shadow, Tsubaki transformed into black, speeding plant vine.

Her vines of darkness, roped around the demon as it charged. The black ropes tangled and tied, trapping the demon in the threads. Shrieking like a banshee, Tsubaki used all her strength to stop the corpse from moving. As it pulled and pulled at the thread, Tsubaki watched in horror, as the demon pulled it's arm out of the rotten corpse's sockets.

Literally breaking its arm to get loose, the demon charged up the weapon again, to attack. Black Star wasted no time and raised the sword, cutting off both the weapon's arms.

Tsubaki let go, as the creature let out a ear piercing scream. Returning back to the ninja blade, she looked up at her meister, who tried catching his breath.

The corpse roared, still standing, blood haemorrhaging out of its empty sockets. But the demon still continues to stand, and began running at them again in a deranged battle cry.

"THAT IS SO SICK AND WRONG!!!" Liz shouted from her weapon form.

Black Star turned to Maka as she came running down the pavement, holding Soul in the air. In a split moment, the scythe form shattered, transforming back into the massive axe. Maka charge head to the armless corpse.

Pulling back the weapon, Maka smashed the blades into the charging demon's corpse. Again, the wavelength pulsed, shocking the body and sending the mangle corpse soaring through the air.

Just as the corpse soared over the rooftops of Death City, its blood raining down on the shingles, the demon looked to the sky. And as the snow gathered and fell from the heavens, the Angel-of-Death herself appeared above him, raising her demon-slayer, with quick agility. She smashed the demon with weapon, sending its body plummeting to streets of Death City. The massive crater, filled up a street, and took down several buildings along with it. Landing on the rooftop, Maka watched as the smoke coated the sky.

Kidd and Black Star landed next to her, with weapon's in hand.

"If that thing manages to get back up after _that_, I'm going to FREAK." Liz justified.

Maka jumped off the roof, landing on the streets. Pedestrians began gathering out of their homes, wondering what the noise was. Maka was relieved to see that the building's that had collapsed, had not been houses, but a few shops and a small grocery store- Not to say the owners where going to be happy about it.

She felt the flash of silver, and Soul left Maka's hand. Soul stood beside her, watching as the smoke cleared.

"Think its dead?"

"No," Maka whispered. " But it's host is no longer capable of moving."

She heard, Black Star, and Kidd land behind her, along with their weapons in human form.

Maka narrowed her eyes, but relieved that the fight seemed to be over.

" _It will die within minutes, as long as there in no host to possess."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medusa grinned watching the final blow Maka gave to the parasite demon. She stood on the building directly above the massive crater where the demon landed. Looking down ,the host the parasite was currently resided in, was smashed to several pieces. She could she feel the agitation of the demon, as it swam under the bleeding flesh's torso.

Turning around, she looked down at the boy who was bowing at her feet. Eruka stood behind the boy, cloaked, with an emotionless face. Grinning to frog witch, Medusa walked around the boy, circling him like a vulture.

"Now its time for you prove your loyalty to me, Sevan." She praised.

Eruka's frown deepened.

The boy still stayed on his knees, nearly kissing the ground. " I pledge everything to you, Medusa-sama. Everything that I am, will belong to your _will_. Give me the power, and _I will _make you proud."

"I'm quite certain you _will_." She goaded, grinning like a snake. " _Stand, Sevan Peters_."

Medusa's serpent eyes drifted to Eruka, sending her a silent message. Eruka nodded, walking up to the boy as he stood on his feet.

" I will brand you, with my power, if you _pledge _your complete loyalty. _Will you_?" She grinned circling him, like a predator.

"_I will_." Sevan pledged.

"Even, your soul?" Medusa grinned, stopping her circle. Coaxing the fool to her whim, she turned her back on him, not allowing sinister smirk stretch across her face.

"_Even my soul_."

Medusa spun around, poised like military commander, with her arms behind her back. The boy only smiled, anxious and greedy for the taste of power, and Medusa admired it.

"_Congratulations, Sevan_. You are now worthy enough to become the _ingredient _to the greatest creation I've ever made."

The boy's face faltered.

"Ingredient?"

Medusa snapped her fingers, and Sevan doubled over, as an intense mind-numbing pain enveloped his body. Looking down at his torso, he notice a black blade, sticking out of his chest. Red blood pooled past the blade exterior. Behind him, Eruka emotionlessly had impaled him, in what looked to be one of Medusa's swords.

"Me..du…sa.." the boy choked, as blood filled his lungs. The boy collapsed to his knees, blood dripping out of his mouth. " _Why_..?"

Medusa crouched down to his level, plastering a face frown to her face. " I though you wanted this, Sevan? You can't have power, with out paying a price?" She pouted darkly.

"Look, I already made you _beautiful_."

Blinking in an onslaught of pain, the Sevan looked to his torso, where there was once red pooling blood, it turned to a molasses thick black. The boy looked up at the witches face, smiling with agony, as black blood began streaming out of his mouth. He spurted, choking on its black thickness. He closed his eyes feeling the blood, mix with his. Her darkness filled him and he felt every ounce of her power complete him. So much of it filled his body, he felt he was about to explode.

_He actually felt he was about explode._

Opening his eyes, he looked down at his hands, that were bloated and swelling like a balloon. He looked up at Medusa, in a desperate attempt to stop. Black blood gurgled out of his mouth, as he chocked on words. She grinned evilly down at him, watching his body expand to its limit, filling with the her darkness.

He sputtered, trying to breathe, only to be suffocated as black blood streamed out his nostrils, out of his eyes and ears.

Medusa grinned like a serpent. " Now, you are ready." Looking up to Eruka watching the bloated-black-blood full body swell, Medusa drove her attention away from it.

"Eruka." She commanded. The frog witch jumped looking up at the witch horrified. Medusa nudge her head to the side, and Eruka jumped to her command. Pulling out the sword, Eruka watched horrified as the sword shattered into millions of snakes, climbing back into the bloated body. Eruka grimaced, looking up at Medusa, who continued her stern gaze.

Grabbing the bloated, Sevan by the back of his shirt collar, Eruka dragged the body to the edge of the rooftop, holding the body to standing position, as it sway back and forth desperately over the edge.

"Now Sevan." Medusa grinned. " _Make your mother proud_."

Eruka released him, and the swollen body dropped from the roof, to the giant crater hole below.

_Where the parasite demon was below._

On the streets, Maka and the gang were about to leave, until she felt a foreboding power waft her senses. Turning around swiftly, Maka watched as a body fell from the rooftop and into the crater where the soul of that parasite lay.

"NO!" Maka cried, getting everyone's attention.

They all ran to their side, but was thrown back when a massive burst of dark energy exploded from the center of the crater.

Medusa grinned watching, the purple electrical demonic wavelength reach for the sky. Black electricity snaked around the crater and sending wave after wave of pulsating power. Eruka stepped away from rooftop, suddenly very terrified of the witch intentions.

"_MEDUSA!!!"_

Eruka turned around in surprise, as she found herself facing the stitched-up Stein and Marie all dressed up in their formal wear. Medusa turned slowly, not fazed at all by their appearance.

"_My my_. Don't you two look all dressed up, with no where to go. Was there a party I wasn't aware of?" She bantered playfully before eyeing Eruka sternly.

Getting the hint, Eruka transformed into her frog form and jumped of the roof, to the alley below. She hopped away

Since the frog witch was hardly a threat, Stein stepped foreword in shock watching the massive black electrical currents paint the skies.

"What have you done…" Stein whispered with a stagger.

Medusa shrugged coyly. " Why, I've _started _this party." She grinned. " Want to _dance with me _Stein?" She lured seductively.

Getting over her initial shock, Marie gritted her teeth. Pulling her arms back, she charged at the witch. Stein reached out to try and stop her.

"Marie! WAIT!-"

Marie paid him no heed, as she brimming with destructive rage. Charging her wavelength in her one fist, she raised it to the witch. Medusa only grinned, standing perfectly still, as Marie charged at her. Jumping high in the air, Marie raised her fist in the air, before slamming it ruthlessly onto Medusa's smug form.

As the roof cratered from the impact of Marie's fist, Marie looked up, seeing Medusa was still exactly where she was. Marie had hit her, only her fist went right through her as Medusa's image was only but an _illusion_.

More rage filled onto the lethal hammer Death Scythe's face. Medusa cocked her head to the side.

"_What_?" She laughed evilly. " And get _my _hands dirty? You under estimated my intelligence."

Marie stood up, breathing hard from all the rage building in her body. Stein walked to her side, placing his large hands on her bare shoulders, willing her to calm down. " You better pray to the god's I _never _find you, Medusa. Because _the day I do_- There will be _nothing _left of you to beat the SHIT out of!"

Medusa grinned darkly. " That, will be an interesting day, won't it, _Marie Mjolnir_?"

Before any words could be said, Medusa's image disappeared, leaving Marie and Stein staring at the chaotic force, the witch willingly unleashed on Death City.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were thrown from the blast, Soul instinctively wrapped his arms around Maka, holding her close. When his back made contact with wall, he took the full impact, protecting her. As he slid down the wall, grimacing in pain, he immediately ignored it as another blast of chaotic energy flowed out. Soul's crimson eyes widened before, grabbing Maka, twisting their bodies to the side, as his arms and shoulders, sheltered her form any oncoming flying debris. Ducking his head low, he shut his eyes, as they were enveloped in the searing purple light.

When the blast was over, Soul lowered his shoulder, as Maka groaned. Maka blinked in a daze, before looking up at her partner. Seeing his stoic and stern expression staring at the glowing emery, Maka followed his gaze. As they slowly got to their feet, Maka watched Kidd, Black Star, Tsubaki , Liz and Patti mirror her actions- albeit a tad slower.

Maka stepped forward, eyes unable to tear away from the chaotic force before her. Her fears were answered the moment a figure appeared in the midst of the dangerous energy. As the light began to fade, Maka noticed the energy was coming from the figure's body.

The light died completely, and the parasite demon was standing again, in the same body. The creature watched in amazement, as all its broken bones and wounds, began to heal from the black blood's power that was given to him. Crunching its hands into a fist, it continued to stare at its body mesmerized.

Maka noticed people walking out onto the streets, getting nearer to where all the commotion came from.

"Damn it!" Maka hissed. She turned to her friends, eyes astonished and glued to the monstrosity before them. " Kidd! Black Star!" She called getting the mesiter's attention. " Get the innocent off the streets, before that THING attacks!"

Both nodding, and obeying her commands, they ran into the streets, herding the people away from demon. But the demon woke up from its trance, and shell of Markus Fisher stood strong again. The demon grinned wickedly, eyes focused completely on Maka's form.

Instead of transforming its arms into weapons, thousands of translucent arms, burst out of the demon's wavelength. People ran screaming, as the arms shot out, picking soul's out of people, one by one. Almost if he was plucking berries from a berry bush. Soul and Maka ducked as several of the demon's arms reached out for them.

Maka's eyes widened, seeing a little girl in her night gown step out of her home, and onto the streets- directly into the path of the demons.

"NO!" Maka screamed. Getting to her feet she charged out into the street, dodging the arms that flew at her.

"Maka!!" Soul cried, barely dodging as an arm grazed his forehead. " Shit!" He cursed. Transforming his arms into scythes he ran after Maka.

Maka leapt for the little girl, as an arm bulldozed past them. Maka's arms wrapped around the girl with protection, and both her and the girl rolled in the streets. Maka sat up shielding the girl a another arm came flying into her direction. Maka closed her eyes, until she heard the sound of air being sliced.

Opening her eyes, Maka looked up seeing Soul standing in front of her, his arms transformed into scythes, hacking off the arms that flew their way. Crossing his arms in front of him in an 'X' shape, Soul looked back down at his meister.

"And you're always nagging at _me_, to 'look before I leap'" He chastised, but continued grinning.

Maka smiled back at him.

The little girl in her arms, sat up before her blue eyes widened reaching out is desperation.

"Mama!!" She cried, tears gathering in her little eyes.

Maka and Soul's eyes turned to the side noticing, a young woman, who was blown by the blast, standing up in middle of the street. She held her bleeding head, blinking, before noticing her daughter.

"_Maggie_?" She called before her eyes went wide in pain. Looking down at her torso, she noticed the glowing arm sticking out of her torso.

"NO!" Maka cried out in despair.

Gritting his teeth, Soul charged at the woman, running feel speed at the woman.

The woman watched as the arm, reached into her chest, grasping her glowing blue soul, with its translucent fingers. It began to pull the soul out of her body.

Soul raised his scythe arms, hoping he could cut the damn thing off before it snatched the soul. Soul was met with defeat, when the soul was ripped from her body, and her body crumbled to the ground. Soul caught the woman's body in his humans arms, before she hit the ground, but he looked up in despair as the demon's arm pulled the soul back to him.

The demon grinned, before opening is revolting mouth filled with crooked jagged teeth, and consuming it. Swallowing with bitter satisfaction it turned to Soul, licking its lips merrily.

Consumed with rage, Soul was about get up, and attack the monster. But Soul was shocked, that the moment the soul was consumed by the demon, the body of the mother, he held in his arms, turned ice cold.

Soul dropped the body in surprise.

"_MAAAAMMMMAAA!!_' The little girl cried out, holding her arms to mother's body. Maka turned away, hugging the girl, restraining the girl from running out to them.

Maka peeked back as Soul stood up from the body, looking so lost and confused. Remorse filled his eyes as he looked back at Maka. He'd tried, she knew it. He had _tried _to save her. The girl's shrills and wailing brought them to reality, realizing _trying_…

…_..wasn't good enough._

Angry, Soul whipped around to the demon, the demon was in the air now, leaping to the rooftop above him. Soul's crimson eyes followed the direction. The demon looked at him, grinning cunningly as it landed on another rooftop. It pointed out its arm, and it broke into three, translucent limbs.

Soul's eye widened, noticing where the demon's arms were pointing. Huddled behind giant piece of debris, where three _children_, huddling together.

"_Oh, fuck no_!" Soul growled running, jumping over pieces of broken road and building to reach them. Soul jumped in front of them, just as the arms nearly impaled them. Slicing the limbs, children huddled together expecting the pain. They opened them, noticing their hero standing before them.

Soul turned to them. " You kid's alright?"

The demon pulled his arm up, and a flash a silver erupted from his arms. The arm transformed in a overly massive single harpoon gun.

"_And the fish, takes the bait!" _the demon sang, pointing the gun at Soul's open back.

Maka's eyes widened in horror, as she stumbled to her feet.

"SOUL WAAATCH OUT!!!" She cried out desperately, as she dashed over to him.

Hearing his meister's desperate yell, Soul turned his head, frozen in shock as he watched the massive harpoon fly directly at him, and the small children.

Soul threw himself onto the children, knowing he'd never have enough time to get him AND the children away in time. He braced himself for the pain, knowing he was the only one who could take it.

And he heard it, the sound of metal impaling flesh. The sound of blood spurting out of an open wound.

_But why didn't he feel it?_

His horror's and nightmare's came to life as felts warm liquid, pool onto his shoulders and neck. Opening his crimson eyes, every part of him felt like shattering to millions of pieces.

Maka was standing in front of him, shielding his body. The large harpoon was imbedded into her back, sticking out of her gut. Her green eyes were wide, almost not expecting the pain to be as unbearable as it should be.

Blood flowed out her mouth, as she stared down at Soul- safe. His skin was about the same colour of his hair…. But _safe_. Horrified, his eyes trailed from her face, to the large arrow head sticking out of her stomach.

"Maka…" She looked at him, trying to hide the pain. A smiled came to her lips, remembering when Soul had jumped in front of her, taking Chrona's hit, nearly slicing him in half. _Was this the face she made_? Maka couldn't decide if the pain in her body, was worse then the pain she saw reflected in Soul's eyes.

"Now.." She swallowed, feeling more blood fill her mouth. " _We're even_…"

"MAKA!!!" Cried out, getting to his feet to grab her.

Watching Maka's heroics on the side, the parasite demon grinned sadistically. " _Oh ho_!" he chortled. "_Another _impatient fishy took the bait! Guess I better _reel her in_!"

And as Soul reached out for her, the harpoon's arrow, embedded in her gut, transformed into a grappling hook, grasping Maka in place. Then Maka was pulled away from Soul, just as their fingers brushed against each other. Her blood rained down onto his face, as she was yanked into the arms of the demon.

"_Not exactly the PLAN!_" The demon growled, as Maka grunted in pain as she held against him, in captive hug. " _But it will HAVE to do_!" The demon sneered

"MAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAA!" Fury, biting at every corner of his soul, Soul transformed his arms and charged at the demon.

The demon grinned, holding Maka's bloody body in arms. She fought to stay wake, a tried to wiggle out of its grasp. The parasitic demon held her wounded torso tighter. Maka seethed in pain, unable to fight its strength. Exhausted from the pain and blood loss, Maka breathed heavily, looking down. Her eyes widened noticing, Soul scrambling over to debris, to get to her.

"_Soul_.." She whispered painfully.

"_But first_.." The soul robbing demon smiled. " We need to _silence _this _greedy fish_, who wanted the bait first!"

Pointing the other arm at Soul, who was charge full on, Maka watched in horror as the arm transformed into massive grappling hook. Getting her arms free, Maka ignored the pain, as blood pooled from her tired, exhausted body, and grabbed the weapon's arm- trying to do anything to prevent it from hurting her partner.

But her strength wasn't strong enough, for the demon's arm pointed above Soul, instead of at him. Maka's eyes widened noticing the crumbling bell-tower above her partners path. Grunting she pushed her strength more, knowing she could not yell to him in time.

"Yes, this will do nicely!" The demon laughed victoriously.

"_no_.." Maka whispered, reaching to Soul. " _Soul…get…back_.."

Ignoring her futile attempts to warn the boy, the demon aimed the grappling hook to the cracked column supporting both the roof and the massive bell. He shot the grappling hook out and it grabbed it's intended target. Pulling with its strength, the tower crumbled to the ground.

"_No_…!" Maka cried out.

Soul moved as, the tower's pieces came tumbling down, but as he moved to avoid one thing, he was hit by another thing- making him fall onto his knees. Soul turned his head in shock, as the giant bell, from the tower, came right down on top of him.

The only thing he could register was the world falling into darkness, the excruciating pain in his body and the last and final cry his wounded meister could yell out.

"_SOOOOUUUUUULLLLLLLL!!!!!!!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OH $% SHE DIDN'T JUST LEAVE THAT ON CLIFFHANGER?!

Oh she _did_! *grins*

Whoops! Gotta run!

*hides in room as people smash into the door, and throw things through the glass windows.* Nyaahh!

So next chapter will be… _buh_…I guess after I come back from Anime North. I have it planned out! I'm sucker for happy endings, but I still enjoy making my readers _weep babies_!

Through basically this whole chapter, I had both Soul Eater soundtracks playing on random. Every time it landed on a scene I was typing, its suited it _beautifully_. Whenever Medusa made an appearance I had either "_L_a_dy of a Gorgon_." from OST1 or " _charade or kindertotenlied_" from OST2. And the last scene, was nothing' but all inspiration from "_konfrontation_" from OST2. Amazing music. The final battle…. Too bad the final BATTLE SUCKED in the anime! And I'm going to start bitching again… ugh.

Reviews mean loooovvvveeee! And faster updates!

-Cerrdy


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As I promised another chapter, and there is not too many left. Two more after this one.

Anime North was awesome as usual- I was very pleased to see MANY Soul Eater Cosplayers- I wanted to be one of them, but I never had time to finish my Medusa costume- not to mention either my friends costumes. But next year, FO' SURE MOFO!!

I was also pleased to find a lot of Soul Eater merchandise- I got a nice travel bag, with the SE gang, a SE grinning moon necklace, Shinigami watch, Every keychain and phone charm I could find AND a little Maka figurine.

The only negative thing about my vacation is that I got the PLAGUE coming back- this cold is hell-beyond-all-reason and so far I'm quarantined to my room :P Been sleeping most of it off, and watching Gurren Lagann ( totally bummed by the 2nd season- so lame) Like to get some drawings in, if I can.

And as for this chapter, again sorry spelling mistake and grammar errors- I write scripts and comic books, not stories- I _try _to. As to get a beta-reader to fix it- Its kind of late in the game since this story is almost at its end. This chapter will mostly be action and drama, all serious. I try throwing the humor in there too, Soul's sarcasm accounts that. Life cannot thrive without confrontations, and obstacles that stand in the way of driven passion and determination. To overcome those obstacles, will make you stronger in the end. That's this stories conveying point.

I'll try not to get y'all lost.

And after reading everyone's opinion on how Maka and Soul met, I just had to throw my version in there. As well as other idea's of their relationship, and the reason where Maka gets her strength. Its been done so many times- but it's important for this chapter!

And no matter how deep-end this chapter AND THE NEXT may go- THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! I promise. I love Maka and Soul too much to kill them off.

This chapter will probably go pretty dark since, my current crappy state, is making me all moody. But again..

After every storm, there's a rainbow, and sometimes a pot of gold!

ANNND If I had a pot of gold, I'd buy all of Soul Eater for myself. But since I'm still searching for that pot-o'wonder…

I am forced to disclaim…_again_…*sniffles* I don't own Soul Eater.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER NINE

'Bleeding Memories'

…_Soul…_

"_SOUL!"_

"_Stay with us bastard!"_

"_Soul-kun"_

The repetitive calling into his eardrums, made the blinding pain more unbearable. He wanted to shut it off. Turn off the noise….. And walk away from consciousness.

_Turn off the noise…_

_Turn off the pain…_

"_SOUL!!"_

_He didn't want to feel anything anymore….._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rain pelted down on the cobble-stone streets. Its mesmerizing rhythm became louder with every foreboding gust of wind. Soul's crimson eyes blinked in a state of confusion, as he stared blankly at the dark grey sky. Bringing his head down, Soul became aware of his surroundings; albeit he had no idea where he was, and how he got there.

His white hair was soaked, and flat to his skull. Water pooled off the ends, as the rain continued to drench him to the bone.

Funny, he didn't feel cold.

Only… Confused. He wracked his brain trying to remember where he was before. What were his thoughts before he materialized in this… foreign territory.

Pain shot to his head, and his hands found his soaked hair. Gripping the strands forcefully, he willed the sharp pain to go away. It did. Slowly bringing his hands down, he looked up at the strange, yet somewhat familiar building before him.

Reading the black painted letters on the large rectangular sign, bolted to the cobblestone wall; Soul could only raise a questioning brow.

"_Shibusen Meister Academy?" _

As the words registered through his head, he faintly remembered hearing about this building before.

"_Maka_…" Soul whispered. As he uttered his miester's name, another shot of pain came up from his spine, and into his cranium. Annoyed, the white-haired weapon pressed the palm of hand to his temple, and shook the pain off.

This was the school Maka had went to before he met her. There was both a Meister ad Weapon Academy. At birth-or soon after- a soul was distinguished whether they were a weapon, or a meister; They were sent to these school for training. Once they were qualified they were sent to Shimbusen, there, they'd find and receive their partners, then loyally become one of the Shinigami's officers.

Soul, never had the luxury to go to one of these Academies. No, he hid his abilities from his parents and family, ashamed. Once his forbidden powers were discovered, situations occurred… situations Soul wished he could never remember. Long story, short; he left and because of his 'abilities' he was welcomed into Shibusen with welcomed arms.

And that's where he met her. His meister.

Another searing amount of pain danced along his spine, but again, the weapon shook it off.

A shrilling bell woke him from daydreaming, and Soul turned his attention to the small school. Turning his head to the side, he was still perplexed on why, and how he was here.

He was answered, as figure walked past him. Soul's crimson eyes widened in astonishment and raw confusion.

The woman was tall and slender. She wore no coat, no umbrella just her white blouse, and brown skirt, drenched from the rain. She held two fairly large suitcases in each hand, as she walked further. Her long, drenched blond locks, cascaded to her mid-back, curled at the ends. Remorseful but determined emerald green eyes, stared forebodingly at the building in front of her.

Soul knew those eyes.

"_Maka_…?" Soul whispered. More pain. Gritting his teeth, Soul grabbed his forehead, rubbing it's hammering temples.

Soul watched the woman continue her confident strides towards the Academy. He began fight the inner battle with his skull, as the woman got further away from him. Gritting his teeth, the weapon growled and began to chase after the woman.

"_Maka!" _He called.

She did not respond.

"MAKA!!" He called again. Finally he made a dash and ran in front of her. She did not cease in her strides. Soul opened his arms, in an attempt to prevent her from moving any further.. " Maka, talk to me! Don't you know who I am? Maka-"

He was interrupted, as the determined older-woman walked _through _him.

Blinking in astonished shock, Soul looked down on his hands in front of him, before put his hands to his chest. Turning his head around, he watched dumbstruck, as the woman continued walking to her destination; oblivious to his existence. Soul looked back down on his hands.

"Huh." Was the only words he could register at the moment.

The woman finally stopped walking, and the rain continued to pelt harder down on her drenched form. Soul grimaced before sighing. If he was…I don't know.. CORPOREAL…. He'd be a gentleman for the woman. Take off his coat and offer it to her, maybe?

Seeing how he could not even make _contact _with her…he was pretty sure his good deed, would be only but a fruitless merit.

Sighing again, the weapon walked up to her. His analyzing crimson eyes continued to size her up. His eyes, however, couldn't help but notice the fairly bestowed bosom, under the white blouse.

'…_when did her rack get like that..?_' Soul pondered, forgetting his gentleman persona.

Placing her bags down on the concrete, doused by the rain, the woman sighed. Closing her eyes, she listened to cheering children under the static of the drilling rain. Biting her pink lips in anxiety she opened her eyes, watching small children pool out of the Academy's door.

Wondering why the woman looked so distraught, Souls curiosity and concern only grew. Turning his head way from older-Maka, Soul focused his attention on the doors.

Why was she here anyways…?

His thoughts were answered, when a small voice called out from the crowd of noisy children.

"Mama!!!"

Soul's mouth dropped in shock, as a small young girl in red plaid dress and small pigtails, leapt into air, only to be caught into the drenched arms of older woman. A sad smile appeared on the woman's face, as she embraced the young girl, protectively to her.

"Maka." She whispered, almost sadly.

Soul blinked. He finally understood who the woman was. He never saw pictures of her, but he was told she was the spitting image of his beloved partner. This woman was Maka's mother- _Kami Albarn._

Soul's eyes drifted to the tiny version of his meister in the older woman's arms. Soul looked around, in more than a state of confusion.

Did he…go back in time?

Or is he seeing someone else's memories?

_Her memories.._

Soul gritted his teeth as more pain traveled to every joint of his body, sending him kneeling on the wet pavement. Inhaling sharply, Soul tried ignoring the aches. Looking up, he watched the woman kneel as well, as she set her little daughter on the ground.

"Mama! You are all wet! Did you forget an umbrella, silly?" The small Maka grinned playfully. " I have one inside! I'll go get it!" She giggled. As she spun on her small shoes, Maka's mother grabbed her by the shoulders preventing her from moving any further.

"Maka." Kami said sternly. Blinking her large green eyes, Maka turned to her distraught mother. She cocked her tiny head to the side, as her mother bowed her head low. Kami's wet blond bangs hung over her face, hiding the emotional eyes.

"What's wrong Mama."

Soul gulped, remorsefully looking down on the small girl. His sneaking suspicion knew exactly what was coming next, as his eyes trailed to the suitcases.

Little Maka's eyes soon discovered them too. Uncertainty clouded the child's eyes " Are we going somewhere?"

Kami lifted her head slowly, water trailing off her skin. " No Maka…"

The girl continued to stare at the suit cases, confused and curious. " Then…?' She could not finish her words, as she looked into the sad eyes of her mother.

Kami began to stand, looking down on the child's lost eyes. " I'm going Maka… to a place you cannot follow."

Tear's gathered in the small girl's eyes, her skin already damp from the rain. Suddenly grasping her mother's dress with her small hands, Maka pulled on the wet fabric. Begging for answers.

" But, why? Was I bad? Did I-"

Kami was on her knees again, holding the breaking girl's face in her hands. " No, no! This has nothing to do with you. You are good girl, and you've made Mama so _very _proud." She whispered, her voice breaking. Leaning in, she brushed her lips, on little Maka's forehead.

"Is it Papa…?" The small girl sniffled, in almost a grumble. She looked up, slightly angry as tears traveled down her cheeks. " Did he make Mama cry again?"

Kami could only close her eyes in disdain, while holding her forced smile. Her daughter wasn't oblivious to the situation. All those times, she had heard them fighting. She heard him slam the door, and leave the house. She heard her mother's cries. She always was there, trying to make everything better. The thought made Kami smile sadly again.

"We can make it better! I'll take to Papa! He doesn't like it when I'm mad with him!"

Tear's threatened to fall from Kami's eyes. " Not this time, baby." Her mother cooed softly. She stroked Maka's face. " ….Not this time."

Tears were falling out of the child's eyes as sudden pain glazed over in them. Soul had to look away. He hated when Maka was hurting, child or adult. Concerning his state, he wasn't capable of doing anything to stop it. And that bothered him the most.

"Take me with you!" Maka cried out, as her mother stood up again. Her small arms reached up to her desperately. " MAMA!"

But Kami shook her head. " No… Not this time, Maka." Her wet arms reached down, picking up one of the suitcases. Opening the front pocket, Kami pulled out a white parcel, wrapped with twine.

"Your destiny…" Kami whispered. " Lies here in Death City." She passed the large package to distraught little girl.

"But-" The little girl began. But her mother only shook her head. Sniffling the little girl looked down at the package. " What is it?"

Kami smiled a little brighter this time, but pain and remorse still clouded her features. " It's a coat, I started wearing once I was enrolled in Shibusen. It's big now, but it will fit you once you too graduate and enter Shibusen. I only wish I could see you wear it…"

Maka's grip on the package tightened, as the little girl looked up at her mother. " Then don't go!" She cried. " Stay!"

"I can't Maka…" Kami whispered. " Follow in Mama's footsteps and make this city, this world, your future."

"I…can't… not without.. You." Little Maka sobbed, as the tears streamed down her face.

Patting her head, Kami picked up one suitcase. " Yes you will. And you will make your Mama proud. I know you will. You'll find your weapon, and you'll become this city's future. I know you will."

"Mama…"

"Your father will take care of you. That, I've made sure. I will try and keep in contact, but I've been stationed in some places far away." She reached down grabbing the other suitcase. Little Maka looked up at her mother's towering figure.

"Mama.. Please…"

"Make me proud, Maka." Was the last words her mother could say, as she turned on her heels. Soul watched the tears flood down the older woman's eyes, as she sorrowfully walked away from her child. The same child that screamed out her name desperately trying to prevent her from leaving.

"MAAAAMMMMAAA!" Maka was on her small knees, drenched to the bone. Students of Academy, we crowded around the doors. Both teachers and students watch the small girl crumble to her knees. Soul recognized some familiar faces; a blue haired chubby faced boy covered in band aids and dirt, was one of them.

Soul felt a tinge of resentment toward the woman, wondering how she could be so cruel and selfish, leaving her daughter like that. His resentment faded seeing her crumbling features, as she had the hardest time turning away. Outside the gate, stood a suited red-haired man, holding a blue umbrella. The man's eyes were cast down, as Kami's drench form walked by. Lifting his head, his blue eyes tried to meet hers. But Kami spared him no glance. She only stared out at the world before her, trying desperately to ignore her child's distraught pleads.

"If anything happens to her, your body will be six feet under_, Spirit Albarn_." She warned lethally.

Spirit nodded, as Kami walked to the edge of the street where an old car, waited for her.

Soul closed his eyes, the image of small Maka form crying her heart out, burnt to every corner of his mind. Sure, Maka told him, that her mother left- be she never explained how. Suddenly feeling a change of atmosphere, Soul opened his crimson eyes. Blinking uncertainly, he noticed he was no longer outside in the rain, but with one of the hallways of Shibusen Academy.

A familiar sound of music and chatting, amused his ears. Turning around, he heard doors open. Soul watched Maka, older, in her black trench coat. She strolled towards him, wearing an unemotional, and determined face. She walked through him, and Soul shook off the strange feeling. Following her long strides, she opened another door, greeted by music and a crowded room full of miesters and weapons.

"Ah, this day…" Soul whispered, mostly to himself considering that no one was capable of hearing it anyway. _Why _was he seeing her memories, he pondered as he followed her like a shadow in his trade mark slouched position. As his eyes scanned the grand Gala, where all the social morons gathered in a relentless desire to find their partner.

Yeah, he never did enter this room. He was grateful for his socially inept skills. He never had to witness the fake plastic faces. He spent most of his childhood witnessing their repetitious performance. But he thought this specific event was to have meisters and weapons find their equilibriums within one another. Not some social, not too mention gaudy cocktail-esque party- or more so, families who go partner up their offspring off to the richest and wealthiest of weapons and meisters.

Soul felt like vomiting. It was sickening.

Soul noticed that Maka's stride seemed to be on a mission, as she glided towards the banquet tables. Soul didn't even have to see her face. He could tell just from her power walk as her coat majestically flowed behind her, and her clenched gloved fists; something had righteously peeved her off.

And there were only two people alive that could annoy her that far… Well, _technically _three if he counted himself.

_It was blue-headed monkey, or-_

"Where the hell is he?" Maka hissed, spitting at the first person who made eye contact with her. That unfortunate person seemed to be the gentle Tsubaki. She looked rather surprised and a tad jumpy from Maka's sudden temper.

"Who sweety?" Tsubaki looked around nervously, as she suddenly noticed the absence of her newly appointed partner.

After taking a swift drink from the punch bowl, Maka crushed her Styrofoam cup in her grip.

"My soon-to-be-_disowned _Papa of mine." Maka growled menacingly through her gritted teeth,

_And him…_

And before Tsubaki could even open her mouth, the naïve father made his way through the crowd- chortling with both arms accompanied by rather plastic looking women. Soul wearily looked over to his partner, who looked as if her pig-tails were about to morph into venomous snakes, and she herself was about to spit acid.

Her father, the famous Death Scythe and recently divorced Spirit Albarn, suddenly realized his daughter's presence. But, what he failed to notice was her burning contempt to _rip off all his skin_. Soul grimaced, she really was scary.

"Maaakkaaa!" he sang in a drunken stupor, as he launched himself over to her. " Papa has a surprise for yooouu!"

"Don't do me any favours." Maka growled, stepping out the way, as Spirit missed his target and toppled to the floor.

He stood back up, pouting like a child as he dusted off his dark suit, Maka huffed, crossing her arms and turned away from him.

Soul grinned. _She could be such a brat_.

Spirit cleared his throat. " Now, now, Maka-chan! Papa has a present for you!" Smiling trying to coax the excitement out of her. Instead Maka, slowly turned her head. Her emerald eyes were like daggers, acquiring a bulls-eye target board to her father's face.

" Does it have anything to do with your sudden proclamation to DECIDE your daughter's own partner?" She interrogated.

Soul grimaced and looked away, sighing loudly. Sometimes, he wondered if Maka's old man even _had _a brain.

Spirit's face fell. " How did you know?"

"Sara-chan told me." Maka stated, her back still turned away from him.

"Maka-chan doesn't like Papa's surprise, then?"

Pulling her own pigtails in frusteration, Maka suddenly whipped around to face her father.

" It's not a 'surprise' anymore, you freaking piece of waste! And even so, why the hell would I enjoy the fact that you've taken MY responsibility for finding me a partner?" Cowering at his daughter's fiery wrath, he tried to open his mouth, only to be silenced immediately.

"Don't interrupt me!" she hissed, waggling her finger at him. "And what, on Shinigami's green earth, makes you think I'd even agree with your tastes, if it's the same as your taste for women?"

_Wow_, he had to admit. Maka was extremely harsh on the old man. Not that he thought the old man DIDN'T deserve it, it was just painful to watch. And wounded the very dignity of man. Soul always remembered her being cold and bitter towards the old man, but she was never this verbally abusive.

She fucking 'owned' him.

She must've been really mad.

Maka's abuse was interrupt by a dry cough. Hand on her hips, she turned to face the interloping culprit. She narrowed her eyes on the bleach blond woman, wearing the scantily clad red dress, that did little coverage for her plastic cleavage,

"For example." Maka added under her breath.

Noticing the woman's presence, Spirit bounded up to his feet gleefully. His bi-polar moods even drew Maka off guard.

"Elicia-chan!" He grinned, wrapping his arms pompously around the estrange woman's shoulders. Grinning sluggishly, like he'd just won some kind of challenge, he flashed the swooning blond his dirty grin. Soul's eyes looked back at Maka, who's fist had tightened considerably.

" This is my precious baby girl-"

"I'm NOT your baby." She whispered darkly, but Spirit heard nothing.

"-they say she's a prodigy technician, just like her mama. I'm sure our children would pair perfectly-

"Papa!" She warned louder, but her father listlessly continued.

"She sounds wonderful for my Laurence!" The blond woman, Maka had dubbed 'Bimbo' smiled joyously. The woman turned her head calling out to someone within the crowd.

_Laurence_? Soul snorted. What an _uncool _name in his opinion.

"Laurence, sweety come here and meet your new partner."

"_Papa_!" She hissed again, furious at her father's intentions. When she was angry one on one with her father, he never ignored her. But when he was around his 'whores' he whole persona changed. He neglected Maka's presence and only cared about his image. Soul raised his eye brow. Spirit was never like that before, well in the future when he met him. He then gulped. So this is when 'it' happened.

When Spirit realized how much his daughter really despised him. Maka never really talked about it. She only said 'Words were exchanged and it sunk, deep."

Soul cringed. _This was going to be bloody_.

Maka watched as the blond Bimbo, pulled a small, scrawny boy out of the crowd, who continued to stuff his face with deserts.

Forgetting no one could hear him, Soul broke out in fit of laughter. That was weapon? Weapon of what, exactly? A cooking spatula? Snorting again, Soul snickered behind his meister's shoulders. Maka on the other hand, didn't find it as funny. In fact she was livid.

"This Laurence, Maka-chan, he is a battle-axe weapon." The woman smiled too sweetly.

Soul mirrored his meister's scrutinizing gaze, unbelievably raising the eyebrow at the scrawny weapon, who apparently needed a bib- and his mother's spit to clean the sides of his mouth.

Soul watched Maka's right eye twitch sporadically. She closed her eyes, appearing to count back to ten.

"You two will be amazing partners!" Spirit added happily. The blond grinned, twining her fingers through Spirit's.

"PAPA!!!" Maka burst suddenly.

Papa whipped his head around. " Maka-chan! Don't be _rude_! Greet Laurence properly." He chided, trying to appear fatherly.

Surprised on how he could suddenly scold her like a child, Maka couldn't hold her ground any longer.

She snapped.

" It's a little _late _to be scolding me like a child, Papa! Maybe you should of thought of that when you left your six year old daughter alone, every night so you could go and drink away your guilt and sins, while sleeping with all your whores!"

Red in cheeks as Elicia pulled her hands away, Spirit tried to settle Maka. "Maka-"

" Did you even care? Did you even WONDER that maybe, your precious little girl only wanted to be loved, and held by her mama and papa? To grow up, like _every _other happy little girl. To be showered with love and joy? Have bed-time stories read to her every night? TO NEVER BE ALONE? No! Instead your precious little girl grew up when she was ONLY six years old! Watching her beloved family be ripped to pieces because her own father couldn't keep his DICK in his pants! To be bullied and teased by everyone around her as her papa was nicknamed a 'man-whore!' Had to wake up every morning, finding her own papa barely conscious on the living room, smelling like excrement, vomit and booze! "

Soul kept forgetting he wasn't corporeal. He went to grab her arms to, to restrain her. But failed as his arms went through her. He could hear the agony, and hurt in voice. Her voice trembled with betrayal and rage. She was losing it, and it pulled on his heart. It was killing him.

Tsubaki seemed to be thinking on the same lines of Soul, as she stepped forward and tried pulling her back, only to be shaken off. Spirit's complexion was driven white as his daughter spilled her heart out him.

" That little girl grew up with NO ONE TO RELY ON! NO ONE TO LOOK UP TO! NO ONE TO PROTECT HER FROM THE MONSTERS UNDER THE BED! NO ONE! She had to cook her own meals, clean up AFTER her own PAPA! And she prayed! Every night! She cried to heavens for someone to TAKE HER AWAY. She cried!" Maka finished screaming as she closed her eyes, begging not to cry in front of everyone, no matter how much it hurt.

"SHE CRIED wondering…. What did she do… to deserve the hell she was set upon. She was alone… and she just didn't know _why_."

Words could not form out Spirit's mouth, as he was in state of humility and shock. Maka straightened herself, not caring that every one's eyes were now on her. Her emerald eyes glanced back on the her 'supposed' weapon.

"I'm sure you're a great kid, Laurence. But I don't accept partners in exchange so my abhorred Papa can have sexual favours from your mother."

"MAKA!!" Spirit tried to reason.

Maka's statement resulted a sharp gasp from the boy's mother, and she reddened in humility. Maka closed her eyes, not caring about the ridiculing glares set onto her.

Getting off his knees, Spirit grabbed Maka's shoulders and turned her around forcefully. " I only want what's best for you!"

Maka's fist made contact with his face.

Spirit landed on the ground, holding his aching and swelling chin looking desperately up at her. Maka glared bitterly down at him.

"No Papa. You only do what you THINK is best for me. You do everything to only benefit _yourself_."

Without another word, Maka turned abruptly as her mother's black cloak followed behind her. She glided away towards the balcony, passing concerned and disapproving eyes. Tsubaki grabbed her arm as she passed by.

"_Maka-chan-"_

"No Tusbaki." Maka stated firmly. " I don't want to talk. I've shared enough of my feelings today. I want to be alone. I'm used to it…"

Reluctantly, Tsubaki released her. Maka continued walking and disappearing behind the curtains.

Soul stood watching where Maka had disappeared. He turned his head to look at Spirit, as he sat in the same position on the floor. All of the women who had accompanied him that night, had disappeared into the crowd of people.

Shaking his head, he followed her out onto the balcony. She was probably crying now.

Behind him, he vacantly heard a familiar voice of Black Star as he appeared next to his weapon's side.

"What did I miss?"

Tsubaki smiled sadly. " Nothing…"

Soul stepped out onto the balcony, his hands in pockets as he watched her. She was leaning against the railing, her head down low, cursing to herself. Soul was surprised. He figured after that emotional explosion she'd be weeping babies.

As she lifted her head, her angry eyes glared hard at the mocking moon.

Right now, she looked like she could _eat _babies, instead.

Slamming her fist hard onto the marble railing, she cursed even louder. Soul turned his head to the side, his crimson eyes couldn't help but stare at her in concern.

"Damnit!" Maka cursed again. "Why the hell am I even here?"

Soul scoffed. _"That's what I should be saying." _Soul nonchalantly replied as he watched his hand disappear through the concrete pillar. Its was all fuzzy, but all he remembered was that a building had dropped on top of him and now he's visiting every one of Maka's crazy memories.

Something had to connect somehow. He just didn't know what.

There was also quite the possibility, that that building that had dropped on top of him, had killed him and now he was living in some type of twisted hell.

_Nah_. Soul thought. Then that little red demon would be following him around, tormenting him to the end of eternity.

" **Still haven't figured it out yet, have you boy?"**

_Shouldn't have opened his big mouth…_

Soul looked to his side, seeing the red imp, in his jazzy suit sipping on champagne. If Soul was in a coma or.. _dead_, he wanted to wake up. _Now_. Soul also noted how unfair it was that the imp got champagne and he didn't, never the less HOLD a champagne glass.

"Figured WHAT out?" Soul growled with annoyance.

The imp's large oval yellow eyes peered up to Soul's tall posture. Flashing its jagged teeth, the imp chuckled darkly.

"**You're forgetting something**!" It grinned in a sing-song voice.

"WHAT?" Soul asked exasperatedly. " What am I forgetting?" Soul turned his head, back to the imp only to find he was gone.

"_For Christ sakes_…" Soul cussed with irritation. He turned his gaze back to her troubled meister. Soul watched as she rested her elbows on the railing, holding her slouched position, and resting her cheeks on her hands.

Soul's cringed as a terrible music piece echoed from the room behind him.

"Even the music sucks." Maka grumbled matching his thoughts exactly.

Soul grinned. At least she had somewhat of some good tastes for music. Soul's ears then picked up the faint noise of piano in the distance. The tune sounded oddly familiar to him.

Maka perked up, suddenly hearing the noise too. She peered inside, furrowing her brows. " Are they playing two different tracks at once?" She whispered to herself. She strained her head before looking over the railing.

"No." Maka concluded to herself. " That's not from inside. That's coming from the balcony down there."

Soul rolled his eyes. " Oi Maka, you know you talk to yourself a lot!" He tormented, knowing very well she couldn't hear him.

"Crazy girl…" he added after smiling softly to himself.

Maka leaned over the edge, extending her ear to the wind. " It sounds like someone is playing the piano?"

Soul leaned against the wall, rolling his eyes. Yeah, he knew why the tune was so familiar to him. Simple, it was _him _playing. Smirking to himself he watched Maka listen to the music over the railing.

"Yeah follow the piano. You'll meet the coolest weapon, most amazing partner that exists, and a devilishly handsome one at that!" He replied smugly to himself.

And as if Maka had suddenly heard him, Soul was suddenly caught off guard as Maka back-flipped off the balcony railing. Soul ran over to the railing to look down.

"_Not like that you crazy WOMAN!"_

She wasn't as agile now, as she would be in the future. He noted that as his heart leapt out of his stomach, as her wrist BARELY caught the balcony's railing below in time. With a disgruntled grunt, she began to swing her body back and forth to side-jump to the small window balcony beside her.

Soul slapped his hand over his face. Maka must have had her CRAZY-flakes for breakfast again.

She jumped to the railing's edge, pulling her body up over it. First attempt, her hand slipped and was barely hanging by one hand. And that moment Soul had his hands over his eyes, unable to look.

Hearing her grunt, he peeked through his fingers, to see her crawl over the ledge finally ( also getting a glimpse of her panties.) Sighing in relief, he watched her pry the glass window open, that was slightly ajar. The piano became louder.

Soul looked down.

"Okay…" thought to himself. " Now how do I get down there…" Theoretically he'd jump over to the ledge as well, but since he was 'Casper', that impact on the balcony would just be like everything else. He's go right through it. And possibly never stop.

The image of falling into a hell with millions of the red imps, dancing with bad music, pitchforks and the neighbours evil ankle-biting mutt that lived in the condo beside his and Maka's, danced in Soul's mind. No. Not cool. He'd rather not.

But how does he get down there. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples deep in thought. Suddenly the piano music was ten times louder. As if he was outside of the room. Opening his eyes, he realised he WAS outside of the piano room, looking at the window that Maka had just pried open, who was currently dusting off her coat.

"Well that was easy." Soul shrugged to himself.

"Well that was easy." Maka whispered to herself as well. Soul shook his head in disdain before coming right into her face.

"You. Are. INSANE."

Maka stood up, turning head to the left noting the closed door. She looked around the small hallway, noticing the vast amounts of paintings and portraits hanging on the walls. He head turned to the left of her, to another door, that was slightly open, allowing the haunting piano's cries to escape.

Softly, she crept to the open door. The piano got louder and angrier. Pushing the door open a little further, she crept inside the room. Soul followed in suit.

He looked at himself, pounding away on the ivory keys, lost in some kind of twisted tormented trance. He had to admit. He seemed a lot like some kind of nut-job.

The piano abruptly stopped, the notes lingering in the air.

"I thought I locked the door."

His low, threatening booming voice echoed through the room. Soul grimaced. Nut-job was a nice term, _psychopath _was more along the lines. He looked over at Maka, expecting her cower, or cringe or look some what frazzled. But she wasn't. In fact she never stopped walking. She continued her pace over to the scary ass albino on the piano, with that hard determined face of hers. The boy continued playing on the piano in softer notes.

Maka shrugged. Not bothered at all. " I wouldn't know. I came in from balcony."

Soul on the piano, suddenly messed up his notes making a startling dull noise in the room. Non-corporeal Soul grinned. _Ah yes_. He remembered. He thought she was insane.

_And he was right._

The boy slowly turned on the piano bench and stared at her incredulously. " _What_?" He echoed. He then shook his head and turned around. " Either way. You shouldn't be here." he added coldly.

_Gosh what a bastard. _

Soul blinked finding it odd, calling your own self names….

But again, it did not phase the girl. She then grinned placing her hands behind her back. " I know, but your music and your piano called to me."

The boy messed up his keys for the second time. Soul grinned, man Maka sure knew how to make him complexly lose his cool.

"You speak nonsense, girl." _Again jerk_. "My music doesn't call people, it drives them away. That's how I prefer it."

"Casper' Soul rolled his eyes. _Yeah. You keep telling yourself that, you big EMO_.

" Is that really what you want?" Maka asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that what you really want? Because to me, it sounded the opposite. You music sounded dark and creepy yes, but it also sounded sad and lonely."

The boy, turned completely interested in the strange insane girl behind him.

"And…" Maka paused. " Because your music was sad and lonely, your soul reflected it too." She suddenly became shy as she looked down at the floor, pink tainting her cheeks.

Non-corporeal Soul smiled softly. Damn, she was cute. Took him long enough to notice it, but seeing her now, wow she put the spell on him. No wonder he couldn't resist her charm. She was his amazing, book-worm, psychopath, adorable, hell of a woman.

" And since you were feeling it… I thought…. Well, we had something in _common_." She finished. Her emerald eyes glanced back at the white haired boy.

The boy suddenly smirked, showing off his jagged grin. And the girl didn't flinch. He raised his eyebrow, his crimson eyes staring at her with amusement.

"Rough day?' He grinned.

Maka sighed. " Oh yeah. No only have I humiliated my renowned famous father in front of basically all of Death city, my social status is bound to be inflicted."

"Harsh." He grinned. " You need a cool guy to bring up the social status then?"

Maka shrugged, casually talking to the boy with no name, like they've known each other forever. " I could care less about Social status. If anything, it should narrow it down to numbskulls not to mess with Maka Albarn!" She stated, punching the air.

"Oh yeah, And if I were comment on your flat chest-"

"-I'd wipe the floor with your face."

"Tough and insane. Huh. Are you a Meister?"

Maka grinned, proudly. She seemed to forgot about her emotional out burst that was only half an hour ago. " YEP! How about you?"

"Weapon. Demon Scythe."

Maka suddenly pounced on the stool and got into the boys face. Soul grinned as he watched the poor boy try to get away from sudden closeness. " Are you serious?!" She beamed. " My papa is a DEATH SCYTHE!"

"Um…" the boy blinked unsurely, trying to get his bearings. " So you want to follow in his footsteps?"

"Hell no!" Maka stated before standing up straight. She punched the air again, grinning maliciously off in to the distance. " My goal is to make my partner, the most damn coolest and AMAZING Death Scythe that would wipe that smug smile off my papa's face!"

"Tough, insane, determined and a rebel?" Soul pondered. He suddenly shrugged his shoulders. " Cool. I'm down with that."

Maka grinned and held her gloved hand to him.

"Let's start over here. My name is Maka Albarn, daughter of Death City's Death Scythe. I'm a Meister."

Soul, in the non-corporeal form watched his other self, reach his fine tailored suit arm. His wide masculine hands stretched out to meet her gloved one.

"Demon Scythe Weapon, Soul Eater Evan's. But you can just call me Soul."

"Partners?"

"Partners."

Soul watched the hands shake, almost if it was slow motion. He smiled, remembering that crazy girl, that he fell in love with.

" Oi, boy!" Soul called out to himself. " Get a _helmet_! And wear it everyday! You'll save the _good _memories of your childhood that way! You hear me?"

He suddenly noticed the whole scene froze, like someone had pressed the pause button. And out of matter of curiosity he looked to the side of him, only to sigh in annoyance, as the red imp stood next to him again.

"**Figured it out yet?"**

"Does it look like it? I'm still god-forsaken-Casper here!" Soul drawled out dryly.

The imps large red, foot ball head lolled to the side in an exasperated sigh. He then brought his lanky big hands in the air. " **Okay Okay. Lets try this one then!" **

Before Soul could open his mouth, the imps red hand flew into the air, snapping is fingers loudly. Soul felt the ground shift and the light brighten, as lightening lit up his form.

He was standing in his living room, as the thunder and lightening danced all over Death City. The hard rain pelted against the window pane, almost deafening. But there was no noise in the room.

Soul growled in annoyance being thrown in another memory. "Don't I have better things to do? Like RESTING IN PEACE?" He argued to the ceiling. "God damn little red bastard. How come he has control over Maka's memories, anyways?"

"_**And the boy catches the first clue**_**!**" The imps voice echoed throughout the room. " _**But the real question is**_**… **_**why**_**?"**

"Which my answer to that is- _Duh_." Soul sarcastically threw back. Sighing and dragging his finger's through his white hair, he closed his eyes he tried to concentrate.

_Okay, so obviously each memory hold something that they have in common. Maka's mom leaving, Meeting me….But what is it?_

The silence shattering thunder woke him up from his thoughts, as light illuminated the room. Looking over to the kitchen he noticed the calendar on the wall, and red circle over a certain date. His eyes widened realizing what memory he was in.

A sniffle interrupted his thoughts, as he turned around to the couch, where Maka sat. She wore her pink fleece sweat pants, and white long sleeved t-shirt with bears dancing on the front of them. Her hair was loose, hanging limply from her bowed head. She brought her knees to her chest, her swollen, red eyes fixed on the object on the coffee table.

Soul softly made his way over to her, and noticed the item on the coffee table. A postcard.

From her mother.

She sniffled again, burying her nose into her fleece knees. On the Post Card, written in fluid red hand writing was a simple message.

_Happy Birthday Maka._

Her glassy emerald eyes squeezed shut, as water leaked through them. God if he wasn't a friggin ghost-THING he's be right by her side, holding onto her as she wept the world's rivers and oceans. Speaking of himself….Where the hell was he?

As the thought happened, his bedroom door opened. There Soul faced himself who just appeared to have just woken up. He had his red pj bottoms, and he threw on a orange hoodie to cover his bare chest.

"Maka." He grumbled. " It's three o'clock in the morning."

Maka's eyes opened wide, as if suddenly realizing he was there. " D-Did I w-wake you?" she sniffled.

The tired boy scratched the back of his head, and yawned. "Yeah. How can anyone sleep with you sniffling-up-storm out here. What? Scared of thunder?"

" No." She whispered. " That's not what I'm afraid of."

Staring at her perplexedly, the boy slowly moved over to the table, his crimson eyes focusing on the post card.

"Do people usually cry on their birthdays? Is it because you're getting older?" Soul drawled trying to get a response from his partner. But she said no words, only buried her face into her knees.

"Getting older is supposed a good thing. Voting. Allowed to drink. Hey you might get daring and actually grow a chest." He teased. Her hand shot out and grasped his orange hoodie. But she did not move.

"This may be a bad time to mention this…." Soul started, hoping she wouldn't cry more than she was now.

"… But I didn't get you anything,"

Maka slowly lifted her head, her glassy eyes blinked up at him. Suddenly her eyes widened drastically, before her other arm hand grasped the fabric. Her knees lowered and then she buried her head into Soul's hoodie. She sniffled and let the rest of her tears escape. Soul looked down awkwardly as her face buried deeper into his stomach, clutching the orange fabric. Soul's hands hesitantly came up, and were about to pat her on the back, before Maka's voice mumbled through the fabric.

"_Thank you Soul_." She whispered, smiling through the now wet fabric.

Soul blinked tiredly. " …But I didn't get you anything…"

" _**Awwe. So sweet. Seriously…. I'm getting a cavity. Any clue now, boy?"**_

Non-corporeal Soul who had watched the scene from behind the couch, rolled his eyes. " How does this connect with her mother leaving her, and meeting me? I don't get it."

The imp scoffed arrogantly, as it's floating disembodied voice echoed through the memory.

" _**Do I honestly have to make this easier for you?"**_

Soul glared at the ceiling. " Oh! I have an idea? Why don't we stop-fucking-around-with-Soul's-head and just frigging TELL ME!"

"_**Now where's the fun in that?"**_

"You know what would be even 'funner'?" Soul grinned sarcastically purposely making the error, knowing if Maka was beside him right now, she'd have Maka-chopped him for being a illiterate moron. " Lets see how fast I can go _corporeal _on your ASS! Huh? How about that?"

"_**Tch. I'm making this too easy. Get ready."**_

Soul felt the air and space shift and suddenly the sound of Chrona's Schreech Alpha stung wickedly in his ears.

"MAKA BLOCK!"

"NO! YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"MAKA!!"

Soul suddenly grabbed his chest in pain, as he watched himself transform within seconds and throw himself over Maka, who crouched in fear. He watched the blade tear through his chest, ripping the skin, small pieces of his guts flying out as blood sprayed out from his torso like a leaking hose. Even though it wasn't his very chest that was currently going through that torture. But he remembers. Remembers the agony, the dull numbness and how everything just failed.

"SOOOOUUUUUUULLLL!!!" Maka screamed in horror.

Soul closed his eyes, wincing remembering that was the last thing he heard before he felt himself fade away. His only regret was abandoning her.

Soul opened his eyes. " I abandoned her…?" He watched as she hugged his limp, bloody body to herself. Crying and rocking herself back and forth. Whispering his name as she almost seemed to have lost all her sanity.

"_**Ooh he's getting it. Shall I give you gold star?"**_

Soul glared at the ceiling again, searching for the Imp's disembodied voice. " I'll show you where to stick it, too!" He snarled "And I didn't abandon Maka. I lived, didn't I?"

He was answered, as the space shifted again, throwing him into another memory. He found himself back at the apartment. Hearing a crash in the kitchen, Soul ran into the noise. He found her on knees on the kitchen floor, a shattered mug at her side. Tears were running down her emerald eyes as she pleaded to the heavens.

"_Please_." She begged. " Don't take him from me! I need him!"

Her fists pounded the ceramic floor as she let out a wretched sob. She didn't care that her fists hit a few of the shards, cutting her skin, and blood meshing onto the white tiles.

"Don't take him. I ne-need him. I need him so much. _I-I can't_-- Not with out him."

She rolled to her side, crying uncontrollably. Holding her bleeding hands. " Ple-eease Soul. Make it. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Soul didn't know how, but even if he wasn't able to touch her, or her to feel him, or hear him, he was at her side. Terrified and torn as she lay broken on the floor. He felt the water filling up his eyes as he watched her fall to pieces.

_When? How_? Why did she do this to herself? It wasn't her fault. It wasn't _her _fault. Why was she hurting so much?

"Pleeeeaaaseeee!" She sobbed uncontrollably. " _Don't leave me alone_! Not a-again…. You k-keep me standing. You a-a-aare my w-w-will… to s-s-survive."

Soul hands kept going through her body. " Maka-" He wanted to touch her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to show her. But she continued to whither.

"Y-You are m-my …_courage_."

He needed to hold her, kiss away her tears. She was his reason.

"I won't leave you alone. I promise." He vowed to himself.

"_**Bingo**__!"_ The imps voice echoed. Soul looked down on the broken Maka he tried to take into his arms, faded away like dust in the wind.

The memory faded to black, as the crazy red imp walked out of the shadows. Angry and hurting deeper than any wounds could give him, including the scar that stretched across his chest, Soul bared his teeth.

"What are you playing at you piece of shit?" Soul snarled venomously. " Why are playing with this fucking game? Why are you INVADING MAKA'S PRIVACY?!"

"_**Touchy on the subject aren't you?" **_The Imp grinned.

"You son-of-a-"

The imp suddenly went serious. **" **_**I'm here to remind you of something. I gave you this knowledge, for now you are aware of you're beloved's fear. Her weakness that could very well end her**_."

Soul's eyes flashed. " Mention the words' receiving power' and I'll end _you_, right now." His arm flash curving into a menacingly sharp blade.

"_**Oooh**_**. **_**I'm shaking in my stylish yet affordable shoes**__."_ He mocked as Soul pulled his arm back to attack. " _**But my presence is not for that reason. If anything you should be thanking me. I'm your conscious trying to wake you from this delusion, that has been hiding very vital information that you've forgotten. And as I shared Maka's memories, I dug down to find yours**_**-"**

"Don't you fucking dare.-"

"_**You've forgotten something. And if you don't remember, Maka will die**_**."**

Soul stopped, his arm transforming back to normal. The imp grinned.

"_**So easy to pull. So here it is. Brace yourself for surround sound!"**_

_Soul threw himself onto the children, knowing he'd never have enough time to get him AND the children away in time. He braced himself for the pain, knowing he was the only one who could take it._

_And he heard it, the sound of metal impaling flesh. The sound of blood spurting out of an open wound._

_But why didn't he feel it?_

_His horror's and nightmare's came to life as felts warm liquid, pool onto his shoulders and neck. Opening his crimson eyes, every part of him felt like shattering to millions of pieces._

_Maka was standing in front of him, shielding his body. The large harpoon was imbedded into her back, sticking out of her gut. Her green eyes were wide, almost not expecting the pain to be as unbearable as it should be._

_Blood flowed out her mouth, as she stared down at Soul- safe. His skin was about the same colour of his hair…. But safe. Horrified, his eyes trailed from her face, to the large arrow head sticking out of her stomach._

"_Maka…" She looked at him, trying to hide the pain. A smiled came to her lips, remembering when Soul had jumped in front of her, taking Chrona's hit, nearly slicing him in half. Was this the face she made? Maka couldn't decide if the pain in her body, was worse then the pain she saw reflected in Soul's eyes._

"_Now.." She swallowed, feeling more blood fill her mouth. " We're even…"_

"_MAKA!!!" Cried out, getting to his feet to grab her._

_Watching Maka's heroics on the side, the parasite demon grinned sadistically. " Oh ho!" he chortled. "Another impatient fishy took the bait! Guess I better reel her in!"_

_And as Soul reached out for her, the harpoon's arrow, embedded in her gut, transformed into a grappling hook, grasping Maka in place. Then Maka was pulled away from Soul, just as their fingers brushed against each other. Her blood rained down onto his face, as she was yanked into the arms of the demon._

"_Not exactly the PLAN!" The demon growled, as Maka grunted in pain as she held against him, in captive hug. " But it will HAVE to do!" The demon sneered_

"_MAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAA!"_

With the rush of agony, electricity bolted through his head and down his spine, and a cloud was suddenly lifted from his head.

"FUCK!" Soul sat up, finding himself in the Black Blood's room. Holding his head he cursed. " Maka! Godamnit Maka! Why are you so damn foolish!?"

"**After that delightful mind trip, and he still doesn't get the picture**. **Tchh**." The imp sighed.

"I got the fucking picture, you red faced reject. Thanks."

"**Somebody ought to wash your mouth out with soup, boy. So what are you going to do. You going to abandon her? Leave her alone to die?"**

Soul rounded on the demon. " Of course not! But how the hell can I possibly help her, when I've had building collapsed on top of me where my body has no physical power to move and I'm probably in a coma!" Soul collapsed on the chair, elbows on his knees, as his hands gripped his head.

The red imp swayed in front of Soul. " **For these situations, you should be thanking me for blessing your soul with the black blood. Its my gift to you!"**

In the same position, Soul lifted his head lightly to glare at the red imp. " If it was really a gift- I'd _return _it."

Dropping his arm from head, Soul looked up at the ceiling and sighed. " By the time, I do wake up, I don't even know if she'll still be alive."

"**Again. You know nothing." **The imp growled impatiently. Soul narrowed his crimson glare on the imp.

"_Again_, your pissing me off with your gibberish. Spit it out already."

The imp shook his head. " **Are you still not aware how my existence, and my fruits of godhood came to be**?"

"I'd doubt your fruits any day."

"**You concededly believe that my existence lies within ONLY you. How I actually came to be, was because your soul was strengthened in a soul resonance. When both your soul and Maka's perfectly synced. My entity split. Half of me with you, half of me with her. Hence I'm at my fullest of power when you two are resonating with one another, or maybe in the future when you two physically-"**

"Wait a minute." Soul paused, holding his hand in the air. " You are inside Maka too?"

The imp's features dropped as he sighed. " **Are you sure you're not a blond? Yes. I'm inside of her. Hence forth, I cannot survive without my other half. If Maka dies…"**

"-Then you cease to exist."

The imp clapped his hands. " **WELL DONE! Took you long enough. I mean even Maka figured everything out before I could even tell her."**

"_Listen_." Soul growled. " After the fucking mind-trip you put me through today, I don't even have to reply to that. And also, I had BUILDING fall on top of me. Give me a break already."

"You always have some _kind _of an excuse." A feminine voice interrupted.

Soul felt his heart stop, recognising the voice. The sound of clinking of heels, echoed into the Black Room. Soul slowly turned his head, afraid to see some ghost standing in front of him. And she was there. In her black dress, her emerald eyes soft, and glassy but sparkling with mirth.

And so very much _alive_.

"Isn't that right, ne Soul?" Maka smiled softly.

"Maka.." Soul whispered, his body frozen, but his pulse soaring. His mouth agape and his eyes overflowing with the unconditional love and joy for her. Just to be able to bask in her presence once again.

"_**Like I said**_." The imp sighed tiredly, looking away from the two who were unable to tear their gazes off each other.

"**I told you, you should be thanking me. I'm the reason she's still alive**."

~*~

" Why are we _still _here, fucking AROUND!?"

Black Star's fist collided with the wall, in furious rage. "We should be out there. Looking for Maka! Not sitting around doing FUCK ALL!"

Tsubaki seated on stool beside him, placed her hand softly on his arms, feeling his muscles tense furiously under his skin. " Black Star…" She whispered sadly.

The figure in front of Black Star, turned around, obviously as furious as Black Star. Death the Kidd nearly never lost his cool- but when it came to the life of his most dear and cherished friends, who couldn't stay cool anymore.

"And do what, Black Star?" His golden eyes flashed dangerously. " Run amuck in Death City. Break down every door in Death City looking for her? We _don't _have the time!"

"Kidd-kun…" Tsubaki bit her lip, looking between the two meisters.

"At least we would be doing SOMETHING!" Black Star roared again, getting into Kidd's face. " If Soul was awake, he'd be out there-"

"WE HE'S NOT! IS HE BLACK STAR?!" Kidd lividly pointed his figure to the direction to where Tsubaki was seated. " Look at him! He is in NO condition to go anywhere, anytime soon."

Tsubaki, held Soul's bloodied and lip hand in hers, IV cables hanging from arms leading to machines that were the only thing keeping him alive. His body bruised and bloodied, wrapped up like a mummy in bandages. His face was pale from the excessive loss of blood, and his expression was lost to the world. His white hair was stained with patches of red, dried and caked to his scalp.

Tsubaki, closed her eyes, feeling the tears try to escape. She wondered if she was in some sort of a nightmare. Bringing Soul's lifeless hand to her forehead and tried to shut out the yelling around her.

Kidd held up the clip board, with Soul's injuries listed on them. " A fractured pelvis, four broken ribs, avulsion fracture along the clavicle and upper rib, scapula, and humerus, shoulder separation , patella subluxation, fracture of the thoracic and lumbar area of the spine, his arms; both comminuted fractures, multiple inflictions of internal bleeding and numerous open fractures on both arms and legs. Not to mention his skull is practically cracked open!"

Kidd threw the clipboard ruthlessly against the infirmary desk.

"He's lucky be even BREATHING- and even that is difficulty for him right now, since a god-damn MACHINE is doing it for him!-"

"Actually. He's doing quite well. We aren't sure if he'll ever wake up, but he is healing remarkably fast." Stein voiced out, exhaling a stream of smoke from his cigarette. " The black blood's influence I figure." he shrugged, as Mary's hand gripped his shoulder with utmost concern.

Seated next to him, Liz slouched in her chair, with her arms crossed, her eyes closed, trying to mute out the world around her. Patti was next to her, her emotionless expression staring at Soul's form in the bed. Nygus stepped from behind the curtain.

"His brain activity is fluctuating as well. He seems to be falling in and out of a coma-state, although he's been gone for a while now." She picked up the thrown clip board and clicked her pen to scribble something down. "Even so, I wouldn't prescribe all this yelling over his body. It not doing him or anyone, any good."

Black Star took a deep breath to calm his temper. " I just don't like standing here, unable to do anything. Maka and Soul have always been there for us, thousands of time. Why is it when its our turn to help them, we can't do fuck all…?

Kidd sighed tiredly, relaxing his back against the wall. His eyes closed, head raised to the ceiling. " What can we do…?" Kidd whispered.

Liz opened her blue eyes. She narrowed them in concentration. " If only we had a lead on where Maka, and the demon's whereabouts might be. We could do that, at least for Soul." She turned her head to Kidd's directions " You're a Shinigami Kidd. Can you not locate her soul, within the city?"

"At most cases, yes. But this isn't most cases. Medusa is involved remember, she has some type of Soul-Protect over this demon. And for Maka's case, the spell is either cast on her as well, or her soul is too weak to-" swallowing, Kidd refused to continue. " We aren't even positive she's still in Death City."

Black Star growled darkly. " That fucking snake-bitch. I want to rip her in half…"

Everyone hung their heads on the heavy air of silence, and sound Soul's forced breathing through a machine. Everyone was at loss on what to do. Except one.

"There is one thing we can do."

Everyone's heads turned to the direction of the strangely quite Patricia, in her chair. Patti stood up, her hands closing into a fist. Liz recognized her sister's rage. The fun, childish Patti was gone. The furious and unstable Patti was there now- And the only thing she sought for was blood thirsty revenge. The maniacal grin stretched across her face.

"_Time to make a certain little piggy squeal."_

_~*~_

Time seemed to have stopped, as Soul stared at Maka standing before him, in the Black Room. Even the imp got bored and began looking else where. Soul's surprised features then softened gently, as his trademark grin stretched across his face.

" _Rough day_?" He started, reflecting on one of the first words he had spoken to her when they had first met. Recognizing his efforts, Maka matched his smile.

"Oh yeah." She nodded casually. "Got impaled by a grappling hook, which is possessed by a parasite demon that wants to eat my soul. You?"

"Building fell down on me. Might be in a coma." He shrugged nonchalantly. " Just another Tuesday."

"Its _Friday_, Soul." Maka chuckled, raising her eye brow sceptically.

"I know." he grinned. He reached out finally. Almost screaming out in joy as his skin made contact with hers. Grabbing her shoulders, he stepped foreword and pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. Maka's arms returned the embrace, as he felt her hands crawl to up his back, grasping his pin-striped suits fabric above the shoulder blades. Soul's large hands, snaked to the back of her head, burying his fingers into her soft blond locks; not even dreaming of letting her go.

Pressing his face into her hair, he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling if he let go for a second- she'd disappear. Maka's face nuzzled into his collar bone, and his neck, her expression mirroring Soul's, refusing to let go. Soul's thoughts replayed the memory of her jumping in front of him and taking the blow.

Soul's brows furrowed recollecting the mood of the moment.

"Don't you do that _ever _again. You hear me?" He growled out, protectively.

He heard Maka laugh against his neck. Her breath tantalizing his flesh. " Now you know how it feels." He felt her grin.

Soul scoffed petulantly.

The imp, sat in the chair, small legs hanging over the edge. His fist under his chin as he watched the two lost in their own world. Scoffing the imp looked away.

Maka and Soul finally pull away from the tight embrace, but their hands refused to let go each other. Maka's hands found his and they gripped each other tightly.

"Where are you now?" Soul started. " If you can give me a hint, I can somehow force myself up and-"

"I don't know." Maka interrupted, casting her eyes to the checker red and black tiles. " I'm not sure. And if I released my soul, my protection will fall."

Soul cocked his head to the side, wondering what she meant.

"**I told you**." The imp started. " **I'm protecting her. The black blood healed her wound, and any wound that she is receiving this very moment.**"

"…This very moment?"

"**As you two joyously lavish each other in your lovely time together, Maka is trapped in a room with that demon, that is continuously throwing every attack at her, to take her soul. I granted her the indestructible shield with the black blood, but it cloaks the soul. But as the attacks increase, the shield WILL get weaker**."

Soaking in the dire situation, Soul turned to Maka who kept her head bowed low to stare at the floor. Soul's hands squeezed harder, begging her to look at him.

"You're protecting her?"

"**I told you, boy. If she dies, I fail to exist too. The black blood is fixing any open wounds, broken bones- life threatening or not. As the black blood is doing to your body as well- but not as fast."**

Soul watched as Maka lifted her gaze from the floor, to his concern crimson gaze. As their eyes met, Soul watched in horror as a massive gash from her left eyebrow, cutting deep across her nose, her cheek and nearly splitting her neck open, viciously appeared. Maka's eyes were closed in pain, as the wound began to close up, and disappear.

"**I'd wake up soon, boy**."

Opening her eyes, she looked at Soul's pale face, frozen in solid fear. She bit her lip, squeezing his hand like a death grip.

"_He's getting stronger."_

~*~

Black Star sighed loudly as he rested against the wall, arms above his head. Tsubaki was beside him, leaning against the wall as well, only her hands were politely in front of her.

"I still don't get it." Black Star grumbled. " Why can't I go in there? Surely a God like me could handle that that little weasel." he grumbled. Tsubaki smiled sheepishly.

" I'm sure you could too, but Kidd-kun wants to try a more…_diplomatic _approach first."

Black Star snorted.

" What's more diplomatic than _a punch to the face_?"

Next to the meister and weapon, was a solid metal door, and within lay the Interrogation Room. Bright blinding lights focused on the bound figure of Donovan Peters seated in the rickety chair. The metal table had scattered photographs of the mess, he and his deceased brother, Sevan Peters had caused on Death City. Including the list of casualties.

Liz leaned over the table, changed into a black pencil skirt, and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back into messy bun to keep her hair out of her face, and her glasses adorned on her face.

She really seemed to be taking the role of ' good cop, bad cop' seriously.

Kidd was back into his symmetrical black suit, while Patti was leaning against the wall, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, wearing her tight jeans, and pink tank top.

"Listen Donovan." Liz stated, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. " I understand this is a difficult situation for you, after losing your brother-"

"He died with honour." Donovan grinned.

"Honour?" Kidd interrupted. " Yes that's exactly what he died for. As his body was consumed to the point of breaking, with a vile poison before being thrown into a pit of eternal torment. Is that what you call HONOUR?" Kidd hissed slamming both hands onto the table.

Donovan narrowed her eyes. " He died for Medusa-sama. That's the honour."

Kidd gritted his teeth and was about to retaliate, before Liz pushed his shoulder back.

"Kidd. Relax." Kidd snarled before pulling away from the table, adjusting his suit. He then moved to the back of the room, continuing to pace back and forth.

Liz leaned over the table. "All we need is the location of where the demon may be hiding. That's all."

Donovan's eyes blinked arrogantly at her. " And what makes you think I'd tell you and betray Medusa-sama? Forget it."

Kidd stopped pacing, snarling again before striding back over to the table, only to be pulled back by the collar. Surprised he watched Patti push him back into the wall, before she herself determinedly glided over to the table. Liz was suddenly surprised off guard as Patti's foot swung up, kicking the table angrily. The table rolled over the floor, taking Donovan and his chair with it until he was trapped between the wall and the edge of the table.

Liz stayed in her seat, which was alone now, in the middle of the room. Patti grabbed the ball-point pen off the table, before raising her hand in the air and down again. Her fist closed around the pen stabbed into the surface of the table which happened to be located between Donavan's index and middle finger. Smashing her foot onto the table, she forcefully grabbed Donovan by the collar and yanked his crushed form to her face.

"You're wasting your breath, Nee-chan." She snarled. " This bastard aint going to say a word. Aren't ya, little piggy?"

"Patti-" Kidd tried to intervene. But Liz stood up from her seat. Throwing her glasses to the floor, Liz pulled her hair loose, letting her hair fall messily to her back. Liz persona suddenly changed and a dark grin stretched across his cheeks.

"We were trying to avoid this tactic, but I seen there is no other way."

Donavan began laughing manically. " Oooh scary! What are you going to do? KILL ME? I'm glad you are all in this situation! HAHA! Its about time the Shinigami gets off his high-and-mighty throne and realizes that JUST maybe there are stronger forces than him! And now you'll fall all along with him! HAHAH!"

Letting go of the collar, Patti's hands curled under the table and threw the table in the air and crashed it into wall. The photograph's scattered and floated around the room. Grinning insanely, Patti reached out hand to her sister.

Liz nodded before glowing bright, and flying into Patti's hands. The light faded and Patti held Liz in her pistol form.

Kidd was beginning to sweat. He'd seen Liz on the streets when they were loose in Boston. She was scary. But if Patti took the role of leader… well there was nothing left after she was done with them. Patti was the reason they were called the "demon sisters."

She was a time bomb ticking, waiting to explode.

Patti forced Liz's pistol against Donovan's forehead. He stared at the cold metal pointed at his head, before he broke into a fit of laughter.

" Go ahead. SHOOT me! You think I'm a fool? Your bullets are made of compressed wavelength of your meister, and since your meister isn't the one holding the gun, your wavelength will do LITTLE damage! So do it! Shoot me, I'd be surprised if you even break the skin. HAHA!

Lowering her gun, Patti narrowed her eyes. " You're right." She suddenly grinned devilishly again. Twirling Liz on fingers she turned her head to the side.

"I'm better off targeting something with less bone mass." Donovan suddenly stopped laughing seeing the glint in her eyes.

And as if she snapped, Patti kicked his chair over. Donovan, who's arms were bound to the front of him, but his torso and legs were strapped to the chair. felt the impact to his head when he hit the floor. Donovan could only blink before Patti stepped over him, straddling him to the floor. An within seconds, her gun found a new target.

_Right between his legs._

Eyes widened in horror, as she pressed the pistol painfully to his crotch, admitting a small whimper.

"_Now_," Patti grinned maliciously.

"Ever played _Russian Roulette_?"

~*~

Group of running feet, ran down the steps of one of Shibusen's hallways, acquiring a destination.

"When I go home, I'm going to bathe AND BATHE SOME MORE! I'll scrub my skin raw until the smell of _sweaty ball sack_, is purified from my skin FOREVER." Liz whined.

Patti grinned to her sister who was nearly in tears running down the hallway with the rest of them. " Sowwy Nee-chan! But I made the piggy SQUEAL!"

Kidd ran by Patti's side. " You were remarkable! Stein-sensei witnessed the entire interrogation, who was rather impressed. He wants to sign you up with Interrogation Committee."

"Even the Great Black Star is impressed! Liz you should be proud of your sister, cheer up!" Black Star chuckled.

"Were you shoved into the weasel's nut sack? No! You weren't!" Liz cried angrily.

"At least we can go save Maka-chan now!" Tsubaki smiled determinedly.

"_SON-OF-BITCH!!!"_

The gang stopped, hearing the loud shout. Looking down the hall. Nygus stood frozen in front of infirmary door her supplied dropped by her feet. Running to her side, Kidd grabbed the shocked Nygus.

"Nygus, what's wrong? What happened?"

Tsubaki bent down and picked up the bandages and anti-septic supplies off the floor.

"Again." Nygus whispered, closing her eyes in furious rage.

"What happened? Nygus answer me?" Kidd called out to her.

" He's gone." Nygus whispered.

Kidd's golden eyes widened drastically before he whipped his head around to Soul's hospital bed. "What?" The empty bed's crinkled bloodied sheets blew in the breeze from the open window.

"_Soul's gone."_

_~*~_

He stood tall on the rooftop, glaring out to the city. He wore his torn suit again except the jacket was open, flowing in the breeze, as his torn dress shirt, that was almost all unbuttoned. His crimson eyes narrowed deadly, as his bloody white locks flowed with breeze. Even though the worst of his wounds had healed, he could still feel its ache. But he didn't care. He closed his eyes.

He stood in front of the Imp in his mind. His hands went into his pockets of the pin-striped suit as he looked down on the devil he was about to make a deal with.

"Give me the strength I need, and _reason _stays here."

The imp nodded, holding his large red fingers in the air. " **Usually I'd refuse, but today I'll let it go.**"

He snapped his fingers.

Soul's crimson eyes opened wide. He felt the black blood coarse through his veins, his muscles constricted almost filling with adrenaline he never felt before. Clenching his fist powerfully, his veins were visible against his skin. He narrowed his eyes, feeling the foreboding breeze wrap around him, but sheer determination held his ground. His one reason.

_Her._

"_Hold on, Maka. I'm coming for you."_

~*~

_A/N: Oh man, considering the major block I had for this chapter, and its darker humour, I honestly thought I would have hard time getting back into this. But it just flowed and I actually had A LOT of fun writing this one. Soul and the Imp were my favourite and LOCO Patti. Because I loves her when she's insane._

_So next chapter, Soul goes after Maka in his condition, to save her. Its going to be dark chapter Techinally will be the finale. But I write like a MOFO, don't want to kill your brains with crazy long chappies. I might have to cut it. We shall see, when I get to it. And I don't know when I'll get it to it, considering I'm going into my 3__rd__ Year of Animation, and we are making our own films now. And my character, she's amazing. She's a sphinx and incredibly evil._

_I'm vouching for an amazing year._

_Anywho, this kinda lifts the sadistic cliff hanger I gave you guys last chapter. REVIEWS because it makes me happy and want to write more! And I lubs them!_

_Toodles for now,_

_-Cerrdy_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Yaaay! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chappy! I did too! That should mean something. Mostly I just like 'parts' in my chapters or throw it together, OR do what I did last chapter, start writing and let all imagination loose- and honestly I did have outline, but I scrapped ideas because that chapter OWNED them all.

Love and cookies to all those reviewed; and those with your criticism that made me glare at my laptop screen and grab and pencil, determined to change that reviewer's opinion, and the others with their love and support that made me want to write MORE AND MORE.

And I did say I don't know when the last chapter would come out since my last year of Animation school is starting soon ( the final test- DISNEY is coming to look at our work *foams at the mouth and runs in circles*), so since I luvs you all I give it to ya, before I sell my soul. You guys deserve it! You've been awesome.

So here it is. The _final_. Prepare for the _emotional _roller coaster. BUT just like my last foreward- THERE will be a happy ending. Rainbows! FLOWERS!

WARNING: Freakishly long chapter! Brain might EXPLODE! ( My hand nearly did typing it all…) Think of it like--- Soul Eater ~One Hour Special ---- I prescribe taking breaks and eating POPCORN!

*deep breath*

Okay, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TEN

" _Till' the World Ends"_

With a gallant leap, the meisters and weapons went soaring through the ominous chilly winter air, onto the remaining rooftops that survived the earlier battle.

"Hyaaahoooo!"

Black Star jumped, letting out his trademark war cry. Before his feet could even touch the shingles on the rooftops, his weapon Tsubaki, glowed luminescent, before streaking around her meister's body and transforming into simple black katana blade. His giant clunky boots made contact on the roof, while his arm stretched out to catch his weapon. Black markings crawled over his face and neck, as the remaining black energy pulsed around his massive wavelength.

"Black Star!" The blue haired ninja looked up, noticing Death the Kidd on his hovering Shinigami skateboard. The board lowered to his level as Black Star looked out onto the receding rooftops, hoping to catch a glimpse of certain white haired boy.

"Yo, Kidd." Black Star sighed in irritation. " For a injured hospital patient, he can move awfully fast."

Kidd nodded, his eyes too searching for a sign of a certain rampaging scythe weapon. " Black Blood's influence, I'd say. It has increased his strength and speed, and it seems to have cloaked his soul. I can't sense him anywhere."

Suddenly hovering higher, the small board began charging up for the take off. Crossing his arms symmetrically over his chest, he held the silver pistols.

"We should hurry. Liz! Patti!" Kidd commanded.

"Ready!" Liz confirmed in her weapon form.

"Haaaiii!" Patti followed suit.

The engine on the board roared, as luminescent sparks burst from behind. The board flew back high in the air, allowing Kidd to back flip onto the step's railing. As he landed, the board revved, before skidding down the railing in record speed- leaving flames and sparks behind him.

"Go! GO! GOO!!" Kidd announced, as he launched into the air, zipping through Death City.

Black Star grinned. " If that white haired bastard, thinks he can out-run the great, amazing Black Star, then he's got another thing coming to him. Right Tsubaki?"

Matching her meister's appearance with all the dark markings, she smiled determinedly. " Hai." Black Star leapt off the rooftop, before landing on another. Like black lightning, his form streaked to rooftop to rooftop as he charged towards their destination.

Tsubaki looked up at the malicious grinning moon, emerging through the thick clouds, that's was reflected on her metal surface.

'_Maka-chan… Soul-kun…. Please be okay.'_

~*~

Maka grunted in pain, as her back made contact against yet another wall. She heard the crack, and if she didn't have the black blood protecting her, he spine would've been surely paralyzed. Her beautiful dress now desecrated and destroyed from the continuous destruction. The fabric was ripped and torn, and half of her bra was visible to eye- But she didn't have time to care about her appearance. Black blood trickled down the back of her neck.

'_The shield is getting weaker. I need to avoid these attacks' _She thought to herself.

Eagerly, as another attack targeted her, she rolled to the side, as the harpoon was thrust through the wall. Maka coughed repeatedly as dust and debris invaded her lungs. A horrid stench of rotting flesh filled her nostrils and Maka looked through the broken wall. It led into another room with hospital beds. Blood painted the walls, the white sheets and even the glass pane windows. Handprints and drag marks was dried into the floor's tiles. Corpses were scattered around the room, piled in corners and on the beds, aged and rotting. Insects found refuge in their open organs, as maggots ate away at their sunken eye sockets and rotting flesh.

Maka placed her hands over her mouth, forcing down the vomit. She noted, that not all of the bodies were ripped open, having their organs on display. No, some bear no wounds, mostly female she noticed. They were just…. _dead_. Empty shells, staring off at nothing. Withering into nothing.

Maka could not figure out which way would be worse to die- torn to pieces or reduced to a hollow shell.

"Enjoying my collection are you?" His raspy demonic voice chuckled darkly, as his figure towered over her.

Maka's head shot up, and tried to move away, but his large powerful claw like hands clamped around her neck. He lifted her off the ground, squeezing hard. Maka winced feeling the black blood hardening all her muscles and insides, to prevent her neck being crushed to pieces.

"I'm sure you're _dying _to be apart of it! Nyahah!"

Maka glare exasperatedly at the monster before her. " What is with you FREAK-JOBS and your _lousy puns_?!"

Catching the monster slightly off guard, Maka concentrated on hardening the black blood in her fist. She swung her fist backwards, and hit the concrete pillar behind her. The pillar cracked, and part of the roof collapsed on top of the parasite demon's head. It roared as concrete, metal piping, and debris crushed its body.

Finding a metal pipe on the floor, Maka picked it up. Resting the large metal pipe on her shoulder, Maka blew a strand of her messy blond hair out of her face. She glared down at the rubble mess.

"If you're going to kill someone, don't sit and CHAT about it. It's so _tacky_."

Maka was about to turn to leave, but the demon's great huge claws reached out and grabbed her by the ankle. Maka turned in horror, as the creature burst out of the debris, hardly scratched. Its grin stretch abnormally along the proportion of the face, baring its demonic, irregular jagged teeth.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ruthlessly he tossed her into wall, which crumbled to pieces upon contact. The entire building grumbled and groaned feeling its foundations fall apart one by one. The demon grinned, its glowing red eyes gleaming.

" Watch the building come tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down! Watch the building come tumbling down! On one, fair ladeeee!" He sang, swaying his lanky deformed arms back and forth, chortling up a storm.

Maka groaned lifting herself up. Her body heaved, and black blood spilled down her lips. '_First the puns,' _she spat out the thick metallic substance. _'And now the singing of her demise? This thing was maddening_.' Maka glared while wiping her mouth with back of her hand. She watched the demon as it cracked it neck and loosened its muscles.

"I forgot how much a building falling on you, hurt." He grinned viciously again. " I'm sure your weapon would agree."

Maka's eyes hardened.

"If he was," He snorted. " you know, _alive_." His reached out, and pinned her against the remaining support of the wall. Maka winced, and watched the creature's body morph unnaturally again. Even though his body was almost five feet away from her, his arms grew twice the length of his body. His neck stretched out like a giraffe, before snaking its way down to Maka's face, barely an inch apart.

"Curioussssss." It drawled, as a black snake like tongue slithered out from his mouth, before moistening Maka's neck and cheek. Maka turned her head in utmost disgust.

"Why do you still relentless try to live. I've taken everything away you. Its pointless to keep fighting. " His neck began to twist around, like constricted worm.

" I killed him, remember? SPLAT goes your weapon. Your partner…" It grinned again, and the disgusting tongue slithered over into her ear.

"And your _lover_."

Maka gritted her teeth and her grip on the lead pipe hardened.

"There is no one left to save yyoooouuuu." The demon's mouth opened, resembling the mouth of shark, preparing to swallow her whole.

" _Alone. Forever."_

Maka's emerald eyes snapped open before shoving the leg pipe into the demon's lethal jaws. The lead pipe sufficiently jarred the jaws open. Maka narrowed her eyes, as her hands never released the pipe that was stuck in the demon's mouth. She grinned devilishly.

She focusing the strength of the black blood in her arms, before grasping and twisting the pipe, as if she turning a crank ruthlessly. The demons neck twisted before releasing a sickening crack. Salvia and black blood splurged out of its throat and Maka took this chance and drove the pipe through the jaw bone and the cranium.

The demon fell back howling in pain.

"The important thing here is," Maka grinned evilly, before catching her breath, watching the monster's face slowly heal back to normal.

" Is that _you _believe that."

~*~

With adrenaline and black blood rushing through his veins, Soul's momentum and strength had him moving and flying over rooftops with amazing intensity. The power that coursed through his body was exhilarating and the world faded away in a moving blur. The rooftop in front of him was high and hard to reach. Soul crouched to the ground, feeling no constricted movement and all his injuries fixed. The black blood made him heavy, as he prepared to jump. The shingles and roof cracked under his build up. Springing off the roof, he was now lighter than air its self. He leaped over the entire building that was in his way and landed on a flat concrete roof in front of it.

Track and Field Day would have been a _breeze_.

When he landed on the flat roof, the ground cratered under his impact.

Straightening himself, he let the cool breeze caress his warm and pulsating body. Loosening his muscles, he let his mind travel to the back of his consciousness.

The Black Room.

Maka was still there, acting completely casual, only now and then, she had to wipe away the black blood that dribbled down the side of her mouth. _Meaning, _her organs and bones were breaking, the same time she smiled and held his hand.

Soul felt the black blood boil under his skin. He didn't care if she was healing from it. That thing was still hurting her, and he was going to rip that son-of-a-bitch into millions of pieces.

"Maka." He whispered, bringing her into his arms again, wondering just how much pain she was receiving.

"Are you in pain..?"

Maka lifted her head, from his chest, her emerald eyes softened as she met his concerned crimson gaze. " Don't worry," She grinned. " I'm not going down, with out a fight."

_Oh he knew_, but she never answered his question.

Outside of the Black Room, he was running blindly into a direction he wasn't sure of. Only his soul was tugging him there.

"I wish I knew exactly where I'm going. Where you are…" He murmured, his eyes downcast. "… I feel somewhat blind." He mumbled to himself.

Maka pulled away from him, and Soul suddenly thought he had said something wrong. Her hands suddenly reached up to his face. The tips of her fingers brushed against the skin along his temples. Closing her eyes in concentration, she leaned in to his face. Soul's eyes darted to the imp seated in the chair, who was watching the both of them. Pink tinted his cheeks, hoping he wasn't watching _everything_. Maka suddenly rested her forehead on his.

"Let me be your eyes for a second." She whispered.

The imp closed his eyes. " **You have ten seconds."**

'Wha-" before Soul could question her intentions, his eyes cleared remarkably and suddenly he could see Maka enclosed by a glowing blue, with blue wings surrounding her form.

Her soul!

But that would mean- Soul's eyes widened drastically.

_The shield was down!_

~*~

Kidd's golden eyes widened as energy struck into the atmosphere. He felt it. It may have been only for a moment, but he felt Maka's soul.

"Kidd what's wrong?" Liz asked concerned why her meister suddenly stopped moving.

"Kidd-o-kun?" Patti tried.

Kidd shook his head, smiling softly to himself. '_She's alive. Alive and strong_." He opened his eyes, grinning with hard determination.

"Never mind, its nothing. Lets go!"

~*~

"What the hell are you doing!?" Soul bellowed, grasping her shoulders, pulling her away from him.

Maka opened her eyes, blinking at him like she'd just woke up from a long nap. Shaking her head she looked up at him, smiling at him, but Soul only returned it with a frown.

"You let down the shield!" He accused.

"Only for a few seconds." She retorted, brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Enough time for that thing to ATTACK YOU. You could've had yourself killed!" He hissed.

Maka scoffed. " Yes _mother_." Seeing he wasn't in a very humorous mood, Maka sighed. " _Look_. I made sure he was down, before I did it." She scoffed and crossed her arms in a childish manner. " I know I can be reckless sometimes, but I'm _not _stupid…. I thought you had more faith in me."

Soul's eyes softened, and he sighed. " I do. And no, your not stupid, _but _you _do _stupid things." he said, giving her a flick to her forehead. " You're going to make me gray-haired and cranky, before I'm thirty."

"Your hair is white- no body will notice." She retorted, sticking out her tongue as she rubbed the spot where Soul had flicked her.

"_Brat." _He snorted, while he scratched the back of head nervously. " What did you do anyway?"

"I synced my soul with yours." She failed to see Soul's gob smacked features. " I was able to see where you currently are, and how far away you are from me." Soul's mouth was still catching flies.

"No," She began, as started walking away from him. " I can't show you my soul, so you can come find me. But, I _can _show you where to go." She smirked.

Soul cocked his head to the side, blinking blankly. She really knew how to confuse the _shit _out him. As he tried to figure it out, suddenly the ground shifted, the checker-patterned floor stretched like ocean waves, pulling her and the Imp farther apart from him. He felt himself trying to keep his balance. It was like he was on a boat.

He _hated _boats. Soul looked up at her feeling the motion sickness, pinch at his gut.

"OI!" Soul said reaching for her. "You crazy woman! What are you doing-"

"Stop making a fuss, and look down!" Maka yelled at him from the other side of the room.

Raising his eyebrow, he complied to her command. When he did however, he suddenly felt himself jumping in the air, and clutching the nearest piece of furniture for dear-life. After the shock wore off, Soul's eyes widened in amazement.

He was looking at Death City from above, as if he was… _flying_.

And the sensation of falling, breached every corner of his mind. But he wasn't scared. Because that would be _not _cool.

He gulped uncertainly.

"Where you stand, is where you are _now _in Death city. Where I stand, is where I'm located."

He didn't realize how big Death City really was. I mean he only took the occasional roads, and it was like a twenty minute walk and then you were _out _of the city.

Oh look! He could see his apartment.

He was sure he was sweating now.

_Not cool._

The imp who still sat slouched in the chair which was seated in the middle of the room, glanced at Soul's apprehensive form. The imp blinked emotionlessly for a few moments, as is large meaty red hands rested on the old chair's arm rest. Few seconds went by before he tapped his fingers along the mahogany surface, impatiently. Not even turning his head, he eyes glancing over to Maka.

"**Tch. I think Master Soul comprehends his situation perfectly clear now, M'lady…You might want to lift the charm before loses all his 'coolness' all over my nice clean floor**…"

Soul gave the imp a sour glare.

Maka giggled, lifting the charm and her manipulation over the power of the black blood. Maka's eyes suddenly went wide, and her body lurched forward.

Forgetting his petulant manly pride, Soul jumped up and ran to Maka side. She held her stomach, and black blood flowed into her hands.

"MAKA!"

" That was sloppy of me…" Maka winced, black blood dripping from her mouth. " I should've seen that coming."

"What's happening over there!? " Soul pressed for answers. " Maka talk to me!"

Maka weakly lifted her head and smiled tiredly at Soul. " Soul, get to the warehouse...or whatever this place is…" She paused to spit the black blood out of her mouth. " Get to the rooftop. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

Pulling her hand away from her torso, she watched the wound close itself up. She winced, and breathed heavily.

"I'll escape somehow."

~*~

'Somehow' seemed a lot harder, then it was said, as Maka was being held up in the air with the demon's claws impaled through her _gut_.

The demon grinned, restraining her movements, knowing she couldn't heal until his fingers were out and weren't playing the cats-cradle with her entrails. He lowered his arm, with her following along, as she dangled from his claws.

"Now what you going to do?" He grinned maliciously.

Maka gathered the black blood in her mouth, and spat it directly into his demonic glowing red eyes.

The demon, closed his eyes frowning, as he reached up to wipe the blood away. Maka looked for anything she could used for a leverage, to get her out of the predicament she was in. Looking up, she noticed some pipes that were still remaining on what was left of the room's ceiling. Squinting at the words written on the pipes, Maka's eye lit up recognizing the white scribbles along the thick black pipe.

_Hot Water._

The demon looked at Maka's blood on its fingers. Rubbing his fingers together, he slipped them into his mouth, cleaning it off with his sickening tongue.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed Ms. Albarn. I was expecting some _better _retaliation."

"Oh, really." Maka gritted her teeth, concentrating the black blood to arms again. " You mean, like THIS?!"

She reached up, ignoring the claws tearing the hole deeper in her gut as she grasped the pipe. With all her strength she pulled it out of the ceiling, breaking it. It matter of seconds, gushing boiling water and steam sprayed everywhere, and Maka aimed it directly at it's face.

He howled in agony, dropping her immediately. He backed up, rubbing his face as the skin burned and melted if off.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Howling in agony again as the burning persisted, he backed up against the foundation pillar-which wasn't very sturdy. Maka watched as the ceiling gave way on top of him. She was about her praise her luck but second guessed it, as the crumbling ceiling headed towards her direction. Maka jumped up and threw herself at the door, breaking it down as the room collapsed.

In the hallway of the building, or a hospital of some sort, Maka found more rotting corpses. Shelled bodies lay every where. Maka covered her mouth again.

"How man souls has he'd eaten?" There was a crash inside the room she has just escaped from. Hair standing on the back of the neck, Maka wasted no-time and began to run down the hall, in her high heels. Behind her, she could hear the walls breaking, and in the reflection of the bloodied glass windows, the tendril arms were chasing after her.

Dashing down the hall, she cursed her awkward heels. There was a reason why she _never _wore them. And as fate would happen, one heel broke, causing her to lose her balance. Hands out she prevented herself from falling on her face. Gritting in annoyance, she pulled the monstrosities off her feet. As she held up the shoe with the good heel, one of the demon's tendril's burst from the floor underneath her.

Stringing her up by the ankle, Maka was hung upside down.

"That wasn't very nice of you…" It hissed, as he crawled through the broken floor. Black blood cover it's head and bubbled out of it skin. It resembled no human anymore. It was nothing but a blob of skin and black blood. Its neck disappeared into its shoulders, as its grinning teeth and lifeless eyes stared right through her.

It's appearance resembled more of a worm and human meshed together in some kind of freak experiment.

Maka tried to stop her dress, what was left of it, from falling over and showing off her panties.

It held her up to it's eye level, blinking freakishly at her. " You burnt my face…" It moaned.

It stretched his neck out awkwardly before viciously transforming its face into nothing but small beady black eyes, and long eight inched, jagged teeth. The skin on its face had melted away leaving only the muscles and pulsating black veins. It grinned horrifically at her.

" I'm going to eat the skin off yours!"

"Eat this!" Maka swung herself, taking the high heel shoe, and embedding it right into the demon's eye.

It screamed monstrously before dropping her. Maka didn't wait around to see the wound grow back. She got to her feet and ran.

Kicking the door down with her bare feet, Maka found the stairs to the upper floors. In the distance, she heard the monster howling and screaming unnaturally.

It seemed whenever it used the black blood, the uglier it got.

Once Maka got up the fifth flight of stairs, her hopes were crushed seeing theses stairs led to no rooftop, but the last floor. The door was sticky as she opening it slightly, Maka was introduced with the horrific smell of more rotting bodies. Pulling the door open forcefully, Maka nearly puked seeing the corpse that was lying against the door, had caked its self to the surface. Thus, when Maka opened the door, she ripped the sorry soul's _scalp _off.

Covering her mouth, as the body slid to the floor, Maka stepped over it cautiously.

She looked around seeing more bloodied hand prints and drag marks on walls. More corpses of patients and doctors lying every where.

For a demon that just ate souls… it sure loved making a mess of things.

The room reminded her of a video game Soul liked to play with Black Star, only the bodies were zombies. Maka grimaced. The last thing she needed on her mind was imaginings Mr. Scalp-less coming after her to gnaw on her brains.

Its not that she didn't like zombies, I mean one of her teachers were one of them. And Sid-sensei was cool. She just found them… slightly disturbing

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud wail echoed from the stairwell and the demon's tendrils burst through the door. Maka rolled to the side avoiding their contact, as they smashed into the wall behind her. Getting on her bare feet, Maka started running down the hall's praying to find that sign leading her to the roof.

"Find that rooftop, Maka.." She chided to herself. " Before big and _fugly _gets you."

~*~

Soul leapt in the air, landing on another rooftop. The roof had a lower incline, so Soul jumped on a piece of shingle and skidded down the incline. Achieving perfect balance as he would skateboarding, he lowered himself to accelerate. As he reached the end of the roof, he sprung off again and dropped down to the structure beneath him.

He landed on Death City's aqueducts.

Water splashing at his feet, he followed it's bridge-like form, getting glimpse of his destination. Pushing further Soul sped up, heading straight for it.

~*~

The bold sign "To Roof" finally came in sight.

Nearly shrieking with joy, Maka sped up, following the painted signs. Turning the corner, she could see the staircase straight ahead. The bursting floor and breaking walls did little to slow her down, as she leapt over any obstacle and dodged any attack. The thought of reaching the top of that staircase, and running into her partner's warm embrace was etched in her mind, and it motivated her to run faster.

Ducking as a tendril missed her face, she felt the floor shudder, and she leapt away before the floor gave out. Maka landed just below the steps.

The moment her bare foot touched the first step, the building groaned, and the ceiling gave out in front of her, directly in her path. A massive piece of debris landed between her and the door to the roof.

It blocked her exit.

"NO!" Maka cried out in desperation. Grabbing the metal girder, she tried moving around it. It was at that moment, the walls were obliterated and tendrils came left and right at her.

They grabbed her by the neck, wrists and ankles, forcefully pulling her back. Wincing Maka reach her hand out to the door that was in her sight. The arms pulled her back forcefully and she crash against the concrete stairs, before she was ruthlessly dragged down them.

Her arms still reached out, she grasped anything that could prevent her being pulled away. But the demon was stronger. Everything she grabbed broke and was dragged along with her.

At the bottom of the steps, she could feel the black blood working on fixing the new wounds on the back of her head. Gritting her teeth she rolled over, only to be suddenly pinned to the trembling ground.

"This isn't a very fair game of tag, now is it? I think we should take turns." The demon hissed, raising its arm. Maka's eyes widened in horror as he watched his claws turn translucent and glowing.

" _You're it."_

It was going to take her soul…..and leave her body as an empty _shell_.

"_No!"_ Maka shook her head. Her heart racing, tears pooling in her eyes, and fear radiating off her.

" Oh yes! Now," the demon grinned maliciously, showing off its disgusting jagged teeth. " I wanna hear you _scream_."

And as the claws came down and forced themselves into her chest..

_She did scream._

_~*~_

"_AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

Maka screamed in horrid agony, as she collapsed onto red and black checker-patterned floor. Soul was at her side in minutes as she clutched her chest.

"AAAUGHH!!"

"Maka!" There was no black blood like last time, but she didn't stop screaming. Her body began twisting and convulsing as she writhed in pain, trying to rid herself of it. When the tears streamed out of her eyes, Soul threw his arms around her. She continued to scream and she cried into his chest. Soul held her, his heart ready to leap out of his throat. He was unable to breathe, unable to speak.

All he wanted, was her to stop screaming and crying.

Closing his eyes, he pulled her tighter to his chest as she writhed continuously through his embrace. Soul's eyes shot open as he felt the world tremble and groan under his feet. He looked up, watching the furniture shake continuously. He watched in horror as the shaking room, began to crack and fall apart.

The candle stands wobbled before crashing to the ground. Furniture trembled and fell over, piece by piece. The grand black piano was shaking until the ground cracked beneath its feet. Half into the floor, the piano began to slide into the black world underneath it.

Debris fell from the ceiling and Soul covered Maka's body protectively. He looked over to Imp that was still seated in his chair. His head looked up to crumbling ceiling and sighed loudly.

"**So. This is how it's going to end…. How disappointing."**

Soul snarled at the demon. " It's not ending you little bastard. I'm almost there- I'll get to Maka in time, just-"

"WAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Maka let out another blood-curling cry.

The demon closed his yellow eyes. " **It's not enough**."

"_**It's taking her soul."**_

**~*~**

_DAMN IT!!!_

Soul ran faster, but every step he took, he could feel the black blood slowly weakening. He's legs were tired, and screamed for rest. But he couldn't. Every minute, every second he slowed down, Maka was closer to her end.

Soul forced his adrenaline to push him further. He could see it, the building in the distance. Gritting his shark like teeth, he pushed more. The end of the aqueduct was in his line of vision. Preparing himself to jump, he lowered himself down. He was slowing down and he could feel it.

His legs felt like lead, his muscles burned with tension and Soul found he needed to catch his breath. Forcing all of his strength in the preparing jump, Soul leapt into the air, throwing himself at building Maka was being contained in. His eyes widened, realizing the jump wasn't good enough.

He wasn't going to make it.

Desperate, Soul transformed both of his arms into the blades, and with warning cry, he threw himself onto the side of the building. Sparks shot out, as metal and concrete clashed as he skidded down the building's wall. Finally the blades hit a nook, and the blade was embedding into the concrete.

Gritting his teeth, Soul pulled out one arm. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath, as he hung limply by the single arm. Looking at the blade jammed inside the concrete, Soul narrowed his eyes. Ignoring all the protest of his muscles, Soul pulled his body weight up with one arm. Gritting his teeth he stabbed his free arm into the concrete just above him. He began pulling himself up.

And he continued doing that, until he reached the top. His muscles screaming at him to give out. But he couldn't stop, no matter how much he needed to.

He needed to get to her.

_She was counting on him._

~*~

"AUUUGGGHH!!!"

Maka screamed again, as the demon pressed his claws further into her chest. The demon sneered licking its lips, enjoying her writhing form beneath him.

"If you keep resisting, it wouldn't hurt as much." He chided in a sing-song voice.

"AUGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out, tears fully leaking out, and soaking her cheeks. The black blood was breaking and it wouldn't be long until the demon, ripped out her soul. She gritted her teeth trying to stop herself from screaming. The demon's skin-less face leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"_Let. Go."_

Maka gritted her teeth before shaking her head widely. " Noooooooooo!!! She yelled as more agony surged through all her nerves and soul.

His claws were getting deeper.

~*~

The Black Room continued to fall to pieces around them.

The imp sat in his chair expressionless, accepting his fate, while drinking the last of the champagne. He tiredly glanced at the empty glass.

"**Tch."**

The imp scoffed, before throwing the glass over his shoulder. He grabbed the bottle instead, and uncorked it before drinking the rest of its contents.

The walls were cracking and the floor began to give way, as its pieces disappeared into a black void of nothingness. Soul looked down at Maka in his arms. She had stopped screaming, but her body lay weak in his arms. She breathed heavily as she watched the world crumble around her.

A tear trickled down her cheek and Soul's finger was there to catch it, to wipe it away. As Maka fixed her gaze onto her beloved partner, and weapon- his image became blurrier as water filled her eyes.

"Its not fair.." She sniffled, gritting her teeth in pain. "Its not fair…. I never had the chance…" She cried softly.

Soul, was lost for words and held on to her, feeling as if she was about disappear. She blinked her glassy emerald eyes, and more tears flowed out of them. She slowly reached out for Soul's face. Her fingers brushed the long white locks out his eyes, before her hand trailed down his tense jaw.

"I had so many things to tell you… to thank you for."

Soul caught her hand, his eyes begging to her, to hold on.

"Maka! You can tell me! Just wait for me! I'm almost there. Just hold on just a little longer!" He demanded holding her hand, and rubbing her palm.

Maka smiled softly, and closed her eyes. She remembered what Liz had said, when she had her soul almost taken from her.

Like strings, manipulating every muscle, every bone, every thought in her body- and one by one those strings were being _severed_. She felt her muscles become heavy and tired, desiring to no longer move. She felt everything just…slow down.

The Black room shuddered more and started crumbling to the ground.

Maka opens her eyes, glistening with tears.

"_I'm sorry Soul."_

Soul's eyes widened.

"_Please… forgive me."_

Her body lurched, as she felt the demon's claws wrap it's fingers around her soul, before ripping it out of her chest. Letting go one final blood curling scream…

_The Black Room shattered._

_~*~_

The rooftop door was smashed open by the wrath and desperation of Soul, no longer in touch with the Black room _or _Maka. He raced down the steps to find the massive girder blocking his way. Not even stopping, Soul's arms transformed, cutting the metal object into pieces. He ran down the steps, ignoring the collapsing walls around him.

_Then he saw her._

She lay shattered, and lifeless at the foot of the stairs. Lying on her back,. Her arms splayed as if she had been pinned. Her hair spread around her like a halo. Feeling his own heart stop, Soul raced down to rush to her side. As he reached her, his knees collided with ground and with trembling hands he reach out for her. To touch her. Feel her. To feel her _alive_.

_But he couldn't._

He was staring into her eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling above her, dull and lifeless. Trails of tears tracing her pale cheeks.

He couldn't touch her.

He was afraid. Afraid to feel her lifeless body, her cold skin and fading heart. He would lose himself. In insanity… in the pain and the guilt… because…

.._he failed her._

The burning sensation pulled at his eyes, and his trembling hands could only curl into a fist. Closing his eyes remorsefully, he gritted his teeth. He was praying it was dream. Praying when he awoke, she's be there, like always smiling up at him.

_Hearing her laughter._

_Seeing her childish pout._

_Her determination lighting up her eyes._

_Even her scolding wrath_.

He wanted it all to be there. He was greedy. He needed all of her. He loved all of her. Right down to the smarty-two-shoes to the most magnificent meister to walk the earth.

He needed her.

And when he opened his eyes…

_That was all gone_. Only the shell of what she was.

There was noises below him, racing up the stairs. He heard the building groan, wanting to stop standing. The need to crumble to pieces. The voices were calling out to him, and to her.

Wiping away the water that suddenly leaked out of his eyes, with his thumbs he laughed darkly to himself. '_Well she can't hear them'_, he thought bitterly.

But they continued to call out her name, and Soul just stared at her pale face. Waiting to see, just maybe, she'd answer. But she didn't.

Soul reached out to fix the strand of blond covering her eyes. Emotionless and numb, he put his hands over her lifeless staring gaze.

They continued to call her name

"Maka!!"

Kidd ran down the hall as the ceiling caved slightly. Covering his nose with his sleeve he looked around, suddenly noticing Soul on knees in the middle of the floor, by the foot of the stairs. Fanning the dust and debris away he called out to him.

But Soul never answered.

"SOUL!" Kidd called out again.

He was caught off guard as Liz and Patti suddenly transformed in his hands. He was about to scold them, before he noticed Liz's horrified stare, as she looked over to Soul's direction. Frozen in step, her face paled as her breath caught in her throat. Patti's hands reached for Kidd's arms as the color drained from her face. She gripped his arm tightly as Kidd went rigid with horrific shock.

Black Star showed up behind them. " No body down there but more corpse-ified dudes, did you find any-"

He stopped, eyes widened. Tsubaki transformed instantly, and her cerulean eyes went glassy as her hands suddenly covered her mouth in shock.

They all looked on, in horror, as Soul emotionlessly lifted his hand from her eyes, after closing her eyelids.

Tsubaki broke away and rushed to Soul and Maka's side. Tsubaki let out a heart-wrenching cry, that pulled at everyone's hearts. Her arms grabbed Maka's shoulders and under her neck. Tsubaki lowered herself to Maka's limp body, pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace.

Liz began walking over to them, the more she walked, the heavier and numb her legs felt. Water leaked out of her disbelieving eyes with no control, but she made no sound. She collapsed next to Tsubaki, putting her arms around the broken woman as she sobbed.

Patti's hands were clenched, held up over mouth, as her head continued to shake back and forth. She stepped backwards, away from the body, as her eyes glistened with disbelief and grief.

Kidd honestly felt light headed. He felt his heart tug and hurt, and a unfamiliar emotion was bubbling to the surface. His body goes slack and he needed to rest against one of the standing door frames. He found it hard to breathe…. hard to think. The only thing that was going through is mind was….. _Why_?

_Why Maka…?_

Black Star had to turn away, he couldn't look at her. He grew up with her. Of course she scolded him and nagged at him all the time, but she was there for him, as he was for her. She was his best friend. And he always looked out for her, or found a way to piss her off.

But…She was supposed to be there on the day he would _shine_. The day he'd become a god… She would clap and cheer with the crowd. She was supposed to _help _him shine.

He gritted his teeth closing his eyes remorsefully.

"Every day, it's the same question isn't it? To all of us… That haunting question…" He started. " Is this the day I die?"

Tsubaki's wailing ceased and soon everyone had set their attention to Black Star's back.

"As meisters…As warriors… Its our pain, and question. And we ask it everyday when the sun rises and sets. And everyday we manage to survive and we're partly relieved because.. . We know- its just a matter of time. Death is always at our heels… and sooner or later its going to catch up with us. All of us. And it scares us, even someone as great as me.." He frowned at the broken bloody floor.

"_But not her_. She has looked death in its eyes, day after day and she was never afraid." He swallowed, suddenly his voice got raspy. " It shouldn't have been her…. She was the one. … the only one…If any one could be the strongest, the one to outshine _me_… it would've been _her_."

Tsubaki choked on another sob. Liz closed her eyes, smiling sadly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Soul bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes and looking away from all of it.

"I just don't' understand…" Patti whispered, adding her words. " I don't understand how this all happens."

Kidd turned his eyes to Patti, who stood rigid, with her fists tightly to her side, and gazed to the floor.

"How does this all happen? How do we go through this? I love Maka-chan, and then she's…" She swallowed. "…there's just a body."

Kidd looked away.

"I don't understand… " She continued, she lifted her head, tears brimming over her eyes as she glared at the floor. "Its stupid. Everyone...wants to cry, and all I can think about, is sitting in her apartment, drinking fruit punch with her. And now I think… Maka-chan would never have anymore fruit punch, or eat waffles, or brush her hair. Not ever. And no one will explain to me…" Patti chocked on a sob. "…_why_?"

She sniffled, as the tears overflowed. Kidd lifted himself off the door and walked over to Patti. He reached for her tear soaked fingers and held them tight.

"We don't know why. We never will." Kidd swallowed. Seeing his existence was made for this, he should know. But he didn't. He knew nothing. And the last thing he wanted was to be somewhat responsible for what happened to Maka.

"These things, just happen. We have no control, or say. Its fate." He whispered softly. Swallowing hard, he clenched his eyes shut. " But what happened to Maka, _wasn't _fate. She was taken from us. Her smile, her laughter, her very living presence was ripped from our grasps." He gritted his teeth.

" And those responsible, Those sickening, repulsive beings, should NEVER see the light of day. For what they did….. They will regret taking our…" He paused, before looking away. "… our _perfection _from us."

Patti clung to his hand still, using one hand to wipe her sniffles.

"Lets to go kill the freaking bastards. I wanna shoot 'em all dead."

"I'm game." Black Star grinned viciously. "I'm going to fucking trounce their lowly hides."

But vengeance was cut short as the building finally gave its last groan, and debris fell from the ceiling.

"Tsubaki!"

Desperate, Black Star dashed over to Tsubaki and yanked her away from debris about to fall on top of her. He pulled into his arms.

" I can't lose you too." He mumbled into her hair. Tsubaki clutched tightly to him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Liz dodged out of the way as the debris came down, but it was heading over to land on Maka's body.

_Like everyday…_

Like every _instinct_ that coursed through the fibre of his being, Soul threw himself over her, protecting her from the rubble or the world, that could hurt her.

It was his job after all.

As the dust cleared, everyone turned to Soul and Maka's direction.

_The weapon always protects the meister._

"Soul!" Liz cried.

Soul was over Maka's body, propped on his elbows, while the rest of the ceiling was pressed against his back. Gritting his teeth, as pain shot through his body, he was forced to look down at her. Her pale skin, the dried tears to her slightly parted lips.

Warm liquid trickled down his chin, before dropping onto the floor beside her head.

Blood.

Red, crimson blood.

Soul closed his eyes in misery. He forgot what real blood looked like.

He didn't have words, like the rest of them. He was never good with them. He had given everything he had, already to her. She already had his heart… And he…and he had failed her.

He failed as a weapon.

He failed as a partner.

Gritting his teeth, he finally gave in. He gave into the pain, the misery…the lost part of him. His eyes glistening, he leaned his head down.

_He had to know._

He had to soak in the reality and _stop _denying, that she was gone. His lips were inches away from her colourless ones.

_He needed to feel_.

He needed _proof _that it was time…_to give up_. It was time…. to _let _go. Gingerly he brushed his lips against hers.

_He needed to believe._

He needed a _reason_, for him…to keep going.

And he kissed her.

"Soul! Hold on! We are coming to get you out." Kidd called out desperately.

Soul's crimson eyes snapped open, his head shot up, staring at Maka in disbelief before switching to wonder.

"Soul!" Liz cried. " Are you alright? You honestly need to STOP having buildings fall on top of you. We can't lose you too, just hold on-"

"_No body…. _is lost . Not yet."

Before Liz or anyone could open their mouths, the rubble and debris, shifted. All their eyes widened, as Soul forced his back up, lifting the girder. Once his arms had enough room, Soul took his arms off the floor, and grabbed the debris on his back. Gritting his teeth, he growled as he slowly lifted himself off the floor. Feet planted, he forced the massive piece of metal and concrete off of him.

Everyone was speechless.

The building grumbled again, ready to fall. Soul took no time, and tore off his torn jacket. Gingerly he wrapped it around her limp body. Sliding his arms underneath her knees and back, he picked her up. With her head cradled in his neck, so her head wouldn't loll around like a lifeless doll, he carried her in his arms. He walked over to everyone.

"Soul…?" Liz whispered, seeing a new light in his crimson eyes. He passed her to Liz, who took the frail body into her arms. Soul tightened the jacket around her body.

" Patti, Liz and Tsubaki. Keep her warm as possible." He commanded, before turning around.

"_But-" _Liz gaped

" Black Star and Kidd- I need back up. Not just you two, a lot of it."

Kidd narrowed his golden eyes. " Where are you going?"

"_To get Maka's soul back."_

Liz's eyes bulged out of her head. " HOW?!"

" It clicked from remembering something before that building fell on me. Before Maka got hurt." Soul started, his back to everyone. " When we were helping civilians out on the streets, I tried helping a woman, but the demon got her. When her soul was pulled out and _consumed_, the woman's body went cold. Drastically."

"So-" Kidd argued.

"-Maka is _warm_." Soul finished, turning his face to the side to look at him.

Tsubaki gasped, and reached out to touch Maka's pale cheek who was being held in Liz's arms. Tsubaki's eyes lit up. " He's right. She _is _warm. I guess I never noticed because I was so upset…"

"Which means…" Soul flexed his hands, feeling his natural blood, his natural instinct flow through his veins.

" Her soul is still alive."

Soul's gaze went back to roof he had entered from, hard and determined.

Eyes like her.

Ready to face death and not be afraid. He began walking forward.

"Even if her soul is alive, then what?" Kidd started. " If you killed that thing, then what? You think her soul will _magically _return to her body?" Kidd's eyes were hard. " Its never been done before. Not even my honourable father has accomplished such a-"

"Kidd." Soul announced loudly as he stopped walking.

" Its _Maka_."

Kidd stopped, eyes wide.

"_I have to try_." Soul whispered.

Kidd narrowed his eyes, and straightened his back. " Then I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Soul growled, disagreeing. " You are going back to Shibusen and getting that back-up I need. You _and _Black Star. And _don_'t argue with me."

Kidd narrowed his eyes dangerously at Soul. " Fine." He agreed reluctantly. He stepped forward pointing finger at him.

" But when I get back, I'm aiding you in this battle, whether you like it or _not_. " Kidd demanded.

"He'll be dead before you return." Soul grinned. Kidd closed his eyes and adjusted his suit, a smile crawling to his lips.

"Come Black Star!" Kidd commanded, speed walking to the other exit.

Black Star rushed past Kidd, ignoring him before striding to Soul's direction.

" I'm fighting with you." He declared.

The building groaned, as he said that. Debris fell again in between Soul and Black Star. Black Star moved to wave the dust off, but through the holes of the debris, he saw Soul hadn't move an inch.

"Get the girls out of here, safely." Soul muttered loudly. " This building is about to go." He turned seeing Black Star's stare through the debris. Soul smiled, baring his jagged grin.

"Keep her safe for me."

Black Star tightened his jaw before nodding. Black Star's fist shot out through the peek hole of the debris. He held it there, waiting.

Soul stared at before grinning. Soul knocked his knuckles against Black Star's in their friendly gesture. Black Star opened his hand and Soul grasped it, in firm manly handshake.

"Don't die." Black Star ordered.

Soul grinned at him, his hard crimson eyes boring into his.

" I won't."

On their last regards, Soul began walking towards the rooftop, to find the parasite demon. Black Star turned around and headed to the rest of them. Kidd summoned his hover board.

"He better not die on us." Kidd started as he began hover in the air on the vehicle. Liz had positioned Maka on her, like a piggy back. Patti's hand supporting the girl's back so she wouldn't slip off. Tsubaki looked at Black Star, and he grinned.

"He won't." Black Star grinned walking forward. " He has her eyes."

"_He's ready to take on death itself_."

~*~

Once Soul was outside on the roof, it didn't take long to find the demon. The demon stood on another part the building next to the water reservoir, the highest part- it looked out on Death City grinning ear to ear, imagining the fall and all the meals it would have. And perched perfectly between it's claws, was Maka's glowing pure blue soul.

Soul's eyes hardened.

Soul stepped forward, muscles tight and aching to transform to cut the freak-job in to tiny bits. He lowered his gaze, but it never left the back of the demon. A fire burned within that crimson depth, a blood thirsty fire. He had no black blood to rely on; to give him strength and if he was seriously wounded, he'd stay that way.

He had to rely on his _own _strength.

He had to do it… for Maka.

The demon was chortling and laughing insanely, mocking everyone in Death City. Unaware the furious weapon approaching behind him.

Soul's rage bubbled to the surface. Unable to hold it the desire in any further, both of Soul's arms transformed. Cold lethal steel, lined with red, reflected his wrath. It's c-shape curve, stretched longer and sharper then it had ever been. It screamed for vengeance and acquired a thirst for spilled blood.

Hearing the flash, the demon turned it's head. It's lifeless eyes widened, recognizing the weapon before him.

"You? You are still alive? "

Soul smiled like a rabid animal, baring his lethal grin at his prey. " Ah. I am." He stopped walking, several feet away from the disgusting creature before him. His torn red dress shirt blew in the wind, and the cool breeze blew against the exposed skin of his chest.

"And I hold grudges against _assholes_, who drop buildings on me." He smirked, as he eyes shone with no mercy. " No offence."

Soul's smirk dropped. " But after what you've done to my partner…" He growled, eyeing the blue soul in the demon's grasp.

"No hell on this earth, is going to save your pathetic hide, from what I'm about to _do _to you. I'll make sure your repulsive tongue never TOUCHES my partner's soul!"

"Ooh! Scary!" the demon chided, its grin stretched along the main proportion of the face. Its veins continued to bubble and pulse, oozing black blood.

"Without the black blood, you are a weak, boy. What can you possibly do?"

Soul raised one eyebrow. " I don't need the black blood. I've only relied on it's powers, once or twice. I like fighting my own battles thank you. It's cooler that way." Soul smirked.

"So he came to save his precious princess!" The demon snorted. " The white knight! And what does that make me?"

"The big fat, repulsive dragon, that about to get its ass whooped."

The demon sighed. " How quaint. But I'm afraid, I grow weary of these pointless battles, especially on a empty stomach." It licked it lips, holding Maka's soul in its grasp.

"I wonder what she tastes like."

As the tongue slither out to moisten the soul's surface, there was a lethal flash of metal, and the demon fell back in pain, as it's tongue separated from it's body. Soul was at the demon's feet, blades bathed in black liquid.

"I said..." Soul hissed venomously. _" Don't. Touch. Her_."

It wailed abnormally, before it's body pulsated erratically. Black blood oozed from its pores, and it began deforming its body. The hand that held the soul, pulsed and grew. Its hands morphed into a cage of black blood, trapping the soul.

"I'm going to eat this," the demon slurred. " AFTER I'm done tearing all of your skin off!" It hissed in it's demonic raspy voice.

More appendages immerged from its body, appearing more insect, with a grub-like form. Arching its back, it thrust out its gut, as its skin bubbled uncontrollable over the hide's surface. Hundreds of tendril arms shot out, reaching for Soul.

Soul did not flinch.

Didn't even blink.

His lethal blades cut down every attack that was thrown at him, slicing the demon's appendages to pieces.

Realizing the attacks weren't working on the weapon, the demon target the ground he was standing on.

As the tendrils smashed into the roof's concrete, the floor began to cave in. Soul jumped backwards and agilely back flipped in the air. The demon grinned seeing his exposed back. It threw the tendrils at him, only to be surprised as Soul sliced through them all, as jagged blades came out of his legs. As he landed on safer ground the demon let out a shrill cry, before combining the tendrils into one big fist of black blood.

Soul planted his feet, and crossed his blades over his face to block the attack. The impact of the black blood against the metal, pushed Soul backwards. His feet digging into the concrete, as it cracked under the pressure.

On a blind spot, another tendril caught up to him, catching his ankle. Picking the weapon up like a rag-doll it threw him into the building next to him. Soul gritted his teeth, feeling more blood run down his face. But he wasn't giving up.

As the demon yanked Soul off the wall, Soul flipped his body, forcing his blade arms into the appendages of the tendrils. As he fell towards the demon, his blade cut through the arms, splitting them down the middle.

The demon wailed and screeched, and as Soul was feet away from its face, he pulled his blade arms out of the hide of the tendril, and raised them over his head to strike down on the demon's face.

Anticipating this attack, another tendril whipped out, and slammed against Soul's gut, smashing him to the water reservoir on the roof. As it broke, gallons of water gushed out and flood over the roofs edges. Spitting out the water, Soul growled getting up, as water drenched his form.

The demon laughed. " Kyahahahah! Look at the drowned rat!" It ginned ferociously, as it gleamed. " How's that arm?" It teased.

Soul bared his teeth, holding his arm. It was killing him since he was thrown into that building. It was either broken or dislocated. Either way, it wasn't making his life easier. As long as the demon had the black blood- it had the upper hand.

Many upper hands.

But it wasn't going to stop him.

Jumping up, Soul charged at the demon sounding his war cry. The tendrils shot out at him as he charged. He ducked, he sliced, he jumped and kept running. The blades were pointing at he sped up, ignoring the throbbing arm. Gritting his teeth, he raised his scythe arm prepared to stab.

He missed the attack from above.

Smashed into the crumbling roof, the black blood's fist swat him like a bug. Soul heard the crack in his arm- so if it wasn't broken before, it was now. The black blood had hardened, so the pressure that held Soul to the ground was like holding up a building. The demon grinned and cackled madly as it pressed down further.

Soul gritted his teeth, feeling the floor giving way under his feet. Acting fast, and ignoring the arm that basically had his arm bone snapped in half, he forced his blades hard into the demon's fist.

He knocked the black blood's pressure off him, but the force of his arms couldn't take the force and the broken bone was now sticking out of his skin. He transformed his arm back to the human form, as he grabbed the protruding wound.

The demon spared him no mercy and attacked. Soul was thrown back into the wall below the broken reservoir tank. As his back made impact, Soul crumbled to his knees before falling foreword.

"I told you, it was useless. You can't win. I'm invincible!" The demon teased.

Soul grunted, using his good arm to push his body back up.

The demon frowned, twisting its head abnormally to the side. " How many times are you going to this? I hit you. You go splat and get broken... But you STILL get back up again. Stop, while you _still _have your legs."

Cursing to himself, Soul lifted his body up, ignoring the blood pouring off him in pools. His left arm was useless now.

"I'll keep going…As many times as it takes, you fat piece of shit!" Soul hissed, spitting out the crimson liquid that built up in his mouth. '_As long as I can stay standing'_.

" I won't let you touch her…" He vowed.

The demon narrowed his eyes. " You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, boy."

The black blood tendrils were targeting him again. Instead of them cutting into his skin, they wrapped around his arms like a snake. Splaying his arms wide, then pinned him mercilessly against the wall. Soul gritted his teeth as his head met the concrete. Soul opened one of his crimson eyes, that wasn't soaked in blood.

"You keep tying me down, I'll keep cutting you up. Got the hint yet?"

The demon grinned. " Oh yes. I dooooo. Its seem those blade arms of yours will cut through _anything_…" Its grin widened.

" But what about _yourself_?"

Soul's eyes widened in horror as the black blood yanked him off the ground, manipulated the movement of his arms, before crossing his arms over his chest. The black blood spun around him like a cocoon, trapping him. His arms were forced tight against his own body, unable to move.

Sure, he could cut through them, if he didn't want to slice _himself _open in the process.

'_Son of bitch_.' Soul cursed.

Blood poured off him everywhere, especially when the demon decided to squeeze him, like he was wringing out a dirty wet cloth.

"Now," The demon cackled as it stood tall, on it back legs. The extra appendages shrank back into the body and it was back to its two legs, and ape-like arms. Within its ridiculously uneven claws, it held Maka's tiny soul.

"Watch me, as I devour your girlfriend!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Soul cried out. ' I SAID DON'T FUCKING _TOUCH _HER!!"

"Awwwe." the demon pouted, mocking Soul as he tried wriggling himself free. " You don't like this idea?"

"Then," the demon smirked. " Why don't you try stopping me. Transform those arms. Cut through your bounds. Cut through your _flesh_."

Soul one-eye gaze burned viciously at the demons head.

"You can try to fight me, but I'll keep knocking you down. With this invincible shield, every wound you make, will be wasted as the black blood will only make me stronger. While you… You'll lose too much blood and you'll crumble and fall. And all your fighting, will be pointless."

Soul gritted his teeth, praying to find one opening to get his hand free. To pull himself out. To get there in time and protect Maka. The Black blood continued to squeeze him, the more he tried to get free. Constricting around him like a giant snake.

"Either way- I _win_." The demon grinned, before falling into a fit of laughter. " Kyahahahahahaha-'

"_Was this what you've been after_?" A sly silky voice interrupted.

Annoyed about being rudely interrupted when laughing victoriously, the demon turned his gaze, only to meet the menacing yellow eyes of a snake. The black dressed figure stepped down from the building's edge, wearing her usual apparel. He face shrouded by the hood, as her eyes glowed under the shadows. Soul's crimson eyes widened with shock.

_Why was Medusa here?_

Medusa crossed her arms over her chest, her silver bangles clanging in the breeze. She looked displeased.

"Mother!" The deformed demon cried with glee.

'_Mother_?' Soul's mouth dropped aghast. '_You mean… she created that thing_?' Disgusted Soul gritted his teeth. Even the demon was now distracted, the black blood's constricting hold continued to crush him.

'_That damn witch', _Soul growled. Everything that damn woman did, she did it for the joy of making everyone's life miserable. Was it a hobby for her? Or was she _that _friggin' heartless.

Soul wasn't sure who he wanted to hurt more, once he's break through his binds; the demon, or the person responsible for its existence.

"I go by _no _such names." Medusa replied curtly, her eyes on the demon hard as steel.

The demon looked sort of surprised and hurt by the witch's words. It began to defend himself. " But I came from your body. Your blood. Therefore I _am _your child."

Medusa's eyes hardened.

" You gave me life. Helped me grow. You gave me this body! You gave me this world!" the demon announced spreading his arms. It lowered his head gazing subjectively at the witch.

" _My _world." It grinned savagely.

" Because of you," the demon continued. " I walk as a god. I have the power to smite and consume whomever opposes me, and I've been challenged by my foes, who've all been beaten." It cackled again and Soul grimaced finding ridiculous truth within its words, but oddly enough the words reminded him of certain annoying red imp.

_Was there a connection?_

"You gave me this body. To feel. To be able to put my hands around an innocent neck and feel it crack. I can bite off a young girl's face and the skin and gristle can slither down my throat. I am unstoppable." It grinned joyous of it's existence.

But Medusa seemed to disagree. She uncoiled her tattooed arms bringing them to her sides. She began walk towards the demon dangerously.

"You are _not _human, _nor _demon. You are _not _an entity. You are a _parasite_. Another experiment I've wasted my time, carving into perfection." Medusa voice lowered dangerously.

"But I _am _perfection. I am unstoppable. Un-killable. Isn't that what you wanted?" The demon pried diplomatically, trying to get Medusa's opinion to budge. She stopped walking and continued to stare with contempt towards him, as if the demon had done something wrong.

"Isn't it? The demon pushed. " The greatest creation ever created'?"

Medusa said nothing for a while, her serpent eyes blinking uninterested at the conversation. Almost bored. But her slithering smile stretched over her face.

Soul was sure something else had broke under the crushing pressure. Breathing was becoming difficult and he could taste the horrid metallic in his mouth. He cursed to himself not to lose consciousness. All he needed was an opening and he'd kill them both. But the pain was unbearable.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"You are just that." Medusa grinned. " You've managed to render this city into complete chaos and mayhem, by yourself alone." But her eyes hardened and her lips returned to the unsteady frown.

"But like all of my experiments, you carry a fault."

"A fault?' the demon cackled disbelieving. " A FAULT? And what would that be? I AM UNSTOPPABLE! There is nothing! _Nothing _I can't do. WHAT CAN'T I DO?!"

"Getting a girlfriend maybe?" Soul chuckled, while gasping for air.

The Parasite demon twisted his head, annoyed at the weapon for intruding in on their problems. The black blood suddenly, as if hearing the demon's silent command, crushed Soul further. Part of the constriction changed direction, twisting Soul's body into another way.

"_Gah_!" Soul cried out hearing a sickening crack somewhere in his body. Blood pooled out of his mouth as it splattered to the concrete ground.

Medusa's eyes drifted to Soul for a moment, before falling back on the parasite. She closed her eyes.

" I _warned _you, before I set you loose into the world. Your lust and greed for power and destruction, will _destroy _you. And that very greed you _hold_, is already threatening your existence. You are a failed creation. _Just _like the black blood."

"What are you talking about, Mother? I've won! Look at _him_!" His arm stretched out to Soul in his cocoon form and smashed his body to the ground. Holding in a cry, Soul felt the concrete smash into his skull. His ears were ringing, and soon felt wet as yet another head injury oozed more blood. Face forced into the ground, Soul gritted his teeth in excruciating agony as his own blood began to pool around him.

Medusa did not seem to be concerned nor care. Soul wished he was not involved with the family-feud.

"Look at the soul's I've slaughtered and destroyed. And this soul!" He stated, holding Maka's violated soul in his grasp. " The soul I hold, in non-other the girl you've DREAMT of ripping her throat out, countless of times."

Soul grunted, trying to find the strength to fight back, but the black blood continued to crush him. He was going to loose consciousness soon. His vision blurred, in and out and his body began to prickle as it began to go numb all over.

"Which will lead, ultimately, to your demise. I won't say it again." Medusa glowered in annoyance as she pulled down her hood.

"But with the black blood's power-"

"The black blood IS a parasite!"

Soul opened his one good eye that wasn't caked in his blood, after Medusa jarred him out of his unconsciousness.

'_The black blood is a parasite? A parasite that lived within him and Maka?'_

"It invades the host and devours their soul, surrendering them into insanity. Its not an energy or form of power. It is an entity itself. A living poison." Medusa announced. " It was created, just as you were."

Medusa eyes opened, lethally staring the parasite down.

"And that experiment failed, just as you have. That girl's soul had the ability to manipulate and purify the black blood, not only _in _her, _but _her weapon partner and _Chrona_…" Medusa grimaced. "Another failure of the past-"

"-I-am-NOT-- LIIIISTENINNNNNG!!!" The demon yelled, putting its deformed vein-y hands over its head, seemly to be ignoring Medusa's warnings.

"-ONCE its manipulated and used, there is no purpose anymore. Developing such human emotions as desire and obsession, fuels and blinds one from reality- and their fate. A fate they've wreaked for themselves." Medusa growled louder, not liking it's childish ignorance.

" Blah, blah blabity-_BLAH_! "The demon mused mockingly. It head raised, as the smug smile stretched across it face. " I'm greater. You know why, Mother?" He started. The smug grin spreading across its face.

" By taking the famed meister's soul, I've severed the black blood's bond. Purging it from her weapon!-"

"_-Insolent fool_." Medusa's cold, wrathful, serpent sneer slithered to her face once more. Her eyes widened angrily and wickedly.

"You don't have the _power_, to purge the black blood from that boy's body. You weren't created for that purpose."

Still listening, Soul fought his for his control to stay conscious.

"The black blood STILL remains in the boy's body. Its only dormant. You sufficiently severed the bond, when you took the scythe meister's soul, but you DID not destroy it. The black blood IS the boy's soul. It clings to its host and becomes part of it's living matter."

She looked at the demon's speechless form, its bubbling skin, black veins and oozing black liquid pouring out if its pores.

"And your temporary body, is not strong enough to hold all that black blood. In fact, you've ruined the flesh you hidden in. And because you've used the black blood as your shield- you will never get OUT of it."

The demon paused, before looking down at its own flesh. Uncertainty filled it's lifeless demonic eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" The demon argued suddenly. " I can bend this body to my wishes, and in return no matter what the infliction is, my body will come out stronger because of it. I'll show you! And once I've DEVOURED-" it emphasized, squeezing Soul's barely conscious form. Soul groaned as more blood filled his mouth, his vision getting hazy. " -The scythe meister's soul along with her weapon, I will-be-INVINCIBLE!"

Swinging is large ape-like arms around, it swiped at Medusa to push her away. Lost in its lust for power, the demon failed to notice that his hand went _right _through her.

"I'll SHOW YOU!" the parasite jeered holding Maka's soul up into the dark sky, preparing to devour it. "I'll show you all!!"

Medusa's sighed with boredom. " It seems your ignorance refuses to listen to reason. So be it then. You've now sealed your fate."

Soul's eyes were drooping, too heavy to stop, the pain was gone now. He felt nothing. His vision faded to black and his head lolled onto the concrete floor, splashing into the pool of his own blood.

_The last thing he saw, was Maka's soul disappearing in the jaws of the demon, being consumed._

_~*~_

He was in a void of darkness, just like the times he'd refuse to enter the Black Room. There was no light. No life. Just darkness. And he felt himself sinking deep into it. He felt weightless, like he floated in a ocean of black. His head finally submerged under the surface and he let himself completely sink.

And he had no desire to swim back.

He lost his chance. His opportunity to make it right again. He lost his strength to fight. To fight what his heart has always been fighting for.

He lost her. The person he swore to protect.

He closed his tired crimson eyes.

_Did he really have a reason, to keep going?_

Suddenly he felt a pull. It grasped his arms, and legs and warmth spread over his body. And it wasn't a pull, that was pulling him down.

It was pulling him _up_.

Confused, Soul weakly opened one of his crimson eyes, only to be suddenly blinded by light. So was this death? _Heaven_, If he dared to say? He could almost smile, the light was warm and comforting….and familiar, oddly.

Suddenly a familiar sensation shot through his body. The same familiar sensation of intensity as electricity was charging through his body, mind and soul. The same sensation he always got just before he… _resonated_?

"_Soul!"_

_Her cry echoed purging the darkness._

_~*~_

"_GAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

Jolted awake by the abnormal blood curling scream, Soul opened his crimson eyes slowly. His vision was hazy first, but within it he saw a large shadow erupting in electrifying light.

The parasite demon that, only moments ago, had just swallowed Maka's soul, was screaming agony. It was viciously clawing at its throat as if something was crawling under its skin and burning it alive. The demon gasped to scream again, and smoke flowed out of its jaws, and nostrils.

'What's happening to meeeee!???" The demon cried, gazing disbelieving as it stared at it hands. The skin was bubbling and steaming, as the fire underneath the skin continued to eradicate all the muscle, blood and tissue.

It was burning him alive.

It gasped again, as another puff of smoke emerged from its throat.

Soul's eyes were finally in focus as he watched the hide of the demon, bubble and pop, as the skin began to burn away, like burning parchment. Underneath the skin was the black blood, boiling like heated tar. Steam gushed out of it's skin as its body boiled him alive.

Thankfully, Soul dully noted, the black blood surround him wasn't. Which he found slightly odd, as it was boiling on the demon's arms, and all the tentacle-tendril like appendages and the tendril that was holding him down. But as it neared Soul's trapped form, the blood wasn't boiling.

_Something was protecting him_.

Although, he still couldn't get his arms free, the hold _was_ loosening.

Its raspy voice was high and desperate. It continued to watch its own body in horror as it burned and melted away. Its size was decreasing, and the left over stretched skin, hung off him like curdling milk.

If the sight was unbearable, the _smell _certainly was.

The demon turned to the witch standing uninterested, a few feet away. Her bored expression watch her creation boil and melt onto the broken concrete roof.

"Witch!" The demon's high raspy and shrilly voice accused. " YOU DID THIS!"

"I did no such thing." Medusa answered point-blankly .

Furious the demon screamed again, launching an attack at her. " I'll KILL YOU!!!!"

Medusa blinked, unmoving as the boiling bloods tendrils went through her body. It seemed if finally got the hint that her form was only a non-corporeal image transported by her magic. Medusa's disappointed gaze did not falter.

"I _warned _you." She glared as the demon let out an agonizing scream, as the skin continued to boil and burn. "Your lust for power and destruction, would ultimately _destroy _you. And the results of that power for destruction, _is _that girl's soul."

It screamed again, hands on its head as it clawed at its burning flesh.

" That girl's soul," Medusa continued. " Is a _threat_ to the lord Kishin himself, who's power you'll _never _apprehend. Her soul is a magnitude of power which is rare and cannot be touched or _consumed _by an impure being such as yourself."

Soul's eyes widened in astonishment as the demon wailed uncontrollably.

'_Maka…is doing that?'_

''It CAN'T BE!"

" Face it. Her Anti-demon wavelength is destroying every amount of black blood that lingers in that shell you cower in. Fight it if you will. It will still be futile."

Medusa pulled up her hood, and began walking away.

"Aren't you going to help me!?" the demon begged.

Medusa turned, her eyes hidden under the shadows of her hood, but the glowing wicked red eyes gleamed back at the pathetic creature.

"You failed in obeying my orders and heeding my warnings. I've done all that I can." She turned away and continued walking.

"_I have no use for you anymore."_

And in seconds her image disappeared as black electrical serpents swallowed her form with a twisted purple bolts of electricity.

The demon screamed again, shaking its head. " No, no, no, no, NO!!" Its hollered. It forced the black blood to move as it sputtered and boiled.

"I'll fight this! I AM INVINCIBLE!!" The demon roared manically. " If I cannot consume your soul, then I will just DESTROY IT!"

Soul's eyes widened, watching the demon impale himself with the black blood, reaching in to grab Maka's still solid soul. The blood twist around it trying to trap it. The surface of the soul began to burn the black blood away, but the demon relentlessly would not give up.

Constricting the soul, it continued to try to crush it.

Soul's eyes narrowed.

_This was it._

This was his opportunity to kill that retched monstrosity. If he continued to watch, the demon may succeed in destroying her. And _this _time, as Soul gritted his teeth….

_He wasn't about to lose her again._

He closed off all his pain, all his thoughts, as he closed his eyes. Focusing on the energy that was left in his body, he relaxed all of his muscles.

The demon screamed again, cackling in insanity and agony, as it continued to impale it own body, attacking the small pure soul inside of him.

Soul's eyes snapped open, his crimson eyes breaching his own insanity. Sneering his teeth, he flashed his gums as she focused all his energy to his bounded arms.

And with a flash of silver, _he transformed them_.

He felt the metal slice into his chest and gut, cutting his chest in a perfect 'x' shape, but he had shut off the pain. With a victorious war cry, the bottle of rage and resentment, broke and Soul charged head on, at the demon.

"RAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!"

Ignoring the quantities of blood that spilled out of him, Soul leapt into the air with his scythe blades glinting maliciously in the night sky.

The demon had no time to even look up as Soul impaled the his strong scythe arm into the demon's deformed face. The impact made the demon fall back, and Soul smashed the demon's face through the concrete floor.

The floor cracked upon impact, sending both him and the demon through floor after floor of the crumbling building. Soul didn't care, he only pushed the demon down farther and farther until it couldn't go no more.

Finally they hit the last floor, the demons head landed on a block of cement, shattering the back of its supposed skull. Soul's impaled arm still embedding in the grinning beast face. The impact made a crater in the concrete floor.

Soon the remaining standing parts of the building completely collapsed all around them. Dust and debris blanketed the air. The only sound heard was smaller pieces of debris and rubble falling over and Soul's heavy breathing.

Grin still on its face, Soul pulled his blade arm out. The parasite's host's skin darkened like burning ash and began slowly melting away.

Standing up straight, Soul transformed his arms back to their crushed human state, and held the gaping bleeding holes in his chest. He threw his head back and fell onto his knees, as all the strength was take from him. He was losing a lot of blood too. Head to the heavens he closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

A shimming warm light bathed his body, and Soul weakly opened his eyes.

Remerging from the melted black charred skin, was a single beautiful vibrant blue soul, with small fluttering angel wings.

Lolling his head to the side, Soul smiled. He reached out and pulled the soul into his embrace.

"I still can't do anything with you, can I." He grinned.

"_SOUL!"_

"_SOUL EATER EVANS_!

He could hear them calling for him. Cradling her tender soul in his arms, Soul began to get to his feet. He grunted and winced as his feet seemed to protest, but again he abused his body and ignored it.

In the distance he could hear the thundering choppers, the screeching of tires as vehicles approached the demolished building. Soul rolled his eyes.

Kidd went all out, didn't he?

Dragging his bloody form forward, he limped away, trying avoid over-physically doing any movement. Climbing over girders for example.

In the middle of the crater, the melted mess of flesh and blood began to move. A white worm slithered out of the boiling mess. Its white grub-hide was burnt and it gasped for air. It need a body to jump to, or it would die in matter of minutes. It suddenly sensed a life form and possible new host, nearby.

'_Flesh… I need flesh.'_

The white haired boy's back was turned to it as he weakly crawled over more rubble, and the parasite prepared to leap. It jumped at the boy stretching is scissors jaws, ready to tear into Soul's back flesh.

With a flash of silver, the worm separated into.

Soul was turned slightly, breathing heavily from his injuries, blade arm out. Soul narrowed his crimson eyes and glared at the pathetic small parasite that writhed in pain, before melting away.

"Yeah. Like THAT was going to happen." Soul growled.

Before Soul could even turn, he was tackled to the floor by the Shinigami's weapon sisters. Liz grabbed his head and smothered his face into her chest. And he couldn't exactly pull away because Patti was on the other side, smothering his escape.

"SOUL!" Liz cried tears going down her eyes" WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I will be, if you don't let go of me!" Soul mumbled into her chest.

Both sister pulled away, and Soul winced trying to get his balance, while gasping for air. He glared at them. It was like he hadn't been constricted _enough_ today.

" Soul gots lots of boo-boos!" Patti noticed.

'_Thank god someone noticed_', Soul thought dryly. Unfortunately Liz still didn't, because she grabbed him by the shoulders and continued to shake him.

"When we saw the building go down, we thought the worse-" She shook him angrily this time. " WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FALLING BUILDINGS!?"

"Liz!" Kidd's voice rang from behind them. " Soul is in critical condition. Shaking him like that will only make the injuries worse."

Liz let go of Soul's shoulders.

_Thank freaking god._

He wasn't sure if was going to snap in half, have his brains ooze out of his ears, or vomit. He felt like a Mexican maraca.

Kidd's hand raised as he signalled to the army men in Shinigami swat-team uniforms. " OVER HERE!" Kidd commanded. Soul closed his eyes.

"When I said 'go get _back up'_, I meant Stein, Marie and the others. Not Death City's Entire SWAT FORCE!" Soul hissed, wincing in pain.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Soul. I took _all _necessary precautions."

"You sure did." Soul grumbled, wincing again.

Patti leaned over, cupping her hand around her mouth, so whisper into Soul's ear.

"He _thinks _it makes him more manly."

Soul snorted.

"What are you whispering about over there, Patti!?"

"NOTHIIIIINNNG!"

"SOUL!" Tsubaki came bounding over the broken rubble arms spread out.

"Please." Soul begged. " _No more hugs_. I appreciate everyone's concern, but lets save them for when Soul isn't hurting…_everywhere_."

Tsubaki's hands flew to her mouth, looking at Soul's wounds. Kidd stepped forward raising his hand for the second time in.

"We need a MEDIC-"

"No time for that." Soul curtly interrupted. He turned to Tsubaki. " Where's Maka?"

Tsubaki looked over her shoulder. " She's with Black Star, Marie and Doctor Stein." Turning her head she noticed Soul hobbling to his feet. "But Soul-"

She stopped seeing Soul unfold his one bad arm from his bleeding sides. Protected in his large bloodied hands, was Maka's glowing soul.

Her hands came to her mouth for the second time, only tears of joy and sadness gathered in her eyes. Soul limped past her, his other arm going to his wounds.

Liz's eyes followed the trail of blood pouring behind him. "You should really get that looked at before-"

"No time." Soul interjected again.

"Soul-" Kidd tried.

"Not now Kidd." Soul continued to hobble, his feet barely being able to move.. " I can't waste anymore time. I need to keep moving further." He breathed heavily, feeling tired and light headed. " I have to-"

Soul was surprised when Kidd's arm reached out and threw Soul's good, but bloody, arm over his shoulder. Soul blinked as Liz, Patti and Tsubaki grasped his other side, supporting him on his feet, helping him stand.

"Keep walking." Kidd ordered, while stepping forward. " Rely on us. We'll get you there."

And they did.

"Keep walking, Soul-kun" Tsubaki whispered, motivating his tired body.

"AAAND march!" Patti instructed. " One. Two. Three. Four!"

Each and everyone of them. When his feet could no longer take the weight of his body, they helped him stand, and walked _for _him. Blood and dirt was getting all over them, but they continued to walk him- they knew where his ambitions were, and where he needed to be.

They were his friends.

They've supported him this far- why not physically?

Soul grinned.

_They were the coolest._

Black Star, Marie and Doctor Stein came in view, and they literally had to drag Soul to them. Both Stein and Marie had Maka's body, wrapped in a blanket laying a low-ground platform, Black Star standing a few feet away. Hearing the group approach, Marie's golden eyes widened with shock, as ran around the platform.

"Oh my goodness! SOUL!" She gasped loudly. " LOOK AT YOU! Why are you not getting medical attention!"

Even Black Star's eyes widened drastically, noticing the deep 'x' shaped marks on Soul's chest. " What did you do to yourself, man? Cut yourself?"

"As a matter of fact," Soul paused, as the group lowered him down to where Maka's body was lying. He winced as his knees hit the ground, a little harder than they've should have. " _Yes_." He gritted in pain.

"Oopsie-daisy!" Patti squeaked. " I lost my grip. _Sowwy_."

"No problem." Soul hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Whatchy'a do THAT for?" Black Star asked astonished at Soul's own cut marks. Soul rolled his eyes tiredly.

"_Because I'm a masochist." _Soul replied sarcastically. " I was stuck between a rock and hard place. More like my scythe arms and hard place- but you get the picture. Because of this sacrifice, that creature is dead and…"

Soul pulled out Maka's soul. " ..I was able to save her."

"_Oh_…" Marie started getting emotional, as she covered her mouth to muffle her sob. Stein at that moment had come up behind her, giving her comforting pat on her shoulder.

"I should have been THERE!" Marie sobbed. " I could have SMASHED that unforgivable monster! And then you OR Maka would've never gotten hurt!"

"Marie…." Stein whispered uneasy, knowing she was reaching breaking point.

"Come to mention it," Soul winced again. " Your demolition-derby- fist would have been very helpful."

Ignoring Marie's further wails, Soul leaned down to Maka's body. Softly and gingerly he placed the soul directly on her chest. Of course Soul expected nothing was to happen- it wasn't supposed to.

"Stein…" Marie blubbered. "Can he do it? Can returning her soul really be done?'

It seemed to be everyone's question at the moment.

"It's never been done before. But then again, it has never been tried. Most cases, when the soul is extracted from the body, it shell's deteriorates. However with this creature's ability, it disregards that law. But as a scientist who believes in fact, and not fantasy-theoretically- _no _it wouldn't work."

Marie continued to sniffle, as Stein pulled out his cigarette. With a quick flick of his thumb on the lighter, a small flame ignited the small stick. Flicking the lighter's lid close, Stein place it back into lab-coat pocket.

"But." Stein said, before inhaling his first puff, and exhaling the smoke through his lips.

"One thing I've come to terms being a scientist, teacher and doctor, here at Shibusen." He grinned. "_These kids will surprise you_."

Soul turned his head towards the professor. " Does her father know?" He whispered, nearly dreading the answer.

"_Yes_." Stein answered. " But he is stationed with Shinigami and ordered NOT to leave his side. The Shibusen's ball is nearly finished. As far as there rest of the students are concerned- the problem has been already dealt with. The Shinigami wanted the situation to be 'low-key' as possible." Stein blew out more smoke. " Although THAT was thrown out the window once Kidd mobilized the entire _Death Squad_."

Soul sighed. "I hadn't noticed." Soul grumbled, before looking back up.

"And the old man's reaction?" Soul asked again.

" First… almost catatonic. A whole new personality for him. But then he returned to his bi-polar-self. Wept like a baby, cursed your soul beyond the grave and afterlife, wept some more and tried wiping his mucus on my lab coat." Stein answered bluntly. " The _usual _Spirit."

Marie dabbed her eyes. " Had to be Shinigami-chopped when he refused to obey his orders, and was bull-headed enough to come stampeding down your way. We weren't sure if would _aid _you, or _kill _you."

Oh he could imagine it. Soul smiled sadly. All the more reason he had to bring Maka's soul back to her body.

If he _couldn't _do it… then he'd let the old man do-him-in.

Soul's hand's softly pressed the soul against Maka's chest. He was cautious, afraid to damage it. As he forced a little harder, the small angel wings on the soul, fluttered- he wasn't sure if it was a good sign, or that he was hurting her.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before quickly pulling Maka into his embrace, pressing the soul to his meister's chest. He could feel her little soul wings flapping repeatedly.

"Is he hurting her?" Marie questioned, tugging on Stein's collar desperately. " Can he hurt her?"

Soul closed his eyes, suddenly remembering what Medusa had said to the demon.

"_The black blood IS a parasite!" _

"_It invades the host and devours their soul, surrendering them into insanity. Its not an energy or form of power. It is an entity itself. A living poison." _

"_The black blood STILL remains in the boy's body. Its only dormant. You sufficiently severed the bond, when you took the scythe meister's soul, but you DID not destroy it. The black blood IS the boy's soul. It clings to it's host and becomes part of it's living matter."_

So this is what it had come down to. Soul needed the black blood. He had bring the bond back. Seeking into the back of his consciousness he waited calling out for anything. A sign.

"I know you are still here little bastard." Soul whispered out loud. " I know what you are. You're a parasite just as that monster. You creations are so damn good at _taking _soul's away; just this once I want you to _return _it." He whispered into her ear, hoping the imp was listening.

Soul pressed his hand harder against the soul, forcing it further to her chest. If Soul's eyes were open, he would have noticed Maka's right pinkie finger _twitch_.

"You need her body and mine to thrive. Just this once I ask you of this favour…Please…."

"_Take her soul back."_

"**Chh."**

Soul's head wiped around, hearing the familiar scoff of the imp. He was still shrouded in nothing but darkness where the Black Room would be. Suddenly Soul looked down at his feet, where his shadow would have been, instead there was another shadow.

A smaller one.

" **It's not cool to beg."**

Soul whipped around in the darkness, and the imp's small form had it's back face to him. Soul was about to ask again- but the imp had already made up it's mind.

"**Resonate with her. I'll do the rest."**

Soul's eyes snapped open as suddenly he noticed the intensity of Maka's small soul, had turned white, glowing brighter and brighter. Closing his eyes again, he once again pulled her small frame into a bone crushing embrace. He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear.

"_Soul Resonance."_

He synced his soul with hers, just as he always would in battle. He prayed that she would respond back. White and blue electricity burst through both of their forms, as a crowd came to gather to watch the spectacle in awe.

Soul's body was tired. It was on it last legs. He kept his eyes closed concentrating on his syncing soul. If anything distracted his from his resonance, he would never have the strength to resonate again. His body was at his limits. As he kept the sync going, his body was getting awfully tired, awfully fast.

His body felt like relaxing and giving into the warm spectrum of the energy that was currently surrounding the both of them.

He was so tired.

He was so tired that he failed to realize, a pair of soft, feminine hands reached up to cup his face.

He felt he was suddenly lost into a dream, that he was so delirious from the loss of blood, that he was imagining her touch him, her pulse racing under his touch, her breath moistening his neck and her soft but tired voice whispering into his ear.

"_You were amazing."_

He imagined that she would use his words. The words he had said to her, when she had given it her all when the Kishin had first been revived.

He grinned feeling his body get heavier. Light-headed by all the imagined happiness.

It felt so _real_.

"MAKA-CHAN!!!!!!"

He faintly heard Tsubaki crying out, probably crying again.

"_Holy freaking crap." _

For once, Black Star sounded amazed.

"Maka!"

Death the Kidd's voice sounded so… relieved.

"_Oh .My. God…"_

And Marie's sounded so astonished.

He felt himself fall forward, his body reaching all his limits. He fell into something soft and warm. Those amazing hands snaked their way back of his neck and to the back of his injured head. But those hands more gentle and soothing, as those hands glided through his hair.

He heard more squealing, some more of Tsubaki crying and Liz bawling her eyes out…and Marie seemed to be joining in on the ultimate cry-fest. Kidd's voice rang through the cool air again.

"MEDIC! We need all medical teams over here IMMEDIATELY!"

Soul barely tried to open his eyes as he felt something weightless and white fall onto his skin. His eyes focused on the white object as it landed on the red fabric, before turning into water.

Snow? It hardly ever snowed in Death City- being at the border line of a desert.

He must have been dreaming.

He closed his eyes, drifting off and he felt his warm embrace move underneath him. Warm air tickled his ear.

"_Thank you Soul_."

~*~

"**Tch. You owe me one, boy."**

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

"HAI HAI! Stein-kun! WASSUP!"

Stein stood in front of the black-clad Shinigami in the strange blue sky and wall-less room, as he waved his giant white mitt-like hands about animatedly. The Shinigami's laid back attitude, even after all that commotion, still ceased to amaze Stein. Clearing his throat, Stein placed the white 'classified' folder on the skull-shaped table.

"The documents you asked for."

"Oh yes, yes!" The Shinigami's big white gloved fingers, picked up the folder and opened it.

"The research on the black blood. How did that go?" The Shinigami inquired.

"Garbled and incomplete. But after the interrogation with Soul after he woke up from surgery, I'm sure to have more accurate results. Instead of treating it as just an a-biotic factor, it is actually a biotic one. A living poison. Hence forth, I MIGHT just find a cure."

"Hmmmmmm."

Shinigami read over the results.

"Terminate it." The Shinigami ordered simply.

Stein adjusted his glasses. " Shinigami-"

"After today's events, a _cure _is not necessary anymore."

A smile stretched onto Stein's lips. " Of course."

"So how is Maka-chan and Soul-kun?" the Shinigami asked curiously.

"Surgery for Soul, was a success. Although he needs more healing time. But no-surprise, his body is healing remarkably well. And Maka, well she's-"

At the moment Spirit walked in-between the two, and collapsed at their feet, with a book shaped crater in his cranium.

"Maaaakkkaaaaaaaaa." Spirit sobbed.

Stein grinned. " Maka is doing just fine!" Stein opened his lighter, not to light a smoke, but to burn the corners of the white classified corner. The folder's corners folded over as they turned dark and ignited into flames.

"Those two have the whole world, waiting for them."

~*~

"OWE!"

"Careful!" Maka scolded softly, as she sat on the balcony railing outside of the infirmary. Soul sat next to her, his arm in a cast and sling, bandages all over his body. Both of them were huddled under a warm fleece blanket, watching the miracle fall from the skies and tickling their noses.

"It's hard movin' around with one freaking arm." Soul complained trying to get comfy and scoffed. " I feel like a damn a lab experiment after all that so called 'medical' treatment. This treatment better not end up as a crap-tastic aftermath. And!" Soul continued to rant holding his finger in the air.

"I think Doctor Stein had WAY to much of a field day. I look like some type of patchwork abstract art-piece…. THAT, or a _quilt_."

Maka's arm snaked around his back, supporting him. She shook her head, and smiled.

" Soul, Stop bitching like an old lady." Soul was about to argue, but Maka pulled him into her.

"Lean on me." She whispered softly and he had no complaint complying.

"This feel's like a dream." Soul admitted with amusement resting his head against hers. " I mean, honestly after tonight, and suddenly it starts freaking snowing? In Nevada?"

"Well there are threats of Global warming, lately." Maka giggled.

"I was kind of going towards '_Miracle_." But it sounded cheesy." Soul rolled his eyes. " So, yeah. Let's blame it on Global Warming."

Maka threw her head back and laughed, rocking back slightly, while clinging to his good arm. " Alright! Good plan, Mr. Cool-guy." She mocked.

_Should I've given up?_

_Seems I, _

_lost you again._

_But I've,_

_Now found your love_

_And it isn't going to end._

Crimson eyes softening, Soul reached out for her hand, tangling his fingers with hers. She looked down at her fingers before looking up at Soul. His eyes weren't looking at her anymore, but the snow that continued to fall from the sky.

"Coolness aside…" Soul started as pink tinted his cheeks. " There really _were _some miracles today."

Looking down, his eyes lifted to meet her gaze. Her emerald eyes softened and she squeezed his hand in agreement.

"I know- Oh!"

Maka said suddenly twisting to her side. She pulled out a tin-foiled square. She began to pick at it's corners to unravel it's contents.

"Tsubaki-chan got me this. They are left over's from the dance." Curiously, Soul watched her fingers pick apart the silver wrapping. Inside were assorted cookies and treats that were being served at the dance.

"She grabbed as much as she could before Black Star and Patti found the leftovers. You now them and their bottomless-pits" Maka finished, pulling a Shinigami shaped chocolate cookie, sprinkled with red, green and white sprinkles.

Before Maka could even offer him one, Soul leaned over and bit it from her fingers. She yelped pulling fingers back.

"JEEZE!" Maka growled. " You didn't have to bite my fingers off."

"Buh Ahm hung-greh!" ( "But I'm hungry!") Soul resolved with his mouth full of Maka's cookie. He swallowed. " You were just waving' it around with your gob flapping off-"

"-I was going to give it to you anyways, you could have waited." Maka scolded.

"_Again_. I am STARVING. I've been avoiding that disgusting infirmary food- My turnips don't NEED to be mashed, thank you!"

Maka 'tsked' his behaviour before reaching down for another treat. Maka held up another cookie- this time vanilla flavoured. Soul's eye's followed it before, he opened his mouth expectantly, waiting for the cookie.

Maka leaned in to give it to him. As she was close enough, she pulled her hand away and glared at him.

"And take it _nicely_!" She chided, before leaning in. Soul grunted and waited for the cookie.

But she pulled away again. Soul glared as she smiled back at him.

"Now _roll over_!" She giggled playfully.

"MAKA!" Soul growled not liking the thought of being treated like a _dog_. She giggled and finally complied. She reached over and placed the cookie between Soul's lips gingerly.

_Cuz, I fell in love with you_

_The moment we met._

Soul smiled at her, as he crunched down on the cookie. Maka returned the smile.

_I knew that…_

_You'd be my everything…_

_My best friend._

Soul munched on the cookie loudly, while Maka bit hers gingerly piece by piece. Twisting to her side again, she pulled out a small red box. Soul's crimson eyes were curiously watching her again.

"Wahzzat?" He asked, his mouth full of cookie again.

Maka rolled her eyes, swallowing her cookie. " Don't talk with your mouthful." She scolded. "And I don't know. Liz gave it to me while you were just waking up after surgery. You know, when Papa came to… '_visit.'_ Anyways, Liz said it was for _both _of us."

At the mention of the 'both of them' Soul's curiousness grew. Peeking over her shoulder, and munching on his cookie, he watched Maka opened the box.

Both looked inside at its contents. Maka blushed slightly and Soul just stared at it, then scoffed.

"_A plant_?" Soul swallowed his cookie. " We need a friggin' stick of a plant? How un-cool."

"It's _mistletoe_, moron!" Maka rolled her eyes. Soul munched on his cookie a little longer, before scoffing again.

"Here I was expecting something cooler…like, you know, a bottle of chocolate _body paint_."

"SOUL!" Maka hissed, albeit her cheeks on fire. She raised her arm threateningly.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Sort of- I MEAN-" Soul cowered seeing her threatening pose. " Don't hurt the injured patient!"

_Wherever you go._

_Whatever you do._

_Wherever you are._

_I will still love you._

Maka slowly lowered her arms. And glared at him, her cheeks glowing pink. Huffing embarrassedly she turned her head back to the sky, watching the snow fall. She held out her hands and cupped the falling snow. Soul watched her, as he finished the last of the cookies. The wind blew, blowing Maka's blond hair freely around her face. Her hair was down, and of course she wasn't in her dress anymore.

Neither of them were. They were in the school's fleece pyjama's, since it was required that Soul stayed overnight. Maka asked to stay because…_really_?

The last thing the two wanted, was to be apart from each other.

"It's a shame." Maka whispered suddenly. " We could have had a nice time at the dance, if we weren't, _you know_, trying to be killed."

"I hated the crowds." Soul grumbles.

"What do you NOT hate." Maka rolled her eyes. " I meant the moment we got to _dance_…" Maka cupped a snowflake and watched it melt on her skin. Soul's eyes never left her.

"…It was nice." Maka finished, blushing slightly, grinning to herself.

The fleece blanket was suddenly thrown on her head.

"Soul!" She yanked the blanket off her head, mussing up her hair. Her eyes widened as Soul was off the railing and standing on the balcony ground. He winced straightening his back.

"What are you-"

He suddenly turned to her and held out his hand to her. The snow blew around his feet. Maka stared at it uncertainly.

"Then let's finish that dance."

"Are you _crazy_?" Maka gaped.

"I was going for _smooth _and _cool_- but if you fancy crazy, I can do that too." He grinned.

"You want to dance?" Maka crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him disbelieving. " Like THAT?" She inquired, pointing the obviousness of Soul's injured body.

Soul rolled his eyes. " Nothing fancy, like dips and stuff. After all I only have one arm right now. Just a…" He smirked. " A _waltz_."

_Cuz I'm,_

_Gonna love you,_

_Till the world Ends_

_Cuz I'm,_

_Gonna hold you,_

_Till the world Ends_.

Reluctantly, but smitten by his charm, she took his hand. He pulled her into him. With his hand, he grabbed hers and he allowed her hand to rest on his waist. Looking into each other's eyes they began to sway side to side. The snow wisped around them, as the two were lost in their _winter waltz_.

Outside the balcony, everyone was piled around the doors, trying to hide in the shadows spying at the two.

"Why aren't they sucking each other's faces off yet? There IS a purpose to that plant, you know." Liz whined.

Patti laughed. " Sucker fishes!" And began puckering her lips up and smacking them together.

"You are not doing it symmetrically, Patti. Here." Kidd chided, before squeezing her cheeks and making her lips perfectly go fish-like. She giggled uncontrollably.

Black Star rolled his eyes. " Get a room, you two."

"The two that need a room are those two!" Liz complained pointed to the couple dancing on the balcony. " And there is STILL no _getting _anywhere. GAWDS!" She pulled at her cheek's skin. " They are so unbelievably frustrating!" Liz exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I find the dance rather romantic." Tsubaki timidly whispered, afraid to get caught.

"Romantic- sure. As entertaining? No."

_Don't you cry beautiful._

_I'll be alright._

_If the sky was fallin' down_

_I'd still be on your side._

"I don't think Maka and Soul appreciate being gawked at, for _your _entertainment purposes." Kidd sighed. " If anything. Those two need their alone time. And I don't feel comfortable interfering with their love life."

"Plus it's BORING!" Black Star announced arrogantly. "Mushy stuff. Gag-me-with-a-spoon!" He animatedly preformed. " And I'm hungry!!"

"You just ate like eighty tons of sweets. How can you be hungry?" Kidd growled.

"There is never enough food for my greatness."

"There is nothing great about that gluttonous atomic pit of yours."

"Plus." Patti started. " His poop must be huuuuge!" She emphasized spreading her arms wide.

"…..Thank you Patti, for _that _mental image." Kidd said dryly. " On that note… I'm suddenly tired, and think its time I head home to bed." He said turning to leave.

"OOH!" Patti cheered. " I'll come with you!" She followed him, wrapping her arms around his.

"_Can we sleep with Mr. Giraffe tonight?"_

"_I'd rather we not."_

_Wherever you go._

_Whatever you do._

_Wherever you are._

_I will still love you_

Black Star sighed and crossed his arms. " Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki sighed and stood up.

"Sometimes Liz-chan, Love doesn't need acts of declarations or having physical motives. Sometimes by doing something as _simple _as just gazing into each other's eyes or holding hands- it tells it all. They just know."

Tsubaki smiled looking over at Black Star, who grinned right back. " Sometimes they just know. Know that they are the _one_." She finished walking over to him. He reached his hand out to her, and blushing softly, Tsubaki gingerly took it. They began walking down the hallway, hand in hand."Its still boring."

Liz groaned standing. " Is it a little to much to ask to see some hanky-panky?"

_Cuz I'm,_

_Gonna love you,_

_Till the world Ends_

_Cuz I'm,_

_Gonna hold you,_

_Till the world Ends_

"PSSSST!!!" Liz turned her head, to see Marie poking her head around the corner from down the hall. Liz raised her eyebrow.

"Are they kissing YET?" Marie whispered loudly and eagerly.

Liz shook her head making a 'x' shape over her chest, and Marie snapped her fingers.

" _Nuts."_

After Liz and Marie left, Nygus made her may back to the infirmary. She opened the door and suddenly wanted to go ravenous and gnaw on the door's surface, and go hunting and _maiming _the two THAT SHOULD BE IN BED.

Cursing angrily, she slammed the door shut. When she found those two-Oh there will be NO MERCY. Gritting her teeth under her bandages, she stomped down the hallway and passed by the balcony.

She stopped in mid-step feeling the winter breeze blow across her face.

Turning her head, she found the culprits responsible for her sudden insanity. She was about to stomp over there, drag their sorry asses back to bed, then STRAP them down- but she froze.

Her icy blue eyes widened seeing the two lost in each other's embrace, swaying back and forth in a soft waltz as the snow blew around them. When the two pulled slightly away, Nygus could help but recognizing what glowed in each of their eyes.

Placing her hand on her hip, Nygus he closed her eyes scoffing.

"I'll let them off the hook." She mumbled, turning away. " Just this once."

She turned around, and disappeared down the hall, leaving the two completely alone.

_Baby please,_

_Say that you'll promise me_

_No matter what time brings_

_Stay in my heart._

Maka stared into his eyes. The same eyes everyone feared for being cold and calculating, were soft, glowing and filled with so much love, Maka would believed they'd burst. And she was grateful that those eyes would look as they were now, ONLY when he would look at her. He has been there for her in more ways then one. She rested her head on his, a soft smile on her lips.

She really loved this boy.

Her partner.

Her weapon.

The love of her life.

_Baby please,_

_Promise you'll stay with me_

_Fade as the sunlight needs_

_To die in my arms._

Her emerald eyes fluttered lightly before gazing back up at him, foreheads still pressed together. Slowly but surely, she tilted her head slightly, bringing her lips closer to his. His dancing soon stopped, and Maka blushed knowing he'd recognized her intentions.

_Wherever you go._

_Whatever you do._

_Wherever you are._

_I will… still love you!_

She was caught off guard however, when Soul's good arm grabbed her waist, with a mighty force, and pulled her into his arms, as his lips crashed down onto hers.

She squeaked in surprised from his actions, but soon melted into the kiss. The snow blew magically around them.

_Cuz I'm,_

_Gonna love you,_

_Till the world Ends_

_Cuz I'm,_

_Gonna hold you,_

_Till the world Ends_

Nothing needed to be said. Nothing needed to be planed. Nothing needed to be thought of. All that mattered was the two of them.

_Till the world Ends…_

_Till the world Ends_

Perched back on the balcony railing, the two were wrapped up in each others arms, under the warm blanket. Their hands playing with one another.

"So _tell _me…" Maka smiled, sliding carefully into his lap, still holding his good arm. Soul grinned back down at her.

" What did you get me for Christmas?"

Soul froze.

"You _do _know Christmas is in four days, right?" Maka questioned, raising her brow.

Some higher power out there, Soul realized, _really _enjoyed making him suffer.

"…_Shit."_

_I will love you. _

_Till the world Ends_

~*~

~FIN

~*~

A/N: *brains blow out the back of her head.*

HOLY FORTY-FIVE PAGES BATMAN!

Was that long enough for ya? Watch the people who hate long chapters hack into my system and SPAM me. *sets up her fire walls*

SO~ Its done! This will be the first story I've EVER completed. My first Soul Eater story at that. But I love the characters SOOO much. I get the jitters of anticipation waiting for the manga chapters to come out.

I'm a geek.

I know.

Helloooo! Animator.. DUH! We are all geeks and children at heart….Seriously. Some my profs SCARE me.

The intense part with everyone's opinion of Maka when they found her body- writing Black Star's view- made me cry.

I'm serious. It was hard typing and find the keys because my eyes were blurry.

I'm such a wuss.

OH!

The song lyrics are from " Till the World Ends" by Andy Brown- a rising Indies band from Fredericton N.S in Canada My cousin's boyfriend. He writes and composes all of his songs. Plays both guitar and the piano. And his music, is so heart warming and romantic and I though the lyrics fit perfectly for this chapter- Hence changed the chapter's title to it. HAH!

If you all haven't died from heart attacks, exploding brains and eyeballs, or bored out their minds- I want to thank you all for reading this story. You guys were kick-ass and motivated me to write all the time.

Loves you! Hugs and kisses and cookies!

I dare say it my be a while before I write something again, like another one-shot for 'Role Model' Since Animation school is starting in number of days- and I SHALL HAVE NO LIFE.

But! For those who are deviant art-ing it up, I do TRY to frequently post my Soul Eater pics online, or other crap. But I like doing Soul eater comics- actually I'm nearly finished the next comic and I'd like to have it up before school starts.

But if you are interested. Look up: _nebulainferno_

Ah its almost 3 in the morning…And I have a commission painting to complete tomorrow. I'll be zombiefied for sure. I NEEDS MA BEAUTY SLEEP!!!

AGAIN! LOVED YOU ALL! *blow kisses*

I had a blast!

~ Cerrdy


End file.
